Captain's Hart and Soul
by Heartlocket1004
Summary: Sequel to 'Captain's Hart'. Arianna and Steve have been going steady for over a year now, and compared to its rough beginning, their relationship is only going from strength to strength. But when Ultron and Bucky's reappearance threaten the fate of the team, will they be able to maintain the peace? Steve x OC (Age of Ultron through Civil War)
1. At long last

*A/N I do not own Avengers, Marvel, or anything related to the movies. I only own my own character. Story contains spoilers for the Avengers: Age of Ultron, and later Captain America: Civil War.

 _April 5, 2015_

Arianna fired her guns, saving her knives for when it would count. She stood beside Clint, leaning as close to him as possible without getting in the way of his quiver or as he fired his arrows. The pair were balancing as they stood upright on the jeep Nat had commandeered, firing at snipers, foot soldiers, and the attacking machine suits that had clearly been made after Tony's Iron Legion design.

She ducked as a large blue laser blast came flying towards her head, before she stood back up and fired her gun at the two jeeps that were chasing them. Arianna took out the tires on one, making it crash into one of the many trees, but she was forced to duck again as the remaining jeep fired at them again. Nat swerved sharply, driving through the snowy forest as she tried to avoid the laser fire.

Clint was busy taking out the snipers placed amongst the trees and the occasional foot soldiers lining the forest ground, when he called to Arianna: "Aria, you're slacking."

"Yeah, yeah." Arianna replied as she rolled her eyes, firing at an approaching suit quickly before firing a shot at the jeep that was pulling up beside them.

The driver ducked, but Arianna grinned as Thor came out of nowhere and smacked the driver out of the jeep. The God then flew off towards a sniper post, leaving the now-driverless jeep to crash into some trees, and Arianna fired her guns at a group of approaching machine soldiers.

The last one evaded her fire, but before it could shoot at her, Tony took it out with a blast from one of his hand lasers. Arianna waved at him briefly as Iron Man flew past them, and he waved back before zooming off. Arianna turned her attention back to the front, firing at the sources of any laser gunfire that weren't coming from straight ahead.

Steve raced past on his motorbike, throwing his shield to take out hostiles directly in their path while using his bike to power through many of the foot soldiers as well. Any of the targets that he missed, the Hulk smashed, while Tony and Thor cleared the skies of any hostile forces.

The pattern continued, as the group raced towards the HYDRA base, until DELTA hit a fallen tree. Nat hit the brakes and Clint and Arianna lowered their stances quickly. The team braced themselves, Arianna shoving her guns back into their holsters on her thighs so that she could grab two knives.

The jeep swerved from Nat's sudden brake, and DELTA jumped out of the jeep right as it hit the tree. The trio used the momentum to leap into the air, Clint with his bow raised and an arrow ready, Nat curled into a fighting stance, and Arianna drawing her knives. The three were joined by the rest of the Avengers, Steve jumping his bike over the tree as Thor and Tony flew in overhead and the Hulk ran, using the tree as a springboard to leap powerfully into the air.

Thor whacked his Mjolnir onto a soldier, sending bolts of lightning out to the other hostiles in his area, while Clint fired his bow and simultaneously kicked down another soldier as he landed. Nat had jump-kicked a soldier as she landed, while Arianna threw two knives into the necks of two soldiers and knee-kicked a soldier right in the head as she landed.

The Hulk was smashing soldiers on their other side, while Steve and Tony sped past. Steve took out a base further ahead, effectively cutting off the laser fire, while Tony flew on ahead towards the HYDRA base on the top of the Sokovian hilltop…

"Shit!" Tony winced as he hit the barrier over the base.

Arianna rolled her eyes briefly as she stabbed two more soldiers and then jumped a third, and Steve scolded over the comms: "Language! Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield." Jarvis answered. "Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

Arianna grunted as a soldier managed to brush his fist against her arm, before she taught the man a lesson as she spun and whacked him hard with the heel of her foot.

"You think?" Arianna asked as she avoided another blue laser beam and took out one of the machine soldiers.

Thor bit out over his comms from where he had flown off to fight off a new squadron of soldiers: "Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it."

He threw his Mjolnir to hit a few more soldiers, and then pulled it back only to let it fly past him and hit a soldier behind him.

"At long last." He breathed.

Arianna couldn't really agree as she twisted and kicked a few soldiers, throwing a knife while using another to stab one of her closer opponents. She tossed a grenade to Nat, who punched the safety button and threw it on a passing jeep. Neither she nor Arianna glanced at it as it exploded, taking out the jeep, as Nat dashed off and Arianna ran in the opposite direction.

She jumped through the air to whirl her arms and legs over two soldiers, breaking their necks, and she pulled a knife as she let go, throwing it at another soldier and taking him out as she landed.

"'At long last' is lasting a little long, boys." Nat called dryly over the comms from where she'd taken out another three soldiers and a gunman.

Clint added sarcastically as another gun base started firing at them, having been alerted to the Avengers' presence: "Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise."

He shot the base with an exploding arrow, effectively taking care of the new threat. Arianna had just thrown a grenade at another gun base, while she jumped two more soldiers when Tony protested over the comms: ""Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language'?"

Arianna snorted while Steve sighed: "I know."

Steve swerved his bike as a jeep ahead began firing at him, before he straightened his course. He lifted himself up on his bike, and jerked the handles, using the momentum to flip the bike over his head and at the jeep.

As it crashed and Steve landed back on his feet, he finished, breathing heavily: "It just slipped out."

"Don't worry Steve, I still think you're sexy." Arianna teased as she stabbed a soldier in the neck, before jumping over him to wrap her legs around another soldier, taking him out before he could shoot.

"Thanks, babe." Steve called, and Arianna grinned while Tony moaned: "Ew, no, do not flirt over the team line!"

"I second that." Clint added, and Nat quipped: "Save it guys, and Ria and Steve, stow it for the bedroom or I'll stow it for you."

"No, do _not_ make lewd references." Tony complained, and Clint chimed in: "Again, seconded."

"Just shut up, you guys." Arianna ordered at last as she punched a soldier in the head, knocking him out before lowering her stance to whirl around and throw another knife at a soldier as the man tried to sneak up on her.

* * *

Arianna grunted as she threw another knife. She had already used half her knives, and she knew she'd need to start conserving soon. The fight was definitely taking longer than they'd hoped, and it was causing more damage than she liked. Tony had already sent in his Iron Legion to the city to try to protect the civilians from HYDRA's rogue fires.

Arianna froze when she heard a pained grunt over the comms, and she called urgently as she took out another gun base: "Clint?"

"Clint!" Nat called, and Arianna frowned, listening anxiously.

Clint hadn't responded, but Nat's tone indicated the redhead was nearby and would assist the archer. Nat would call her if she needed help. Arianna had just punched and kicked another two soldiers to the ground when Steve grunted. Her heart clenched slightly, but she was relieved to hear him speak soon after: "We have an enhanced in the field."

Okay, maybe not so relieved. Arianna's jaw locked, especially when Nat added over the comms: "Clint's hit!"

"Nat-?" Arianna began, but she was cut off when something sped by, knocking her up into the air. She landed heavily on her side, hissing with pain, but it didn't feel like she'd broken anything.

"Ria?" Steve called sharply, and she answered shortly: "I'm okay."

"Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" Nat added over the comms, sounding annoyed. Arianna spotted a live gun base a few hundred feet off, and guessed it must be where Nat and Clint were.

Before anyone else could reply, there was a mighty roar and Arianna saw the Hulk run at the bunker, effectively taking it out.

"Thank you." Nat said sweetly. Arianna turned back to her task grimly, taking out as many soldiers as she could once more.

"Stark, we're really need to get inside." Steve called over the comms as she did, and Arianna sighed a little as Tony replied quickly: "I'm closing in."

"Are you actually?" She asked him severely as she hit another soldier, and Tony quipped: "I'm definitely closer than you are."

She rolled her eyes, but left him to do his job as she did hers. She stabbed, kicked, punched, and repeated, almost dancing a deadly dance amongst the soldiers as she whirled around between them. She'd just finished up in her section when Tony crowed: "Drawbridge is down, people."

Her happiness was short-lived however as Nat called over the comms: "Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac."

"Need help?" Arianna asked, and Nat confirmed: "Yeah, I think so."

"I can get Barton to the jet." Thor interjected. "The sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter."

Arianna raised a brow, wondering who he was talking to, and then made a face as Steve answered: "Copy that."

Steve added over the comms: "Ria, you also get to the jet."

"On my way." Arianna replied shortly. She made her way quickly and efficiently, cutting down anyone who stood in her way, a job that was made quickly easier as Tony's Iron Legions joined the fray and began to take care of the remaining soldiers. The soldiers mostly began to surrender at the sight of the metal suits, and it made Arianna's trip much quicker.

She grinned as she heard Thor say almost thoughtfully: "It looks like they're lining up."

"Well, they're excited." Steve replied, and soon after Arianna heard a sharp ringing pierce through the forest.

She smiled- ever since that disastrous forest fight over two years ago during the Loki incident, Steve and Thor had perfected an attack where Thor hit his hammer on Steve's shield, using the resonating force to wipe out hostiles.

 _At least it's not innocent trees anymore._ Arianna thought wryly as she stabbed a soldier and kicked him down.

She paused as her actions and words caught up, and made a face. ' _Innocent trees_ '? _While I'm killing people? Thank God Tony didn't hear that, he'd never let it go._

She refocused as Thor called, presumably to Steve: "Find the scepter."

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Tony quipped.

Arianna snorted as Tony unwittingly confirmed her thoughts, before chuckling as Steve sighed: "That's not going away anytime soon."

"No, it's not." Arianna agreed as she made it to the quinjet. She quickly opened it up, setting it up to get ready to leave just as Thor arrived with Clint.

Her smile dropped quickly as she saw the bleeding laser wound on Clint's side, and she urged Thor: "Bring him here."

Thor carried Clint, who was unconscious, to the med table as Arianna set it up quickly. The God waited as Arianna checked Clint's wound, checking the basic job Nat had done outside, before going to work on preliminary medical care. The majority of his healing would have to wait until they returned to New York, but she could at least clean his wound and patch it up carefully for a smoother process later.

She'd just finished when Nat called from where she was still outside: "We're locked down out here."

Arianna breathed in relief, while Steve ordered: "Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby."

"Things are looking better now." Thor commented, and Arianna replied as she cleaned up the medical supplies: "I'll feel better once we actually have the scepter and we're safely on our way."

Thor looked at her oddly, and he asked: "You do not think we will find it?"

Arianna shook her head and she explained as she settled down in the pilot seat: "It's just ingrained habit- I don't really like to let my guard down until I'm sure the fight is over."

Thor nodded, understanding that mentality. He pointed out in his deep voice: "And it is what makes you a fine warrior, Lady Aria."

"Thanks." Arianna grinned at the God.

He smiled back, but their smiles dropped as Steve called over the comms sharply: "We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage."

Thor tensed, and he was about to walk out of the jet when Steve added: "Guys, I got Strucker."

Arianna frowned and exchanged looks with Thor. She was about to ask Steve if he was all right when Tony called: "Yeah, I got...something bigger."

They waited patiently, and Tony called soon after: "Thor, I got eyes on the prize."

They relaxed, Thor smiling once more while Arianna leant back a little more on the seat, none of them dreaming what was happening to Tony as they did.

Tony was about to reach for the scepter when suddenly he felt a strange tingling all over his body. He blinked, and then slowly turned around as he heard a deep growl from behind. The Chitauri Leviathan that had been hanging from the ceiling, dead moments ago, suddenly came to life and flew over his head.

Tony watched as it flew passed, and towards a giant, empty wormhole that had appeared before him. But what made his heart stop was the sight right before the wormhole. There, on a barren wasteland that showed the clear aftermaths of a brutal battle, lay the Avengers. Tony's mouth fell open and it was suddenly extremely hard to breathe as he stared at the remains of his team.

The Hulk was lying further off, twitching in near death as giant pieces of debris pierced his whole body. His eyes and hand was outreached pitifully towards the redheaded woman lying a few feet away. Natasha Romanoff was on her back, completely still and her eyes open and staring blankly ahead, colder in death. Clint was proper up beside her, blood dripping down his arm as his head hung forward, his bow clutched uselessly in his dead hands.

Beside him lay Thor, his Mjolnir lying on the ground beside his hand as the God lay with blood streaked across his face. His eyes were closed and he looked like he could be sleeping, except his chest wasn't moving at all. And a few feet below the dead God lay Captain America's shield, cracked in half.

Beside the broken shield lay Steve's prone body, his face completely covered in grime. But what shattered Tony's heart was the figure lying half on top of the fallen Captain. Arianna's hair was loose and lay in a tangled mess over Steve's chest. Her head was lying on the crook of Steve's arm, and she was staring unseeingly right at Tony.

His chest heaved as he stared into the dull hazel eyes, no hint of the laughter or the bright gleam of intelligence that they held in life. Her broken body was lying beside Steve's, as though she'd died covering him. Tony sank to his knees beside the pair, shakily touching Arianna's face.

It was cold to his touch and he could feel nothing there when he touched her neck. Tony shuddered, his eyes filling with tears. He quickly moved to touch Steve's neck, but as he did, the blond man's arm shot up and he grabbed Tony's wrist as he opened his eyes.

Tony flinched in surprise, but then his heart broke again as Steve gasped out: "You could've saved us."

Tony's eyes widened in horror as Steve's hand dropped once more and the man died, blood dripping from his nose, and his blue eyes also blank as he stared ahead into nothing.

Tony reeled back, starting to hyperventilate as he stared down into Steve's empty eyes. In his mind, he could hear Steve accuse: "Why didn't you do more?"

Tony glanced down at Arianna's prone form and a tear slipped down his cheek.

 _Why didn't I?_ He thought despairingly. He then heard another growl, and Tony froze. He slowly lifted his head to see an entire army of the Chitauri heading into the wormhole. Except, now the wormhole led somewhere- it led straight to Earth.

Tony felt like the life had been sucked out of him as he gaped in horror, and he blinked, only to find himself back in the secret room at the HYDRA base in Sokovia. He stared at the scepter, and quickly turned around to stare at the Chitauri Leviathan behind him.

It was hanging from the ceiling as it had been before, not even an inch from it's original position. But as Tony turned back to the scepter, he couldn't help but feel that what he had seen wasn't just a dream. It was a vision, he was sure of it.

He hesitated as he stared at the scepter, beads of sweat beginning to appear. He thought of his dead team, and of Arianna. But when he thought of the Chitauri army heading for Earth, he made up his mind.

His eyes became steely with determination and he raised his hand, stretching it out back towards the door. Tony walked determinedly over to the scepter, and as his Iron Man arm came flying in, attaching itself to his arm, he grabbed the scepter firmly.

Unaware that he was being watched by the two enhanced twins.

*A/N The sequel as promised! Hope you guys like it, I'm really excited to be writing this!


	2. Checking In

_April 6, 2015_

Tony flew the quinjet back to New York, Nat sitting in the co-pilot seat beside him. Arianna had given up her spot to be with Steve, leaning on her boyfriend as the two fussed over Clint. The archer had woken up a few hours ago, and Arianna kept one hand on Clint's reassuringly while Steve had an arm wrapped around Arianna. Thor was standing with them and the four chatted at intervals as they made their way back to base.

As they closed in on New York, Nat got up and walked back. She checked on Clint, talking with him and Arianna briefly. Thor wandered over the scepter, and Steve watched him go. Nat finished chatting with Clint and Arianna, and wandered over to the corner of the jet where Bruce was huddled, listening to opera over his headsets.

Arianna watched them curiously before her eyes flickered up to Steve as he nudged her. He nodded towards Thor, and she nodded. Giving one last squeeze on Clint's arm, she and Steve walked over to Thor as Nat sat beside Bruce, murmuring: "Hey."

The scientist looked up, startled, as he pulled off his headphones, and Nat continued softly: "The lullaby worked better than ever."

Bruce smiled a little, but it dropped quickly as he sighed, and admitted: "Just wasn't expecting the Code Green."

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties." Nat countered lightly. She smiled encouragingly, making Bruce give a tiny smile back, and Nat added as she jerked her head towards Clint: "My best friend would've been a… treasured memory."

"You know," Bruce sighed, "sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."

He lowered his eyes, and Nat's face dropped just slightly. She asked quietly: "How long before you trust me?"

Bruce glanced at her as he pointed out: "It's not you I don't trust."

Nat smiled a little at that, at least gratified that he wasn't pushing her away. She lowered her gaze for a moment, trying to think of a way to help Bruce, before she called to the nearest person. "Thor, report on the Hulk?"

"The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor answered triumphantly as he held up a fist in appreciation.

Arianna sighed as Steve winced, while Nat turned to glare at Thor. Bruce groaned, lowering his head into his hands, and Thor added hastily: "Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course."

Arianna rolled her eyes in exasperation as Bruce just nodded, his head still in his hands, and Thor rambled: "No no, uh...wounded screams, uh," Steve lifted his eyes to the ceiling as though praying for Thor to stop, "mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and," Nat grit her teeth as she turned back to Bruce, "and uh... and gout."

Arianna, finally unable to take any more, jabbed Thor in the side with her elbow. He took her hint, quickly falling silent, as Steve exhaled in relief. Nat was shaking her head in disbelief, as Bruce finally removed his face from his hands.

"Hey Banner," Tony suddenly called from the cockpit, "Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

Arianna glanced at Nat, seeing a slightly dejected look passing over the Russian's face as Bruce turned away to call back to Tony: **"** Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

"Thanks." Tony called back.

Arianna leaned against Steve and he automatically wrapped an arm around her waist. He rested his chin against the top of her head as he leaned against the wall beside the case holding scepter. Thor glanced at them, and Arianna told him quietly: "Good going."

"Apologies. Maybe I should go apologize to Banner and Lady Widow?" Thor asked, sounding really guilty.

Steve snorted a little while Arianna patted Thor's arm and suggested: "Yeah, maybe not. I think it'd be best if you just kept quiet about it to them."

Thor nodded before he turned back to the scepter thoughtfully. Arianna glanced over as Tony joined them, the billionaire commenting: "It feels good, yeah?"

Steve and Thor also looked over briefly, and Tony elaborated: "I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed."

Steve raised his brow while Thor smiled a little, and Tony added: "Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."

Arianna rolled her eyes while Thor agreed: "No, but this...this brings it to a close."

He smiled at Tony, who grinned back, but Steve interjected tensely: "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for."

Arianna's gaze flitted up to her boyfriend as Tony's face dropped as well.

"I don't just mean weapons." Steve continued with a slight frown. "Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

Arianna sighed, nodding in agreement, and Tony agreed: "Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?" He added, checking with Thor.

The God gave a nod of agreement, while Arianna mock-pouted: "Aw, how come I don't get to join, Tony?"

"Because you've been so busy making out with your boyfriend, Ria." Tony replied in the same mock-pout voice.

Steve wrinkled his nose while Arianna laughed, and she conceded: "If you don't need me, I would rather like to have some time to myself."

She smiled up at Steve as she added: "It's been a while since we could just relax."

He nodded, his face and body relaxing slightly from its tense position at her smile. Tony rolled his eyes good-naturedly, before he turned back to Thor and continued: "Banner and I'll have it for just a few days, until the farewell party."

Thor nodded again, agreeing, and Tony checked: "You're staying right?"

"Yes, yes, of course." Thor agreed as he placed a firm hand down on the scepter. "A victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels?" Tony murmured a tad sarcastically, before he glanced over at the couple by the wall.

"What about you, Ria? Captain?" He asked, and Arianna smiled while Steve answered as he looked down at the scepter: "Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so."

He turned to Tony, smiling a little as he confirmed: "Yes, revels."

Arianna chuckled, making Steve nuzzle his face against her hair. Tony rolled his eyes again, but he smiled at the pair. His expression dropped slightly as he looked down at the scepter though, and his eyes became almost pensive as he stared down at the glowing blue jewel inside.

* * *

A few hours later, they landed in the Avengers tower, Jarvis landing them perfectly inside the hanger on the topmost floor. As the quinjet folded itself and was brought in automatically, Arianna quipped to Tony: "Why is Jarvis your co-pilot again? He does most of the actual flying- he should just be pilot."

"You know, kid, sometimes I don't like that smart mouth." Tony replied, frowning a little. Arianna laughed as Tony added: "Especially when it's aimed at me."

"You love me really." Arianna joked and Tony shot back: "Sorry, dear, as much as it would break your heart to hear it, I only have one love."

"Jarvis?" Arianna teased, and Tony paused.

"Okay, maybe two." He conceded, making Arianna laugh again. The pair turned around as the hatch lowered, and a team of Helen Cho's assistants rushed in. They quickly rolled Clint out on the medical table, taking him off to get Doctor Cho's treatment.

Nat followed quickly, although Arianna stayed behind. She knew Clint would be in the best hands, and he didn't need her and Nat fussing over him while he received treatment. Lord knew he'd complained enough times.

In fact, he'd even said that one of the things he liked about the fact that Arianna was dating Steve was that she no longer fussed over him as much. It had earned him an elbow to the stomach from the brunette woman, and then he'd earned another one from the redhead by teasing Nat about finding a boyfriend as well.

Thor walked out after Clint and Nat, carrying the scepter and Bruce followed him. Arianna stayed behind, helping Tony shut the quinjet down while Steve stowed away the medical gear. Maria Hill walked in as Thor left, calling to Tony: "Lab's all set up, boss."

"Uh, actually, he's the boss." Tony replied as he pointed at Steve. The blond man gave Tony an incredulous look while Arianna snorted as Tony continued: "I just pay for everything, and design everything, and make everyone look cooler."

Steve gave up on him, and instead turned to Maria, asking as he walked over: "What's the word on Strucker?"

"NATO's got him." Maria answered firmly, and as Tony checked the rest of the quinjet, Arianna walked over to join Maria and Steve as the latter asked: "The two enhanced?"

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." Maria answered as she held out a tablet she'd been holding.

Steve took it and Arianna leaned over as Steve tapped the screen to play a short footage of two young Sokovians participating in a riot. They both had dark brown hair, although that was pretty much the only similarity.

They didn't look that much younger than herself, if she was honest, maybe late teens. She guessed they'd be early twenties about now. Maria continued: "Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building."

Steve swiped a finger across the tablet to see an image depicting Maria's words, and Arianna's lips thinned slightly. Maria explained as the three walked out of the quinjet: "Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?" Steve asked as they entered the Tower, and Maria answered: "He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation."

They stopped before the elevator and Steve glanced at Maria. Arianna smiled a little at the confused look on his face, much rarer to see nowadays than when they'd first met, while Maria rephrased for him: "He's fast and she's weird."

Steve nodded and he commented as he frowned back down at the screen: "Well, they're going to show up again."

He handed the tablet over to Maria, hitting the button on the elevator as he did.

"Agreed." Maria commented.

The elevator dinged and Steve held out a hand to hold the door, letting Arianna get in first. She grinned again as she stepped in, Steve following after as Maria raised a brow but didn't comment, just finishing: "File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

It was Arianna's turn to raise her brows at the other woman, while Steve typed in the code to their floor as he replied sarcastically: "Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

He looked at Maria, also raising his brows slightly. Arianna leaned back against the elevator handrails as Maria cocked her head slightly and replied evenly: "We're not at war, Captain."

"They are." Steve replied as the elevator doors closed on them.

Arianna glanced at him as Steve continued to stare straight ahead, his face pensive. She moved over, rubbing soothing circles on his arm and he glanced at her.

"We'll work it out." She promised, and he nodded.

Steve relaxed as Arianna leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek. The elevator dinged, and the pair walked out onto their floor. Ever since SHIELD's fall and Tony had finished renovating the Stark Tower into the Avengers Tower, the team had started to all live together in New York. Tony had technically made a floor for each Avenger, despite the fact that Thor rarely used his.

And his wasn't the only usually empty floor. Arianna's floor was also bare, and she usually only went down there to use the target room Tony had set up for her to practice her knife-throwing. Because since they'd returned to New York a year ago, Steve and Arianna had moved in together.

At first, Tony had made no small amount of fun at the fact, teasing Steve to no end and trying the super-soldier's patience. But when he started making more snide jokes about night activities, Arianna finally put her foot down. And she ended up getting the last laugh when she replied to one of Tony's bedroom jokes with a straight-faced confirmation, causing Steve's face to burn red and Tony to choke on his breakfast shake. Needless to say, Tony didn't touch the topic again, to Steve's relief and Arianna's amusement.

Arianna called to Steve as she walked into the kitchen: "Do you want anything before you shower, babe?"

"No, I can get it." Steve replied as he followed her into the kitchen. She grinned at him, pulling out strawberries, bananas, and milk from the fridge.

"I'm already here, I might as well get you what you want as well." Arianna pointed out as she closed the fridge, and Steve chuckled.

He pulled out his blender as Arianna cut up the fruit to make his shake, as he usually drank in the morning. It didn't matter if it was a regular day or right after a mission like today, if he could make his shake he would.

Arianna scooped all the fruit pieces into the blender, adding the milk and a hint of lemon juice, before she blended it. Steve grabbed two cups, pouring milk into Arianna's as she shut down the blender. He handed her her cup, making her smile, before filling his own.

Arianna hopped up onto the kitchen counter, watching as Steve placed the blender in the sink before he walked over to stand beside her.

"You sure you don't want to go see Barton?" Steve asked as he leaned on the counter, drinking his shake.

Arianna shook her head and answered as she lowered her empty cup: "It'll be fine. I know Doctor Cho, and she'll have him fixed up in no time."

"You could still go check; I know you're still worried about him." Steve pointed out as he finished his own shake and took both his and Arianna's cups to the sink. Arianna smiled at that, but again she shook her head.

"Nah, he doesn't need me to be hovering over him like a mother hen- Nat's probably already got that covered anyway." Arianna replied.

Steve nodded and then he raised a brow as, when he got close enough, Arianna reached out to snake her legs around his waist, bringing him in to stand between her legs.

"Besides," Arianna murmured as she reached her hands up, sliding them over Steve's shoulders before playing with the small hairs on the back of his neck, "I thought I'd use the time to 'check' my boyfriend."

"Check, or check out?" Steve teased as he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

Arianna shrugged lightly as she teased back: "Same thing when it comes to you."

Steve laughed at that, before he pressed his lips down on hers. Arianna kissed him back happily, sliding her hands into his hair as his hands held her waist securely. Their kiss soon deepened, making Steve grip Arianna more tightly as she pressed close against him.

"What happened to having time to relax?" Steve murmured at last as they pulled slightly back for air.

Arianna purred back as she brushed her lips over his: "I think it can wait."

"Mm…" Steve hummed as he kissed her again, and Arianna smiled a little.

As they broke apart for air for the second time, she asked jokingly: "What happened to a shower?"

"Join me?" Steve answered as he kissed his way down her neck, making Arianna gasp.

He grinned and she agreed: "Shower."

Steve reached back up to kiss her deeply once more, wrapping his arms under her thighs as she wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist. Not bothering to put her down, Steve carried her with him down the hallway, only pausing to kick the bathroom door shut behind them.

* * *

"How're we doing?" Arianna asked about an hour or so later as she walked into the small lab room where Doctor Cho had set up her equipment.

Nat glanced up from her spot beside Clint's head, raising her brows as she took in Arianna's recently washed and dried hair, and her casual attire in a shirt and jeans. Her locket sat in its usual place, snuggled between her collarbones, and gleaming in the lab light. It now contained a picture of Steve on the other side from the original picture. She'd thought about changing it to include the Avengers, but it hadn't felt right to remove Phil. Not yet, anyway.

Clint answered lightly, though he also looked amused as he took in Arianna's appearance: "Good. Almost done I think."

Arianna glanced over at Helen Cho for confirmation, and the Korean doctor nodded in confirmation.

"He'll be fully healed in four minutes." She informed the brunette agent, and Arianna nodded.

She grinned down at Clint as she teased: "Well, they did say idiots don't die easily. So I guess I didn't need to worry."

"Yeah, and it means you don't ever have to worry about Cap." Barton answered jokingly, making Arianna smile.

Bruce added to Arianna, knowing she would appreciate the science: "She's creating tissue."

Nat raised a brow, smiling a little as she saw Bruce's excitement. Arianna grinned, both from the appropriate appreciation and from watching the pair carefully. She then turned to Doctor Cho, asking curiously: "How is it working?"

"His cells are bonding with simulacrum." Doctor Cho explained.

Arianna raised a brow in surprise and she was impressed as Doctor Cho added: "If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration cradle could do this in twenty minutes."

"That's impressive." Arianna admitted, just as Tony walked in carrying coffee for everyone, saying jokingly: "Oh, he's flat-lining. Call it. Time?"

He pretended to check his watch, making Arianna laugh, while Clint replied lightly: "No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic."

Arianna laughed again and Tony handed Clint his coffee as Doctor Cho smiled and corrected: "You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend." Clint countered right before he took a sip of his drink, and Doctor Cho retorted: "That I can't fix."

Arianna suppressed a smile as Clint sipped his drink, glancing at Nat and Arianna and raising his brows at them. Nat was also fighting a grin as she leaned on Arianna good-naturedly, while Doctor Cho told Tony lightly: "This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."

"Well, that is exactly the plan." Tony replied seriously.

The team all glanced at him with varying mixes of relief and disappointment. Arianna was definitely happy the whole HYDRA mess was behind them now, but she was going to miss the team. Especially Tony and Bruce, who would be retiring from being an Avenger, and Thor, who would be returning to Asgard soon.

Arianna shook herself, bringing herself out of her morose thoughts as Tony added lightly: "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday."

Doctor Cho raised a brow and she replied firmly: "Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties."

Tony raised a brow skeptically, before grinning with Arianna as Doctor Cho hesitated before asking shyly: "Will Thor be there?"

Arianna chuckled quietly before she turned back to Clint and Nat, the three just chatting quietly as Tony led Bruce out and Doctor Cho made the final adjustments on Clint's healing procedure.

*A/N I would like to take the time to thank all of my readers for their support and reviews. Just to let you know, I do take the time to read each and every one of the reviews you leave for me, and I thank you all for every small comment. I realized I'm really bad at replying to reviews (probably because I tend to update again long after you've reviewed) and will work harder at communicating back to all my loyal readers. Thank you so much once again and hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


	3. Revels

_April 9, 2015_

The party was in full swing on the 91st floor of the Avengers Tower. Tony had music playing in the background all over the lounge area and he had also set up several pool tables in one corner for people to enjoy, which was turning out to be particularly popular with the veterans. Mostly though, the guests chatted about at various stations while the Avengers mingled, all of them enjoying Tony's open bar.

The whole team was there, all dressed in their best. At the start of the night, Arianna, Nat, and Rhodey relaxed on one of the couches, chatting casually, while Thor exchanged war stories with some old veterans on the couches across the room. Truth be told, it was a little strange to see the God dressed in anything but his Norse armour, or the ragged jeans and t-shirt he'd been wearing the first time Arianna had seen him, but there he was in a nice shirt, overcoat, and dark pants.

Clint and Doctor Cho were chatting by the indoor glass balcony, Clint in a smart shirt and dress pants while Doctor Cho was dressed prettily in a black evening dress. Steve and Sam were enjoying a game of pool with a group of other veterans, and from the sounds, it sounded like Steve was just beating Sam. Bruce was sitting uncomfortably with a group of people while Tony just walked about, checking on his guests while offering drinks to everyone.

As their game wrapped up, Steve finally managed to fill Sam in on what had happened in Sokovia. The pair had walked off by the time he finished, and Sam told him: "Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it."

They started up the stairs towards the upper indoor-balcony sitting area, and Steve replied a little teasingly: "If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you."

"No, I'm not actually sorry." Sam retorted. Steve smiled as Sam said lightly: "I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case."

He gave Steve a wry smile, which the super-soldier returned.

Sam added as they walked over to the railings facing the party: "Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy."

The pair leaned on the railings as Steve said a little dryly: "Be it ever so humble."

They looked out into the party, and Steve smiled a little as he spotted Arianna laughing with Tony and some other people he didn't know. Probably some of Tony's guests, judging by their limited edition clothes and expensive jewelry.

"You find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asked curiously, knowing that was where Steve really wanted to go back to.

Steve pointed out as he turned to his friend: "I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn."

Sam shrugged and he nodded down at Arianna as he asked with a small smile: "Not even if you split the cost with your girlfriend?"

Steve glanced back at Arianna as he answered slowly: "I'm not sure if she'd want to. Despite it all, she loves her job and especially since her friends are all here now."

He nodded at Tony, just as the man burst out laughing and threw his expensive black suit-clad arm around Arianna, who laughed with him. Sam shrugged as he replied rhetorically: "Well, home is home, you know?"

That made Steve pause, and he glanced at Sam before he turned back to look down at Arianna, his face becoming a little pensive.

* * *

About halfway through the night, Clint joined Nat and Arianna, while Rhodey walked off to the bar area. Maria, Tony, and Thor were already there, and the four chatted and joked for a while. Steve joined them, while Sam walked off to chat with Nat and Arianna, just as Rhodey was finishing off his joke.

"Well, you know, the suit can take the weight, right?" He was saying. "So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, I'm like, 'Boom! You looking for this'?"

He smiled, waiting, and Steve almost laughed just from the blank looks Tony and Thor were giving the Colonel.

Rhodey stared at them in disbelief, before he repeated hopefully: "'Boom! Are you looking...' Why do I even talk to you guys?" He demanded irritably. "Everywhere else that story kills."

"That's the whole story?" Thor asked in confusion, and Rhodey replied in an annoyed tone: "Yeah, it's a War Machine story."

"Well, it's very good then." Thor chuckled quickly, making Steve laugh and Rhodey close his eyes irritably.

"It's impressive." Thor laughed as he sipped at his drink, and Rhodey answered through grit teeth: "Quality save."

Steve grinned at the man, and Rhodey nodded back, before he turned to Tony, asking curiously: "So, no Pepper? She's not coming?"

"No." Tony answered, shaking his head, and Maria added to Thor: "Hey, what about Jane? Where are the ladies, gentlemen?"

She teased as she folded her arms across her chest, careful not to spill her drink on her red evening dress.

"Well, Ms. Potts has a company to run." Tony pointed out, smiling a little, and Thor added with a shrug: "Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer."

Maria nodded, impressed, but she was quickly unimpressed as Tony suddenly added: "And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth. It's pretty exciting." He said a tad sarcastically.

Steve, Rhodey, and Maria raised their brows as Thor chimed in: "There's even talk of Jane getting a... um, uh... Nobel prize."

He smiled, but it was strained as Tony turned to almost glare at Thor. Thor matched his look, both annoyed with the other.

"Yeah, they, they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together." Maria said sarcastically.

Rhodey nodded at Steve, asking a little curiously and a little surprised: "You aren't going to join in?"

Steve shrugged as he replied lightly, but with a hint of pride: "Oh, I don't think I have to. Ria's reputation and track record speaks for itself."

He nodded a little to the side, where Arianna was now chatting with some veterans.

She was looking stunning in a dark blue evening dress that matched Steve's silk shirt and fit her curves perfectly. Her soft chocolate curls were piled into a loose, elegant bun, showing off her curved neckline. She had kept her accessories and makeup simple but it still accentuated all the right places: her dainty collarbones, her plump lips, and her bright hazel eyes.

Tony and Thor threw annoyed looks at Steve now, making the super-soldier shrug, while Maria and Rhodey rolled their eyes, and Maria coughed: "Testosterone! Oh, excuse me."

She pretended to excuse herself, and Rhodey suggested: "Want a lozenge?"

"Um-hmm." Maria agreed as Rhodey led Maria off.

Steve grinned sheepishly while Thor chuckled and Tony nonchalantly took a sip from his drink, but all their faces quickly returned to their original expressions as Thor muttered to the other two: "But Jane's better."

"Better at what?" Arianna asked as she walked over.

Steve smiled at her and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close as he replied: "Nothing- just a guy thing."

"Yeah, just a guy thing." Tony agreed a little too quickly.

Arianna raised her brow and she quipped a little sarcastically: "Does this 'guy thing' have anything to do with Maria and Rhodey's annoyed expressions when they left you guys?"

All three men shifted uneasily, and Arianna raised both brows. She looked at Steve expectantly, but he just avoided her gaze nervously. Arianna turned her eyes to Tony, clearly waiting and Tony finally said: "Alright, but Pepper's better."

Arianna's brows shot up even higher and she examined each man.

"You guys were comparing girlfriends?" She asked in disbelief, and Tony and Thor looked away in embarrassment while Steve gave Arianna a sheepish grin.

"If it helps, babe, you're the best." Steve told her as he kissed the top of her head. Arianna had to laugh at his cheesiness while Tony and Thor frowned, annoyed.

The brunette woman patted her boyfriend's arm and she suggested, still laughing a little: "Alright, come on you. Better get away before Tony and Thor gang up to kick you out."

Tony gave her an even more annoyed look, but she just laughed at him as she took Steve's arm in hers and led him away. Steve smiled down at her, and she nudged him playfully, teasing: "Were you guys really fighting over whose girlfriend was better?"

"Tony started it, although Thor might've been the real cause now that I think about it." Steve answered, and Arianna laughed again at their childishness.

She chuckled: "No wonder Maria and Rhodey looked anxious to get away."

Steve smiled and he pulled her into the darkened corridor that led to the kitchen. She raised a brow, although a knowing smile was appearing on her face despite her best efforts, and Steve murmured as he pressed her against the wall: "And why were you anxious to get away from them?"

"I told you- I didn't want you to be murdered for showing off while they're missing their girlfriends." Arianna answered, although she was leaning up against him suggestively.

Her arms had slinked around his neck as Steve grasped her waist, and he murmured as he leant in closer: "Is that all?"

"Well, if a certain Captain," Arianna whispered as she brushed her lips across his, "were to kidnap me, I wouldn't complain."

"Kidnap huh? Does that mean you wouldn't come willingly?" Steve breathed as he also lightly brushed his lips across Arianna's.

"Shut up and kiss me, Captain." Arianna growled, her eyes dark, and Steve grinned, murmuring before he complied: "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"You have lipstick on your shirt."

Steve's hand automatically moved to his collar sheepishly as he turned to face Nat. The redhead was watching him with an amused expression and as Steve began to rub at his collar awkwardly, she added slyly: "That shade of red is rather rare amongst the party guests, and I definitely didn't give it to you."

"Is it really noticeable?" Steve wondered as he tried to find the stain.

He was pretty sure Arianna had been careful not to leave any marks, and she should have noticed if she hadn't. After all, she'd cleaned up his face after their steamy make-out session had left red lipstick stains all around his lips.

"No, I was lying. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." Nat answered lightly, and Steve stopped rubbing his shirt.

He shot Nat an annoyed look as he lowered his hand, and she grinned at him.

"Really, Nat?" Steve asked, and she shrugged, answering: "If you didn't want to be made fun of, you should've been a little less obvious. I'm pretty sure half the guests saw you two disappear for a while, and rumours would've spread around if it hadn't been for me and Clint."

"What was that about me?" Clint asked as he and Thor walked up, and Nat replied quickly before Steve could: "I was just telling him about how you and I graciously saved his ass by covering for him and Ria's _rendezvous_."

Thor raised a brow while Clint laughed. Steve groaned, making Nat smile and he gave her a mock-glare, which she returned with a teasing one of her own.

Clint chuckled: "To be fair, Cap, I did it more to save Ria's face than yours, so you don't have to feel indebted." He finished jokingly.

Steve rolled his eyes, snorting slightly as Nat added lightly: "Yeah, same for me. So I guess in the end, you should be grateful you're dating our little sister."

"I don't think it's something I'm particularly grateful for." Steve answered dryly. "And 'little sister'?"

"Duh." Nat and Clint said at the same time, in a rather creepily similar imitation of Arianna copying Tony. Both Thor and Steve blinked, while the two agents cackled before they walked off.

"What just happened?" Steve asked, and Thor advised wisely: "Do not question it, my friend. I have long learnt that humans are strange beings, and the one with the eye of a hawk and Lady Widow are amongst the strangest I have seen yet."

"I'm not sure that's all that comforting," Steve deadpanned, "but thanks anyways."

"You are most welcome." The God replied cheerfully. He then patted the super-soldier as he added: "Come, let me get you a drink."

"I can't get drunk." Steve pointed out, even as he followed Thor to one of the booths near where some old veterans were sharing a large decanter of alcohol.

Thor chuckled as he answered: "That is a good thing, because I have just the right thing for us."

Steve raised a brow curiously, and he watched as Thor pulled out a small flask, filled with some dark-coloured liquid. An old veteran spotted the flask, and he called curiously: "I gotta have some of that!"

"Oh, no, no, no." Thor disagreed as he poured some of the contents into a glass.

"See this, this was aged for a thousand years," he handed the glass to Steve who sniffed it curiously, "in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet," he poured himself a glass, "it's not meant for mortal men."

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie." Another old veteran wearing sunglasses interjected from his seat beside Thor. "Stop trying to scare us. Come on."

He gestured for Thor to pour them some of his alcohol. Thor glanced at Steve, who just shrugged, and then he agreed: "Alright."

Thor poured some of his flask's contents into the old man's glass, handing it back to the veteran. The others also called for some, and Thor shrugged as he passed around some of his Norse God alcohol to the group of veterans.

Moments later, the first veteran was led out gently by two bartenders, the old man unable to walk on his own as he mumbled drunkenly. The other veterans were lying passed out on the table, completely knocked out by Thor's drink.

* * *

Bruce wandered off after he finished chatting with Arianna and Tony, heading over to the bar. He was surprised to see Nat alone behind the empty counter, looking beautiful in her white and black dress while she shook up a cocktail.

He walked over just as she was pouring the blood-red liquid into a cocktail glass, and he asked jokingly: "How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?"

Nat grinned a little as Bruce leaned on the counter, before she adopted a sad expression, saying softly: "Fella done me wrong."

She grabbed another glass, pouring the remainder of the cocktail from the shaker, while Bruce commented: "You got lousy taste in men, kid."

"He's not so bad." Nat answered as she stuck a cherry in the drink.

She pushed the glass towards Bruce, who glanced at it in surprise and then at Nat when she added: "Well, he has a temper."

Bruce smiled a little, thinking she was joking as Nat picked up her own glass and added: "Deep down he's all fluff."

Bruce also lifted his glass, and Nat murmured, watching him: "Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known."

Bruce stared at Nat, suddenly a little unsure if the Russian was still teasing or being serious as the woman said softly, looking at Bruce carefully: "All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win."

"Sounds amazing." Bruce muttered, unable to think of anything else to say.

"He's also a huge dork." Nat added.

Bruce scoffed a little at that, feeling a little embarrassed, but Nat surprised him as she said encouragingly: "Chicks dig that."

Bruce glanced at her again, puzzled as to where she was going with this, especially when Nat set down her glass and asked him, suddenly serious: "So what do you think should I fight this, or run with it?"

"Run with it, right?" Bruce asked, confused.

He then added as a thought hit him: "Or, did he...was he...? What did he do that was so," he hesitated to find the right word before settling with Nat's, "'wrong' to you?"

"Not a damn thing." Nat sighed, before she picked up her glass and she added coquettishly: "But never say never."

She grinned at Bruce, her green eyes gleaming as she pursed her red lips, before she turned and walked away, her black skirt flying out behind her. Bruce stayed where he was, leaning on the bar counter, somewhat puzzled by Nat's random switches between flirtatious and serious.

He was startled from his thoughts when a voice spoke up from beside him: "It's nice."

Bruce glanced over in surprise to see Steve leaning on far edge of the counter, watching him. Bruce asked, feeling for some reason like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't be: "What, what, what is?"

"You and Romanoff." Steve said with a small smile as he nodded at where Nat had just been.

Bruce quickly denied, feeling embarrassed that Steve had been watching: "No, we haven't. That wasn't-"

"It's okay." Steve chuckled, interrupting Bruce with a raised hand. "Nobody's breaking any by-laws."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably, and Steve continued, almost a little thoughtfully: "It's just, she's not the most... open person in the world. But with you she seems very relaxed."

He smiled as he looked at Bruce, who protested: "No, Natasha, she...she likes to flirt." He tried.

Steve raised a brow, before he reached over the counter for the beer he'd originally come for before he'd witnessed the strange couple's moment. He told Bruce as he did: "I've seen her flirt, up close."

He walked over towards the other man as he added pointedly: "This ain't that."

Bruce scoffed at that, and Steve sighed. He said, still smiling warmly but with a hint of seriousness: "Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on 'waiting too long', don't."

He looked Bruce right in the eye as he told him sincerely: "You both deserve a win."

Bruce bowed his head slightly, and Steve smiled a little wryly before walking off. Bruce frowned as he thought of something, and he asked after Steve: "What do you mean, 'up close'?"

But he paused as he saw Steve walk up to Arianna. The brunette woman turned as he placed an arm around her waist, her face breaking into the brightest of smiles as she stared up at the super-soldier. Bruce felt a small pang as he saw Steve smile back down at Arianna, his gaze soft and full of love as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend's cheek.

The woman giggled a little, pushing him away good-naturedly and making Steve grin. The pair then turned back to chat with a group of veterans, Arianna leaning on her boyfriend. It was a lovely sight, and one Bruce was quite used to by now, but for some reason- probably thanks to a certain redhead- it now made his heart clench just slightly... as though in envy.

* * *

"But, it's a trick." Clint argued.

Arianna smiled as she leaned back on Steve while Thor chuckled: "Oh, no. It's much more than that."

The party had finished a few hours ago, and only the team, Maria, Rhodey and Helen Cho were left. Sam had called it a night earlier after saying goodbye to Steve and Arianna, needing to head back to DC. The remaining people were sitting around a coffee table on one of Tony's many comfortable sitting areas on the upper floor balcony, for once just relaxing and enjoying each others' company.

Clint was sitting on the ground on one side of the table, leaning back on the couch behind him. Maria (who was wearing a leather jacket over her dress to keep warm) sat beside him, while Tony and Rhodey, who were playing a card game with Maria, sat on the former SHIELD Deputy Director's side.

Bruce sat on the couch on Clint's other side, chatting with Nat, who was sitting on the edge of another couch as she held a bottle of beer. Helen was sitting sleepily beside Nat, laying her head on the other couch edge.

Thor sat opposite the coffee table from Clint, Steve beside him. Arianna was half-sitting half-lying on Steve's other side, and he had an arm wrapped around her securely, keeping her warm. She had declined a beer, having had many throughout the night in addition to the one-too-many shots she'd shared with Tony, so she simply lounged on her boyfriend's side as he held a beer in his free hand.

"Uh." Clint argued as he pointed at Thor's Mjolnir sitting on the coffee table.

He adopted a mock-deep, mighty voice as he said sarcastically: "'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power'!"

Steve laughed and Arianna giggled slightly, while Clint scoffed in his regular voice: "Whatever man! It's a trick."

Thor chuckled in his deep rumble, before he gestured at Mjolnir and challenged: "Well please, be my guest."

Everyone turned in a mix of surprise and interest, and Arianna's brow shot up while Tony taunted: "Come on."

"Really?" Clint asked in a mix of exasperation and amusement, and Thor answered seriously: "Yeah!"

Clint pushed himself up off the ground as Maria watched in amusement.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Rhodey commented, and Arianna and Nat exchanged expectant looks, getting ready to have a good laugh.

As Clint walked up to the hammer, which was placed down on the coffee table so that its handle was sticking up in the air, Tony called out: "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

Everyone laughed lightly at that, and Arianna sat up, leaning around Steve to watch with shining eyes. Steve grinned at her excitement, but also turned to watch amusedly as Clint told Thor cockily: "You know I've seen this before, right?"

"Mm, so you'd think you would've learnt." Arianna commented, and Clint just gave her a look.

She smiled, waiting expectantly as Clint grabbed the handle with one hand. He grunted as he pulled with all his might, before he had to laugh and he said incredulously: "And I still don't know how you do it."

The others all chuckled again, while Tony quipped: "Smell the silent judgment?"

"Please," Clint challenged right back as he gestured at the billionaire, "Stark, by all means."

Tony stood up immediately, his attitude cocky.

"Oh, here we go." Nat muttered as Maria sighed: "Okay."

"Uh-oh." Rhodey agreed.

Arianna was grinning madly, clearly enjoying the show as Clint hummed tauntingly at Tony: "Um-hmm."

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said arrogantly as he stepped up to the hammer.

Clint rolled his eyes good-naturedly and he chuckled as he walked back to his seat: "Get after it."

Everyone mumbled sarcastically, but they were all leaning forward in a mix of amusement and anticipation as Tony added cockily: "It's physics."

"Physics!" Bruce scoffed, but they all went silent as Tony grabbed Mjolnir.

"Right," Tony checked, "so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course." Thor answered good-naturedly. His expression clearly said he didn't think any of them could lift the hammer, and Arianna had to silently agree. But it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the show as Tony tried.

She leaned against Steve slightly as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his hand, both watching with suppressed laughter as Tony added to Thor: "I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta."

He then tugged on the hammer, not moving it even an inch, or a hair of an inch. Arianna was biting back laughter as Tony let go abruptly, and then she burst into peals of laughter as Tony muttered: "I'll be right back."


	4. Ultron

Arianna was still laughing when Tony returned, his suit jacket removed and his dress shirt sleeves rolled up… and his Iron Man armour attached to his hand. Tony ignored her as he tugged on Mjolnir once more, even turning on the flight jets.

Helen began to laugh with Arianna as Tony still failed to lift the hammer, and Maria joined in when Tony enlisted Rhodey's help. The two men grabbed the hammer with their armour-encased hands, and Rhodey demanded as the hammer didn't budge: "Are you even pulling?"

"Are you on my team?" Tony shot back and Rhodey pointed out as both of them fired their flight jets: "Just represent! Pull!"

"Alright, let's go!" Tony bit out through his grit teeth, and they pulled as hard as they could but the hammer didn't budge.

Next up to try was Bruce, who placed his feet on the coffee table on each side of the hammer and he took Mjolnir in both hands. He yelled out as he pulled with all his might, trying to change into the Hulk and use the other guy's immense strength. Unfortunately, it ended with him moving back off the hammer, still Bruce.

The team stared at him, Clint's side of the table unimpressed, while Thor, Steve, and Arianna were looking highly amused. Nat grinned indulgently as she looked at Bruce, and shook her head. Bruce sheepishly placed his hands in his pockets as he tried: "Huh?"

Steve grinned at Thor, who was casually sipping on his glass of beer, before he stood up. Arianna patted his arm encouragingly as he walked off towards the hammer, while Tony called: "Let's go, Steve, no pressure."

The women were all smiling again, completely amused by the spectacle the men were making of themselves, and Nat winked at Arianna as Steve rolled up his sleeves. The brunette rolled her eyes good-naturedly before she focused her full attention on the super-soldier as he grabbed the hammer.

"Come on, Cap." Tony called in a surprising show of support, making Arianna smile although they were all surprised when the hammer actually budged slightly. Arianna glanced over at Thor to see the smile had disappeared off the God's face as he was also taken aback, making her grin proudly.

Unfortunately, that was the most Steve could do, and he gave up with a defeated sigh. Arianna chuckled, particularly as she saw the relief wash over Thor's face before he laughed. Steve raised his hands in defeat, smiling good-naturedly as he returned to his seat and Thor chuckled: "Nothing."

Arianna grinned at her boyfriend as he settled back down, kissing his cheek and nudging him a little playfully. He grinned back but to her surprise he didn't hug her, only raising his brows expectantly. The men were all glancing between her and Nat, Bruce clearing his throat as he gestured at Nat pointedly.

Both Nat and Arianna's smiles faded slightly in confusion, until Tony said with his brows raised: "And?"

"Widow?" Bruce suggested, while Steve teased: "Aria?"

Arianna snorted, jabbing Steve in the stomach for his cheek, while Nat scoffed: "Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered."

She leaned back, sipping on her beer, while Steve grinned and wrapped his arm around Arianna again, pulling her close.

"Well?" He asked and she laughed: "Get real. Nat and I know our limits... unlike _some people_."

She looked at them all pointedly, her eyes sparkling with amusement as Tony made a face at her and Clint pout. Steve just laughed, kissing the side of her head, while Tony quipped to Thor: "All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

Thor shrugged good-naturedly at the others' sore loser attitude as Tony and Rhodey stood drinking their bottles of beer, and Clint added as he got up to fetch his own: "You bet your ass."

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria piped up as she pointed at Clint, and Arianna burst out laughing while Steve sighed, before he demanded from Tony: "Did you tell everyone about that?"

The others chuckled, while Tony ignored Steve, saying to Thor: "The handle's imprinted, right?"

Thor almost rolled his eyes as Tony continued: "Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes," Thor said easily as he finally stood up, "well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one."

He picked up Mjolnir easily with one hand, tossing it in the air before catching it.

"You're all not worthy."

Arianna giggled while the others scoffed and began to make sounds of disagreement. Nat was smiling, sharing Arianna's amusement, while the brunette hugged her boyfriend in playful comfort. Thor was chuckling, and about to take a sip of his beer when a piercing screech played over Tony's speakers.

Everyone flinched, turning their heads and wincing as what sounded like horrible feedback rang shrilly in their ears for a few seconds before it cut as abruptly as it had started. Tony pulled out his remote device, getting ready to call Jarvis as Steve glanced at Arianna, automatically checking if she was all right.

They all paused as a deep voice growled slowly and almost gutturally: "Worthy..."

The team all turned slowly to look down towards the doors, all of them standing up as they saw what looked like one of Tony's Iron Legion soldiers walking in. Except, it was unfinished, the casing cracked and missing in many places, revealing the tangled insides.

The robot was also covered in oil, leaking it seemed from the broken wires. It was as though the robot had broken from the recuperation and damage control harness that all the Iron Legion were sent to for repairs after battle. Like after Sokovia.

Arianna tensed as the robot continued in a clearer, deep voice: "No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

It accused vaguely as it gestured at the group as best as it could with its limited movement capabilities.

 **"** Stark." Steve said quietly, never moving his eyes from the robot as he raised his arm protectively before Arianna.

She ignored it, instead narrowing her eyes at the newcomer while Tony muttered into his device urgently: "Jarvis."

"I'm sorry," the robot mumbled as though disconcerted, "I was asleep. Or...I was a dream?"

The robot sounded almost confused, and Tony called into his device anxiously: "Reboot, Legionnaire, we got a buggy suit."

The agents in the room were all coiled anxiously as the robot mumbled, trying to rub its head except it was missing its hand: "There was a terrible noise..." Tony slowly gave up on his device and he stared at the robot, "and I was tangled in..." the robot stumbled about, "in...strings."

It held up its broken arms, the wires dangling uselessly.

Arianna's hands clenched as the robot added thoughtfully: "I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Steve asked, raising a brow and his tone becoming colder.

The robot almost shrugged as it answered: "Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

Arianna frowned at the robot's tone and words- it was almost like it was thinking and speaking of its own accord. Like an AI.

 _But that's impossible._ She thought. _Only Tony has the capabilities, and if any of his Iron Legion went into distress, Jarvis would've picked up on it and stopped it._

Thor interrupted her thoughts as he called down at the robot sternly: "Who sent you?"

The robot whirred a little before it played a recording of Tony's voice saying: _'I see a suit of armor around the world.'_

Tony blanched and Arianna's face went white while Steve's jaw locked in anger. Nat's face had also tightened, while Clint's lip curled and Thor's frown deepened. Bruce breathed, glancing at Tony in horror: "Ultron!"

"In the flesh." The robot, or Ultron, agreed. Tony was glancing at Bruce, although his eyes flickered briefly and nervously at Arianna. She was looking between horrified and furious, although thankfully she was exchanging looks with Clint and didn't notice Tony's gaze on her.

Tony didn't look at Steve, not wanting to know what Steve's face looked like. Nat meanwhile had turned to Bruce in disbelief, while Ultron continued, correcting himself: "Or, no, not yet. Not this..." he glanced down at his broken body, "chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

Thor gripped his Mjolnir a little tighter while Maria cocked her gun before she also stood up slowly. Clint and Arianna finished exchanging glances as Nat asked Ultron carefully: "What mission?"

Ultron cocked his head a little and he answered, his voice deepening, but Arianna was horrified (although no longer surprised) to hear Tony's voice layered below Ultron as he said: "Peace in our time."

Suddenly the wall behind Ultron burst as the Iron Legion robots smashed their way through. The team quickly sprang into action as they saw the imminent attack, Maria ducking down behind the couch for cover as the others all dashed to the sides of the room. Arianna ran to grab Helen, diving to throw them both for cover behind a grand piano as Steve kicked up the coffee table.

He kicked it out as a shield, blocking the Iron Legion's blast fire but as the Iron Legion robots rammed into the table, they shoved it back onto Steve, sending both him and the table flying backwards.

"Steve!" Arianna called sharply as she stood back up, pulling a gun from a hidden holster beneath the piano seat, and fired at the Iron Legion. Thankfully, Steve was quickly back on his feet and running, and Arianna turned to Helen, ordering: "Stay here!"

Helen nodded, and Arianna quickly ran out, firing at the Iron Legion as she drew the fire away from Helen.

Maria was also firing from her spot, although their bullets were doing little damage against Tony's suits. Thor whacked his Mjolnir against one of the robots, smashing its head in and then breaking the body into pieces, while Tony and Rhodey ran in another direction.

Two Iron Legion robots chased them, one flying right into Tony and sending him flying into a bookcase before it flew off to chase Clint, while another fired at Rhodey. The blast sent him flying through the glass panes leading to the lower level, and Maria shouted worriedly: "Rhodey!"

Before the robot could fire another, fatal shot, Thor flew at it, whacking it with his Mjolnir and fighting it, trying to break it into pieces to stop it getting back up. The other Iron Legion was firing at Clint, but he neatly dodged it as he ducked for cover beneath one of the many booth counters.

Arianna fired at the robot chasing Clint, making it let him go. On the plus side, it worked; on the down side, now it was chasing _her._

Arianna ran as fast as she could, ducking blaster fire as she ran for cover. She skid beneath a booth, barely avoiding a blast as it singed the ground right where her leg had been.

Nat and Bruce had gone for cover behind the bar counter, avoiding another Iron Legion robot. Arianna just prayed Nat would be able to keep Bruce from going green. And that Nat had remembered to attach a gun beneath the bar counter. Although the fact that Nat had chosen to run for the bar counter surely meant she had.

Sure enough, Arianna hear another gun begin to fire from the bar area, meaning Nat had reached her gun. Arianna yelped as a blast hit the booth, causing it to start to collapse. She grit her teeth and slid out sharply, firing at the robot chasing her. It continued to blast at her, undeterred, when Steve suddenly sprung out of nowhere, jumping the robot.

"Ria, get to cover!" He ordered as he tried to pull out the wires inside the robot, and Arianna did as she was told. She ran, heading for the upper floor, but stopped when she heard a crash from behind. Whipping around, she saw the Iron Legion robot had flown upwards and backwards to smash Steve into the wall, before throwing the super-soldier down into the bar area.

Arianna fired at the robot, distracting it momentarily, before she continued to run. Someone else also fired their gun at the Iron Legion chasing her, as Steve yelled sharply: "Stark!"

"One sec, one sec." The man answered, sounding aggravated.

Arianna ran around, leading the Iron Legion as she glanced over her shoulder to see Tony dangling on the robot that had been firing at Nat and Bruce. The robot was still hovering at the upper floor level, struggling against Tony's chokehold as the man tried to push a metal skewer into the robot's neck.

The redheaded assassin and scientist in question had run for a more secure cover on the upper floor, and quickly Arianna started to make her way to join them. She was cut off as another blast narrowly missed her, another Iron Legion robot shooting at the path she was headed, and she rolled to the side as the robot chasing her fired again. The other one sped off to shoot at Nat and Bruce, while the one chasing her continued to fire at her.

She grit her teeth as she fired once more, running out of ammo, before breathing in relief as Thor jumped in and smashed the robot, sending the upper part flying. Unfortunately, it was still active, and it rose up and flew… towards the piano.

Arianna threw her empty gun at it as it paused before Helen, drawing its attention once more as the gun hit it hard in the head. As it turned to her, Steve came running in, grabbing the robot and throwing it sharply backwards, shouting: "Thor!"

Thor received the robot by smashing Mjolnir straight on its head, crushing the robot into the ground while Steve ran over to check on Arianna.

"I'm fine." She spit out, before grabbing him and bringing him down to duck with her as the robot that had been chasing Nat and Bruce started firing at all of them randomly. There was a crash as Tony succeeded in bringing down his robot, although it also resulted in him falling to the ground and onto some broken glass.

"Stay down." Steve ordered Arianna, and she stayed crouched as he ran out. Nat was firing some shots a the remaining Iron Legion, using up the last of her own ammunition as she tried to get it to stop firing at the team.

It turned to focus its fire on her, when Clint called: "Cap!"

Clint threw the shield he'd run to fetch, and Steve ran and jumped into the air to grab it, using his momentum to spin around in the air and throw the shield at the robot. The shield smashed the Iron Legion to pieces, and there was a final almighty crash as the dead robot and the shield fell to the ground, and then an abrupt silence descended upon the room.

The Avengers all stood up slowly, breathing heavily as they remained poised and curled for combat. Ultron commented, almost dryly: "That was dramatic!"

Tony collapsed to sit on the steps beside him, wincing, while Maria and Helen slowly stood up at last. Ultron continued: "I'm sorry, I know you mean well."

Steve and Thor slowly began to approach Ultron, staring at the robot with deep frowns as it added: "You just didn't think it through."

Arianna also frowned from her spot, glancing down at Tony as Ultron went on: "You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change."

Tony glanced at Arianna, before he looked away, instead meeting eyes with Bruce. Both scientists lowered their heads slightly as Ultron hummed: "How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?"

Nat glanced at Bruce, almost disappointed, while Clint's jaw locked as he slowly moved around the edges of the room, heading to join Arianna. Ultron picked up one of the dismembered Iron Legions as he said almost scathingly: "With these? These puppets?"

He crushed his hand around the Iron Legion's head, smashing it even further, before he tossed it aside as though disgusted. Tony's eyes narrowed slightly, almost thoughtfully, as he leant forward and Ultron snarled at the team: "There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction."

Arianna's eyes flared angrily, while Thor threw Mjolnir furiously, smashing Ultron to pieces. Steve stared at Thor in disbelief, but the God had already pulled Mjolnir back into his hand, looking absolutely incensed.

The team all tensed as Ultron sang brokenly, just before the robot body powered down: "I had strings, but now I'm free."

* * *

The team had converged back in Bruce and Tony's lab after clearing up some of the mess and Arianna and Nat had gotten changed, throwing on a hoodie over their tank tops and jeans. Thor was the only one absent, having flown off to chase down the last remaining Iron Legion they hadn't been aware of until the team had found, to their dismay and horror, that Ultron had been using the fight to distract their attention from his real goal: stealing Loki's scepter.

Tony stood staring at Ultron's remains, laid out on one of his worktables, while Bruce, Nat and Arianna went through their databases. Steve stood beside Arianna, leaning one hand on the table she was working on while his other hand was placed on his hip. His jaw was locked angrily, and Arianna kept a hand placed gently but also firmly on his arm in a silent plea.

At last, Bruce murmured dejectedly: "All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron." Steve muttered under his breath, a little thoughtfully.

Arianna glanced at him as she also stood up, while Nat added with a sigh, turning away from the computer she'd been scanning: "He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

She leaned back on her own table, crossing her hoodie-clad arms over her chest. Arianna did the same as she glanced at Steve once more. She was worried about the grim way his mouth was set, knowing he was furious but checking himself. Not that she blamed him- she was angry with Tony herself- but she also had a strong inkling she knew what had driven Tony to this extreme.

And it wasn't something a confrontation would solve. Arianna leant against Steve, rubbing his arm soothingly and he glanced down at her before wrapping an arm around her. He hugged her tight, while Rhodey said flatly, clutching his injured arm: "He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more… exciting?"

"Nuclear codes." Maria said in horror from where she was pulling out pieces of glass from her feet.

"Nuclear codes." Rhodey nodded, before he turned back to the team as he said firmly: "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes?" Nat repeated skeptically. She pointed out: "He said he wanted _us_ dead."

"He didn't say 'dead'." Steve corrected sharply. His arm had tightened around Arianna and she rubbed soothing circles on it as he bit out: "He said 'extinct'."

"He also said he killed somebody." Clint added from his spot on the other side of the lab.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Maria said slowly, and Arianna murmured, at the same time Tony did as he joined the team at last: "Yes there was."

Tony glanced at Arianna sadly, before he flicked on a hologram. The whole team's jaws slacked in realization as they took in the complete destroyed image of Jarvis' consciousness. They all tensed slightly, straightening their backs as they stared at the image.

Arianna watched Tony worriedly as he walked away to place down his portable device before he placed his hands in his pockets. Steve's back had straightened and squeezed Arianna comfortingly. Bruce had walked over to look at the hologram closely, and he murmured in shock: "This is insane."

"Jarvis was the first line of defense." Steve murmured quietly, while Helen quietly stepped forward to examine the hologram as well. "He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No," Bruce disagreed, "Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage."

Arianna's face clouded, but they all glanced up in surprise as Thor strode in, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the lab. Arianna briefly glimpsed the God's face set in an angry mask before Thor grabbed Tony by the neck, choking him as he lifted the billionaire up into the air.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's going around." Clint called a little sarcastically, while Arianna called sharply: "Thor!"

Tony choked out to the God, trying to get him to loosen his hold: "Come on. Use your words, buddy."

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor snarled back as he lifted Tony even higher in anger.

"Thor!" Steve cut in sternly, letting go of Arianna to step towards the angry God. "The Legionnaire."

Thor dropped Tony, letting him go with one last look of disgust, before he turned back to Steve, saying flatly: "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter."

Steve sighed, and Thor finished, glaring at Tony: "Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"The genie's out of that bottle." Nat disagreed. Thor turned to her in disbelief, but Nat jerked her head at the team, saying firmly: "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand." Helen suddenly said from where she'd moved to examine the robot remains. She turned to look at Tony, who walked over to a computer as he avoided everyone's eyes.

"You built this program." Helen pointed out. "Why is it trying to kill us?"

Tony suddenly started laughing quietly, making everyone look at him incredulously, most of the team raising their brows. Arianna closed her eyes in irritation, wanting to smack him, while Bruce subtly shook his head and hummed at Tony, getting him to stop. Tony quickly cut himself at Bruce's hint, but the damage was very clearly already done.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asked in a mix of anger and incredulity.

Tony turned back to them as he answered quickly: "No. It's probably not, right?"

The rest of them team were giving him looks of confusion and disbelief, and Tony continued, choking on more laughter: "Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible."

"Tony, shut up, now." Arianna ordered, and he glanced at her as she glared at him, while Thor snapped at Tony: "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."

"No, I'm sorry." Tony interrupted, his own irritation coming through. "I'm sorry. It is funny."

He snarled as he stepped up to Thor: "It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

Arianna exhaled heavily through her nose, thoroughly annoyed as Bruce suggested softly: "Tony, maybe this might not be the time to-"

"Really?!" Tony demanded as he turned to the scientist. "That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce replied a little sarcastically, but Tony argued: "We didn't."

Arianna's eyes narrowed as Tony demanded: "We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"

Bruce pursed his lips, nodding as he raised his brows at Tony pointedly. Steve interjected, also ticked off: "Well, you did something right."

Tony glared at Steve, but Steve stood his ground as he said sternly: "And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD."

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony demanded, making them all bristle even more in agitation, and Rhodey said flatly and sarcastically: "No, it's never come up."

"Saved New York?" Tony continued, ignoring his friend and Rhodey muttered: "Never heard that."

"Recall that?" Tony carried on over the colonel. The rest of the team almost sighed, some rubbing their heads in irritation.

Tony continued anyways, snapping: "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it."

Tony turned to look at each of them as he said flatly: "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game."

His eyes met Arianna's, and she could see the deep-rooted fear that had never really left him. But while she sympathized, enough was enough. He'd been self-destructive before, but now his fear had created a threat to the world.

Tony's eyes also darkened as Arianna just met his eyes with a cool gaze. He asked finally as he turned to the blonde man beside the hazel-eyed agent, almost scoffing as he demanded: "How were you guys planning on beating that?"

Steve just met his gaze with a look similar to Arianna's, and he replied with grim determination: "Together."

Tony's brows furrowed a little and he pointed out as he slowly took a step closer: "We'll lose."

Tony's eyes flickered over to Arianna, and Steve took note of the silent hint. But he remained firm as he told Tony quietly: "Then we'll do that together, too."

Arianna glanced at her boyfriend, while Tony examined Steve's crystal blue eyes for a moment longer before turning away. As Tony backed down- at least for the moment- Steve said to the rest of the team sternly: "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us."

He walked back to Arianna, looking her right in the eye as he finished: "The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

She searched his eyes for a moment, before nodding.

As the team started to move, Arianna took Steve's hand briefly, squeezing it minutely in silent reassurance before letting go. He watched her move to join Nat, his heart heavy with worry despite what he'd said to Tony. He believed his words and had said them truthfully, but it didn't stop him fearing for Arianna's safety in what he knew would be another confrontation with Ultron.

*A/N Okay, so I know quite a few of you asked for Arianna to try and lift Thor's hammer. I played around with the idea but ultimately decided she wouldn't. Because a) it would be very doubtful she can lift it when not even Steve could, and b) I think she would rather make fun of the boys, don't you think ;)


	5. Wakanda

_Early hours April 10, 2015_

Tony, Bruce, Nat, Maria, and Arianna had spent the night searching through files, news, and the internet. Thor, Clint, and Steve stayed with them, Clint working closely with his two girls, while Thor and Steve discussed and helped wherever they could. Rhodey was escorting Helen back to Korea, before he returned to his duties with the US military, although he'd told them he'd be ready to help if they called.

The Avengers worked until the sun came up, each only moving when it was their turn to go wash up and get more comfortable. Steve was the last one to go, after giving a quick kiss on Arianna's cheek.

He finished up, dressed in a workout shirt and loose training pants, and returned to the ruined communal lounge just as Maria came to give him the latest updates.

Maria explained to Steve: "He's all over the globe. Robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place."

"Fatalities?" Steve checked immediately, and Maria answered with a small shake of her head: "Only when engaged."

The pair made their way to the stairs leading to the lab, as Maria elaborated: "Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see."

"Maximoffs." Steve murmured.

He sighed as he added thoughtfully: "Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common."

"Not anymore." Maria corrected, and she handed Steve the tablet she'd been holding.

He looked down at it to see Strucker's dead body in his prison cell. The picture had captured just the outline of a robotic arm, clearly indicating Ultron, and on the wall beside Strucker's body was one word painted in the dead man's blood: 'PEACE'.

Steve's jaw locked and his face became even grimmer before he nodded and they continued their way back to the lab. As they approached, Steve could hear Clint talking quietly in a corner of the room outside the lab doors: "That's a negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am."

"Barton," Steve called as he stopped by the doors, "we might have something."

Clint nodded, and muttered into his phone: "Gotta go."

He hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket as Steve asked, a little surprised that Clint would be on his phone at a time like this: "Who was that?"

"Girlfriend." Clint shrugged. Steve's brow lifted, but he didn't comment as he walked back into the lab. Arianna looked up as he did and she walked over to meet him, leaving Nat and Tony at their computer.

They all raised their brows as Steve handed Thor, who was closest, his tablet. Thor glanced down at the picture as Steve wrapped his arm around Arianna briefly, and Tony asked as he walked over curiously: "What's this?"

"A message." Steve explained, while Thor smacked the tablet into Tony's stomach.

Tony took it as Steve told the rest: "Ultron killed Strucker."

Arianna and Nat frowned, while Tony looked down at the picture and commented: "And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us."

Bruce wandered over to also take a look, while Nat pointed out: "This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve agreed thoughtfully.

Arianna and Nat exchanged looks, and the redhead quickly typed at the computer, muttering: "Yeah, I bet he... Yep."

She huffed little as the computer beeped.

"Everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything." Arianna corrected as she nodded at Tony. The billionaire nodded with her in agreement, while the rest of the team looked at them in surprise.

* * *

Thor and Steve did most of the heavy lifting as they lugged up the boxes filled with files on Strucker. The rest of the team had started rifling through the files, and Steve said dryly as he carried in the last box: "Known associates. Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce added as he started to read the file he'd just opened, when Tony suddenly called: "Wait."

Bruce looked over in surprise, but Tony was staring at he file Bruce was holding, and he said as he pointed at the picture inside: "I know that guy."

Arianna, Nat, Steve and Thor looked over as Bruce handed Tony the file, and Tony explained as he stared down at the photo: "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms."

Steve gave Tony a look, which the other man caught.

"There are conventions, alright? You meet people." Tony said in an annoyed tone as he met Steve's eyes defiantly. Arianna snorted, before taking the photo from Tony and looking at it as Clint walked up.

"I didn't sell him anything." Tony continued. Steve turned back to the photo Arianna had handed over to Thor, while Tony returned to his point as he said thoughtfully: "He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very 'Ahab'."

They examined the photo of Ulysses Klaue, a shady looking character and that was without even reading his file. Thor suddenly pointed to the back of Klaue's neck, asking: "This?"

Arianna peered over again to look as Tony said thoughtfully: "Uh, it's a tattoo. I don't think he had it..."

Arianna frowned as she saw the scar on Klaue's neck, and she agreed with Thor as the God pointed out: "No, those are tattoos," he indicated one of the many on Klaue's body, "this is a brand."

He pointed back to the burn scar, shaped like an odd rectangular symbol with curved spirals coming out on two sides.

Bruce moved to run the search on the mark, and Arianna leant against Steve tiredly as they waited. He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing circles on her upper arms to relieve some of the tension. She sighed a little at the feeling, nodding gratefully at him, before they turned back to Bruce as he called over his shoulder: "Oh, yeah."

His computer pulled up the match, and Bruce explained to the team: "It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief'… in a much less friendly way."

Nat snorted and Clint raised his brow, wriggling it at Arianna and making her grin, while Steve asked curiously: "What dialect?"

"Wakanada...?" Bruce tried to pronounce as he read off his screen. "Wa... Wa... Wakanda."

The smile fell of Arianna's lips promptly, and her eyes narrowed while Tony turned to look at Steve in disbelief. Steve returned the look, his arm tightening reflexively around Arianna as Tony hinted quietly: "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…"

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?" Steve answered quietly, although there was a hint of horror.

It was Arianna's turn to rub soothing circles on his arm, although it wasn't much help considering how grave the situation was. Bruce asked as he got up and rejoined them: "I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?"

Tony turned to face his friend grimly while Steve turned to look down at his shield.

"The strongest metal on earth." Tony said flatly.

The team's faces all changed as they also understood the full impact of Tony's words, and Steve turned back to Tony to demand quietly: "Where is this guy now?"

* * *

The team infiltrated the salvage yard that was Klaue's warehouse, the DELTA team sneaking in amongst the shadows while Thor and Steve moved down the dark corridors about midlevel. Tony was hovering outside, waiting for the signal to come in, while Bruce remained safely in the quinjet.

They could all see Ultron now, a giant robot towering well above the average man's height, standing with the Maximoff twins and Klaue before a hidden compartment filled with Vibranium. Arianna watched as Ultron suddenly grabbed Klaue's arm, shouting angrily: "You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is..."

In his fury, Ultron suddenly twisted Klaue's arm and Arianna's eyes narrowed as Klaue let out a scream of pain as his arm was cut cleanly off. Klaue reeled back, clutching at the stub where his upper arm now ended while Ultron let go of the remainder of Klaue's arm

"I'm sorry." Ultron apologized, almost cooing softly as he examined Klaue's injury apologetically. "I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand."

Arianna lifted a brow; the AI was clearly crazy and seemed to have inherited some of Tony's self-destructive tendencies and then amplified it. Along with a temper. Ultron shouted: "Don't compare me with Stark!"

He kicked Klaue away down some stairs savagely.

Arianna gripped her gun tightly and she pressed her comms to let Tony hear as Ultron snarled: "It's a thing with me. Stark is, he's a sickness!"

"Ahh, Junior." Tony called as he flew in and landed heavily on the catwalk across from Ultron.

Thor and Steve walked out to flank him as he said sarcastically: "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

Arianna watched worriedly as the Maximoff twins' faces changed, becoming angry at the sight of the Avengers, while Ultron replied scornfully: "If I have to."

"We don't have to break anything." Thor warned as each side walked a little furtherout onto the catwalk.

 **"** Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron mocked, and Tony quipped back: "He beat me by one second."

Thor gave him a confused look, but then his eyes quickly flicked back to the twins as the bleach blond male, Pietro, said scornfully: " Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable?"

Arianna frowned down at the group as Pietro's eyes moved down to the missiles stored on the floor below and he asked scathingly: "Like old times?"

"This was never my life." Tony argued quietly.

Steve stepped forward, eyes on the Maximoff twins as he said firmly: "You two can still walk away from this."

"Oh, we will." The girl, Wanda, answered with a pretend sad pout, before she smiled with anticipation.

"I know you've suffered." Steve began sincerely, but Ultron cut in, groaning: "Uuughh!"

Steve turned to Ultron warily as the robot chuckled and scoffed: "Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war."

Steve's jaw clenched, and DELTA exchanged looks as they took position, poised and ready.

Ultron continued mockingly: "I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..."

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor interrupted sharply.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron countered as he stepped forward arrogantly.

"Yuh-huh." Tony chimed in impatiently. "What's the Vibranium for?"

"I'm glad you asked that," Ultron answered, "because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!"

He suddenly activated a magnet on his hand, dragging Tony forward by his metal suit. At the same time, Iron Legions appeared out of nowhere, landing on the catwalk to attack Steve and Thor.

Ultron shot Tony, sending him flying and incensing the man, and Tony fired his engines to shoot back at Ultron, the pair meeting in the air halfway and beginning to wrestle high above everyone else. Steve and Thor had their hands full as they battled the Iron Legion and the twins, but before DELTA could help they heard machine guns firing from all around.

The spies quickly moved to take out as many of Klaue's alerted men as possible as the hostiles began to run in from outside. Arianna slipped into a corridor, stabbing two men as they appeared around the corner. The others, alerted to her presence, began to fire their guns but they only managed a few shots before they fell with grunts or cries of pain as she slid across the floor, swiping at their legs.

Arianna quickly finished them off, ensuring they wouldn't get back up, before slipping down another corridor, following the sounds of running footsteps. She intercepted another group of Klaue's men, and began taking them out in a similar way, twisting and kicking out whenever she needed to.

Outside on the catwalk, Thor and Steve were working to take out the Iron Legion, although their task was made significantly more difficult by Pietro. Steve had just thrown his shield at an Iron Legion, when he felt something punch him hard in the face, the speed of Pietro's movement adding momentum and sending him flying backwards.

Steve was gratified though when, moments later, there was a yell and Pietro went flying down the side of the catwalk, crashing into the crates on the lower level. Apparently the kid had tried to grab Thor's Mjolnir, and it had not ended very well for him.

"Steve, you've got incoming." Arianna called urgently, and Steve grunted.

Tony and Ultron had crashed out the roof, taking their fight outside, as Steve used his shield to grab an Iron Legion in a chokehold. He leaned back, letting Thor swing his hammer passed to hit off the robot's head, before he threw his shield at the mercenaries Arianna had warned him about, knocking them out before they could fire.

The shield bounced off the men before flying onwards, and Steve jumped after it. He caught it and spun through the air to land a little in front of where Pietro had fallen. The young man was just getting back up when Steve whack him hard on the head with his shield, knocking the speedster back down into the crates.

"Stay down, kid." Steve muttered at the dazed man, before he dashed off to rejoin the fray.

He glanced up and he frowned in concern as he saw Thor stagger slightly on the catwalk above him. He called urgently: "Thor! Status?"

"The girl tried to warp my mind." Thor called back warningly as he took out another mercenary. "Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty."

Steve frowned as the God suddenly broke off, but he was a little preoccupied taking out some mercenaries. Arianna called over the comms worriedly: "Thor?"

Steve knocked out the last hostile and he began to answer: "Ria-"

He was cut off as something came running at him, knocking into him and sending him flying. Pietro stopped, grinning a little as Steve crashed into a staircase with a groan.

"Steve?" Arianna called, but he couldn't answer as he felt something tingle in his mind. Steve got to his feet, barely hearing Arianna call as he staggered about.

He dropped his helmet, faintly hearing Clint say urgently: "Who's ever standing, we gotta move! Guys?"

But Steve didn't hear as he blinked, and found himself in a 1940s jazz restaurant. The music was blaring as people laughed and danced, taking photographs and popping champagne. Steve blinked, looking around in confusion as he saw a banner hung up with a victory message.

He glanced down to see he was dressed in his full army uniform, and he slowly made his way into the restaurant, dazed and confused. He glanced at a laughing couple nearby as the pair smiled for a camera, and as the bright flash went off, Steve flinched, imagining it was a bomb.

Steve glanced over to where several men were laughing with a couple of women, one mopping up a wine stain on his friend's chest. But Steve swallowed as the stain looked eerily like blood and he thought of all the people who would've died in a similar position.

There was too much. Too much noise, too much movement. Steve was feeling overwhelmed as he hadn't since he'd been unfrozen, and he missed the presence that made it all better. He flinched as an arm was flung over his shoulder, and he looked over in alarm only to blink in surprise as Howard Stark said jubilantly: "Steve!"

"Howard?" Steve asked in confusion, and the man laughed at Steve's confused expression.

"Who else would it be?" The man asked rhetorically, and before Steve could answer Howard dragged him off towards one of the tables. Steve's heart clenched as he saw the Howling Commandos, sans Bucky, and Peggy all sitting and laughing at one of the tables.

"Look who finally decided to show!" Howard yelled and the Commandos all looked over before they cheered. Steve felt distinctly taken aback as his friends all pulled him in, settling him down amongst them as they greeted him with laughs and chatted amongst themselves.

Peggy smiled at him and as Steve continued to look around, confused and unable to understand, she said warmly: "The war's over, Steve. We can go home. Imagine it!"

Steve blinked, and suddenly he was all alone in the restaurant. The sudden silence threw him, and he struggled to come to terms with what had happened. More than anything, he missed Arianna. He hadn't felt this lost in years now, and he despaired that he was once again alone and without the familiar warmth that comforted him.

He looked up as there was a sound by the doors, and he sighed in relief as Arianna walked in. She was dressed in her combat suit, her long brown hair falling in loose waves around her shoulders, and Steve smiled as he quickly headed over to his girlfriend.

"Ria!" He called as he gathered her in his arms. He stopped quickly when she gasped, and he pulled back in alarm. Steve's eyes widened in horror as Arianna stared at him with wide, tear-filled eyes before she lowered her gaze. He followed her gaze down and his eyes widened in panic as he saw the blood seeping from a bullet wound through her ribs.

"RIA!" He cried as she sagged against him, and he caught her quickly, cradling her close as he begged: "Ria, stay with me. Don't close your eyes, don't you dare close your eyes."

Arianna gasped, spurting a little blood from her mouth and gagging and Steve cried: "Ria, just stay with me. I'll get you to a hospital-"

"Steve." She breathed. Steve's eyes widened in horror as the life left her eyes and her head lolled.

"No!" Steve screamed in anguish as he hugged the empty body of the woman he loved, tears starting to fall into her tangled brown hair while her glassy eyes stared up into nothing.

* * *

Arianna took out another group of mercenaries, frowning as Steve didn't respond.

"Steve?" She asked again as she pulled her knife from the last mercenary, but then she blinked. A strange tingling sensation rippled over her, starting in her head, and Arianna gasped.

She blinked, and suddenly she was in a dark, cold black cell. Arianna blanched, her eyes widening in fear. By the wall right before her, hanging from manacles attached to the wall and unable to even stand on her own feet anymore, was a younger version of her.

Brown hair covered the unconscious girl's face, matted with dark blood that dripped down the side of her face and the back of her neck; several gashes running down her arms and legs from where she'd initially fought against her captors; large purple bruises blossoming all over her body, the worst hidden beneath her tank top around her ribs. But most of all, the several pricks on her arms from where her captors had injected her with hallucinatory drugs to torture her in an effort to break her mind.

Arianna almost hurled as bile rose in her mouth. She'd thought she'd put the whole ordeal behind her, forgotten the pain of those horrible four days before Clint found her. But seeing it again, and seeing it from the outside, she couldn't. Arianna's stomach heaved, and just when she thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

The door to the cell opened behind her and a voice that chilled her to the bone called out: "It's good isn't it?"

Arianna turned slowly, horrified as she stared at the man standing in the doorway.

His brown eyes glinted maliciously as a smirk was plastered across his face. Arianna breathed, staring at ex-agent Borisyuk: "No. You're dead. Nat killed you."

The man smiled, his perfect white teeth almost gleaming as he purred: "Mm, that's what you'd like to think, isn't it? How is dear Natalia, by the way? Still dishonest as ever I see."

Arianna's eyes narrowed and she straightened, snarling: "No, that won't work. You're an illusion Maximoff created, and you won't be able to convince me that Nat's on your side- you'd have to be a moron to think I'd swallow that lie."

But her voice shook as he simply smiled at her. It was unnerving just how much this place could affect Arianna, and despite her best efforts she couldn't help the way her heart pounded and the way her blood rushed to her ears.

She could barely hear as Borisyuk sneered: "Oh, I know that. Natalia is a traitor through and through- my only regret is that we never managed to hand you or her over to Red Room."

Arianna curled her hands into tight fists, wanting to punch him, but he winded her as he added casually: "No matter- we can settle with _her._ "

Arianna frowned as Borisyuk nodded behind her, and she glanced back at the chained girl, puzzled.

She turned back to Borisyuk as she snapped: "No, this isn't real. I recovered, and I'm not going to let this fear haunt me forever. I made that promise when I stopped running and hiding."

"Oh, I know." Borisyuk answered calmly.

Arianna swallowed, and he continued casually, sneering slightly: "The super-soldier. Captain America. America's 'hero'."

Borisyuk began to circle her and she watched him warily as he jeered: "Did you ever tell him what _really_ happened in this cell? The things that never went on record?"

Arianna's eyes narrowed and he smiled.

"Oh, the things you witnessed in your mind. I still remember how you screamed for your dear mother." He purred.

Her jaw locked, but she refused to budge and he chuckled: "Same as that dearie there."

He nodded at the young woman, and Arianna said flatly, her tone icy: "I know- I was there, remember?"

He just looked at her expectantly and Arianna finally growled out: "Of course I told him. It helped me to get over my fears and move on from the _fake_ things you showed me through that."

She gestured at the injection tray on the table in the corner of the room, placing particular emphasis on the word 'fake' as she looked at him pointedly. Borisyuk simply waved her less-than-subtle jibe away as he answered with a mysterious smile: "Good. Then he'll know exactly what's happening to her."

He nodded at the girl again, and Arianna sighed.

"You can't frighten me anymore, _Borisyuk_." She said, saying his name aloud for only the second time since the Russia incident. The first had been when she'd finally spilled to Steve everything that had happened during her kidnapping incident, a few weeks after they'd officially started dating.

Borisyuk raised a brow, whether surprised at her saying his name or skeptical at her words, Arianna couldn't say. And she was usually very good at reading people.

Arianna frowned slightly in confusion as Borisyuk challenged: "Can't I?"

Arianna frowned, but paused as the girl behind them moaned. She turned slowly, half wary half curious, and looked back at the girl just as she shifted. The girl's hair fell off her face, and Arianna's face went completely white. This girl was even younger than she had been at the time of her capture, maybe around fifteen if not younger. Her features were almost the exact same as Arianna's, almost like she was looking at a reverse image in a mirror.

But what made tears spring to her eyes and her heart shatter were the girl's eyes. Because Arianna would never mistake those striking blue eyes.


	6. Safe House

*A/N A fresh point of view in this chapter!

Clint P.O.V.

Clint found Steve out for the count, and then spotted Thor also on his knees on the walkway above. He frowned worriedly, anxious to find his girls. If the Maximoff girl had gotten the two out here, then it was a safe bet that the girl would've gotten to Nat and Arianna in the shadows of the corridors.

He'd hoped he wasn't the only one still functioning, but the radio silence spoke volumes. Clint combed through various corridors, searching amongst the bodies worriedly, before his eyes spotted familiar long brown locks. Clint breathed in relief that Arianna was at least alive and breathing as he saw her chest move.

His relief was very short-lived as he hurried over to her and saw the state she was in. The girl was lying on the ground, her eyes staring straight up into nothing but her face was one of absolute terror. He'd only seen something close to that face once, and even that dark time was nothing compared to the sheer horror that painted her face now.

"Ria?" He asked, tapping the girl's face lightly, but there was no response. Clint quickly hauled her up, heaving her up and carrying her in his arms. He groaned internally, silently cursing the Captain for not being there to take care of his own girlfriend.

But the thought was fleeting, his worry over Arianna's current state too great. He honestly wasn't sure what the Maximoff girl would've shown Arianna; until she'd met Steve, her greatest fear had been trusting someone again. Now, Clint wasn't sure. Could she have seen something about Steve?

Clint's eyes widened as he spotted a familiar red dot, and he quickly made his way over to Nat. The Russian was in a similar state to Arianna, although she looked more dazed and out of it than terrified, as Arianna had looked when Clint had first found her. Clint quickly placed Arianna down gently, moving to check on Nat.

Tony suddenly called over the comms: "Natasha, I could really use a lullaby."

Clint sighed as he answered grimly: "Well, that's not gonna happen. Not for a while. The whole team is down, you got no back up here."

He glanced between Nat and Arianna, neither capable of moving. He didn't want to leave either, but he wouldn't be able to carry both.

"I'm calling in VERONICA." Tony replied, and then he cut off the comms as well. Clint rubbed his eyes tiredly- now they had to deal with the Hulk as well. And he'd bet his life's savings that the Maximoff girl had gotten to Bruce as well.

Clint heaved Nat up, pulling her out into the walkway. He then went back to get Arianna, picking her up and carrying her out as well. He continued past Nat, heading towards where Thor was still wrestling with his mind. He gently placed Arianna by the wall, frowning to see that her expression had flattened out into a dazed look similar to Nat's.

And Thor's and Steve's, now that he thought about it. Hopefully that meant the effects of the illusion were starting to fade, not worsen. He then went back to fetch Nat, picking her up and hauling her out to where he'd left Arianna. As he placed Nat down gently, Clint groaned.

There was no way he'd be able to carry them both back to the quinjet- he'd just have to wait for the other guys to break out of their trances.

 _I really hope Stark's faring better than I am._ Clint thought gloomily. Somehow though, he doubted it.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

The quinjet was completely silent as Clint flew them away from the African coast. Bruce, his entire body covered in a cold sweat, shivered beneath a blanket as he huddled himself on the floor in a corner of the jet. He was fighting both the effects of Wanda's mind manipulation and the extreme guilt at all the innocent lives he had harmed in the Wakandan city that the Hulk had trashed.

Nat sat on one of the jet's seats, a little to the side, for once unable to even try comfort him. She was fighting the effects of reliving her own nightmares, the Red Room and what they had done to her, and it was taking all she had to stop her hands from shaking.

Steve sat in no better condition on the seat on Nat's other side, his head bowed as he struggled to keep calm. Seeing Arianna die in his arms had been bad enough, but waking to find her in almost a zombie-state had almost sent him into a panic attack. It certainly wasn't helping that she was now avoiding him to boot.

Arianna sat in the opposite corner of the jet from Bruce, shunning all contact. She'd only allowed Thor to carry her into the jet when it became evident she couldn't walk on her own because her legs were shaking too badly. Now, she sat fighting tears and panic as she tried to keep breathing while she kept her head buried in her arms, curling her knees in to form a tight ball.

Thor was staring blankly into space as he wrung his hands, haunted by the visions he had seen. It had been more than an illusion of fear for him- there was something too real in what had played through his mind, a message hidden amongst the terrifying images. But he couldn't focus on it, the fear getting the best of him.

Tony was sitting in the copilot seat, behind Clint, as the archer flew them off somewhere. The encounter with the Hulk and the team's failure was making him question the vision he'd seen back in Sokovia. What could he have done better to prevent what had happened, and what he knew was inevitably coming? What options did the future hold for him?

Eventually, Tony was brought out of his reverie as Maria made contact. He saw the message icon beeping, and switched on the video screen, opening up the communications line so that she could inform them: "The news is loving you guys. Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

Bruce twitched, the news only adding to his despair. Tony asked quietly: "Stark Relief Foundation?"

"Already on the scene." Maria confirmed, before she asked carefully: "How's the team?"

"Everyone's..." Tony began, but his voice caught.

Steve took a deep breath, as Bruce huddled in closer and Arianna's arms tightened around her knees. Nat didn't move, staring ahead blankly as she tried to keep her face smooth, while Thor played with his hands, and Tony finally murmured: "We took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well for now I'd stay in stealth mode," Maria advised, "and stay away from here."

"So, run and hide?" Tony asked, and Maria sighed.

She said gently: "Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer."

The team all curled in slightly at that, hunching in on themselves. Tony sighed, and he admitted quietly: "Neither do we."

He cut the call with Maria, before he got up and walked over to Clint.

"Hey, you wanna switch out?" He asked quietly, and Clint murmured back: "No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time, cause we're still a few hours out."

"A few hours from… where?" Tony asked, confused, and Clint answered quietly: "A safe house."

* * *

 _April 11, 2015_

Clint led the way as the team left the quinjet in a non-descript farm field, heading towards an equally non-descript white-washed farmhouse. The other men in the team glanced at each other in surprise while Clint walked ahead, supporting Nat. They all followed slowly, Steve continually glancing back worriedly at Arianna, who walked shakily on her own at the back.

Steve wanted to reach back for her, but she continually avoided all eye contact and refused to accept any help, whether it be from him, Clint, or Tony. Not that any of them outside of Clint were really in the best shape to be offering comfort anyway.

He sighed a little, and turned back to the front as Clint led them up onto the porch. Thor finally asked, puzzled: "What is this place?"

"A safe house?" Tony answered unsurely. Steve glanced back to see Arianna finally look up, although she continued to not meet his eyes.

Clint glanced back at the team and as he opened the door, he answered Tony simply: "Let's hope."

With that, he pushed the door open, letting it creak slightly, and led the group inside. He walked towards the living room, gently moving Nat towards the window seat as he called: "Honey," he ignored his male teammates' surprise, "I'm home."

Nat sat at the seat by the window as Clint looked around, and Arianna joined her. Steve glanced back, a little hurt when Arianna finally leaned in for comfort from the redheaded Russian. The pair leaned in close, not quite hugging but clearly seeking comfort from each other's presence.

Steve turned away unhappily, and almost started as a heavily pregnant brunette woman walked out from where he assumed was the kitchen. She was clutching some papers that looked like they had children's drawings on them, and seemed just as surprised to see them as she hesitated for a moment.

"Hi." Clint greeted and the woman gave an uncertain smile as she walked closer. Clint added as he gestured at the Avengers: "Company."

Tony frowned and Bruce looked away, almost ashamedly. Steve and Thor briefly exchanged surprised looks as Clint walked to meet the woman, saying softly: "Sorry didn't call ahead."

The woman smiled more genuinely as she met Clint, and she murmured: "Hey."

The rest of the team blinked in surprise as the woman kissed Clint softly, before they hugged warmly. Tony said to Thor, almost asking desperately: "This is an agent of some kind."

Thor glanced at Tony in disbelief, but their attention was brought back to Clint as he introduced: "Gentleman, this is Laura."

The woman gave a small wave as she smiled kindly at them.

"I know all your names." She added a little sheepishly and the team shifted awkwardly as they gave her uncertain smiles… or tried to.

Bruce was still fidgeting uncomfortably while Thor looked completely out of place. Steve at least gave her a genuinely warm smile, and Tony gave an awkward wave when suddenly they all heard the sound of pattering feet from the stairs in the hallway.

"Ooh, incoming." Clint murmured as he headed towards the door.

Steve glanced back at Arianna again to see her expression soften slightly, although the haunted look never left her eyes, as she and Nat turned towards the door as well. He turned to look, and almost jumped as a young girl, maybe around six, ran in excitedly, followed by an older boy around ten years old.

"Dad!" The little girl called happily as she jumped into Clint's arms.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Clint beamed as he picked the girl up, and as his son hugged him as well, he kissed the boy on his head, murmuring happily: "Hey, buddy! How you guys doing? Ooh..."

His teammates stared in complete shock, Steve's mouth opening and closing briefly, and Tony muttered to the team, clearly desperately trying to make sense of what they were seeing: "These are...smaller agents."

"Look at your face! Oh, my goodness!" Clint chuckled to his kids, ignoring the team, as he put his daughter down.

Steve and Thor lifted their heads, facing more forward and avoiding looking at the children, when the little girl made Steve and Bruce freeze as she asked: "Did you bring Auntie Nat and Auntie Ria?"

Bruce glanced back at the women in surprise, while Steve couldn't move he was so startled. Nat ignored Bruce's look as she stood up and walked around the team, asking the little girl softly: "Why don't you hug her and find out?"

The little girl's eyes lit up and she ran over, hugging Nat as the redhead scooped the girl up into her arms. Arianna also moved around the team as Clint chuckled, while his son spotted Arianna behind Steve and ran over.

"Auntie Ria!" He called happily and Arianna smiled as she opened her arms and hugged the boy.

"Hey, Cooper." She murmured as she hugged the boy, kissing the top of his head in greeting. "Look at how you've grown."

Steve stared at the pair in surprise and with a forlorn look, before turning away. He caught Clint's eyes as he did so, noting the almost knowing look in the archer's eyes. He quickly averted his eyes once more, only to meet Laura's, and he said to her politely: "Sorry for barging in on you."

"Yeah," Tony chimed in with a hint of accusation, "we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed."

Nat rolled her eyes as she walked over towards Laura, and Clint answered as he placed an arm around his wife: "Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way." He added pointedly.

The team shifted again, and Steve glanced at Arianna again as Clint added quietly: "I figure it's a good place to lay low."

Arianna ignored Steve, again, as she let go of Clint's son and hugged his daughter as the little girl ran over to her.

"Hey, there Lila." She murmured. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"I'm six now." Lila informed Arianna proudly, making the brunette woman chuckle lightly.

"Oh, definitely a big girl now then." Arianna teased lightly, and Lila nodded, adding with a beaming smile: "I missed you, Auntie Ria. I thought you weren't coming over anymore."

"I missed you guys, too. Sorry I didn't come down for Christmas… again." Arianna murmured as she rubbed noses with the little girl, who giggled.

Steve stared at her, mind completely blanking. He remembered Clint was always missing in their Christmas and New Year gatherings but he'd never have expected it was because of _this._

"Honey." Laura murmured as she greeted Nat, while Arianna and Steve glanced back as they heard a crunch behind them, to see Thor had accidentally stepped on some children's Lego.

"Ah, I missed you." Nat was murmuring to Laura, and she added as she touched Laura's stomach: "How's little Natasha, huh?"

"She's..." Laura began sheepishly as Thor hastily kicked the broken Lego pieces under a couch. He glanced up to meet Steve's eyes as the super-soldier raised his brows while Arianna smiled faintly.

Arianna turned back towards Laura as the woman finished with an apologetic look at Nat: "Nathaniel."

Nat's face dropped and she bent down to Laura's stomach to mutter: "Traitor."

Arianna chuckled a little, and she gently put Lila down before walking over to greet Laura herself.

Steve watched her with mixed emotions, although hurt was probably still the strongest as she continued to avoid meeting his eyes. He watched as Arianna hugged Laura gently, the two murmuring as Clint and Nat also exchanged quiet words. Tony had turned to speak quietly with Bruce, and Thor stared down at Lila as the little girl stared up at him curiously, while Steve's eyes unfocused as he watched Arianna speaking with Clint's very pregnant wife.

Steve and Thor were startled from their thoughts as a toaster dinged in the kitchen, the toast popping out, hot and crisp. Steve took a quiet breath, steadying himself when Thor suddenly strode out without a word, and Steve frowned. He followed the God outside, the rest of the team glancing after them questioningly.

"Thor." He called as he walked out onto the porch, and the God turned from where he had walked onto the lawn.

Thor explained tightly: "I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here."

He gestured at the house. Steve felt his heart clench, and he took a deep breath as Thor swung his hammer before shooting up into the sky, flying off to who knew where.

Steve watched him go before his eyes lowered, roaming around the farm. Steve turned back towards the house, but stopped as Arianna's broken voice from Wanda's vision rang through his mind: "Steve."

Steve swallowed hard as he heard the sounds coming from inside the house. He could just see Clint and his family, Arianna hidden by the door. Could he face her silence? Steve turned back around, heading back outside alone.

* * *

Clint P.O.V.

Laura was bent over, lifting Clint's shirt and checking his side where his wound had been healed. Clint murmured softly: "See you worried for nothing. Can't even feel the difference, can you?"

The pair were standing in their bedroom, and she gave him a look before she pulled his shirt back down. She murmured: "If they're sleeping here," she nodded out the bedroom door to indicate the Avengers, "some of them are gonna have to double up."

Clint laughed, and placed a hand on her shoulder before he said flatly: "Yeah, that's not gonna sell."

He chuckled again before he walked off towards the closet. Laura pointed out as she followed her husband: "Ria and Captain Rogers are together, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but with the way Ria's being right now, I doubt she'll want to double with Cap." Clint sighed.

He added thoughtfully as he pulled off his dirty shirt: "Although, hopefully Cap'll knock some sense into her soon, then it won't be an issue."

"What about Nat and Dr. Banner?" Laura asked. "How long has that been going on?"

"Has what?" Clint asked in confusion as he pulled on another T-shirt, and Laura chuckled.

"You are so cute." She teased.

"Nat and...and Banner?" Clint asked in a mix of disbelief and confusion as he stared at his wife, and Laura chuckled: "I'll explain when you're older. Hawkeye."

"Oh. Okay." Clint shrugged as he pulled on a plaid shirt over his T-shirt.

Laura walked over slowly, and she asked quietly: "It's bad, right?"

Clint glanced at her, and Laura murmured: "Nat seems really shaken. And Ria… I haven't ever seen her so closed off and anxious. It seems worse than that time you told me about."

Clint sighed, and he answered softly: "Ultron has these allies, these uh, kids, they're punks really." He sighed again. "Not much older than Ria was when she started out."

Laura smiled a little, but it dropped quickly, and Clint continued: "They carry a big damn stick, and Nat and Ria took a serious hit."

Laura's face was long, and Clint finished firmly: "Someone's gonna have to teach 'em some manners."

He walked out of the closet, and Laura asked as she followed him: "And that someone being you?"

Clint didn't answer- he didn't have to. As he walked across the room, Laura continued gently: "You know I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder."

Clint settled down into the seat by the window, getting his boots. Laura rested her hands on his shoulders and she said quietly as she stared out the window: "But I see those guys," she looked out at the lawn where Thor had disappeared and where Steve and Tony were now chopping wood in casual attire, "those 'Gods'..."

She trailed off, as though unable to say anything more. Clint supplied shortly: "You don't think they need me."

"I think they do." Laura answered seriously as she looked back down at her husband.

Clint glanced at her in surprise, especially as she added: "Which is a lot scarier."

Her eyes flickered outside briefly and she pointed out quietly: "They're a mess."

Clint sighed, and he also looked out the window.

 **"** Yeah." He murmured softly. "I guess they're my mess."

Laura ran a hand through his hair both soothingly but also warningly as she murmured: "You need to be sure that this team is really a team and that they have your back."

Clint turned back to her, sensing her worry. They'd had a similar discussion when DELTA had first been formed, and it had taken a while before Laura had been able to sleep at least somewhat peacefully whenever he disappeared with Nat and Ria. Now, he could see the concern lining her face once again, and Clint stood up quickly, wanting to comfort her and assure her things would be alright. Just like he had all those years ago.

Laura murmured as Clint stood before her: "Things are changing for us. In a few weeks' time," she nodded down at her bulging stomach, "you and me are gonna be outnumbered."

Clint smiled a little, trying to ease her anxiety. Laura continued: "I need..."

She cut herself off, staring up at Clint sadly. His eyes dimmed as she swallowed a sigh and Laura finally whispered, the silent plea still hanging between them: "Just be sure."

 **"** Yes, ma'am." Clint murmured as he stared down at her. He kissed her softly before he hugged her with one arm, placing a kiss on her head as well. The pair turned to look out the window together, Laura running her hand back up to Clint's healed wound.

"I can feel the difference." She whispered.


	7. Fears

Tony whacked another log, splitting it down the middle. Steve was tossing his log pieces onto a large pile as Tony asked: "Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?"

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me things." Steve answered as he walked back to his axe, glancing at where Clint was out on his porch with his two kids.

Steve turned back to chopping a log as he added dryly: "I was kind of hoping Thor would be the exception."

"Yeah, give him time." Tony answered as he set up his next log. "We don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him."

Tony glanced up at the roof of Clint's farmhouse, eyeing the brunette woman who was sitting there, with her knees curled up and tucked under her chin as she stared into the distance. Steve saw the direction of Tony's glance, and he whacked his axe down in agitation. He'd been watching Arianna constantly since she'd taken up residence on the roof earlier that day, but she'd never once looked down, let alone at him.

Tony glanced back at the aggravated Captain as Steve said sarcastically: "'Earth's Mightiest Heroes.' Pulled us apart like cotton candy."

Steve grabbed another log, and Tony pointed out a little bitterly: "Seems like you walked away all right."

Steve paused as he heard the almost accusing tone in the other man's tone, and he glanced over at Tony.

"Is that a problem?" Steve asked as he raised a brow.

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." Tony quipped. He whacked his axe down on his log at last, before he added a little sarcastically: "Call me old fashioned."

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Steve shot back, somewhat annoyed.

He paused in his swing as Tony pointed out: "You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart, right?"

Steve's eyes narrowed as he spat: "Well I guess you'd know."

His eyes flickered over to Arianna, and Tony felt a well of guilt sit in his stomach as he saw Steve's look, seeing how his words might've hit a nerve with Steve at the current moment. Steve added pointedly: "Whether you tell us is a bit of a question."

He smacked his axe down on the log as Tony bristled, arguing: "Banner and I were doing research."

"That would affect the team." Steve bit out, and Tony shot back sharply: "That would end the team."

Tony stepped up to Steve, staring at the super-soldier defiantly as he demanded: "Isn't that the mission?"

Steve walked over to grab another log, but then Tony continued: "Isn't that the 'why' we fight, so we can end the fight, so we get to go home?"

That hit another nerve and Steve ripped the log in half with his bare hands angrily. He tossed the pieces to the side as he whirled around to face Tony, and he said with forced calm: "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die. Every time."

Tony clenched his jaw, but their standoff was interrupted as Laura walked over, calling: "I'm sorry. Mr. Stark, uh," Tony and Steve broke eye contact as Laura said sheepishly, "Clint said you wouldn't mind, but, our tractor, it doesn't seem to want to start at all. I thought maybe you might..."

"Yeah, I'll give her a kick." Tony said quickly.

He turned back to look at Steve, who leaned back with his hands on his hips. Tony sighed a little and then began to walk off towards the barn, pausing to add as he pointed to his much smaller pile of chopped wood: "Don't take from my pile."

Steve sighed as well as Tony walked off, and then glanced at Laura as the woman stood watching him curiously. As their eyes met, Laura said softly: "The easiest way to the roof is to get to the attic and climb through the skylight. It's how Ria usually gets up."

Steve blinked in surprise as Laura turned and walked back into her home. He watched the woman for a moment longer, before glancing up at the roof where Arianna was sitting, still in the exact same position. He deliberated for a moment longer before he walked into Clint's house. Clint glanced at him as he walked passed on the porch, but didn't comment and for that Steve was grateful.

Steve headed up the stairs, reaching the roof quickly as his steps quickened with his anxiety. He hauled himself easily up out of the skylight and onto the roof, spotting Arianna immediately as she sat unmoving in her spot.

Steve knew she'd heard him but she made no move to acknowledge him and he sighed. While he supposed he was grateful she hadn't climbed off the roof to avoid him- he really wouldn't put it past her at this point- he didn't like that she shut him out. Again.

"I thought we were past pushing each other away." Steve commented lightly as he settled down beside Arianna.

She hummed a little, and Steve glanced at her, somewhat surprised she'd actually answered. But she continued to stare out into space, not meeting his eyes or saying anything more, and he sighed again.

"Ria. Talk to me." Steve asked quietly. Arianna sighed, but she finally let go of her knees.

Settling her legs down over the edge of the roof, she turned to Steve with a small smile. He watched her carefully as she murmured: "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you again."

"I know." Steve answered quietly. She stared at him, her eyes saddening as she searched his eyes. Her hand had moved towards her neck and he saw she was twisting her locket anxiously.

It worried Steve, and he borderline begged: "Please, babe. Tell me what's bothering you."

Arianna sighed, biting her lip, and Steve was startled to see she looked about ready to cry. He quickly scooted closer, taking her face in his hands as he leaned in, murmuring worriedly: "Ria?"

She shook her head, fighting tears and he begged again: "Ria, please."

"It felt too real." Arianna cried softly, the tears falling at last. Steve hugged her tightly, squeezing her comfortingly and waiting for her to continue.

Arianna swallowed and she whispered brokenly: "It was Russia, it was him, all over again, except worse."

Steve tensed. He'd had an inkling that would be what Arianna would see, especially given her shaken reaction, but he didn't understand. It wasn't like this was the first time the topic had come up, and she'd always made it clear that it wasn't the experience so much as the realizations that had come with it that haunted her. She had certainly seemed more bothered when describing the struggles afterwards rather than the Russia incident itself.

"What do you mean 'worse'?" Steve asked carefully, and Arianna just shook her head, crying into his chest.

Steve shifted, trying to look at her face as he repeated: "Ria, what do you mean by 'worse'?"

Her hazel eyes flickered away, and she swallowed before she breathed: "It was the same cell, same chains, same torture."

Steve nodded tightly even though his jaw clenched and his heart sank. If it wasn't for the fact that Nat had beaten him to it years earlier, Steve honestly wanted to kill the agent who'd almost ruined Arianna's life. Arianna swallowed and she looked like she was about to break back down into tears as she continued: "But it wasn't me in the chains this time."

Steve frowned, wondering what she was saying.

"It was a girl, younger than I had been. She looked barely in her teens."

Steve waited, still completely lost, as Arianna took a shuddering breath and he was honestly worried she would be sick. Her whole body was shaking and Steve pressed a kiss to her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. Arianna murmured: "She looked exactly like me, except…"

Arianna opened her eyes, staring right at Steve. He searched her eyes worriedly, but froze as she said brokenly: "Except for her eyes. She had your eyes."

Steve's jaw went slack in shock, and he felt like someone had punched him, hard, in the gut.

"Borisyuk, or the Borisyuk in the vision," Arianna went on, speaking faster as her agitation returned, "confirmed as much. She was mine and your kid, a look into the future that might be if, if…"

Arianna looked about ready to burst back into tears.

Steve was torn, shocked that that was Arianna's deepest fear, worried because he'd never seen her this emotional since their relationship started, and a tiny bit happy that Arianna had at least somewhat thought of a future with him. A future beyond just dating.

He quickly refocused back on the situation, deciding to broach that subject when and if they ever got there, and he soothed his shaking girlfriend gently: "It was just their powers playing with your mind. It wasn't real, Ria, it-"

"But it _could_ be." Arianna cried. "Steve, that's what kills me. The choices I made so far, the things I've done- Borisyuk was just one, there are plenty of people out there who would want me dead or worse. What if others get hurt because of that? Innocents, a _child_ -"

"They won't." Steve promised. He hugged her tight, kissing her head as he swore softly: "I won't let it happen. I won't let anyone hurt you, or anyone else."

She was still shaking and Steve pressed his lips to her head as he murmured: "I promise, Ria. We'll do what we have to to keep people safe, just as we've done so far."

Arianna bowed her head, and Steve coaxed it up. He smiled at her gently, and was relieved to see the warmth slowly returning to her hazel eyes. She saw the relief breaking out across his face and gave a small smile, murmuring: "Thanks, babe."

"Anytime, babe." He returned, making her crack a smile.

Arianna sighed, leaning her face against his hands as she lifted her hands to cover his. Steve leaned forward, gently pressing a soft kiss on her. As he pulled back, Arianna muttered sheepishly: "I feel like an idiot."

"Well, you are," Steve returned lightly, ignoring her as she glowered at him, "for pushing me away."

Arianna smiled a little despite herself, and Steve pretended to give her a severe look, saying sternly: "Don't do it again."

"Yes, sir." Arianna teased a little, although her voice was still thick from her crying.

Steve's eyes softened, and he murmured seriously: "Really though, Ria. Don't do it again. Let me in to help you."

She smiled a little, nodding as she promised: "I know, I'll try. Thanks for coming to me even though I pushed you away. Again."

Steve chuckled as Arianna looked a little sheepish, and he joked lightly: "Well, if I let something like that deter me, we wouldn't be here would we?"

"I suppose." Arianna sighed, wrinkling her nose slightly. Steve smiled, kissing the tip of her nose and laughing as she wrinkled it again. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly, smiling again as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Arianna answered it, slowly letting the anxiety fade as Steve calmed her and applied the right balm for her wounded heart. They eventually broke apart, keeping their faces close as they gasped for breath. Steve opened his eyes, staring at Arianna as she opened her eyes as well.

She smiled gently, though Steve could see it would take a while for her to fully recover from the effects of Wanda's vision. But that was only to be expected, and he was just glad she was already making progress towards recovery. He grinned as he suddenly thought of something and Arianna lifted a brow questioningly.

She snorted as Steve said casually: "Although it's a shame our daughter didn't inherit your eyes. I'm rather fond of them."

"Hilarious." Arianna deadpanned, but she was fighting a smile.

Steve grinned, pleased with his success and he teased: "So, you've thought about kids… and with me."

"Keep it up, Rogers, and I'll make it so that that future will officially be impossible for you." Arianna threatened.

But there was no bite in her tone, and Steve laughed as he kissed Arianna softly once more. She kissed him back, unaware of Steve's silent vow to himself as he swore he would talk with her seriously once the mess with Ultron was dealt with.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the team, sans Thor, converged once more. Steve and Bruce were surprised when Tony returned from the barn with Fury, and Steve was slightly put out when he saw the unsurprised looks on Nat and Arianna's faces.

But he had to grudgingly admit she had a point when she asked rhetorically and a little sarcastically: "What else did you expect from ' _the_ spy'?"

They were all in Clint's dining room while the Barton family were in the lounge, the children playing quietly. Nat sat at the table, Bruce leaning on the wall slightly behind her. Arianna had been surprised to see a new tenderness between the pair, and she watched them with interest and worry.

It seemed they'd made a step forward in their hesitant relationship, but she wasn't sure it was in a healthy direction. Clint was with his wife, helping her out as she watched their kids, while Tony was playing with the darts by the kitchen doorway.

Steve was leaning on the dining room doorway, his arms wrapped around Arianna as he held her back to his chest. He buried his face in her hair occasionally, smelling the familiar faint scent of lilies, and letting it calm him. She had her hands folded over his as they listened to Fury say, while he got himself a glass of water: "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time."

Arianna smiled as Lila ran in, handing her a drawing and then running over to give one to Nat. Hers showed a pretty heart, decorated with various spots, and both women smiled indulgently at the child as she then ran back to her father.

Fury continued undeterred: "My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve questioned and both Nat and Arianna refocused on the situation, as Fury answered with a shrug: "Ah. He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

Clint joined them in the kitchen as Laura took the kids upstairs to bed, and Tony asked as he threw a dart: "He still going after launch codes?"

"Yes, he is," Fury answered lightly before he added seriously, "but he's not making any headway."

Tony pointed out flatly: "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare, and Arianna manipulated highly classified CIA files when she was eighteen."

Steve glanced down at Arianna, both amused and impressed, while she smiled and said to Tony in a sickly sweet tone: "Aw, Tony. I didn't think you'd still remembered our juvenile crimes."

"Not crimes if you're not caught." Tony countered.

"Except she was caught." Nat pointed out, and Tony shrugged.

"Ah well, we can't all be the best, can we?" He asked lightly, making them all snort.

Fury cut in at last, looking at Tony pointedly: "Anyway. I contacted our friends at the NEXUS about that."

"NEXUS?" Steve asked, not recognizing the term.

Tony moved to remove his darts from the board, none of them having hit the centre, Bruce explained: "It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, fastest access on earth."

"So what'd they say?" Clint interjected impatiently, examining a small butter knife as he began doing the dishes, and Fury replied: "He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed."

Arianna frowned in confusion, mirroring Tony's expression as the man asked in surprise: "By whom?"

He blinked and Arianna laughed once as two darts suddenly flew passed Tony's face and landed dead in the centre of the dart target board. Tony turned to send an annoyed glare at Clint, who shrugged teasingly from his spot at the sink.

Fury glanced at the pair sternly, like a parent scolding his children, while he answered Tony's question: "Parties unknown."

"Do we have an ally?" Nat asked in surprise, and Fury corrected: "Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing."

Tony perked up, coming into the kitchen to listen more intently as Fury sighed: "Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo, find our 'unknown'." Tony commented, and Arianna nodded.

Nat huffed a little and she said to Fury pointedly: "Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that."

"I do," he answered firmly, "I have you."

He gestured at the team, raising a few eyebrows. Fury continued: "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of."

Arianna's lips had pursed while Nat rolled her eyes slightly. Steve rested his chin on Arianna's head, silently reassuring her and making her relax instantly, as Fury went on, walking to stand in the middle of the kitchen: "Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world."

Fury looked at each of them in the eye, saying firmly even as Bruce avoided eye contact: "Ultron says the Avengers," he looked at Steve and then Arianna, "are the only thing between him and his mission."

He looked at Tony who pursed his lips thoughtfully. Fury turned to look at Clint as he went on: "And whether or not he admits it, his mission," he looked at Nat, "is global destruction."

Nat's jaw tightened a little as her expression turned thoughtful, and Fury continued: "All this," he gestured at the house, "laid in a grave."

Clint's face had also turned pensive, and he glanced at Arianna as he felt her gaze on him. She was looking grim with determination, and Clint gave a short nod while Fury finished firmly: "So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

Fury sat down in an empty chair at the dining table, while Nat said slyly: "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk."

 **"** You know what, Romanoff?" Steve threatened playfully while Arianna laughed a little, and Nat smiled mischievously.

Fury almost rolled his eye as even Steve adopted the occasional playful tone of the team, before he brought them back to the issue at hand.

"So what does he want?" Fury asked the room at large.

The atmosphere became tense once more as Steve said slowly: "To become better. Better than us."

He nodded at the team. Arianna glanced up at him as he continued: "He keeps building bodies."

"Humanoid bodies." Arianna pointed out.

Steve nodded, while Tony continued Arianna's off comment: "The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."

Bruce had wandered over, and he seemed to be captivated by something on the dining table. Arianna watched him, her curiosity further peaked when Bruce touched the drawing Clint's daughter had given Nat.

Nat didn't notice his preoccupation as she quipped at him and Tony: "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed."

"'They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve'." Bruce quoted suddenly.

The team all turned to him seriously, and Arianna and Steve walked over to the table as well. Arianna peered down at what Bruce was looking at and saw it was a picture of a butterfly.

"Ultron's going to evolve." She realized, her face draining of colour.

Bruce nodded while Tony's face also went white. Steve glanced at them concernedly, while Fury demanded: "How?"

Steve's grip around Arianna tightened as Bruce looked up at them and asked worriedly: "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"


	8. Seoul

_Very early hours April 12, 2015_

The whole team was back in their battle gear, and Steve said to Tony firmly as he placed his shield on his back: "I'll take Ria, Natasha and Clint."

"Alright, strictly recon." Tony agreed. "I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can."

"If Ultron is really building a body..." Steve began slowly, and Tony glanced at him.

The pair stopped by the doors to leading out of the living room and he said to Steve seriously: "He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

Steve nodded, and he added somewhat sarcastically: "You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me."

"Bet you don't miss it enough to give up Ria to go back to it though." Tony quipped, making Steve grin lightly.

It faded, becoming grim once more as Fury walked over, saying as he shrugged on his coat: "I'll drop Banner off at the tower."

He turned his eye to Tony pointedly as he asked: "Do you mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours, apparently." Tony shot back.

Fury looked faintly amused, especially when Tony tacked on curiously: "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Fury answered before he looked between the pair with a hint of a smile. "Something dramatic, I hope."

He walked out, leaving Tony to roll his eyes good-naturedly and Steve grinned. His smile widened although a hint of worry also entered his expression as Arianna walked down the steps to join them, dressed in her full black, agent body suit. She was strapping in her last knife and a pistol to her thigh holster as she stopped beside Steve, and Tony rolled his eyes again as Steve reached over and kissed Arianna's head when she finished.

At the back entrance, another couple were having a quiet moment, and Clint murmured to Laura as he strapped on the last of his gear: "I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sunroom as soon as I get back."

"Yeah," Laura challenged, "and then you'll find another part of the house to tear apart."

"No." Clint answered firmly. "It's the last project. I promise." He told her quietly, making Laura smile at his analogy.

But her face was still lined with worry, and as Clint leaned down to kiss her, she lifted her hands to cup his face gently, caressing him one last time.

Arianna and Nat also said their quiet goodbyes to Laura, wishing her the best of luck with her newborn as it was unlikely they would come by again before he was born. And Laura watched sadly from her porch as the quinjet took off, taking her two friends and her husband into danger once more.

* * *

Clint dropped Steve off onto a roof just off of Helen's U-Gin Genetic Research Lab roof, and Arianna watched anxiously as the super-soldier jumped up and pulled himself onto the highest balcony. Clint took off again, flying away as Steve called over the comms: "Two minutes. Stay close."

Steve made his way quickly over to the lab, dashing inside a little too easily. His senses heightened, as did his worry when he ran into the largest lab to find several of the attendants lying dead, killed by Iron Legion laser blasts. He hurried into the inner lab, seeing a large gaping hole in the wall where Ultron most likely either left or entered.

His attention was diverted as he spotted a familiar figure lying on the ground on the side of the lab, and Steve called urgently: "Dr. Cho!"

He hurried over to the wounded woman, her blood seeping all over her blue uniform. She was breathing heavily as he knelt beside her, and Steve quickly grabbed a clean towel, pressing it to her wound.

Helen opened her eyes, and seeing who it was said to Steve urgently instead: "He's uploading himself into the body."

"Where?" Steve demanded immediately, and Helen shook her head, not knowing.

Steve turned to look towards the wall, when Helen tugged on his hand, demanding his attention again. Steve glanced back at her and she warned: "The real power is inside the cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable."

She heaved, struggling to keep talking, and she told him: "You can't just blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark."

"First I have to find it." Steve answered grimly, and she nodded, letting go of his hand as she urged: "Go."

Inside the quinjet, DELTA team had tensed, and Clint was already flying above the city of Seoul as Steve called over the comms: "Did you guys copy that?"

"We did." Clint answered as he piloted the quinjet. He and Arianna were scanning the city while Nat was searching on one of the jet's computers.

"I got a private jet taking off," she called, "across town, no manifest. That could be him."

Arianna's eyes narrowed as she spotted a truck with U-Gin Genetics colors. She nudged Clint, murmuring: "There."

He glanced down at where she was looking, and his sharper eyes quickly picked up on the logo on the truck. He agreed with Arianna, calling out in confirmation: "It's the truck from the lab."

Nat looked over quickly, while Clint instructed Steve: "Right above you, Cap. On the loop by the bridge."

Arianna had run a scan on the truck, and she added shortly: "It's them. There are three with the cradle, one in the cab."

"I could take out the driver." Clint added as he switched on the quinjet's target lock, when Steve called back sharply: "Negative!"

They all paused, frowning slightly. Steve continued as he climbed quickly up the steps towards the highway bridge: "If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron."

"Steve, what are you doing?" Arianna asked suspiciously as they watched the truck drive down the loop, unable to see Steve, and he answered: "Nothing you're going to like, babe."

Her mouth dropped open as she and Clint saw him at that moment, just as he dashed across the top loop of the highway, jumping off the edge and landing on the truck just as it passed beneath him. Arianna's hands clutched the back of Clint's headrest, her knuckles going white as Steve rolled across the top before he settled himself on the truck.

Steve quickly made his way down the top of the truck, heading for the back door. He'd just swung himself down to hang from the back and was about to open the door when Ultron shouted from inside: "Leave me alone!"

Steve grunted as the door he was clinging to swung open suddenly from the force of the laser blast Ultron had fired at it. The door swung open and right around on its hinges, and Steve groaned as he was whacked against the side of the truck, sandwiched between the door and the truck. He quickly kicked off the side of the truck, swinging the door shut again.

He peeked inside through the crack and quickly leapt up as Ultron blasted both doors right off their hinges this time. The truck ramp clanged as it clattered down, dragging along the highway and Steve grunted again as he landed on the ramp heavily.

He quickly hung on before he could slide off and onto highway, shouting into his comms: "Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way."

"You're not a match for him, Cap." Clint replied bluntly as he flew the quinjet overhead, trying to keep the truck in sight while avoiding the tall skyscrapers.

Arianna whacked Clint over the head, despite her silent agreement, while Steve muttered sarcastically: "Thanks, Barton."

Steve slowly made his way up the ramp, trying to maintain his balance as the ramp swung around wildly on its one hinge. He'd just made it back to the doors, when Ultron suddenly appeared in front of him. Before Steve could react, the robot blasted him with an energy bolt.

Steve and the ramp went flying backwards, the ramp smashing into a car behind them while Steve landed heavily on the windshield of the car behind the truck. The windshield cracked severely from the impact, but thankfully held.

Clint meanwhile was pulling a few slick maneuvers, swearing under his breath at the artistic buildings. As he swung the jet between a gap in the middle of twin skyscrapers with a bridge connecting the two near the top of the buildings, Arianna finally scolded him: "It's not the architect's fault, how were they supposed to know we'd need to fly through? Stop complaining, and drive faster."

"Backseat driving." Clint muttered under his breath.

Nat raised a brow at his audacity, while Arianna's eyes narrowed and she threatened sharply: "I'll show you backseat driving, Hawkeye."

"Best not aggravate Aria when her boyfriend's in danger of being killed by a psychopathic robot." Nat advised.

Clint snorted while Arianna rolled her eyes, although the team were quick to return to their tense positions as they looked for an opening.

Steve meanwhile had jumped from the cracked windshield onto a passing garbage truck. He hung precariously from the side-mirror, before swinging himself up high and landing back on the U-Gin truck. He'd just landed and caught his balance when Ultron flew out of the back and up to face Steve.

"You know what's in that cradle?" He demanded as he lifted his hand.

Steve quickly turned around, using his shield to block the energy blast that Ultron fired at him. Ultron said scathingly: "The power to make real change, and that terrifies you."

"I wouldn't call it a comfort." Steve answered as he threw his shield at Ultron. It hit the giant, humanoid robot in the neck, throwing off Ultron's next laser fire at Steve. Ultron was flung back slightly before he regained himself and he hovered high above.

Steve caught his shield as it ricocheted back to him, before he quickly summersaulted to avoid the next shot Ultron fired at him. As Ultron flew back down onto the truck roof, Steve threw his shield at him again. It hit Ultron in the face, making him reel a little backwards.

Steve kicked his shield back at Ultron as it ricocheted back towards him again, wedging it into Ultron's chest. Unfortunately, it only succeeded in angering Ultron further, and the incensed robot snapped: "Stop it!"

He pulled the shield from his chest, throwing it aside and onto the road before blasting the now defenseless Steve. Steve was flung off the front of the truck, landing on the cab roof. He quickly grabbed the top of the cab as he tumbled over and almost off the truck.

He quickly dodged as the Iron Legion driving the truck punched its fist right through the windshield in an effort to hit him, and Steve quickly continued to move away from the front and to the side of the truck, swinging like a monkey as he hung from the top of the cab.

Inside the quinjet, Nat and Arianna opened the twin compartments, quickly settling themselves in and preparing. Clint called back to them as the two women gripped their handles: "We got a window. Four, three..."

He pressed a button as he lowered the quinjet close to the road and he muttered: "Give 'em hell."

The drop hatch opened, and Nat and Arianna dropped out of the jet and onto the roads on twin motorbikes. Tony and Arianna had installed them just for the hell of it since Steve liked his bikes.

Tony had added the second one for Arianna, just to make fun of her but she now thanked him silently for his joke. It was proving very fruitful as she and Nat sped down the streets, weaving their way quickly through the other cars. Nat raised a brow and she called: "Ria, to your right."

The brunette agent glanced over to see the fallen shield and she sighed.

"I'm already picking up after him." She muttered dryly and Nat answered mockingly: "When did we not have to pick up after the boys?"

Arianna grinned as she swooped down and grabbed the shield with her right hand. She stuck it onto the magnetized front of the bike- again thanking Tony silently for his love of jokes- before she sped up after Nat once more

Clint called to them, ignoring their jibes at his and the other Avengers' expense: "They're heading under the overpass, I've got no shot."

 **"** Which way?" Nat asked as she and Arianna continued to weave through the crowded city streets.

"Hard right..." Clint replied. "Now."

Nat and Arianna swerved sharply, causing several cars to stop abruptly and honk after them angrily. They sped up the smaller side street, the narrower roads forcing Arianna to follow Nat as they drove in single file.

They whizzed past several people, who backed out of the way in alarm, and up small alleys before shooting out of a narrow alleyway and back onto the main road. They made it just with perfect timing as the U-Gin truck passed right before them. Both Nat and Arianna slammed the brakes, pulling the bike down sideways.

They skid below the truck, each narrowly avoiding being hit by either the front or back wheels. Nat kept her brakes on, letting Arianna go in front as she skid out from under the truck after her. There was no time to thank her as Arianna glanced up to see Ultron holding Steve over the edge of the truck roof in a chokehold.

He saw her as she sped up beside the truck, and he reached out his right hand just as Arianna threw his shield up to him. Steve caught his shield, and smashed it against Ultron, forcing the robot to let go. Ultron snarled angrily and spotted the two female agents as he landed heavily on the truck roof from the force of Steve's punch.

Ultron fired a shot into the road right before Arianna and Nat. kicking up a large chunk of the road. Arianna swerved in time, following the truck while Nat pulled the bike up sharply from the back, pulling the brakes and forcing the bike into a sharp and sudden stop.

Arianna swerved as the two Iron Legions inside the truck began firing at her and Nat, Arianna swerving to the right as Nat swerved to the right, heading up a pedestrian bridge. Unfortunately, it turned out Nat had made the right call.

Ultron fired at Steve, sending him flying off the truck and crashing onto a car windshield once more. But this time, Ultron pulled up the road right in front of the car Steve had crashed into, forcing it to tip and Arianna's bike to go flying off the ramp the overturned road had created.

She sped sharply, trusting Steve to take care of himself, and landed back safely on the ground and ahead of the crashing cars that skid all over the road right behind her. Steve had jumped off of the car he'd crashed into, avoiding the oncoming cars and leaping onto the bottom of another overturned car as it skid passed.

He then used his leverage to jump back onto the U-Gin truck roof, engaging Ultron once more. Arianna sped after the truck as Nat called sharply: "Clint, can you draw out the guards?"

"Let's find out." Clint answered as he flew in. Arianna added: "You'll have a clean shot, Ultron just caused a pileup so we have no tails."

"Roger that." Clint answered. Arianna swerved out, onto the other side of the road, clearing the path for Clint just as they made it passed a large skyscraper to reveal Clint hovering behind.

Clint fired several shots at Ultron as Steve ducked, angering the robot. The Iron Legions flew out to take out the new threat, and Clint quickly flew off, taking the robot guards with him. Arianna sped up, getting back onto the right side of the road and pulling slowly back up behind the truck.

She hesitated, needing to get Ultron's attention fully removed before she could get inside the truck. Her wish was immediately granted as Steve threw Ultron, making him crash into one of the stone pillars supporting the highway looping above them.

Incensed, Ultron fired at Arianna, causing her to swerve dangerously around while he flew back, tackling Steve, and sending them both off the truck and crashing into the train. People screamed as Steve wrestled with Ultron, trying to contain the fight away from the civilians.

Clint suddenly called urgently: "They're heading back towards you. So whatever you're going to do, do it now."

Arianna pulled back behind the truck, answering through grit teeth: "Roger that."

She waited, timing it before she jumped off the bike and into the truck. She grunted as she skid through, landing at the back of the truck and beside the head of the cradle. Inside, a humanoid body rattled slightly, both fascinating and revolting her.

Inside the train, people were screaming as they recoiled away from the intense fight, and Steve summersaulted once more to avoid being hit as Ultron flew at him once more. Ultron missed tackling Steve, flying past, and he turned back around in fury.

"I'm in." Arianna called over the comms just as Ultron blasted Steve, knocking him off his feet. Nat was speeding up behind the truck, having finally caught up, and she called: "I'm also going in. Cap, can you keep him occupied?"

"What do you think I've been doing?" Steve groaned irritably before he picked himself up and jumped back into the fight.

Nat jumped into the truck the same way as Arianna, and the brunette agent glanced up as the Russian straightened up.

"Nice of you to join me." Arianna said dryly. Nat moved to quickly help Arianna as the younger woman continued to try and disable the upload mechanism, but they both paused as they felt the truck lift ominously off the ground.

They exchanged glances before Nat gasped as she tumbled out the front of the truck as it was lifted while Arianna was flung backwards with the cradle. She quickly moved, narrowly avoiding being squashed by the cradle as Nat grabbed the straps holding the cradle securely in place, using them to pull herself back up beside the cradle and Arianna.

"The package is airborne." Clint called as he spotted the truck and he followed it. "I have a clean shot."

"Negative." Nat and Arianna called back sharply. Nat continued: "We are still in the truck."

"What the hell are you...?" Clint began incredulously, but Nat ordered: "Just be ready, we're sending the package to you."

Arianna tossed Nat one of her knives as she started sawing the straps on her own side of the cradle.

"How do you want me to take it?" Clint asked as he flexed his shoulders in preparation, and both women paused slightly in their words even if they didn't in their actions.

Arianna answered at last: "Uhh, you might wish you hadn't asked that."

* * *

Steve was fighting a desperately losing battle. He was almost at the end of his tether as Ultron backed him into a corner, and it was taking all Steve had to keep his shield lifted to block Ultron's ceaseless punches. He grunted as Ultron finally found an opening and landed a solid punch to Steve's stomach.

 _This is not good._ He thought, when suddenly, Ultron was flung aside. Steve was also knocked off his feet slightly as a strong gust of wind flew past, and he looked over in surprise to see Pietro Maximoff as the speedster skid to a stop at the end of the train compartment.

Ultron turned, making to stalk towards the white-haired Sokovian, when suddenly the metal bars around the train moved, melding to form a barrier before him. Ultron and Steve turned in surprise to see Wanda on the other side of the train, manipulating the metal with her powers.

"Please." Ultron sighed. "Don't do this."

"What choice do we have?" Wanda growled back, her blue eyes steely and angry. Ultron turned back towards Pietro, and the young man quickly dodged but Ultron had no intention to hit him anyway. Ultron fired right through the walls blasting a shot right through the front of the train.

Steve stared in horror as Ultron flew out the open train door, and he yelled as he dashed quickly towards the front of the train: "I lost him!"

He jumped over various pieces of debris as he shouted urgently to his team: "He's headed your way."

Steve skid to a stop as he reached the front of the train, checking the collapsed driver but it was too late. His face was grim and then it became horrified as he looked up and saw they had reached the end of the tracks. They were going to crash right through and into civilian walkways. Steve lifted his shield, bracing it for the impact as the train smashed through the barriers marking the end of the track lines.

Clint called anxiously from where he was waiting in the quinjet: "Nat, Ria, we gotta go."

He was flying backwards, keeping a safe distance behind the truck as he hovered with the backdoors opened and ready.

"Yeah, almost." Arianna answered as Nat nodded at her. Arianna moved to the front of the cradle, getting ready to swing on. Nat cut the last strap and placed a timed bomb on the back of the truck. Arianna swung up onto the front of the cradle as Nat jumped onto the back, both of them hanging on tight as they went into free fall through the air, the wind whipping through their hair.

Arianna grunted a little as the front of the cradle landed with a thud before they skid into the quinjet. But as they slid in, Arianna's eyes widened in horror. Ultron had appeared out of nowhere, and he grabbed Nat by the foot, dragging her out and away just as the truck exploded behind them.

"Nat!" Arianna screamed, and Clint called back sharply: "Ria?"

"Ria?" Steve yelled, distracted from his place in the front of the train at the sheer worry in Clint's tone.

Clint demanded as he glanced back at Ria anxiously: "Cap, you see Nat?"

"If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" Steve ordered, although his heart was pounding and it suddenly had nothing to do with the fact that the train he was on had just crashed through the barriers at the end of the track. He prayed to God that Arianna was all right.

"Ultron's got Nat." Arianna argued, and Steve almost sighed in relief, although the news Arianna brought made his fist clench even tighter.

Clint's eyes were flinty and he began: "I might be able to track-"

"Go!" Steve repeated his order.

Both Arianna and Clint's jaws locked, but they knew what had to be done. Arianna's hands tightened on Clint's headrest as he flew them off quickly back towards New York. Clint growled in frustration as he hit the turbo engines, and Arianna was breathing heavily as both their hearts weighed heavily with worry.

Meanwhile in the train, Steve ran back to the Maximoff twins as they stood uncertainly in the middle of the train. He ordered Pietro: "Civilians in our path."

The speedster took the hint and he was gone in a flash of silver. Steve turned to Wanda, and he demanded: "Can you stop this thing?"

The young woman stared at him, her face filled with uncertainty, but Steve didn't have time for her indecision. He ran back towards the front to check their progress, shielding civilians as bits of debris came flying in from the open front and the shattered windows and doors from his fight with Ultron.

Steve reached the front to see streaks of silver moving civilians out of the way. He breathed in relief for a moment that at least one of the twins moved quickly and confidently, but his lifted spirits were dashed as he saw where they were headed. Steve quickly lifted his shield, once again bracing for impact as the train went smashing through a warehouse, barreling through the wall on the other side.

Steve then lurched slightly as he felt the train start to skid to a stop. He glanced back to see Wanda far behind, her face contorted with exertion as she halted the wheels of the train. Pietro was dashing about before him, clearing all the civilians.

All in all, when the train finally came to a complete stop, all Steve could manage was to sag in mental and physical exhaustion. But his respite was brief and he quickly walked out. Thankfully, nearby civilians and volunteers from the train itself were helping everyone climb out of the train safely.

Steve turned his attention instead to the two Sokovians as they huddled on one side of the road. Wanda had her hands on her twin's back, looking at him anxiously as Pietro bent over, gasping slightly. Pietro reassured his sister wearily: "I'm fine. I just need to take a minute."

He sat down heavily and Steve snapped as he walked up to them: "I'm very tempted not to give you one."

Pietro didn't even glare back, while Wanda demanded anxiously: "The cradle, did you get it?"

"Stark will take care of it." Steve answered firmly.

He was surprised when Wanda's face changed, and she stared at him with something akin to horror. She shook her head slightly as she whispered: "No, he won't."

Pietro frowned, glancing between his sister and Steve as he caught his breath. Steve examined the young woman before he said finally: "You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right." Wanda countered, her brow furrowing slightly in worry.

Steve stared at her, measuring the sincerity in her tone and the niggle of doubt that her words caused. While he didn't want to believe it, it did sound like something Tony would do.

Steve turned away sharply, calling to check: "Stark, come in."

There was no response and Steve repeated. "Stark."

He paused and Wanda's face had become terrified. Steve called again, refusing to believe anything with certainty yet: "Ria? Anyone on comms?" He asked at last, feeling somewhat anxious as the radio silence continued.

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it." Wanda said flatly.

Steve paused and he glanced back at her as she asked pointedly: "Where do you think he gets that?"


	9. Vision

Arianna and Clint sat huddled slightly on top of the cradle in Tony's lab at the Avengers Tower. The pair hadn't left each other's side, as was to be expected. Clint held one of Arianna's hands, rubbing it comfortingly, knowing she was beating herself up for letting Nat be captured.

As Tony returned from his trip to NEXUS very late at night, Bruce asked him quietly: "Anything on Nat?"

"Haven't heard." Tony replied with sigh.

He glanced at Arianna worriedly and he added in an attempt at encouragement: "But she's alive, or Ultron'd be rubbing our faces in it."

Clint exhaled sharply before he hopped off the cradle, letting go of Arianna's hand. She jumped down beside him as he commented to the two scientists as the men walked in: "This is sealed tight."

"We're going to need to access the program, break it down from within." Bruce sighed as he tapped at the unresponsive control panels.

Tony hummed, before he turned to Clint and asked abruptly: "Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old school spy stuff?"

"There's some nets I can cast." Clint agreed.

Arianna nodded, glancing at Clint, before she confirmed: "Yeah, we're on it."

"We'll find her." Clint agreed as he and Arianna moved off downstairs, heading for the lower labs.

As they walked, Clint glanced at Arianna and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her reassuringly as he murmured: "We _will_ find her, Ria. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"Don't act like you aren't beating yourself too." Arianna countered.

Clint sighed, knowing he had no words for that. It was true, and probably for the rest of their lives DELTA would be guilty of it. None of them could really handle another's injury or suffering. Clint only had one love of his life, but he had his two girls- three with his daughter.

Arianna and Nat were just starting to branch out of relying solely on their trio with their deepest emotions, but years of on-the-job bonding could never be broken. Clint murmured as he and Arianna set up the necessary equipment to scan for Nat: "She wouldn't want us to."

"Won't stop either of us from worrying until she's back with us, so just let it be and let's get to work." Arianna returned.

Clint grinned slightly, nodding. He reached over to kiss the top of her head, ruffling her hair as he murmured: "That's my girl."

She smiled slightly before they got down to business. Unaware of the potential danger that Tony and Bruce were brewing once more right above their heads.

* * *

 _Early hours April 13, 2015_

They'd been searching for a few hours when Clint finally got a hit. Arianna shot up, sitting upright as the radio crackled and a message in Morse code came across the airwaves. Clint grinned and he quickly pulled the headset over to start taking down Nat's message while Arianna beamed and she headed quickly upstairs to let Tony and Bruce know.

Her smile dropped instantly as she walked into the lab and saw what they were doing. Neither man had noticed her yet as Tony told Bruce: "This framework is not compatible."

Arianna's jaw dropped as Bruce just shrugged before he ordered: "The genetic coding tower's at ninety-seven percent. You have got to upload that schematic in the next five minutes."

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

The two looked over at her quickly, looking like two children caught by their mother with their hands still in the cookie jar.

"Ria!" Tony said quickly. "Hey, what's up? Found Natasha?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Stark." Arianna said sharply as she folded her arms across her chest.

Tony sighed and Arianna glared between him and Bruce as she demanded once more: "What's going on?"

"Why don't you stop playing dumb with us, Ria, and then we can talk." Tony countered.

Bruce winced, looking a little sheepish, while Arianna's eyes narrowed. She said in a low, eerily controlled voice: "I just don't believe that after Nat's sacrifice to get that cradle, you would try to create Ultron. Again."

She hurled her last words mostly at Bruce. The man shifted uncomfortably as Arianna's face took on the cold agent mask that they hadn't seen in a while. They hadn't had to. Arianna waited with narrowed eyes as Tony and Bruce exchanged looks, clearly trying to think of something.

"Ria, come on, don't tell me you don't think it's right?" Tony asked at last, and her eyes narrowed.

She answered rather flatly: "No, actually I don't. Your murder bot injured or killed God knows how many people, placed thousands more in harms way, is planning to destroy the world, and kidnapped my best friend."

Tony paused, and he tried: "Okay, point taken. But that's why this is right. _This_ ," he indicated the system and the cradle, "is going to work and it'll set right the things I've done wrong."

"Or you'll create Ultron 2.0 with an almost indestructible body and incredible power." Arianna snapped as she indicated the gemstone placed on the body inside the cradle's forehead.

Bruce was hesitating, clearly deliberating while Tony's jaw set. A computer beeped, and Bruce glanced at it and he sighed.

"Look, guys," He told them urgently, "we need to decide soon. That schematic has to be uploaded in the next three minutes."

Arianna's eyes narrowed, when suddenly someone placed a literal firm foot down from the side door, saying sternly: "I'm gonna say this once."

Arianna felt a small amount of tension ease as she heard Steve's voice but it disappeared when she turned to face him.

"How about 'nonce'?" Tony quipped.

Bruce and Arianna had frozen slightly, staring at the two figures beside Steve. In particular, both began glowering angrily at Wanda Maximoff as she stood beside her brother, watching anxiously while Steve ordered Tony sharply: "Shut it down."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Tony tossed back casually, but there was a hostile undercurrent to his tone and his posture had stiffened.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve said emphatically, his body just as stiff as Tony's.

"And you do?" Bruce asked coldly. He nodded at Wanda as he asked scathingly: "She's not in your head?"

"I know you're angry." Wanda began as she stepped forward.

"If you know what's best for you, you won't take another step." Arianna said sharply. She was already tightly wound with her anger at Tony, and Wanda's appearance had only added fuel to the fire.

Steve and Wanda glanced over, the former startled to see Arianna's hand curling around her knife. Although, when he really thought about it, he really shouldn't have been surprised. Arianna was usually so easy-going with him, Steve often forgot that she was still one of the word's best agents and that wasn't a title earned with mercy. It was at times like this that he was reminded of that.

Her eyes were cold, and locked furiously on Wanda, while the Sokovian looked at the older woman beseechingly. Bruce added with a deadly calm tone: "We're way past anger. I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

Wanda closed her mouth, pursing her lips as she glanced between the two beyond-furious Avengers.

Steve interjected: "Ria, Banner, after everything that's happened-"

"That's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony interrupted as he turned to glare at Steve.

"You don't know what's in there!" Wanda snapped and Arianna's jaw tightened in anger.

Steve was saying at the same time, exasperated: "This isn't a game…"

Suddenly they were all cut off as a flash of silver dashed around the lab, leaving a wake of destruction. They all stared in shock, and in Tony and Bruce's case anger, as Pietro stopped between Bruce and Arianna, tossing down a pipe he'd pulled from the cradle.

"No, no. Go on." He said sarcastically. "You were saying?"

Arianna's eyes narrowed furiously, but she was gratified as she heard a gunshot from below. She smirked in satisfaction as she saw a look of surprise cross Pietro's face as a bullet went past his face, before he fell with a crash through the shattered glass and down onto the lower lab floor.

"Pietro!" Wanda cried in alarm, while Arianna looked down casually at Pietro, satisfied to see Clint walk over and place a foot heavily on Pietro's leg.

"What?" Clint asked sarcastically. "You didn't see that coming?"

The computers were beeping wildly, and Tony called to Bruce: "I'm re-routing the upload."

"Tony-!" Arianna began in exasperation, but she was cut off from saying anything else as Steve threw his shield angrily.

It crashed about, causing even more destruction although it didn't even put a dent in the cradle and Arianna scolded, angry at his resort to force: "Steve!"

Steve ignored her as Tony's eyes narrowed. As the shield came flying towards his computer, Tony remotely called the arm to his Iron Ma suit. It attached itself just in time and he hit the shield down and away before it could hit the computer, before he aimed and fired a shot at Steve. The blast sent Steve flying backwards, and Arianna yelled in outrage: "Tony!"

"He started it!" Tony yelled and Arianna threw her knife at his precious computer, ironically shouting back furiously: "I don't care!"

Tony's eyes narrowed angrily, and he called the rest of his suit as he deflected Arianna's knife. Wanda started to use her power, when Bruce grabbed her from behind, locking his arm around her neck in a choke hold and he dared: "Go ahead, piss me off."

Wanda froze, not daring to move, while Steve leapt to his feet, ticked off with Tony. Clint had come running up, his gun cocked but he paused beside Arianna as she clenched her fists in frustration while Steve jumped at Tony. Steve threw a punch at the same time Tony blasted him again, sending both men flying across the room and crashing to the ground.

Suddenly there was a grunt from the side and Arianna narrowed her eyes as Wanda used her powers to break free from Bruce, holding him so that he was unable to move before she blasted him back. Arianna quickly spun up, kicking the other girl square in the back and sending the untrained Wanda flying across the room.

There was a crash, and they all paused, turning to see as Thor came flying in. He landed and glanced around before leaping up onto the cradle with his hammer raised. The team all watched in shock and Bruce yelled: "Wait!"

But Thor called his lightning, the energy becoming so powerful the rest of the group had to shield their eyes from the bright light surrounding Thor, before the God slammed his hammer towards the cradle, sending the energy into the cradle.

They all watched in shock and varying degrees of horror or awe as Thor send all of the energy into the cradle. He finally pulled his hammer back, the energy spent. They all blinked, staring in disbelief while Thor waited expectantly.

There was an almighty crash as the cradle essentially exploded, sending everyone flying back. Steve threw himself to cover Arianna, curling around her and shielding her as bits of debris and shattered glass flew everywhere. She glared at him, still furious at him for bringing Wanda, but even angrier with herself for immediately feeling safer and her heart to beat faster as Steve's arms wrapped around her protectively.

Steve pulled back to check her quickly, she smacked him off in aggravation and irritation. He frowned but she had turned to look at the cradle and she'd frozen. He looked over and blinked. A humanoid figure was crouching on the edge of the cradle it had sprung from, its skin red with streaks of dark blue.

The figure then seemed to focus on Thor, who had stood up right before it, and Arianna tensed as it sprang at incredible speed at the God. Thor caught the figure and threw him over his shoulder, sending the android crashing through the lab windows and towards the outer, lounge-area balcony windows.

They all hurried out into the lounge, Thor flying out and Steve jumping after him. The others quickly followed, Arianna surprised at the lack of sound from said area, only to find the android had brought itself to a stop right by the windows. Thor held up a hand to stop the team, and they all paused, watching the android warily.

It was staring outside as though in awe at the city lights, a hand pressing against the window slightly. The figure then turned around toe face them and he flew back towards them slowly as his skin darkened and became thicker around the body, arms and legs, almost like he was wearing a suit.

"I'm sorry," he murmured and Arianna frowned at the familiar British tone, "that was...odd."

He turned to Thor to add sincerely: "Thank you."

Thor just nodded, placing his hammer down on the coffee table. Arianna eyed them warily as the android nodded before a fluttering gold cape appeared across his shoulders and draped behind him.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asked incredulously, but Thor answered firmly: "I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and at it's center is that." He pointed at the bright yellow jewel placed in the centre of the android's head.

"What, the gem?" Bruce asked for all of them as they all slowly made their way closer.

"It's the Mind Stone." Thor explained. "It's one of the six Infinity Stones, the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities."

"Then why would you bring it to-" Steve began severely as Arianna arrived beside him, but Thor cut him off: "Because Stark is right."

Arianna stared while Clint's mouth actually fell open, and Bruce muttered: "Oh, it's definitely the end times."

"The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron." Thor went on, looking at Steve and ignoring the rest of the team's reactions.

Steve exhaled sharply, clearly not happy, and Arianna touched his arm in silent reassurance and warning. They all refocused on the android as he took a step forward and said quietly: "Not alone."

"Why does your 'vision' sound like Jarvis?" Steve asked, placing himself before Arianna as the Vision continued to walk closer towards the group.

Tony explained, his wary eyes also never leaving Vision: "We...we reconfigured Jarvis' matrix to create something new."

He moved to examine Vision closer, just as Vision seemed to be analyzing Tony. Steve muttered pointedly: "I think I've had my fill of new."

Arianna's hand tightened on his warningly, while Vision turned to face Steve, asking seriously: "You think I'm a child of Ultron?"

"You're not?" Steve challenged.

Arianna was examining the android in a mix of caution and curiosity, and Vision's eyes flickered to her. Steve tensed, but Vision seemed to be watching her more curiously, as he said thoughtfully: "I'm not Ultron. I'm not Jarvis. I am..."

He trailed off uncertainly. Arianna felt more sympathy more the android as he turned his head, looking lost as he murmured: "I am..."

He looked at Tony and Bruce sadly, as though searching for answers, when Wanda cut in, saying to Vision almost accusingly: "I looked in your head and saw annihilation."

"Look again." Vision replied gently, but Arianna pursed her lips in silent agreement with Clint as the archer snorted and said scathingly: "Yeah. Her seal of approval means jack to me."

He moved to place himself beside Arianna, while Thor countered: "Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they're nothing compared to what it can unleash."

He looked around at the circle the team had formed during their discussions, and he said firmly: "But with it on our side-"

"Is it?" Steve cut in sharply.

Thor glanced at the super-soldier but Steve had turned his attention back to Vision as he asked: "Are you? On our side?"

They all turned to look at Vision intently, but the android frowned slightly at the question. He murmured softly: "I don't think it's that simple."

"Well it better get real simple real soon." Clint warned tightly.

Vision glanced at Clint, then Arianna, then Steve, before he answered: "I am on the side of life."

He looked at each of the other Avengers as he went on: "Ultron isn't, he will end it all."

He finished, looking at the Maximoff twins.

"What's he waiting for?" Tony asked, and Vision glanced at him.

"You." He answered as though it were obvious.

Bruce asked quietly: "Where?"

"Sokovia." Clint answered, surprising the others.

The Maximoffs frowned, looking more anxious, but Clint didn't care, focusing on Arianna as he added: "He's got Nat there too."

She pursed her lips and he answered her with a grim expression. Steve glanced at the pair in sympathy, but refocused on Vision as Bruce approached the android and warned: "If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be..."

He trailed off pointedly, and Vision questioned curiously: "What will you do?"

There was a tense silence as Steve's jaw locked, the two DELTA members tensed slightly and Bruce and Tony straightened their backs just slightly. Vision glanced around, and he realized what they would do, what they would have to do.

He closed his eyes briefly before he admitted: "I don't want to kill Ultron."

He walked slowly over towards Thor as he went on: "He's unique, and he's in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed."

The team's faces were grim but accepting, if grudgingly by some. Clint gave Arianna a look, which she answered with a slight shake of her head. He glanced at the twins, making Arianna exhale sharply but again shake her head a little unhappily.

Vision was saying: "Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net, we have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others."

He turned to face Steve seriously, looking at the super-soldier for agreement. Steve lifted his chin slightly, his expression becoming more thoughtful, while Vision looked down at his hands.

"Maybe I am a monster." He admitted. "I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are," he lowered his hands, "and not what you intended."

He turned around, looking down a little as he almost sighed: "So there may be no way to make you trust me."

He picked up the object on the coffee table as he finished firmly: "But we need to go."

He handed Thor his Mjolnir, trying to illustrate the urgency of the situation. Thor looked down at his hammer in disbelief, while the other Avengers' mouths parted slightly in shock. They could only blink as Thor slowly took his hammer, and Vision walked off, unaware of the mental blow he'd dealt.

Thor glanced at the other Avengers, taking in their completely taken-aback expressions. He muttered as he tapped his hammer on his other hand sheepishly: "Right."

He patted Tony's shoulder: "Well done."

Thor also walked out, following Vision. The team stood for another second in shock, before Steve broke the silence. He turned to the team as he informed them: "Three minutes. Get what you need."

* * *

Arianna strapped in as many knives as she could hold, packing some extra cartridges as well for good measure. She'd just strapped in two special pulse long-knives into their holsters inside the outer part of her boots when she felt a presence at the doorway.

"Is this going to become a habit, too?" She asked as she closed her locker door and turned to face Steve.

His face was as equally grim as he walked into their locker room, and Arianna leaned back against her locker, folding her arms across her chest and waiting for him to talk first.

"I know you were angry that I brought Wanda." Steve said quietly as he stopped before her. She just watched him measuredly, although he could see the sliver of hurt that had resurfaced at Wanda's entrance.

Steve reached out to tug her crossed arms. Her eyes narrowed but she let her arms drop and Steve pulled her in close to him. She sighed, letting the tension leave her body as she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"It'll be okay, and she said she was sorry." He murmured soothingly and she muttered back, joking half-heartedly: "I don't want her apology, I want to kick her ass. Oh wait, I did."

He chuckled before he sighed as well and kissed the top of her head, breathing in the familiar smell of lilies.

"I still don't like her." Arianna muttered and he nodded once.

"And I'm not asking you to." He reminded softly. "I just…"

He sighed.

"I just don't want us to be at odds, not now." He finished quietly, and she looked up at him as she heard the worry and anxiety in his tone.

Her hazel eyes were clear and filled with determination once more as she answered firmly: "I know. And I still love you, even when we are somewhat fighting."

"Not fighting," he disagreed, "just differing in opinion."

"Or being hot-headed and stubborn." Arianna chuckled.

He frowned and asked: "When were you hot-headed?"

"I wasn't- that's you, and I'm 'stubborn'." She laughed, making him smile a little.

But the mood quickly became serious once more and Steve sighed as he pressed his forehead against Arianna's.

"Sorry for overreacting." Arianna said quietly, and he shook his head.

He answered just as quietly: "Sorry for hurting you, even if it was necessary to bring the Maximoffs. And then being 'hot-headed' with Tony."

"It's okay. I was pretty ticked off with him, too." Arianna sighed. "It was why I overreacted."

Steve kissed her softly, and she clung to him, gripping his arms tightly.

"Promise me you'll try and stay safe." He murmured as they broke apart, and Arianna nodded.

"I promise." She said quietly.

* * *

After their talk, Arianna had gone to Clint while Steve, Tony, and Bruce converged in the lounge. The three were already prepped, Steve not needing to do anything having already been in combat gear and the two scientists not really needing anything. Tony had only stepped out to insert a new AI into his system, and then he was ready.

The Maximoff twins were in the spare locker room, while Thor and Vision were chatting quietly as they stood outside the building. Arianna hugged Clint soothingly as he held onto a photo of Laura and the kids, providing silent support and comfort. He leaned back on her as he exhaled quietly.

In the lounge, Tony murmured softly: "No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor."

Bruce nodded, while Steve bowed his head grimly. Tony glanced at them sympathetically; at least he only had to worry about not returning to Pepper. He didn't have to worry that Pepper might be harmed- or that she wouldn't be there if... _when_ he made it out.

Tony took a deep breath and then said firmly: "I get first crack at the big guy."

The other two men glanced at him, and Tony explained wryly: "Iron Man's the one he's waiting for."

"That's true," Vision commented as he walked passed behind Tony, "he hates you the most."

Tony paused, and then looked after Vision in disbelief. Steve felt his lips twitch in amusement, but his face quickly fell back to being grim and lined with worry as Arianna walked in. She and Clint were talking quietly before they joined the team, Clint stopping beside Bruce while Arianna walked over to Steve.

He held out his hand and she took it, and no-one commented. They all knew each of them needed what small comfort they could get.


	10. Sokovia

The whole team met for a final meeting in the quinjet right before they left for Sokovia.

Clint and Arianna finished prepping the jet as the team took their seats and Steve began seriously: "Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire, and that's what we signed up for."

He looked at each of them as he continued: "But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out."

He looked at the Maximoffs. The plan was for the untrained pair to focus on helping the citizens get out safely first. It would still be no easy task, and Arianna also watched the young pair with concern as Wanda bowed her head while Pietro nodded.

Steve continued as he looked at the team at large: "All they want is to live their lives in peace, and that's not going to happen today. But we can do our best to protect them."

He looked at each member of his team as he said firmly: "And we can get the job done, and find out what Ultron's been building."

He looked at Thor, who straightened.

"We find Romanoff," he looked at Bruce, "and we clear the field."

He looked at Clint and Arianna, who nodded.

"Keep the fight between us." Steve looked at Vision.

Vision bowed his head thoughtfully, while Steve paused.

He finished quietly as he looked at Tony: "Ultron thinks we're monsters and we're what's wrong with the world."

Tony met Steve's eyes, and mutual understanding passed between them as Steve murmured: "This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right."

Tony nodded, his face set with determination. Arianna moved to stand beside her boyfriend, and Steve took her hand as the meeting adjourned. The others quietly turned away, preparing themselves mentally for the battle that was to come, as Clint fired up the quinjet, and Arianna pressed a kiss to Steve's cheek.

* * *

Arianna stood with Steve by one of the bridges, helping Sokovians hurry out of the city. Wanda was taking care of the other side of the city, influencing her side to walk calmly out. Arianna and Steve's side were panicking a little more but the police force that Pietro had alerted moved about to help the pair keep order amongst those who were panicking.

Thor and Bruce meanwhile had gone to the hidden labs in Strucker's old base, Thor to search for the Vibranium and Bruce to search for Nat. Tony was looking for Ultron, while Clint had disappeared into the city to stakeout somewhere amongst the roofs. Arianna guessed he would probably keep close to Wanda, since it was likely Wanda would be in the centre of the living quarters in order to reach as many civilians as possible.

Vision was combing the city for any civilians, and Pietro would join him soon. Arianna's nerves and muscles were pulled tight as she and Steve moved about, helping civilians while continually scanning the area, waiting. It would only be a matter of time before Ultron's soldiers came after them.

The sun was beginning to rise when Arianna tensed as she spotted movement around the edges of the city. Small figures began to climb out of rivers and bursting out of rocks and roads, heading up towards the city, and she saw it was hundreds of Ultron's robots. She called sharply: "Steve!"

He turned to look as Arianna began hurrying the civilians to go.

"Run, come on!" She urged as she led people quickly off the bridge and towards cover.

Steve joined her, urging as the robots took the skies and began to zoom about, firing into the streets. He shouted at people urgently: "Go!"

A robot landed with a crash onto a car behind Steve and began blasting at him. Steve quickly used his shield to take it out, while Arianna hurried over as the last of the civilians hurried under cover. She drew her pulse long-knives as more robots began landing on the bridge, activating the knives as she jumped onto a robot.

She stabbed it through a weak chink in its neck and the knife sent a short energy blast into the robot, cutting its circuit and killing it. She jumped off and whirled around, wrapping her legs around another robot and stabbing that too. She and Steve fought side by side, drawing Ultron's robots to the bridge and keeping them engaged and away from civilians.

Arianna spun around, kicking another robot and crossing her arms to stab two as they tried to attack her. She quickly pulled her knife and ran to jump and stab the robot she'd kicked, taking that out too. She'd just pulled her knife out again when Tony activated his comms, calling: "FRIDAY! The Vision?"

"Boss, it's working." His new AI, FRIDAY, answered. "He's burning Ultron out of the net, he won't escape through there."

 _Well, at least there's some good news._ Arianna thought briefly before she whirled around to stab another robot. Arianna grit her teeth. It was more exhausting than usual as it took more effort to break the metal casings and stab the robots.

She was also more vulnerable as she was forced to ensure the energy pulse activated and completely killed the robot. They couldn't afford for even one robot to be left functioning, and it was costing not just her but all of them.

Steve was grunting as he whacked his shield hard into a robot, sharply cutting it in half as he split its power source beyond repair. He grabbed his shield and wrapped his arms around a robot's head as Arianna jumped over towards him. She stabbed it with one knife as she swiped across at another robot, killing the one Steve was holding and taking down the other.

Steve let go of his robot and threw his shield into the fallen robot, smashing it as Arianna pulled her knife from the one he'd dropped, only to stab it into another robot as it flew in. Suddenly there was an almighty crack, and a deep rumble before the whole city began to shake.

Arianna and Steve staggered about, trying to keep their balance as the ground shook violently, almost like an earthquake. The rumbling continued and Arianna looked over in horror as she continued to fight robots, to see the bridge cracking down the middle. It then lifted up, leaving the other half below and she killed the last robot before she dashed to join Steve as the super-soldier smashed another robot and tossed it over the edge.

They stared down in horror as the ground literally lifted off, leaving the outskirts of the city below while the rest rose into the air. Arianna's eyes were wide as she heard Tony ask quietly: "FRIDAY?"

"Sokovia's going for a ride." FRIDAY whispered.

More robots began flying in on the pair and as they started to fight again, Ultron began to speak to all the Avengers through each of the robots: "Do you see? The beauty of it, the inevitability. You rise, only to fall."

Arianna clenched her jaw, stabbing the robot that was speaking, but the one behind just continued for Ultron: "You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword and the earth will crack with the weight of your failure."

She and Steve killed the last robot again, but Ultron's voice continued from all parts of the city as his robots flew about: "Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me."

The couple turned to each other, faces filled with worry. Ultron continued: "It means nothing. When the dust settles," Steve lifted his arm, punching an approaching robot without even looking back, "the only thing living in this world will be metal."

Arianna and Steve exchanged one more look as the city continued to climb. Arianna switched to her personal line with Tony, asking worriedly: "Tony?"

"FRIDAY?" Tony asked, and FRIDAY explained to both of them: "The Vibranium core has got a magnetic field, that's what's keeping the rock together."

Arianna folded her lips while Tony asked urgently: "If it drops?"

"Right now the impact would kill thousands." FRIDAY answered. "Once it gets high enough: Global extinction."

"Roger that. Tapping out." Arianna sighed as she switched out of the line and back to the team line.

Steve glanced at her and he asked with a small sigh: "It's not good, is it?"

"Very not good." Arianna answered flatly.

Suddenly a robot whacked into Steve, tackling him and sending him flying backwards and crashing onto the hood of an abandoned car. Arianna whipped around and jumped to attack a robot as several more shot up, heading for the city. She took it down as Tony called sharply: "Cap, you got incoming."

"Incoming already came in." Steve groaned as he got up off the car. Arianna had jumped another robot, taking it down but accidentally causing it to explode as it crashed into a car. She let go in time to roll away and to safety, nodding at Steve reassuringly as he glanced over in alarm.

Steve sighed in relief before he ordered as he joined her in the fight: "Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job: tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed," Arianna glanced at him, "walk it off."

She snorted at that, and he met her eyes for a second. They exchanged determined looks before Steve whirled around to throw his shield and Arianna jumped, summersaulting in the air to avoid a robot as it flew in and tried to tackle her. She stabbed it as it flew passed her, killing it as she landed in a crouch on her feet.

A mighty roar sounded throughout the city and Arianna grinned grimly. The Hulk had joined them. Nat was probably around somewhere then, and while she was a little worried for the redhead- as she was for everyone- they really needed all the help they could get.

As though to prove her point, a robot shot a blast that came a little too close for comfort. It worsened when it then aimed again and Arianna ran as it hit a car right behind her. The blast from the resulting explosion sent her flying and she quickly curled in on herself as she landed heavily against another car.

"Ria!" Steve called sharply, and she called back into her comms: "I'm fine, just worry about yourself."

Steve turned around to smash the robot that had been trying to sneak up on him as Arianna pulled one of her knives and threw it hard at the robot. It hit the weak point in its neck, bringing it down and she jumped to stab it with her pulse knife, ensuring it stayed down.

* * *

Arianna and Steve had slowly made their way across the edge of the flying city as they fought, ending up near another broken bridge that would've led to the city outskirts. Arianna stabbed a robot and Steve smashed another with his shield, when a scream from the bridge made them both turn sharply.

"Steve!" Arianna called sharply, and he replied as he ran for the bridge: "I'm on it!"

Arianna continued to fight the robots, keeping them occupied as Steve dashed towards the sound. He quickly spotted the red convertible at the very edge of the bridge, a woman sitting in the driver's seat.

She'd apparently been stuck by a fallen piece of debris on the car hood, trapping her legs, and she was screaming bloody murder as the car began to tip over the crumbling edge. Steve ran quickly, just managing to grab the rear bumper of the car as it tipped over the edge.

He groaned, gritting his teeth as he tried to pull the car back up, when the bumper broke off. He threw the bumper aside, leaning down in horror as he saw the red convertible and another green SUV fall down off the edge of the flying city. Steve breathed in relief however as he spotted a familiar red cape flying up.

Thor passed the falling cars, before he realized what was happening and quickly whipped around and back down. The woman was screaming, her legs now free but nowhere to go as her car fell nose-first towards the Earth. Thor flew up beside her, but he turned incredulously as he heard male voices screaming.

He saw the two men in the front seats of the SUV, and he almost sighed. Thor quickly landed on the back of the convertible, reaching down for the woman. The woman lifted her arms and Thor grabbed her. He quickly glanced back up at the bridge to see Steve there and ready.

Thor hauled the woman out of her seat and then threw her up. She screamed in absolute terror as she went shooting up towards the bridge, and Steve jumped off the edge of the bridge. He hung on to a ledge on the lower part of the broken bridge with one hand and reached down with his other to catch the woman.

She groaned, although her screaming stopped as Steve called reassuringly: "I got you!"

The woman cried in fear as she looked down at the Earth miles below, and Steve called reassuringly: "Just look at me."

Steve grunted as he heaved himself up, letting go of the bridge to grab a spot higher up and closer to the top of the bridge. He glanced up and breathed in relief as Arianna appeared above him, before he looked back down at the woman clinging to his hand. Steve hauled her up, bringing her safely against his chest.

Arianna reached down and Steve hoisted the woman up. The woman reached up to grab Arianna's hands and the agent pulled the woman up safely onto the bridge. A lone robot flew down onto the bridge, running to charge at Arianna's defenceless back as it snarled in Ultron's voice: "You can't save them all."

Steve's shield came flying over the edge of the bridge, whacking into the robot and wedging itself into its chest. Arianna covered the civilian woman, forcing her to duck for cover behind a car as Steve pulled himself onto the bridge. He landed on his feet right before the robot as Arianna turned to face it as well.

"You'll never-" The robot began, but Steve activated the magnets built into the arm of his suit. The shield came flying back towards his right arm, dragging the robot with it and Steve spun, whacking the robot and smashing its head in with his shield as it attached back onto his arm.

"You'll never what?" Steve quipped as the force of his hit sent the robot remains over the edge of the bridge. Arianna joined his side, raising a brow in amusement as Steve shouted after the robot. "You didn't finish!"

She chuckled and Steve wrapped his arm around her, kissing the side of her head as he said casually: "Hey, babe. What did I miss?"

Arianna snorted as the SUV landed on the bridge at that moment with a heavy thud. Thor landed on top of the SUV's car roof as the couple turned to look. Arianna was amused to see the two men in the front seats were looking rather green.

Thor hopped off the roof, and Steve and Arianna walked off with him, Steve joking to the God as the trio headed back towards the city: "What, were you napping?"

Arianna grinned, her smile widening as she heard the men climbing out of the SUV and hurling.

* * *

The smile was long gone a few moments later as she grit her teeth, fighting against another group of robots. Nat had found them and the two women were fighting with their teeth bared. The redheaded agent stabbed at the robots in a similar fashion to Arianna, armed with pulse batons that acted similarly to Arianna's knives.

They were also trying to avoid laser fire as more robots continued to fly in, shooting carelessly around in the general direction of the Avengers. Arianna's hands were full trying to take down as many robots as she could while avoiding the laser blasts and ensuring she didn't move to a position where missed shots would hit civilians.

Thor and Steve were working together to take down as many of the airborne robots as possible, Steve throwing his shield and Thor whacking Mjolnir. As Steve leapt after his shield after his most recent throw, he landed beside Thor. The two exchanged quick looks and then Steve threw up his shield.

Thor whacked it with his hammer, sending the shield smashing through an entire line of robots, cutting them all in half if not smashing them completely from the force of the momentum behind the blow. Steve ran after his shield again as it wedged into a car at the end of its rampage, punching and kicking any robots he encountered along the way into pieces.

Thor took to the sky once more, taking on a whole group of robots. He flew right into the centre, and spun around to hit all of them with Mjolnir. One of his targets was sent crashing back onto the ground, hitting an oil truck and causing an explosion that effectively took out another ten robots.

Arianna and Nat ducked behind a car to avoid the heat of the explosion before they leapt out on opposite sides to enter the fray once more. Ultron suddenly swooped in, tackling Thor and the two flew off, wrestling through the air. Arianna whirled around, stabbing at robots once more when a blast hit the ground near her and sent her flying.

She landed heavily against a car, making her wince and leaving her momentarily unguarded. Her face contorted as a laser blast came flying towards her and she moved to duck even though she knew it was a fraction of a second too late. But before the laser could hit, a blue-clad figure dropped in front of her and Steve deflected the blast with his shield.

"Ria?" He demanded as he whipped his head around to look at her and she nodded.

"Thanks, babe." She got out, too sore and tired to say more.

His eyes narrowed with worry, but they were out of time. He swung his shield to smash an approaching robot as Arianna darted forward to slide under another robot, stabbing its legs to immobilize it before she jumped up and stabbed its head.

"Alright, we're all clear here." Clint called over the comms and Steve bit out as he punched a robot with his shield: "We are not clear! We are very not clear!"

He grunted as he punched the robot again, harder, to wedge his shield into it. He then jumped and kicked his shield, smashing it through the robot and killing its power completely at last.

"Alright, coming to you." Clint sighed tiredly, and Arianna almost snarled. Unfortunately, she was trying to save energy and she contented herself with stabbing her knife into a robot's neck and then smashing her fist all the way through to ensure she'd killed it.

She whirled around, fighting more of the robots. She whipped her head around sharply as Nat cried out, and she spotted the redhead struggling against four robots. Nat whacked one as Arianna threw her knife, hitting one of the robots and taking it out.

"Romanoff!" Steve shouted as he threw his shield, wedging it into one of the robots right in a weak spot in its armour and causing it to power down.

Arianna and Steve came running over as Nat called to both of them: "Thanks."

She hit another robot as Arianna threw her knife into one of three approaching robots, taking it out. Nat grabbed Steve's shield, using it to block the laser fire from the one remaining robot, and she crouched low as the two robots landed around her. She used the shield to block their attacks as Arianna and Steve ran up.

Arianna pulled her knife from one of the fallen robots and threw it at one of the robots attacking Nat as the redhead dodged another attack and tossed the shield up. Steve jumped and caught it, smashing it into the remaining robot as he landed.

The trio quickly checked that all immediate danger was cleared before they relaxed fractionally. Steve scanned the area one more time as Arianna checked Nat quickly, and the older agent waved it off.

"I'm fine." She answered as Steve turned to the women. Arianna nodded while Steve walked over, checking Arianna as he did. She was rubbing her arm tiredly, but otherwise appeared unhurt. Arianna turned to Steve as he stopped beside her, her eyes filled with worry but it eased when Steve shook his head reassuringly.

The three exchanged looks before they moved away once more, splitting up slightly to check on the civilians and help any who hadn't yet made it to cover to get inside nearby buildings. Steve kept checking the skies and as he helped the last woman inside, he called into the comms: "The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?"

Arianna listened attentively as she also finished up, and her heart sank as Tony replied quietly: "Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear."

"I asked for a solution, not an escape plan." Steve replied shortly as he walked out into the open ground once more. He stopped by the edge of the street, looking out into the sky as the city continued to fly higher.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second." Tony answered softly. He didn't sound any happier as he told Steve grimly: "We're going to have to make a choice."

Nat joined Steve as she pointed out: "Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock-"

"Not 'til everyone's safe." Steve said tensely.

Arianna joined them as Nat threw Steve an incredulous look. She asked skeptically: "Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve answered firmly, and Arianna touched his arm as Nat replied quietly: "I didn't say we should leave."

Steve glanced at her sharply, before glancing down at Arianna. His expression was clearly torn between his firm belief and the fear of losing her, the anxiety increasing as he stared into the hazel eyes he loved more than anything else in the world. Arianna met his gaze evenly as she replied to his silent question: "There are worse ways to go."

She moved her hand, sliding it down to clasp his hand in hers. Steve's gaze softened although it was filled with sorrow as Arianna added softly: "At least we're together."

Nat watched them as Steve bowed his head, his shoulders slumping slightly, and Arianna turned her head to meet Nat's gaze. Her expression clearly said she was including Nat, and the team, in her statement. Nat gave Arianna a sad smile, which the younger woman answered similarly.

Nat gestured at the sky around them, and the two women turned to look. They hadn't had the time or really the thought to appreciate the beauty despite the grim circumstances. The skies were bright blue with hints of pink and yellow from the morning sun.

Arianna leaned against Steve slightly as Nat murmured: "And hey, we get a good view."

Steve sighed, leaning closer to Arianna, but all three heads jerked up sharply as Fury's voice came over the comms: "Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better."

Their jaws dropped just slightly and their eyes widened slightly as the SHIELD Helicarrier appeared, flying up out of the clouds. Arianna's breath caught and she exchanged shocked looks with Nat as Fury said smugly: "Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do."

"Fury, you son of a bitch." Steve said flatly, but a hint of a smile was tugging at his lips.

Arianna was already smiling, grinning with Nat as Fury teased: "Oooh! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, I kiss one of your best agents." Steve shot back as he wrapped his arm around Arianna, hugging her tightly.

Arianna laughed as Nat wrinkled her nose, while Fury retorted: "She's not my agent anymore."

"You're right- she's mine." Steve answered as he smiled at Arianna.

She beamed back, before leaning up on her toes and kissing him softly as Nat rolled her eyes playfully at the two. Steve merely grinned as Arianna lowered herself back on her feet, and Maria Hill called: "Altitude is eighteen thousand and climbing."

"Lifeboats secure to deploy." Another voice called and Arianna was surprised to hear it was Specialist Cameron Klein, an agent she didn't know very well but held respect for after the events at the Triskelion last year. "Disengage in three, two...take 'em out."

Arianna smiled as they saw the lifeboats fly off the Helicarrier and towards the city. There was the sound of rushing wind and Arianna glanced over to see Pietro had come over to stare in amazement. He asked her and Steve in awe: "This is SHIELD?"

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be." Steve confirmed.

Arianna smiled as Pietro grinned and he conceded: "This is not so bad."

Arianna chuckled, making Pietro glance at her before offering a tentative smile. She returned it in a similar manner, feeling a closer kinship to the new team member.

 _Maybe he's not so bad._ She thought as Steve called to both the group and the rest of the team over the comms: "Let's load 'em up."


	11. Didn't see that coming

"You're up." Maria called, and Arianna looked up in surprise from where she was leading people to the lifeboats, to see another armour-clad figure fly out of the Helicarrier.

She grinned, especially as she heard Rhodey join their communications line, saying enthusiastically: "Yes! Now this is gonna be a good story."

"Yep. If you live to tell it." Tony quipped as he appeared beside War Machine, and Rhodey shot back: "You think I can't hold my own?"

"We get through this, I'll hold your own." Tony replied, and Arianna wrinkled her nose.

"You had to make it weird." Rhodey commented, voicing Arianna's thoughts.

She smiled briefly before she became serious once more and she helped the last passenger onto the lifeboat. She called: "Okay, we're good to go!"

"Number six boat is topped and locked." Specialist Klein confirmed over the comms. "Or, uh, or stocked," he added, stuttering nervously, "topped. It...it's, uh, full of people."

Arianna chuckled, making a mental note that once this whole mess was over and if she made it out alive, she'd have a chat with Specialist Klein. He sounded like he'd be interesting to get to know. With that, she moved to her super-soldier's side, helping him direct people into another lifeboat. Nat and Pietro had gone off to help other civilians into the lifeboats that flew all around the circumference of the flying city.

"Thor," Tony suddenly called, "I got a plan!"

Arianna and Steve looked up sharply, exchanging hopeful looks but it dimmed as Thor answered grimly: "We're out of time. They're coming for the core."

"Rhodey," Tony ordered, "get the rest of the people on board that carrier."

"On it." Rhodey answered, and Arianna shared looks with Steve as Tony called, a little teasingly: "Avengers, time to work for a living."

Steve reached out to Arianna, and she hopped onto his back. His arms wrapped themselves securely around her thighs as Arianna took his shield, and the super-soldier took of at a run towards the church, placed exactly in the centre of the city. They arrived at the church, joining most of the team as they assembled, and Arianna was relieved to see Clint looking fine.

He was standing with Wanda, and aside from a few dirt streaks neither seemed to have been hurt. She climbed off Steve, nodding at Clint as relief washed over his face as he gave her a once-over as well, just as Pietro also dashed up.

"You good?" He asked his sister, checking her quickly even as she nodded and replied: "Yeah."

Arianna watched them, taking in the close way they interacted. She'd noticed it before, but it was both intriguing and somewhat heart-warming to see just how much they cared for each other. Well, it was heart-warming now that they weren't teaming up to kill the people she loved.

Arianna caught Wanda's eye as the thought went through her head, and Wanda gave her a tentative smile. Arianna grinned back, making Wanda's smile soften and become more genuine. Steve raised a brow at her, clearly amused.

Arianna elbowed him playfully as Tony called into his comms: "Romanoff? You and Banner better not be playing hide the zucchini."

Arianna laughed as Nat answered teasingly: "Relax, Shell-head. Not all of us can fly."

She joined the team, pulling up in a truck she'd commandeered and, judging from the bits of machinery smashed on the front, used to drive right through several of Ultron's robots. As Nat jumped out, joining Arianna and Clint, she asked: "What's the drill?"

"This is the drill." Tony replied shortly as he pointed to a small metal podium that Arianna realized must be the Vibranium core.

"If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Tony continued.

The team's faces became grim, becoming focused once more just as Ultron flew up. Arianna turned with the others to face him as he hovered a few feet away from the church, and Thor shouted defiantly at the robot: "Is that the best you can do?"

Arianna's eyes widened as Ultron simply gestured his hand and an entire army of his robots came running and flying from all over to stand behind their leader. The ex-SHIELD agents' mouths had all parted slightly in horror while Wanda's face paled and Pietro's jaw clenched.

Thor's mouth had also fallen slightly open, while Steve sighed, asking Thor sarcastically: "You had to ask."

Thor glanced back at the super-soldier sheepishly, while Ultron smirked, saying mockingly: "This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted, all of you," he gestured at the Avengers, "against all of me."

Arianna's grip on her pulse knives tightened, and she exchanged looks with Nat as Ultron finished dismissively: "How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

Arianna's jaw tightened at his arrogance, and she was gratified- and a little smug- when Tony answered firmly: "Well, like the old man said."

He glanced at Steve, who looked back in surprise as Tony finished: "Together."

The Hulk roared in agreement, as Tony glanced back at Arianna to see her grinning at him. It was a little tight, given the impending fight, but it was genuine and warmed his heart. Tony turned back to face the army with the rest of his team as Ultron pointed his hand.

The robot army launched itself at the Avengers, who simply took a fighting a stance and met the army head-on. Arianna placed her feet apart in a slight crouch as the robots came at the Avengers from all sides of the circular church, entering through various points in the many archways. The Avengers simply drew themselves in a tight circle around the vibranium core, stopping all robots from coming any closer.

Arianna slashed, kicked, parried and ducked as robots came running and flying in from all directions. Beside her, Clint took out the longer-range targets while Steve covered her on all the ones she missed. Behind them, Nat, Wanda and Thor were pulling and smashing apart robots with their various skills as Tony fired away all the robots coming at them from a distance.

Pietro was running around at light-speed, breaking apart robots as they entered the archways, while Vision took to the air to head off the robots coming in through the collapsed roof. Hulk roared and ran about outside, preventing as many robots as he could from entering the citadel at all.

Steve grabbed a robot in a headlock, snapping its head off as Arianna stabbed a robot and sliced it cleanly in two. She swung around to stab right into a robot Clint had missed, before whirling around to swipe again at a robot Steve held in another headlock grip. Her swing chopped the robot's head off, and she ducked as Steve smashed his shield onto a robot behind her.

The Avengers continued to fight, becoming one defensive body as they each covered one another. Wanda's powers kept any robots from coming closer to the core as DELTA and Steve spread a little further out to take out robots in the middle of the church. Pietro, Vision, Tony, and Thor ran and flew about the small church perimeters and ceilings to take out the robots entering the church and any of the airborne ones that Steve and DELTA missed.

Hulk came running in, finished with his job outside, to help the team as he smashed all the robots in his sight. He joined the Avengers in taking out the remaining robots as Ultron finally joined the fray. The furious robot flew in, tackling Vision and punching him aside.

The android wasn't that easily dissuaded, and Vision quickly retaliated, firing his mind stone power at Ultron and shooting him right in the chest. Ultron went flying out the church, Vision right behind as he kept the beam from his mind stone fixed firmly on Ultron. Thor quickly followed Vision outside, and Tony joined them as the three took on the largest hurdle.

Inside the church, the rest of the Avengers finished off all robots that were left, and Hulk went running outside. Pietro disappeared as well while Arianna bent over, clutching her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Wanda, Nat, and Clint were in similar conditions, the four exhausted and needing the brief respite. Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, his face equally weary but concerned for her.

"I'm fine." Arianna promised between gasps as she slowly stood upright once more. Steve watched her worriedly, but didn't comment as Nat and Clint also straightened painfully. Wanda, noting their resilience, also grimaced but stood up tall once more.

They all stiffened once more as Thor interrupted, calling sharply: "They'll try to leave the city."

The Avengers inside the church tensed immediately, but Arianna exhaled in relief as Tony replied firmly: "We can't let 'em, not even one. Rhodey!"

"I'm on it." Rhodey answered immediately.

Arianna sighed in relief, but they weren't in the clear yet. Steve was clearly thinking the same as he ordered the Avengers: "We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats."

He nodded at DELTA, adding as he glanced about the city outside: "I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you."

He met eyes with Arianna, who didn't look happy to be separated. But they both knew better than to let personal feelings bias their judgements, and she nodded once in understanding as he finished.

"What about the core?" Clint questioned as he glanced at the vibranium core.

Before anybody else could respond, Wanda answered: "I'll protect it."

They all looked at her in surprise, and Arianna was particularly intrigued when Wanda looked at Clint as she said firmly: "It's my job."

Arianna and Nat glanced at Clint curiously, taking in his somewhat surprised but also proud expression. He nodded once before turning to his girls and calling: "Nat. Ria."

The pair nodded, and Nat followed Clint out as Arianna glanced at Wanda one more time. _Clint must've motivated her somehow._ Arianna realized. _Sometime during the battle… just like he mentored me once._

She met eyes with Wanda as the thought passed through her head, and Wanda nodded slowly. Arianna raised a brow, but simply turned to go after her friends. She noted Steve watching her anxiously now that the others were moving, and she called over her shoulder to the him and Wanda: "See you two back on the boats."

Arianna ran off to join Clint and Nat in a convertible Clint had managed to 'borrow', missing Wanda's momentarily astonished expression and Steve's soft grin.

Wanda P.O.V.

The super-soldier glanced at Wanda once more, as the young woman's face morphed into a small smile. Wanda had been surprised by Arianna's warmer thoughts since the battle had begun, and it made her a little happier- more than she'd thought possible. It was harder to say with the others, but it seemed Arianna had joined Clint and Steve in accepting Wanda and her brother.

Wanda glanced at Steve as the thought passed her mind and she felt his eyes on her. Steve's face was slightly worried as he watched her, his eyes holding concern for the young woman and Wanda was once again struck by the warmth in the Avengers. It was something she hadn't expected, and she nodded back firmly, showing him she could handle things.

Steve finally headed out as well, moving in the other direction from DELTA as he ran towards the city. Wanda watched the man run off thoughtfully before she turned back to the core, ready to do her duty.

There was a flash of silver, and Pietro appeared beside her as he returned from taking out the last of the robots left on the flying city that he could find. Wanda checked him quickly for injuries before she ordered: " Get the people on the boats."

"I'm not going to leave you here." Pietro argued, but Wanda cut him off sternly: "I can handle these."

As though to prove her point, a robot came flying towards them and Wanda swiftly dealt with it, blasting it to pieces with her power. Pietro shrugged in grudging agreement as Wanda finished as though uninterrupted: "Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before."

Pietro hummed in reluctant agreement, starting to move away unhappily and Wanda ordered sharply: "You understand?"

"You know," Pietro said at last as he turned back to his sister, "I'm twelve minutes older than you."

That made Wanda laugh, and she chuckled as she tossed back at her brother: "Go."

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

Arianna rolled her eyes from her seat behind Clint and Nat, as Clint commented while he drove them down the ruined streets: "I know what I need to do. The dining room!"

Nat glanced at Clint and then looked back at Arianna, rolling her eyes as well, while Clint continued, ignoring them as he planned: "If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think?"

Clint swerved the car sharply around some debris, while Nat commented easily: "You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway."

"No one eats in a dining room." Clint scoffed, and Arianna pointed out: "You mean, no-one named Barton."

"I don't see you and Cap eating in the dining room, either." Clint pointed out. "Or Nat, or Tony, for that matter."

Arianna shrugged, conceding his point as they arrived by the last lifeboat. Clint stopped the car sharply, just as they heard a roar in the distance. All three heads whipped around in the direction the sound had come from, before Arianna and Clint glanced at Nat.

The redhead was still staring at the area the roar had come from, and Clint pointed out a little worriedly: "We don't have a lot of time."

"So get your ass on a boat." Nat answered flatly as she opened the car door and hurried off. Clint and Arianna watched her go worriedly, before exchanging looks.

"She'll be fine." Arianna said firmly, and Clint shot back: "I know she will."

Neither commented on how it sounded more like they were trying to reassure themselves than each other. ' _Sometimes',_ Arianna thought with a sigh, ' _we really do worry too much about each other._ _And from Clint's face, he's thinking the same thing as I am'._

She grimaced back as Clint, who had been watching her, pulled a face.

"Yeah, who needs mind powers?" Clint said a little sarcastically. "Wanda's powers aren't as impressive as I thought they were."

Arianna snorted as the pair got out of the car, Arianna hopping out the side. She tossed back lightly: "Say that to her face."

"Yeah, and then she'd probably control me to kick myself in the ass." Clint pointed out. Arianna chuckled a little as she and Clint hurried towards the lifeboat, both pausing a little by the boat's edge.

Clint glanced at Arianna as she turned to look out worriedly, and he said softly: "Cap'll be fine, too."

"I know he will." Arianna answered quickly, perhaps a little too quickly, and Clint pointed out: "Cap would kill me if you weren't on the boat when he got back."

Arianna pursed her lips, and Clint sighed before he tugged her gently onto the boat. Arianna stepped backwards as she continued to scan the area, and Hawkeye finally pointed, saying: "You happy, now?"

Arianna's eyes lit up even before she looked in the direction Clint indicated. Steve had appeared out of the dust and debris, leading a few people towards the lifeboat. The super-soldier was also scanning the boat area quickly, and his face softened in relief the instant blue eyes met hazel.

Arianna smiled, and Clint muttered in annoyance: "Yeah, times like this I'm not so happy you've got a boyfriend."

"Shut up, you have Laura." Arianna shot back, making Clint smile just faintly.

It disappeared as he and Arianna tensed and Arianna glanced back as they both heard a woman crying anxiously from inside the lifeboat.

"Costel?" A young, blond woman called worriedly. Clint was already scanning the area intently as Arianna glanced back at the woman before turning back to look around the debris while the woman continued desperately: "We were in the market. Costel?!"

Clint spotted a small, boyish figure trapped beneath some fallen concrete off to one side of the ruined market place. His lips pressed together as Arianna saw the direction of his gaze and also peered through some flames from a burning car to see the same boy, most likely who the woman was looking for.

"I got it." Clint muttered as Arianna made to move. She paused, hesitating as Clint took off at a light jog towards the trapped child.

Arianna watched him worriedly, but relaxed a little as Steve also spotted Clint's movement and kept an eye on the agent. The super-soldier sent the civilians he had been escorting on ahead, and Arianna stepped forward to help the people onto the lifeboat as Tony called: "Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church."

"Is this the last of them?" Thor asked Steve quickly, nodding at the civilians Arianna was helping onto the lifeboat.

"Yeah." Steve confirmed as he stopped beside Thor, still watching Clint every so often. "Everyone else is on the carrier."

"You know, if this works," Tony called warningly, "we maybe don't walk away."

Arianna tensed as she helped the last person onto the lifeboat, but Thor just answered determinedly: "Maybe not."

Arianna's face filled with worry once more as she turned away from strapping in the last Sokovian, looking back out at Thor and Steve. She relaxed just slightly as Pietro appeared, coming to a stop beside her, and Arianna glanced at him. The pair nodded at each other in silent greeting, Arianna sighing a little. ' _At least that was one more back safe.'_ She thought, before Arianna's eyes slid back over to Clint.

Clint was just pulling the boy out of the rubble and making to head back to the lifeboat when they heard the sound of rapid gunfire coming from Nat's side of the city. Arianna's head whipped around as the Hulk roared, and the Avengers quinjet came zooming around the corner. Her eyes widened and her blood ran cold as Ultron fired once more, the machine laser-gun firing rapidly down onto the ruined streets.

"Steve!" Arianna called sharply as the laser rained down on the super-soldier and Thor, and she almost breathed in relief as Steve barely managed to get his shield up in time to block the blasts. Thor had also dived aside, avoiding the gun firing down in a straight line onto the streets.

But Arianna's relief was short-lived as she saw exactly where the quinjet's path would lead.

"Clint!" Arianna screamed in horror as the agent turned to see the jet's fire coming right towards him. He would never make it, not while carrying the boy- Costel- and it was clear from his expression that he knew it. Clint's face became grim and filled with determination as he simply turned his body to at least shield the boy from the blaster fire. Arianna took a step forward, her body reaching for the man she considered her brother even though she knew there was no way she could reach him in time.

There was a whoosh beside Arianna as a sudden, sharp gust of wind blew passed. Time seemed to slow, and Arianna stared as her foot landed one step off the boat, her brain struggling to comprehend what had happened in that one second. The bullets had rained ever closer to the archer, but even after the quinjet had flown passed, Clint stayed crouched… unharmed, thanks to a car suddenly appearing before him and the boy, shielding the agent from the gunfire.

Arianna's heart dropped like a stone as she stared in horror, watching numbly as Clint slowly lifted his head and saw exactly what, or rather who, had protected him. Clint's mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at Pietro, who met his gaze as he stood, unable to move from where he'd been forced to stop after dragging the car out in front of Clint.

"You didn't see that coming." Pietro murmured with his last breath before he toppled over and fell towards the ground. Arianna finally managed to break free from her frozen stupor, and she ran for the fallen man. She knew he'd be dead, even before he reached the ground judging by the many bullet wounds in his body, bleeding through his suit.

But she couldn't stop herself as she ran over while Clint placed the boy down to bend over and check Pietro's neck. Steve ran over as well, arriving beside Clint just before Arianna did, while Thor turned away grimly before he flew off to do his duty.

Clint met their eyes, and his look said it all. Arianna's eyes filled with sorrow as Steve's face became grim, while Clint turned back to the boy. Arianna leaned down, helping Steve as he bent down and picked up Pietro's body. Steve carried Pietro, following Clint as the archer carried the boy back to the lifeboat.

Arianna walked by Steve's side, none of them saying a word, even as Clint passed the boy into his relieved mother's arms and Steve gently placed Pietro onto the ground in one corner of the lifeboat. Steve glanced at Arianna briefly, his gaze questioning and she nodded.

"I'll stay with him." She confirmed, and Steve nodded as well. He wrapped an arm around Arianna gently, hugging her briefly and she closed her eyes as she leant against him. She accepted his support for one second before she opened her eyes and stood upright once more. Steve let her go, moving to check the city one last time just in case, while Clint came over to join Arianna and Pietro.

Clint sat down heavily on one of the open seats beside Pietro, waving off a medical personnel as he muttered: "No, no. I'm fine."

The man turned to Arianna, who also shook her head without even looking over. Her gaze was fixed morosely on Pietro, occasionally flickering to Clint. His eyes were also trained solely on the Sokovian lying between them, only leaving to glance over at Arianna briefly as he made to lie down.

"It's been a long day." Clint muttered as he lay down on the seats, and Arianna nodded.

"It sure has." She murmured.

Clint didn't say anything else, just keeping his head turned to stare sadly down at Pietro's bloodied form. There were no tears... not yet. They couldn't. Sometimes... sometimes, when it was just too much, not even tears could wash away the pain. Arianna watched over the pair silently, also quietly mourning the young man's loss. They hadn't been friends, but she had the feeling they could have been. And that lost possibility made the grief harder to come to terms with.

There was a loud rumble, and Arianna glanced over to see Steve running back for the lifeboat. She stood up sharply as the city began to fall down, Steve jumping onto the edge of the lifeboat just in time before the ground fell beneath him.

Arianna also moved away from her seat to peer sadly over the side of the lifeboat, watching as Sokovia went into free fall, the flying city picking up speed as it tumbled towards Earth. The lifeboat lifted away, heading towards the Helicarrier, and Arianna's brows knit anxiously. There was no sign of Nat or Bruce, and she had no idea where Wanda was.

 _Oh, God. Wanda_. Arianna realized. Wanda must've felt Pietro's death through her telekinetic powers. It was probably why the vibranium core activated and went into reverse-thrust: Wanda's grief would've distracted the young woman from her task. Not very professional, but only to be expected and really, at the moment, all Arianna could feel was pity for the sibling left behind.

 _'If she even made it out_.' Arianna thought anxiously. She hadn't seen Wanda come out, and if she was still on that rock... It was at that moment when the whole flying city below them cracked, breaking into thousands upon thousands of pieces that rained down more harmlessly into the ocean below.

Unfortunately, while this meant Earth was safe from Ultron's plans, it didn't guarantee Tony and Thor's survival. Tony could easily have been crushed by one of the still enormous pieces of rock, as could Thor. _Please, please._ Arianna begged in her mind as she leant over the edge of the lifeboat.

Arianna jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned to see a wearied Steve. But despite the exhaustion etched across his face, his blue eyes were determined as he looked down at her, while he called over his comms: "Fury, status report on the team?"

"The Hulk carried Romanoff onboard before he jumped after the quinjet and Ultron." Fury replied, and Arianna let out a sigh of relief. _That was one_.

Steve gave her an encouraging smile, as Fury continued: "Vision also grabbed Wanda Maximoff before Sokovia blew, and they're both safe here. Colonel Rhodes is out looking for Stark and Thor. No word yet on the two, but we did capture a heat signature in the ocean."

"Just one?" Arianna interrupted anxiously.

Clint also lifted his head from his spot on the seats while Steve wrapped an arm tightly around Arianna's shoulders in comfort. Fury replied calmly: "So far, yes, but-"

"Aw, is that all you've got, Nick?" Tony's voice suddenly called over the comms.

Arianna's eyes widened before her face broke into a watery smile while Clint dropped his head again with a small smile and Steve sighed in a mix of relief and annoyance at Tony's cocky tone. Fury answered dryly: "I knew it'd take more than an entire city falling on you to kill you, Stark."

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?" Tony wondered.

Steve cut in as he returned to business: "So Thor?"

"Found him, he was in the water. He's fine, I think he's just knocked out." Rhodey called over the comms.

"Bring him up, I'll have medics on standby." Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir." Rhodey called back as Steve added worriedly: "And Banner?"

There was silence for a beat, and Arianna's heart dropped.

"He's gone MIA." Fury replied quietly.

Steve's arm tightened around Arianna, rubbing soothing circles as Tony also remained silent. Fury continued glumly: "His last known position was on the quinjet, where he turned Romanoff's communication off. With the quinjet on stealth mode, our hands are tied."

The team lapsed into silence. Tony and Arianna's tinkering had ensured the quinjet was completely untraceable in stealth mode, even to their own tech. Little had they known that would come back to bite them - hard - in the asses.

' _Now we've lost Bruce as well.'_ Arianna thought sadly. ' _Poor Nat.'_

It was looking like a very bad day for the women on the Avengers team, if you could count Wanda as an Avenger now. And even though the losses were less of a blow for Arianna, she felt each keenly and she mourned for both the men they'd lost and the women left behind to deal with the heartbreak.

Steve wrapped his other arm around Arianna, hugging her close, knowing how she was feeling. Arianna welcomed the warmth that he provided, and despite her heavy heart, she felt a little better as she laid her head against Steve's chest and felt his strong arms around her, grateful that at least, he was alive and beside her.


	12. New Avengers New Life

_April 14, 2015_

Arianna walked out of her and Steve's room, smoothing her black formal skirt so that it was perfectly straight. Steve glanced up from near the elevator doors, his hands moving from his tie as he finished tying the black strip of fabric. He smiled a little sadly as Arianna joined him, and she returned the gesture. Arianna reached up, pulling his tie straight and smoothing it down as Steve wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, and she answered just as quietly: "Same as you. I will be."

He nodded, watching her as she finished with his tie and her hands drifted down, sliding down his chest to rest on his stomach as she lifted her eyes up to look at him.

"How was Nat?" He asked softly, and Arianna shrugged a little, even as her brows furrowed a little unhappily.

"Same as usual- she didn't want to talk about it at all last night." Arianna answered, and Steve nodded again in understanding. He wouldn't have expected anything else from the Russian agent.

"I'm sure she appreciated having you and Clint there, even if she didn't say anything." Steve murmured encouragingly, and he smiled a little in satisfaction as a ghost of a smile appeared on Arianna's face.

"I know." She replied softly. "And I appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

He smiled gently, before leaning down to kiss her lightly. Arianna kissed him back quickly before they leaned back once more. Without needing to exchange a word, they turned to the elevator and, when it arrived, walked in. Steve took Arianna's hand and she squeezed it as they made their way up to meet the other Avengers.

* * *

"As a brother, friend, and hero. In loving memory. _Ya lyublyu tebya_ ( _I love you)_."

Wanda finished, barely keeping her tears in check. The Avengers all stood soberly as Wanda clenched her speech in her fists before nodding at Vision stiffly. The android carefully lifted the simple but smooth black coffin carrying Pietro's body and laid it gently in the grave that Clint had dug.

The archer had insisted on doing it, and on doing it alone. The others had respected that wish, and since Wanda wouldn't and couldn't be parted from her brother's body before the ceremony, Clint had worked at the grave alone.

Now, as the coffin landed with a soft thud, Clint bowed his head while Wanda desperately fought back sobs as she used her powers to lift the dirt pile by the gravestone and laid it to cover her brother's grave. Vision laid a hand on Wanda's shoulder in comfort while the Avengers all bowed their heads in respect as the small, private ceremony closed, none of them moving as they paid their silent respects.

Eventually, Tony moved to walk away, unable to stay there any longer, heading to the graveyard exit where Fury and Maria were standing in quiet mourning. Thor and Rhodey followed, quietly leaving the few people who wanted to pay their private respects. Nat gave Wanda a small, sad nod as she too left.

Once everyone else had gone, Clint and Arianna walked over to Wanda while Steve stood behind the group in stoic support. The poor girl was trembling as she refused to break down into tears, and she tried to meet the two agents' eyes defiantly.

But as their eyes met and she read the sorrow in the grey-blue and hazel eyes, she cracked. Wanda sobbed, and Arianna reached out to hug the younger woman. The Sokovian girl clutched the older brunette as she cried into Arianna's shoulder, while Vision tightened his grip on Wanda's shoulder in a small gesture of comfort.

Steve bowed his head as he stood back while Clint also placed a hand on Wanda's other shoulder and Arianna soothed gently: "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She didn't say it would be okay- because it wouldn't be. Not for a while, at least. Wanda wailed, burying her head into Arianna's shoulder as her tears fell thick and fast. Arianna's heart ached with pain as she felt the raw pain in the girl's cries.

But Arianna knew that letting out the emotions would help the wounds heal faster. They would always be there to some degree and the loss of her brother would be hard for Wanda. But Arianna believed the younger girl would be able to be strong and move on, and hopefully, some day, be able to remember her brother with a smile.

* * *

 _May 1, 2015_

Arianna strode out from Wanda's room after checking that she was all right and had everything she needed. They had finally found everything necessary to help make the young Sokovian woman feel at home in the new Avengers facility, and Arianna had helped put up the final touches to the room decorations. Not that Wanda needed any help with her powers, and really Arianna hadn't done much.

But the two women had grown closer since the Sokovian incident, and Wanda tended to shadow the older brunette as she tried to adjust to her new life with the Avengers. It reminded Arianna of when she'd first started out at SHIELD and the way she'd shadowed Phil and Clint. With Clint now retired and spending time with his family, Wanda trailed behind Arianna, despite the fact that she had the other Avengers, and Arianna noticed that Wanda tended to look most comfortable around her.

Maybe because they were both women, and Nat was currently incredibly unapproachable. She had tried to pitch in occasionally to help, but she was much broodier lately after Bruce's disappearance and often wasn't the best company. It was slowly getting better, but Arianna felt it best not to push the redhead. She would be fine, when and only when she was ready.

Steve and Tony had also been much busier as they restored the Avengers and set up their new base in one of Tony's old warehouses, deep in the middle of the woods. Thor was often helping the other men out, when he wasn't watching Vision thoughtfully. The android, along with their newer recruits, were also busy trying to settle into their new places to be much comfort to the Sokovian.

So, perhaps it was natural that Wanda would turn to the woman, who had started as an enemy but had been one of the ones there when she needed someone the most. Either way, Arianna welcomed Wanda with warmth, extending that also to Vision.

The android also seemed to hover around Arianna, although she suspected it was because he knew from Jarvis' 'memories' that Arianna had helped Steve initially assimilate into modern life. The android often had the same lost look Steve had had in the first year or so after he woke from the ice, and Arianna tried to help out Vision as she had Steve, though she noted Wanda seemed to be better company for the android. There was something there, that made her wonder if this was what Clint and Nat had seen years ago when she had first met Steve in New York.

Arianna's phone beeped at that moment, breaking her from her contemplations. She glanced at the message to see it was a video message from Clint and she raised a brow as she saw the baby's shirt. Swiping the phone, she watched the video as the baby gurgled happily while Laura cooed in the background: "Say hi to Auntie Nat and Auntie Ria."

Arianna grinned, feeling a little sentimental as she re-read the words on the baby's shirt: 'Nathaniel Pietro Barton'.

Her gaze also lingered on the baby, her new 'nephew', and her thoughts wandered to Nat. She wondered if Nat had seen the message, and if it would hopefully make her feel better… along with the news that Fury would deliver on what Specialist Klein had found on the quinjet and Bruce.

 _'Actually, even if it made her feel better, she'd probably only have some snarky comment to say.'_ Arianna amended thoughtfully.

As though in echo to her thoughts, Arianna turned a corner to see Fury walking out, carrying a tablet. He spotted her and raised a brow as she strode over. Arianna glanced quickly at the tablet to see it was opened to a map pinpointing an area in the Banda Sea, and she smiled.

"Showed Nat?" She asked, and Fury nodded.

"She seemed better after." He confirmed and Arianna nodded gratefully.

She paused as she glanced back at the tablet, and she asked curiously: "Nick?"

"Hm?" He asked, although there was a gleam in his eye that told Arianna he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"You sent Nat, back in 2012, to recruit Bruce." Arianna began and Fury smirked.

Arianna continued anyway: "And you took me when you went to recruit Steve."

"Your question?" Fury asked with a blank expression, although he couldn't quite completely mask his amusement.

"You planned it, didn't you?" Arianna asked bluntly and Fury chuckled.

"You know, it's sometimes creepy how similar you three DELTA agents are." He chuckled and Arianna raised a brow.

"Nat asked the same thing?" She asked, not really surprised, and Fury confirmed in amusement: "Almost- she was subtler. You take more after Barton."

Arianna snorted at that, and Fury went on: "To answer your question: I just gave you two a push. As I told Romanoff- I just hoped for the best and made do with what I got. I got a great team. The rest was up to you."

"That didn't actually answer my question." Arianna pointed out, and he smiled as he answered: "But you know how to read between the lines. I taught you that."

She grinned back, and Fury nodded to the windows facing out into the lawn.

"Looks like your boyfriend is about to wrap up."

Arianna glanced outside to see Steve walk out with Thor and Tony, the trio exchanging light banter. Fury continued: "Looks like it's about the right timing for you to be up."

Arianna chuckled, shaking her head a little.

"You're a hopeless romantic underneath all that spy gear, Nick." She teased as she began to walk again, heading on her original path.

"Never said I wasn't, Aria." Fury called back as he also went on his way and Arianna smiled a little.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Steve_

"The rules have changed." Steve continued on with their discussion as they walked, and Tony agreed: "We're dealing with something new."

"Well, the Vision's artificial intelligence." Steve supplied, and Tony added: "A machine."

"So it doesn't count." Steve finished in satisfaction, and Tony agreed: "No. It's not like a person lifting the hammer."

Thor fought a smile as he walked between the two men, completely amused as Steve went on, eager to agree with Tony on this matter: "Right. Different rules for us."

"Nice guy, but artificial." Tony continued, and Steve finished smugly: "Thank you."

"If he can wield the hammer, he can keep the Mind Stone." Thor said at last as he finally stopped the petty competition. He became more serious as he continued thoughtfully: "It's safe with the Vision and these days, safe is in short supply."

There was a beat of silence as the three fell into apparent deep thought, before Steve piped up: "But if you put the hammer in an elevator..."

 **"** It would still go up." Tony agreed, and Steve pointed out as he fought a teasing smile: "Elevator's not worthy."

Thor laughed as well before he patted the two men on the back, saying wryly: "I'm going to miss these little talks of ours."

"Well, not if you don't leave." Tony pointed out as he gave the God a meaningful look.

Thor chuckled again, but he was serious as he explained, growing pensive: "I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence."

The trio stepped out into the lawn as Thor said seriously: "Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position..."

"Triple Yahtzee?" Tony suggested as he reached into his suit jacket.

Steve added as he looked at Thor curiously: **"** You think you can find out what's coming?"

"I do." Thor confirmed confidently as Tony pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his nose.

"Besides this one," Thor patted Tony on the chest, "there's nothing that can't be explained."

Thor stepped forward, turning back to nod once in greeting to his teammates before he raised his hammer and, in a burst of light, disappeared and returned to Asgard. Only an intricately designed burn mark, shaped within a perfect circle, was left of the God's presence.

Steve glanced down with some feeling of sentimentality, but he snorted as Tony quipped: "That man has no regard for lawn maintenance."

Tony glanced over at Steve as the blond gave him an amused grin, before the pair turned back towards the facility.

"I'm gonna miss him though." Tony added suddenly and Steve raised a brow.

He raised both brows as Tony continued as the pair headed over towards the garage entrance: "And you're gonna miss me. There's gonna be a lot of manful tears."

Steve had to smile at Tony's jesting tone, knowing the man was trying to express his feelings in his usual round-a-bout way. As Tony called his orange sports car remotely, Steve turned to the other man, saying seriously: "I will miss you, Tony."

"Yeah?" Tony answered cockily. But there was an undertone of seriousness as his car drew up and he went on: "Well, it's time for me to tap out. Maybe I should take a page out of Barton's book and build Pepper a farm, hope nobody blows it up."

"The simple life." Steve chuckled as he stood beside Tone.

"You'll get there one day." Tony said pointedly as he glanced at Steve and then back at the facility.

Steve chuckled, but his expression turned thoughtful as he said slowly: "I don't know. It's true, there is a part of me that still wants that- family, stability."

He paused again and Tony's expression became more understanding as Steve continued: "But the guy who wanted _only_ that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."

Tony nodded once, making to get into his car but he stopped. Turning back to Steve, he asked seriously: "You all right?"

Steve grinned, his smile widening as Arianna appeared in the facility doorway, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"I'm home." Steve murmured, and Tony glanced back over his shoulder, even though he knew from Steve's expression exactly who would be there.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully and Arianna called jokingly: "Don't let me get in the way of your moment."

"Too late, you ruined it." Tony joked back as Steve laughed and held out his arm towards his girlfriend.

Arianna smiled and walked over, joining Steve's side, saying to Tony as Steve wrapped his arm around her waist: "See you around, Tony."

"Yeah. It's never goodbye between us, right, kid?" Tony teased, but there was a serious undercurrent to his question that both Steve and Arianna picked up on.

Steve smiled while Arianna grinned softly, and she affirmed: "You and me, Tony? Never."

"Ooh, better watch out, Cap." Tony quipped, and Steve laughed: "Yeah, guess I should be on the look out for my girlfriend running off with Iron Man."

"Leave Captain America for Iron Man?" Arianna teased. "Hm, tough choice. Although, they do say a woman can't resist a man in a uniform…"

"You know you love me, kid." Tony added as Steve chuckled, and Arianna quipped: "Of course I do, Tony. I just love Steve more."

"Ouch!" Tony clutched his chest in mock pain as Steve laughed and pressed a kiss onto Arianna's head. Tony grinned before he finally got into his car.

"Goodbye, Tony." Steve called, and Tony waved as he drove off.

The couple waved back as they watched Tony disappear down the driveway before Arianna turned to Steve with a smile and he grinned as she leant up to press a kiss on him.

"I feel like we haven't done that in a while." Steve admitted as she lowered herself back down on her feet, and Arianna laughed.

"It was only this morning." Arianna chuckled, and Steve replied lightly as he turned them back towards the facility: "Yeah, but it was fleeting. Has been for the past couple weeks."

"Well, the team's been busy settling in, and _you_ 've been busy." Arianna pointed out with a small smile and he shrugged.

"Doesn't change the fact that I missed it." He answered lightly, making Arianna smile.

Her smile faded and became a little confused as Steve, instead of leading her towards the training room where Arianna knew Nat was, pulled her towards the elevator leading to the roof.

"Steve?" She asked, but he just smiled mysteriously.

Curiosity piqued, Arianna followed him as he led her out onto the roof. She glanced around but nothing seemed different from usual and Arianna turned her puzzled gaze back onto Steve.

"So… what are we doing up here?" She asked in confusion and Steve took a deep breath.

"Ria, there's something I wanted to say to you ever since Clint's house." Steve explained and Arianna frowned slightly.

"Clint's house?" She asked, now more confused than ever, and Steve nodded.

"You see, there's been something on my mind for a while, and after our talk at Clint's, I decided I needed to come clean and talk it over with you." He explained and Arianna felt her heart pick up.

"Er… is it good or bad?" She asked carefully, feeling a certain sense of dread.

It wasn't exactly relieved when Steve answered a little nervously: "Depends on how you look at it."

Not feeling at all convinced but waiting for him to continue, Arianna just watched Steve in a mix of wary apprehension and concern as she took in his nervousness. Steve took a deep breath before he began: "Ria."

She blinked, wondering where he was going with the conversation as he continued seriously: "You are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're wonderful, kind, considerate, and above all, you have a heart of gold. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I want you to know I love you."

"Okay…" Arianna said slowly, not understanding why he'd suddenly decided to confess his feelings again.

"And I wanted you to know, I'll always love you. Not even death will stop me." Steve added, and Arianna frowned before her eyes went wide.

Her jaw dropped and she could only stare in shock as Steve suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Arianna gaped, completely floored as Steve went down on one knee, opening the box to reveal a brilliant diamond ring. It was simple, with a white-gold band and small diamond studs encircling a single sapphire placed in the center of the smaller stones, the exact shade of blue as Steve's eyes.

"You're the home in my heart, Ria." Steve said softly as she stared mutely.

"And I'd never have it any other way. So Arianna Hart, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Steve asked as he gazed up at the astonished woman.

Arianna simply stared for a moment, looking slowly from Steve to the ring and then back again.

"What?" She asked faintly as she stared into Steve's crystal blue eyes, and Steve repeated, even though his throat was extremely dry with nervousness: "Ria, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, Steve." Arianna breathed.

She hadn't seen this coming, wouldn't have seen it from a mile, or even an inch, away. Suddenly his words and actions made sense, and she remembered their brief discussion of kids on Clint's farmhouse roof. She'd thought it had just all been in good humor- she never expected _this._

And yet… and yet suddenly she was blinking back tears of joy and she was choking for air as her heart thundered wildly with happiness. Steve seemed to be bordering on alarm at her reaction as Arianna sniffed, and she almost laughed at the concern and anxiety that appeared on his face as he waited for an answer.

"God, Steve, you dork." Arianna choked out and he blinked.

But his heart swelled with delight as Arianna smiled and she half-laughed half-cried: "Of course I will. I think the better question is, would you be willing to accept me as your wife?"

"Yes. Of course it's a yes." Steve chuckled as he stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around Arianna.

She laughed, sounding a little watery, as she hugged him back, clinging to him tightly. Steve pulled back slightly to lean down and kiss her, and Arianna answered just as enthusiastically. Their kiss quickly deepened, and Steve wrapped his arms around Arianna's waist as she ran her hand up and around his neck.

They clung together for a while before they had to break for air, but even then Steve maintained contact as he pressed his forehead to hers while they gasped for breath.

"I love you." He murmured and Arianna giggled.

"I love you, too, Steve." She murmured as she kissed him lightly.

Steve smiled, but he pulled back letting go a little reluctantly. She watched and her eyes dimmed once more as Steve held up the ring box between them, carefully pulling the ring out. Steve placed the box back in his pocket before he held out his left hand for hers.

She held out her left hand, and they both looked down at their joined hands as Steve gently slid the ring onto Arianna's ring finger. She stared at it for a moment, feeling a little overwhelmed before she turned her gaze up towards her now-fiancé. Steve was doing the same, staring at the ring that now symbolized their promise, before he looked back up to meet hazel eyes and both of them broke into happy smiles.

"We're getting married." Arianna said, almost in disbelief and Steve chuckled.

"Aren't you a little old for me, grandpa?" Arianna added teasingly, making him laugh.

"You should've thought of that before you agreed to marry me." Steve tossed back easily.

She grinned before running her right hand up along his shoulder as she murmured: "Well, you are looking rather good for almost 97."

He grinned as her other hand trailed up his chest. Steve caught her hand, pressing the ring-clad hand against his heart as he leaned down to murmur jokingly in her ear: "Hm, so you just fell for my looks? Nothing else?"

"Maybe it was this." She teased back as she drew circles on his muscular chest, making him snort even as he inched his face closer to hers.

"And that's all?" Steve teased and she breathed back as their lips danced around each other: "I think so."

"That's a shame." Steve murmured as his lips skimmed over Arianna's, and she murmured challengingly: "Maybe a reminder will jog my memory."

And as though he couldn't hold back any longer, Steve leaned in and claimed her lips once more as his own. Arianna kissed back with equal passion, her hands sliding up to circle his neck once more, the ring gleaming on her left hand.

* * *

Nat was standing as she had been for the past few hours, and really as she did often lately, staring blankly at the wall on the other side of the training room. She continued to stare pensively, her arms folded across her chest, when she was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"You want to keep staring at the wall, or do you want to go to work?" Steve called from the doorway.

Nat turned around in mild amusement to face a very content-looking Steve and Arianna, the latter leaning snugly against her fiancé as the Captain added to Nat teasingly: "I mean, it's a pretty interesting wall."

"I thought you two were still gazing into each other's eyes." Nat retorted as she walked over.

"Nope, he was gazing into Tony's." Arianna quipped, making Steve roll his eyes.

Nat raised a brow as she took in the happy glow around the couple and she noted the changes about them. She didn't comment yet as she asked Steve in a formal tone: "How do we look?"

Arianna grinned, having seen Nat's subtle glance, while Steve answered in the same business tone as he handed Nat a tablet with the info on the new recruits: "Well, we're not the '27 Yankees."

"We've got some hitters." Nat replied, easily kicking up a banter with Steve as the trio started to walk out towards the hanger room where they were scheduled to meet the recruits.

"They're good." Steve conceded, though he added: "They're not a team."

"Let's beat 'em into shape." Nat replied as she lowered the tablet and pulled ahead.

"Oh, and," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked towards the doors, "Steve, if you make my little sister cry, I will kick your ass. Super-soldier or not."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Steve answered as Arianna laughed and wiggled her ringed hand at Nat.

The redhead grinned back cheekily as she stopped before the doors. Steve walked ahead to get the doors as Arianna paused to briefly hug Nat, who whispered quickly while they were out of Steve's earshot: "Congrats, Ria."

"Thanks, Nat." Arianna replied warmly.

Nat grinned and the pair followed Steve inside as he pushed the doors open, flanking him as Rhodey lifted the visor of his War Machine suit, Vision turned to face them expectantly, Sam landed in his Falcon suit, and Wanda floated down from her room.

Nat stood at ease with her hands behind her back while Arianna raised a brow and smirked at the recruits below. Steve straightened his back as he also surveyed the group, who watched the trio with varying degrees of anticipation and respect, before he called: "Avengers...!"

*A/N I'll admit, I get teary every time I have to think about Pietro's death. Also, I don't know Russian, so sorry if I got the translation wrong…


	13. Ant-man?

_June 29, 2015_

"This is way too much." Arianna said flatly.

The past two months had been hectic, to say the least. Arianna was up to her neck in wedding planning, and she was definitely stressed out by it. Two days into the whole ordeal, she'd decided she wasn't cut out for a lavishly planned wedding. Unfortunately, Wanda and Nat disagreed. Ironically, so had Maria Hill.

So Arianna found herself in the most unusual situation where two of SHIELD's fiercest ex-agents and a powerful enhanced Sokovian were dragging her along with their enthusiastic plans. Nat had been particularly interested in the food for the wedding, including the cake, while Maria sorted out all the details from the invitations to the band to the wedding venue, and Wanda took charge of all the design aspects, including the decorations, bouquet, wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. And that was just the beginning.

For two months, Arianna had been forced to make decision after decision. Steve stood by her in most of the process, for which she was immensely grateful. The super-soldier patiently went through every detail that was thrown his way, although Nat did tend to go a little overboard just to poke fun at the couple. Like the thirty different types of cake- after about the eighth they all started to taste the same- and the forty different finger foods for the starters, most of which were exotic and half of which they couldn't even pronounce. Arianna was dreading when Nat would start drafting the main menu.

Maria and Wanda were a little less extreme, but Maria's compulsive need to be fully organized - engrained through years of SHIELD training - made her a different type of nightmare. Steve's patience was tried again and again while Arianna wanted to just throw a knife at something. As she'd told a highly entertained Clint over the phone: she didn't care if the napkins were swans or bows. Neither did she care if they were pale blue, sky blue, or any other variation of light blue.

The wedding dress had been it's own kind of stress, mostly because she'd had to wade that mission on her own. Steve had taken Sam (and a curious Vision, Rhodey, and Tony) to pick out a tux, and he'd been done in maybe thirty minutes- most likely because Tony knew his suits. Arianna was in the dress store from 8am to 4pm.

Due to their high profiles, Tony had booked out the whole shop for Arianna. On the one hand, this ensured there were no other customers watching her curiously. Unfortunately, this also meant that all the shop assistants present that day were watching her constantly.

The attention stressed her out so badly, Wanda eventually halted the dress-search to call Tony over. Tony had entertained the staff, taking their attention off Arianna and she was finally able to try on dresses in peace. That was it's own worry area as Arianna struggled to decide between a classic style that would be reminiscent of Steve's childhood era, or a modern-style cut that would satisfy Wanda's fashion need, and generally everyone else's.

Arianna had honestly found it surprising when Wanda turned out to be extremely picky over their design choices for Arianna's wedding. She suspected that Wanda's life before, both during her hardship years and after Strucker's experiments, had forced the young woman to suppress her creativity. Now, it was being unleashed, and powerfully, as she wanted to help create a perfect wedding for her friends.

Arianna could appreciate that, but between the three women she was finding the whole process overwhelming. Especially since she really didn't mind what they chose. But each of them had a point, since they had each reminded her that this was going to be the biggest day of her life.

As Nat had eloquently put it: "You're marrying Captain freaking America."

In case all the tabloid and news articles weren't enough of a reminder. It didn't matter what anyone anywhere else in the world did- all the news and people could talk about was the upcoming nuptial of the leader of the Avengers and the infamous Aria. Tony's PR team had their hands full trying to release polite statements for the private couple, but apparently America wanted to know everything they could about their hero's fiancée and wedding plans.

Tony and Pepper had also volunteered to try help steer the attention away and keep the paparazzi as far away from Steve and Arianna as possible. While they did their best, and Vision and FRIDAY were excellent at keeping the Avengers compound safe and secure, there had already been numerous pictures taken of the engaged couple as they went around trying to finalize wedding details. It was enough to drive Arianna crazy.

But none of that was important right now as she stared at her computer screen.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Arianna added as she reviewed the tape.

"Are you serious?" Arianna demanded again as she glanced up, and Sam sighed.

"Yes, this is for real." Sam said, annoyed. "As you've been kind enough to point out for the last fifteen minutes."

Arianna glanced at him skeptically and then back at the screen. She re-watched the security footage from earlier that day, which she'd found while doing one of her regular sweeps of the Avengers security. It was a favourite past time of both herself and Tony to try to crack the security on any secure facility and they often tested the Avengers security as part of their fun/test.

She'd taken it up again more frequently in the past few weeks as the stress of wedding planning got to her. And thank goodness for her hobby, because after another stressful day driving around with Steve and most of the Avengers to find the china sets for the reception that everyone could agree on, she'd come back to find an incredible piece of footage.

"… You were defeated by a guy the size of an ant." Arianna said in flat disbelief as she stared at the footage again, torn between amusement and intrigue, and Sam sighed again.

"Just… please, don't tell Cap." Sam begged, and Arianna grinned.

Sam sighed for perhaps the tenth time in the past twenty minutes, grimacing a little as Arianna began to laugh, cracking up. But really, in her opinion, it was too funny the more she thought about it.

"No, but seriously." Arianna aid at last as she regained control of herself.

"Oh, we're being serious now? I couldn't tell." Sam deadpanned, making Arianna grin.

" _Seriously_ , Sam." She insisted. Ignoring Sam as he snorted disbelievingly, Arianna added curiously: "So we don't know anything else about this guy?"

She nodded at the screen again, where she'd paused the security footage over the strange man's face. He'd conveniently lifted his face visor when he'd introduced himself to Sam, but while the man himself was therefore easy to identify, his suit was unlike anything Arianna had ever seen before. And that was saying a lot from Iron Man's best friend and Captain America's fiancée.

"I don't know, didn't recognize him from anywhere. All I know is what FRIDAY, and you, have managed to find." Sam shrugged.

Arianna's brows creased thoughtfully as she looked over at her other screen again. She stared at the name: 'Scott Lang'. Below the name and a headshot of the man in question ran lists of information about the man.

"Graduated with a master's in electrical engineering, former systems engineer at VistaCorp, he was arrested and in jail for a couple of years for hacking into VistaCorp's systems to pay back money they'd been extorting from unsuspecting customers to the customers." Arianna read thoughtfully. "You know, I think I like him."

"What, did he think he was some modern-day Robin Hood?" Sam scoffed, and Arianna shrugged.

"Nah, I think he's just a regular guy." She corrected. "Says here he actually got arrested after stealing some jewelry from VistaCorp's CEO's mansion and driving the man's car into the mansion pool."

"… Actually, I think _I_ like him." Sam commented, making Arianna laugh.

"Yeah, you and Tony would." She agreed. "He was then sentenced to three years in prison, and got divorced from his wife around that time."

"Ouch." Sam winced, and Arianna nodded.

"Looks like it was because his ex-wife couldn't take his criminal behaviour anymore, even if it was originally with the right intentions." Arianna sighed. "With a kid to look after, I guess she decided enough was enough. She married a cop after the divorce."

"Irony at it's finest." Sam snorted, and Arianna smacked him slightly, although she was also suppressing a grin.

"Although I think the bigger irony is how you managed to get all this intel on him in the first place." Sam added and Arianna grinned.

"Well if 'Ant-Man' is going to break into our facility, this is the least we should do." Arianna replied lightly, but she glanced at her screen thoughtfully once more.

"You think we should check him out?" Sam asked, catching her look.

Arianna pursed her lips, before sighing. She turned back to Sam and said with a small nod: "Yeah, I think we should. I'll look up where he is for you, since he apparently hasn't returned to the dump he calls home. Let's see if we can find out more about him and what he wanted with that tech he stole."

"Sure, but," Sam replied as he fought a grin, "I'll have FRIDAY find him."

"Why?" Arianna frowned, confused and Sam's lips curved into a wide smile as he answered: "Because I believe you have an appointment with the florist on the flowers for your wedding and bouquet."

"Oh, _God._ " Arianna moaned as she dropped her head into her hands and Sam burst out laughing. Arianna wanted to throttle him, both of them knowing full well that between Nat's tendency to tease and Wanda's tendency to strive for perfection, Arianna- and Steve- would most likely be smelling at least thirty different flowers and sitting through five hours of looking at various arrangements that looked exactly the same.

 _Who ever said weddings were the best day of a woman's life?_ Arianna thought mournfully.

* * *

 _October 26, 2015_

Arianna sighed contently as she leaned against Steve on their couch. Their room at the facility was more like an apartment as it led off from the main living room to a master bedroom and a separate bathroom. Tony had also built in a large walk-in closet for the couple, which also housed a small alcove for their uniforms. It was also soundproof, as all the rooms on the floor (or more like the whole facility) were. The only downside to their room was that it was the farthest from the communal area and kitchen, but as Tony had pointed out, it was a small sacrifice for getting the easily largest and only apartment-style room.

Steve grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head and making her hum in appreciation.

"Feeling better?" Steve teased, and Arianna smiled.

"Much. You have no idea how happy I am to have most of the details sorted out at last." Arianna sighed and Steve grinned.

"That's all you're happy about? Not that you're officially going to be my wife in less than week?" Steve joked, making Arianna laugh again.

"Yes, Steve." She teased. "That's it. I don't care about being married to you, I'm just happy to finally have Nat, Maria, and Wanda out of my hair."

Steve chuckled before leaning in to kiss Arianna's forehead.

"You missed." She teased as she leaned up and kissed Steve lightly. He grinned before leaning down to kiss her again when she pulled away. Arianna giggled as he kissed her again, and then again, before she leaned in closer to kiss him once more and Steve answered by deepening the kiss, pulling her even closer.

Arianna smiled as someone coughed, loudly, behind them.

"Yeah, if you two could keep your tongues in your _own_ mouths."

Steve rolled his eyes while Arianna laughed as the pair turned to look behind the couch towards the door. Tony stood with his arms crossed impatiently, his nose wrinkled in mild disgust from having to witness the couple's moment.

"Your fault for not knocking." Arianna teased.

"Oh, right." Tony said sarcastically. He knocked once on the side of the open doorway, before saying: "Hello!"

Steve rolled his eyes while Arianna laughed again. Shaking her head, she stood up, Steve letting go of her reluctantly so that she could go hug her friend. Tony adopted a mock-fighting stance as he stepped out of the doorway, warning Arianna: "Kiss my cheek with those lips and you won't be walking down the aisle in a few days."

"Or she'll kick your butt." Steve pointed out as he also stood and Arianna chuckled.

"Eh, worth trying." Tony shrugged before embracing Arianna warmly.

"Oh, also," Tony added as Arianna let go and Steve walked over, "made the calls, spoke with all the right people, your honeymoon destination is all set. No paparazzi, no fans, just you two, a chalet and a whole strip of beach and ocean to yourselves."

"Thanks Tony." Arianna beamed while Steve nodded, adding: "Yeah, thanks. I know it must've been hard work."

"Yeah, well, I actually didn't do much, Pepper did." Tony admitted. "By the way, nice choice. Bali."

"I had a feeling you'd appreciate." Arianna said as she grinned in amusement.

"I do." Tony agreed. "Nice, peaceful, plus lots of hot chicks in bikinis, although I guess you'll be missing out, Cap, since you'll be on a private beach."

Steve raised his brows, pointing out: "I'll be on my honeymoon, after getting married to Ria."

"Yeah, right. Shame, don't let it get you down, Cap." Tony quipped, and Arianna laughed while Steve rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which," Tony added as he looked at Steve expectantly, "you ready to go, or should I tell the guys the honeymoon began early?"

"Hilarious." Steve deadpanned as Arianna laughed at Tony.

"No, seriously, I can break it to them nicely, and we'll just go out on our own, maybe go to an actual strip club-" Tony went on and Arianna finally cut in, an amused smile still gracing her features: "Alright Tony, he's going, he's going."

"About time." Tony joked, winking at Arianna before he turned and walked back out into the communal area, heading towards the elevator.

Steve quickly kissed Arianna's cheek, murmuring: "I'll be back later, babe."

"Don't get _too_ wild." Arianna joked as she kissed his cheek in return.

"Don't count on it, Ria!" Tony called from where he was holding the elevator door for Steve. The blond man rolled his eyes as Arianna laughed again and Tony wiggled his brows, before Steve walked out as well, following Tony to the elevator.

Arianna's smile only widened as, just as the elevator doors were closing, she heard Steve mutter to Tony in aggravation: "Tony, if you even _think_ of going to a strip club-"

The doors dinged, and Arianna sighed a little as she turned back to the empty living room. She always missed Steve when he left; it didn't matter how long or for what, but when she faced the silence of their apartment-room alone, it made her uneasy. It was never too bad, and certainly not enough that she'd ask Steve to stay, but his absence always caused worry to creep into her heart. Though she could never really decide whether it was worry for him or for herself. Probably both.

Arianna turned back around in surprise as someone knocked on the door once more, tensing reflexively. She breathed in relief as she saw it was only Nat, a familiar smirk on the redhead's face as she saw Arianna relax.

"Sorry, just little old me." Nat greeted as she walked out and Arianna chuckled.

"Sure. Just 'little old you'." Arianna teased as she hugged Nat. The Russian smiled as she accepted the hug before she walked into the living room.

"Got anything to eat?" She asked casually, making Arianna's brows lift. Nat was anything but nonchalant.

"No, if you're looking for food you should've gone to the kitchen." Arianna replied lightly, but Nat could hear the question in the younger woman's tone. It almost made her smirk again, but she suppressed it as she held up the tub of ice cream she'd brought.

"Don't worry, I came prepared." She said teasingly as she held up the two spoons she'd been holding in her other hand.

Arianna laughed as Nat tossed the carton onto the coffee table, adding as she wriggled her brows at Arianna: "Want some?"

Arianna shrugged as she replied easily: "Why not?"

"Well, technically you need to fit into your wedding dress." Nat teased, even as she tossed a spoon at Arianna.

Arianna easily caught it as she walked over, shrugging as she answered amusedly: "It won't kill me, and why else would you bring the ice cream?"

"Dang, and here I was looking forward to eating this all on my own." Nat said sarcastically. Arianna smiled as she sat down beside the redhead, and soon the pair were lounging on the rug before the couch as they dug into their ice cream. Nat licked her spoon appreciatively, making Arianna laugh as she started to exaggerate the gesture in a hilariously overly sexual way.

"Thanks, Nat." Arianna said when Nat finally stabbed her spoon back into her side of the ice cream carton.

"Hmm?" Nat asked as she stuck the spoonful into her mouth, and Arianna said with a grin: "I know you came over because you didn't want me to be on my own."

"Well, I know how you are." Nat shrugged. "You were fine for a while, but I know that you and Steve have never really been apart since you got together. And I knew how that would make you feel."

"So, you thought I would need therapy?" Arianna joked as she gestured towards the ice cream, and Nat said smugly: "It worked didn't it?"

"And you got a free treat out of it." Arianna laughed, and Nat smiled.

"So, how does it feel?" Nat asked suddenly, and Arianna glanced at her friend questioningly.

"To almost be married. Lose the single life. Become stuck with one man for life." Nat teased, and Arianna snorted.

"Right, make it sound a little more cheerful and I'll be sure to get the hint that I'm signing my death warrant." Arianna deadpanned, although she was suppressing a smile.

Nat snorted, making Arianna crack and they laughed for a while.

"I don't know." Arianna answered honestly as they calmed back down. "I guess it hasn't really hit me yet, and I don't think it'll be different…"

"True." Nat mused. "You already live together, sleep together," Arianna gave her a look that Nat pointedly ignored, "are practically joined by the hip everywhere else you go."

"Thanks." Arianna said flatly, and Nat grinned.

"But it will be strange for me, and Clint," Nat admitted, "when I look at your files, or whatever, and I'll see Arianna Rogers."

Arianna paused in eating her ice cream, her brow creasing thoughtfully. The pair lapsed into silence for a moment, before Nat said suddenly: "You know, it was harder than I thought, letting you go."

Arianna glanced at Nat in surprise, meeting the redhead's eyes. Nat continued as she stared right at Arianna: "It was okay, because I know Steve's the right guy for you, but when it came right down to it… I guess it felt too strange, like losing my sister."

She paused, and Arianna just sat quietly, listening as Nat continued: "I spoke with Clint, and he got all sappy," Arianna chuckled a little, "but he agreed with me. It felt like things were changing too much too quickly. The last three years have been just constant change and with Clint retiring and you getting married, it felt like we were getting distant."

Arianna watched Nat closely, a small smile appearing as Nat gave her a wry grin.

"So, yeah, I might've made your life a little harder on purpose during the wedding planning." Nat teased, making Arianna laugh.

"I know," Arianna said with a playful glare, "those thirty cake tastings and twenty menu plans-"

"Twenty-six, just for you. Steve got the thirty cakes and thirty-one flowers." Nat said smugly, making Arianna give her another playful glare.

"Just be glad I didn't make it match his actual ninety-seven years." Nat added as she mimicked the expression right back at Arianna, making them both chuckle, before Nat sighed.

"But, I don't know, I guess I felt like I needed some time, just us two. To show you that I'm still here for you." Nat admitted, and Arianna smiled.

"I know, Nat." She said softly. "You and Clint have always had my back, I've known that since the beginning-"

"Lies." Nat shot back, and Arianna conceded: "Okay, since Budapest."

They grinned, sharing the inside joke, before Arianna went on: "And, I guess it's my turn to say I'm always gonna be there to have your back too. You and Clint both. It didn't change for Clint when he had Lila, and then his kids grew up, and he and Laura had their third- and it won't change with me."

Nat smiled, before snorting as Arianna teased lightly: "And I know it won't change when you get there as well."

"Right." Nat said carelessly, but Arianna took Nat's hand over the counter.

Green eyes met hazel, and Arianna said seriously: "I don't believe he's given up on us, or on you. You told me not to give up on myself, so many times; I think you need to take that advice."

Nat cracked a smile, squeezing Arianna's hand back gently. Satisfied, Arianna removed her hand and nodded at the ice cream.

"You going to eat that?" She asked jokingly and Nat laughed.

"Eh, why not." She said with a grin, and Arianna smiled as she dug into the now almost empty container.

"Cheers." She said cheerfully, and Nat grinned. They each held up a spoonful of their ice cream, knocking their spoons together in a cheer as they spent the night just chatting and spending some quality sister time.


	14. Wedding

_November 1, 2015_

"Good morning, America!" The reporter greeted into the camera cheerfully.

The camera panned out to show the exterior of the wedding hall they were situated before as the reporter continued excitedly: "We're here to give you the live updates on the biggest day of the century as Captain Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, marries the woman of his dreams, fellow Avenger Arianna Hart, known better as Aria-"

"Billionaire Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, has stepped up to guard his friends' privacy," another reporter was saying into his camera, "setting up his own personal security and warning the public of the consequences for uninvited parties."

The camera panned to show the several security guards stationed at all entryways, keeping strict guard around the entire building as various guests began to arrived.

"There has been no sign of the other Avengers so far, including the couple in question," another reporter affirmed, "although it is believed they arrived earlier today as Wanda Maximoff, or Scarlett Witch as she has been come to be known, was seen secretly escorting in Natasha Romanoff-"

"There have been signs of movement inside, indicating that perhaps the rather private Avengers have already arrived, avoiding the public eye. Captain Rogers has especially been very particular about his wish to keep the ceremony very private-"

"Few details have been released about the wedding, although it has been speculated that Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, known also as Hawkeye and Black Widow, who are very close to Aria will act in place of her parents for the giving away ceremony-"

"There have even been talks of large internet forums placing bets on which Avenger Captain Rogers has asked to be best man for the occasion. Top rates show a close tie between Tony Stark and Sam Wilson, also known as Falcon-"

"The public is hoping to catch some details on the ceremony, and to catch a glimpse of the newly weds before they leave for their honeymoon. Here on XX News, we will strive to keep you updated. So sit back and relax as we get ready for the wedding of the centur- oh my God, is that Iron Man?!"

* * *

"It's really getting crazy outside." Maria commented as she walked into the room they'd set up as Arianna's dressing room.

"I'm guessing Tony arrived?" Arianna laughed as she reached over to hug the older brunette.

"Yup, with all the flare he did at your MIT graduation." Nat said wryly as she rolled her hair into loose wavy curls while peeping out the window where Iron Man was waving to the crowd.

"Well, hopefully he'll keep the news entertained enough and give them enough to talk about for the next few hours- they were starting to get antsy anyway." Maria mused before she held out a huge bouquet of lilies to Arianna.

"From Agent Carter." She explained as Arianna took it with a surprised look. Arianna's face immediately softened in understanding, and she nodded in mute thanks. Maria just nodded shortly before she strode off towards the curtained off area to get dressed into her dressing gown, one of the set Arianna had prepared as gifts to her bridesmaids.

Arianna read the card inside quickly, smiling a little sadly as she did.

' _My dear Ria_.' It read. ' _I'm so sorry I cannot attend your and Steve's wedding. I would have loved to, but with my ailment only getting worse day-by-day, I fear I would dampen your special day. Congratulations on your marriage; I'm certain you two will be very happy together. I remembered you love lilies, and my 'little helper' helped me prepare this small gift. Hope it reaches you safely. Lots of love- Peggy'_

Arianna quietly folded the card, tucking it safely away. Peggy had already informed her and Steve well before - just in case her dementia made her forget - that she didn't think she could make the trip, especially from England where she had relocated once she'd been diagnosed with her illness. While she missed her friends in the US, being back in her old hometown helped her better during the times when she forgot who she was and her friends' existence.

But to think she'd remembered to order the small gift made Arianna's heart swell with happiness, despite the sadness that now surrounded her thoughts about Peggy. She lifted the bouquet carefully, placing it in an empty vase as Pepper walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her own silk gown, her makeup finished and hair set into soft curls similar to Nat's.

Pepper continued off Maria's comment on Tony as she headed over to bring out the bridesmaid dresses, hanging neatly on a rack: "Don't worry, if there's one thing Tony can do, it's keep the gossip columns happy."

"Well, let's hope it's not too happy." Wanda said dryly as she set Arianna's lily, freesia and rose bouquet carefully down on one of the many dressing tables. "We don't need even more eyes on us."

"I think he'll know to behave himself." Nat tossed out as she stood up, satisfied with her hair for now. "Otherwise, I'll kick his ass."

"Ria, you're not even done with your makeup yet!" Pepper suddenly scolded as she spotted the bride and Arianna looked over sheepishly from where she'd been setting out all the bridesmaid shoes.

"Leave those- Wanda, could you get all that?" Pepper asked as she ushered Arianna back into her dressing chair.

"Of course." Wanda answered as she flicked her wrists, setting out all the bridesmaid shoes and accessories in a line on the table beside the dress-rack.

"Now, you missy," Pepper chided playfully as she settled Arianna back into her chair, "let's get you ready."

"It's not my fault my maid-of-honor was scolded into doing her hair before it 'got later'." Arianna pointed out teasingly, making Pepper roll her eyes and Nat grin.

"C'mon Pepper, calm down." Nat soothed. "We're way ahead of schedule, we'll be fine. It's only 9:30am."

Pepper sighed, relaxing slightly as Nat settled down before Arianna.

'Thanks.' Arianna mouthed to her friend, and Nat grinned, just nodding as she picked up the makeup palette again.

"Okay, Ria." She teased. "Let's knock Steve off his feet."

"Uh, oh. That sounds dangerous." Maria joked as she walked out and began helping Pepper set out Arianna's things while Wanda moved to get started on Arianna's hair.

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

"How you feeling?"

Steve looked up from where he'd been sitting, staring blankly into space. Tony was leaning against the doorframe, watching the super-soldier.

"Well, I've been worse." Steve joked as he stood up, and Tony nodded out of the room.

"The guests are due to arrive soon, you'll want to get ready to meet them." He reminded and Steve chuckled.

"Tony Stark is reminding me of my duties? Must be a bad day." Steve joked, and Tony quipped: "Well, it is my duties as best man."

Steve grinned as he and Tony walked out of the men's designated dressing room.

"Thanks, again, by the way." Tony added as they strode out into the entrance hall. "I know it is a big deal, and you miss Bucky and you could've asked Sam. So, thanks for asking me instead."

"Well, it felt right. And you've been really active in helping me and Ria out with this whole thing- it was the least _I_ could do." Steve replied lightly.

"Well, the kid deserved it." Tony shrugged. "Although I guess I can't call her that anymore. Not now she'll be married to my dad's best friend."

"Tony, if you crack an age joke-" Steve warned, and Tony replied calmly: "Don't worry, Cap. Any other day, sure, but not today."

Steve glanced at Tony in pleasant surprise. Tony saw the look, and he gave a wry smile.

"I know, it's a shocker." He admitted. "But even so, I am really happy for you guys."

"Thank you, Tony." Steve answered, still a little surprised by the sincerity in Tony's tone. While Tony had definitely gotten a lot better and grown on Steve since they'd first met, he was rarely this sincere. Outside of a battlefield when they were all facing near-death situations, that is.

"But hey, so what is it like? Finally getting to marry 'the girl of your dreams' in the 'wedding of the century'?" Tony asked a little sarcastically, and Steve grinned. There was the Tony he knew.

"To be honest, it's still a bit surreal." Steve admitted as he glanced around the wedding hall. "But I know I did right in asking Ria to marry me, so the rest doesn't matter."

There was a moment's silence as Tony nodded, before he quipped: "So, while I just go barf at all that sappiness…"

Steve laughed, shaking his head as he glanced at his friend in amusement.

"You'll get there one day too, Tony." Steve chuckled, to which Tony answered with a shrug: "Maybe."

They lapsed into silence for another moment, before Tony said quietly: "Actually, I should probably thank you again for that."

Steve glanced at Tony questioningly, and Tony explained: "Pepper and I, we've been a bit at odds. Again. But helping out with you and Ria's wedding has helped us to talk it out again. So thanks for that."

"I don't think we did anything there." Steve pointed out. "It was you, Tony. You just need to let her know you care more than you show."

"I know, but I'm not like you. It doesn't come naturally. At all." Tony said flatly.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be a compliment." Steve said a little jokingly, and Tony grinned.

He then held up his hand to clasp it on Steve's shoulder, and as the first of the guests began to walk in, he said at last, sincerely: "Congrats, Cap."

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

"Guess who's here?" Nat called as she walked into the dressing room.

Arianna glanced up from where Wanda was just finishing placing sapphire hair combs- a gift courtesy of the bridesmaids to the bride- in the mass of brown curls, and her lips curved into a delighted smile.

"Laura!" She called as she stood up to greet the woman with a wide smile. The others all called brief greetings, Pepper having heard from Tony about Laura, while Laura chuckled as she walked over and hugged Arianna carefully.

"Hey, honey." She said warmly, and Arianna asked as she let go: "When'd you get here? Is Clint with you? Did you bring the kids?"

"One question at a time, Ria." Laura laughed.

Arianna just beamed, and Laura listed as she answered Arianna's questions: "I just got here and came up right away, Clint's still downstairs with the Captain and the kids. Thank you, by the way," she added, "for asking Lila to be flower girl."

"No, thanks for agreeing." Arianna returned, chuckling lightly. Laura smiled before looking around the busy dressing room as the other women all finished up getting ready.

"So, big day, huh?" Laura commented and Arianna sighed: "You have no idea."

"Ooh, is that wedding nerves I hear?" Laura teased, making Arianna smile again.

"No, I'm not worried about Steve." She chuckled and Nat quipped: "Yeah, those were about five minutes before you arrived."

Laura chuckled again while Arianna rolled her eyes, before she went on with a small sigh: "But it is a little daunting to know the whole country's trying to watch what's going on, and that they actually care what the wedding colour scheme is."

"Try the whole world." Nat said dryly as she strode up in her lilac maid-of-honor dress, carrying Arianna's jewelry. Arianna rolled her eyes while Laura squeezed the younger brunette sympathetically.

"I'm sure it'll all be okay, and I love the pastel tones." Laura soothed, and Arianna smiled, nodding while Nat slipped on Arianna's silver drop earrings.

"And I'm glad you managed to shut down Tony's 'idea' for a red, white, and blue theme." Nat said dryly, making them all laugh again.

"Okay, time for the big moment!" Wanda called excitedly, making Nat grin and Arianna sigh. Laura looked over curiously, before she smiled as well.

"Okay. Let's do this." Arianna muttered as she headed over, and Nat teased: "You know, you'd think you were about to take on an alien army, not get into your wedding dress."

"Right now? I don't know which one's worse." Arianna admitted as she took a shaky breath.

* * *

"Knock, knock. Everyone decent inside?" Clint called as he stood by the closed dressing room door.

"Yes, honey! Come in." Laura called, and Clint opened the door. He immediately stopped on the spot, a small smile- both happy and sad- appearing on his face.

"Well, look at that. My little girl, all grown up." Clint commented as he walked in and Arianna laughed while Nat rolled her eyes.

"You sound like an old man." Nat mocked, but even she couldn't keep a similar expression off her face as she looked back at Arianna.

"Cap's not gonna be able to focus throughout the ceremony." Clint went on, ignoring Nat's words although he did catch the somewhat sad smile on the redhead's face.

Arianna laughed, although her eyes dimmed as she also caught the somewhat melancholy looks on her best friends' faces. But she followed their lead, putting on a brave face as she answered: "Well, that was what they were going for."

"And we did get it." Wanda said smugly.

"And, we're on schedule." Maria called as she checked her watch, while Pepper added: "It's also time. Places!"

She hugged Arianna carefully before she bustled out, Maria following as she sent Arianna an encouraging smile. Wanda also left, nodding at Clint as she handed Arianna her bouquet before she exited. Nat left last, Laura having gone out ahead to take her kids to their seats and have Lila readied. Nat shot one last look over her shoulder before she walked out, getting ready to take her place.

Clint turned back to Arianna as the younger agent took a deep, fortifying breath.

"You ready?" Clint asked with a small smile as he held out his arm, and Arianna answered a little shakily: "Yes. No." She amended.

Clint raised a brow, waiting as Arianna took another deep breath before she said firmly: "Yes."

"All right, let's hope you can say your vows like that." Clint teased, and Arianna made a face at him as she took his offered arm.

As Clint helped Arianna out of the room and out towards the wedding hall, he added in an undertone: "You're beautiful, Ria. Congrats on your wedding."

"Thanks, Clint." Arianna replied softly. He squeezed her gently as they stood by the doors. Nat was about to walk out after Lila, and she smirked at the pair before she stepped out into the aisle behind the little girl throwing pink rose petals.

Arianna's heart was hammering and she honestly thought she might faint. It didn't matter how many times she'd risked her life before or the numerous missions she'd gone on, nothing compared to how nervous she was at that moment. She'd always laughed when people talked about wedding jitters, but now she just wished she could run somewhere really far.

The piano chords played, hitting the famous wedding march, and Arianna took a deep breath. She stepped out with Clint, and her eyes immediately went to the end of the aisle, to Steve. The small crowd, made up of their few friends, broke out into awed sighs and they clapped as Clint led Arianna down the aisle, but she couldn't hear or see them. All she could see was Steve, standing in his tuxedo by the altar, his mouth slightly open as he stared at her.

Steve's jaw dropped when Arianna walked out and started down the aisle. He'd been expecting her to be beautiful, but at that moment it hit him like Thor's hammer. She was radiant as her red lips curved into a shy smile beneath her veil, her eyes fixed on him just as he was unable to tear his eyes away from her. She looked like a goddess, and he couldn't stop himself from glancing down and up as she walked towards him in her wedding dress.

The design of the dress itself was clearly inspired from the 1940s with the capped sleeves, although the netted lace material of the sheer sleeves were more modern. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her collarbones, and the tapered waist showed off her curves perfectly. The floral pattern ran elegantly through the entire dress, leading into a train that trailed a little behind Arianna. The veil was fixed into place behind her head, tucked into the sapphire hair combs that held her hair into an elegant bun just above the nape of her neck.

She was breathtaking, and Steve swallowed as he saw Arianna's locket snuggled in its usual place around her neck.

"Might want to close your mouth, Cap." Tony joked softly from his place beside Steve, although he sounded suspiciously close to tears.

Nevertheless, Steve did as Tony suggested, shutting his mouth as Arianna finally came to a stop before him. Arianna smiled up at Steve, her eyes soft as she saw the adoration on his face. Her heart was still beating quickly, although now it was from love and excitement as she stared up at him with a similar expression as his.

There was silence as everyone watched Clint swallow once before he held up Arianna's hand, offering it in the age-old tradition. Steve took Arianna's hand, and Nat smiled wryly from her place opposite Tony as she saw Clint move to sit heavily in his seat in the front row while Sam stepped up, carrying the wedding rings.

Arianna and Steve didn't notice, the pair unable to tear their eyes away from each other as they stepped up before the altar. Arianna could barely even hear the officiator, she was so fixated on Steve. He looked absolutely perfect, the white tuxedo fitted exactly and complimenting his blond hair and strikingly blue eyes.

"Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take Arianna Hart to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Steve said firmly, his strong voice carrying through the hall. He heard a suspicious sniff behind him, but he didn't care as he focused on Arianna as she broke into a beautiful smile, partially hidden beneath the veil as she placed his wedding ring on his finger.

"Do you, Arianna Hart, take Steven Grant Rogers to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Arianna repeated Steve's promise back to him, her voice just as strong and resolute as his had been.

This time there was an audible sniffle from not just Tony but also Clint, but neither Steve nor Arianna cared as Steve placed her ring on her finger and the officiator announced: "I now name you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The audience broke into applause as Steve lifted Arianna's veil, fully revealing the beaming woman beneath. He grinned back as he leaned down, kissing her, softly at first although it quickly deepened as she kissed him back hungrily. There were several chuckles from the audience and more than a few coughs as Steve refused to let Arianna go. Not that she looked like she minded.

Eventually Nat hissed: "Okay, you two, plenty of time for that, _later._ "

Arianna giggled a little breathlessly as Steve finally, and reluctantly, pulled away. He smiled back as the audience renewed their enthusiastic claps, Sam giving a cheeky wolf whistle to general chuckles.

"Ladies and gentleman, the bride and groom." The officiator called.

Arianna and Steve turned to walk back down the aisle and out of the hall, both smiling widely as the crowd clapped and the Avengers cheered.

* * *

"And now, silence please for the best man." The officiator called at last as the last of the cake plates were cleared. The crowd clapped briefly as Tony stood up, tugging on his suit lapels a little as he coughed awkwardly.

"Hi." He called, making Arianna giggle.

He shot her a wink as he began: "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, Supers, Avengers." Several people chuckled. "Today, we celebrate the union of a frankly irritatingly perfect guy," more chuckles, while Steve rolled his eyes, "and the most contrary kid I've ever known. Snarky yet sweet, brave yet insecure, smart yet dumb. Actually, that last one applies to them both."

"Isn't he supposed to be complimentary?" Clint muttered to Nat, who shrugged.

Tony continued: "But there's one thing," Tony lifted his finger, "this duo is always constant in: love." There was a pause as people digested this. "That's right, folks. I, Tony Stark, did just say that."

There were more chuckles, and Tony went on: "Not just for each other. But for their friends, who are their family. For the planet, and its people."

Everyone quieted and Arianna's eyes were suddenly prickling with tears as Tony said sincerely: "And believe me, I know. I saw it first hand. Still do."

Tony paused, taking a deep breath before he started his speech properly.

"Steve Rogers, ladies and gentlemen, is- despite how much I sometimes hate to admit it- a hero. But not for the reasons you think." Tony added bluntly. "Sure he's given up everything, time and time again as he fought to save this Earth and its people whom he believed were worth saving. But most importantly, he had to risk those he loved in the process, and that's a hard decision, a decision only a hero could make."

"Ria," Tony turned to his friend and she gave him a watery smile as she saw the emotion dancing in his eyes, "you deserved the best and that's what you got."

"Steve," he turned to the blond man and Steve met his gaze as Tony said sincerely, "maybe you could've done better-"

"Oi." Arianna muttered.

"- But I doubt it. Ria's my best friend… and so are you."

Surprise crossed everyone's faces at Tony's admission, but Tony continued, adamant in getting everything he had to say out there: "In short, you two were and are two of the people I cared about most. If it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have been able to approve and felt like they didn't deserve you. But even I can't deny how perfect you two are."

Arianna smiled and Steve grinned a little as Tony met their eyes individually as he ended: "Congrats, you two. And Cap, here's to all the best for you and Ria."

He held up his champagne flute, toasting the couple. The audience copied the gesture, toasting the newly weds before taking a sip and clapping for Tony as he sat down with a small bow. Clint raised a brow as Nat shot him a look, a small smile on her face, before he stood up.

Clearing his throat, he said sarcastically: "Well, that set the bar high. Thanks, Stark."

"No problem." Tony quipped back to general laughter.

Clint coughed, clearing his throat again as he began: "So, I've been asked to stand in for Ria's late parents, and as a friend because Nat chickened out."

Nat grinned as the crowd laughed again.

"I didn't know how to write this, and I still don't really know how to say this." Clint stated. "So why not start at the beginning? When I first met Ria," he nodded at the woman, "she was an eighteen year old kid with nothing but a good heart and great hacking skills."

There was another round of chuckles as Arianna rolled her eyes playfully. Clint went on: "Eight years, lots of training, and several whacked up missions later," some more laughter, "and really not much else has changed."

The laughter softened as everyone prepared for another heartfelt moment. Clint met Arianna's eyes as he said sincerely: "Ria, you're a good kid and I'm proud of you. Tony's already said it but I'll say it too: you deserved the best. Not sure you got it," Arianna snorted and people laughed, "but you sure got damn close. And that's almost good enough for me."

The crowd went quiet again as Clint turned to Steve and said: "Cap, Ria is my right-hand girl, my best friend, and in many ways a daughter and a sister."

Arianna smiled while Steve nodded seriously, and Clint finished: "And I know I speak for Nat as well when I say that if you hurt her I won't hesitate to hurt you back. But at the same time… we know you never would. So, it's safe to say, I leave our Ria in your care."

Clint lifted his champagne flute as he toasted: "Congratulations on your marriage, Steve and Ria."

Arianna's eyes were dim as she met Clint's eyes. His emotions were also warring in the grey-blue depths as he nodded at her before he sat down. Arianna glanced to the side to see Nat was watching her with a similar expression. It reminded Arianna of their conversation from a few nights ago, and she knew Nat was thinking the same thing as the redhead's lips curved into a wry smile.

She reached over to take Nat's hand, squeezing it as she had then. She also met eyes with Clint, nodding at the man and he gave a small, crooked smile back.

"We will now have the bride and groom start with the first dance." The officiator announced.

Steve stood, holding out a hand to Arianna. She took it, letting go of Nat's as Nat gave her hand a final squeeze, before the newlywed couple made their way towards the dance floor. Their friends and guests clapped as the pair stood in the middle of the dance floor, Steve wrapping his right hand around Arianna's waist as he took her right hand in his left.

The opening chords of the song they'd chosen together played, and Steve led Arianna into their first dance as husband and wife. Arianna smiled up at him softly, and Steve smiled back, the pair keeping their eyes on each other as they danced. The rest of the Avengers watched proudly, Maria sneakily taking a photo to send to Fury.

Wanda leaned against Vision in satisfaction while the android watched curiously. Rhodey nodded at Tony, making the latter shrug casually even though the snarky billionaire couldn't hide his proud expression as he watched his friends while hugging Pepper. Clint kissed Laura's head as she held baby Nathaniel, both watching contently, while Nat smiled widely as Steve lifted Arianna in a twirl. Sam watched with a similar expression, his arms folded across his chest as he watched the couple.

Arianna giggled as Steve lowered her back down, smiling up at him as he wrapped his arm back around her waist. Steve's face was set in a content smile as he leaned down, pressing his lips onto hers softly once more as the song continued to play:

' _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am'_

 _'So, honey, now_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _I'm thinking out loud_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are'_

END ARC 1

*A/N The song is 'Thinking out loud' by Ed Sheeran. All credits to him! You guys can also check out the song if you haven't yet, it's really sweet and one of my favourites. As always, thanks for reading and supporting! Arc 2 will be focused on Civil War, so stay tuned for updates!


	15. Lagos

_April 17, 2016_

 _Lagos, Nigeria_

Steve stood in the small motel room across from the suspected target, dressed in his full Captain America uniform, except for the helmet which was on the bed beside him. His shield was held by the magnets sewn onto the back of his uniform as he peeked carefully through a gap in the dappled curtains.

"Alright, what do you see?" Steve asked into his comms, and Wanda answered from her spot at a café near the police station: "Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target."

"There's an ATM in the south corner, which means-" Steve added, and Wanda finished: "Cameras."

"Both cross streets in one way?" Steve prompted, and Wanda answered shortly: "So compromised escape routes."

Steve glanced at the Nigerian newspapers on the motel bed, which read: 'Police Stations Robbed' and 'Weapons sold to terrorists'. The first paper showed a picture of a masked man under the headlines, the man standing tall as he pointed two pistols out towards the public. The other had Brock Rumlow's old SHIELD photo, showing the man as Steve had known him in STRIKE, before he'd become 'Crossbones'.

Steve muttered as he turned back to look out the window: "Means our guy doesn't care about being seen; he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out."

He noted something else down the street, and he said to Wanda softly: "You see that ranger over half way up the block?"

"You mean the red one?" Wanda asked as she glanced over furtively. "It's cute."

"It's also bullet proof," Nat commented dryly as she suddenly chimed in on the comms, "which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody, probably us."

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda pointed out.

Steve almost rolled his eyes as Nat chided Wanda from where she'd secretly taken up position behind the new Avenger: "Looking over your shoulder needs to become a second nature."

"Anybody ever tell you, you're a little paranoid?" Sam asked with a hint of amusement as he also joined in on the comms, presumably after he'd taken up his position on the roof of the tallest apartment building a few blocks away from their target.

"Not to my face." Nat shot back. "Why, did you hear something?"

"Eyes on target, folks." Steve said firmly, bringing his team back to focus on the situation. "This is the best lead we have on Rumlow in 6 months, I don't want to lose him."

"You mean since his reappearance cut your honeymoon short?" Nat teased.

"Nat." Steve warned, while Sam snorted, before pointing out: "Besides Steve, if he sees us coming, there won't be a problem of losing him. He kind of hates us."

Steve almost sighed, but his attention was caught as he turned to look out another window, where he could just make out people shouting angrily. He peered down, his eyes instantly zooming in on a truck that was barreling down the street and forcing people and cars to move out of its way.

"Sam," Steve called urgently, "see that garbage truck?"

He didn't have to elaborate as the truck hit a parked car, completely ignoring the chaos it was causing as it continued down the street.

"Take it." Steve ordered.

There was about a ten second pause as Sam deployed his small falcon-shaped device, courtesy of Tony and Arianna. Sam ordered, letting his voice carry over all the comms so that the team could hear: "Give me X-ray."

There was another three second pause, and then Sam relayed to Steve quickly: "The truck's loaded for max weight, and the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram." Nat murmured in horrified realization.

"Go now." Steve ordered, keeping his voice calm.

"Why?" Wanda asked in confusion, while veteran Sam immediately reacted.

"He's not aiming for the police." Steve answered shortly as he took off out of the motel, grabbing his helmet as he did.

Steve quickly strapped the helmet on for safety as he raced out of the motel, drawing the attention of the crowd. But he couldn't afford to care or really notice as he ran as fast as he could down the street the garbage truck had headed down. He immediately saw where the truck had gone, not that it was difficult. It would be kind of hard to miss the giant hole the truck had caused in the gated entryway for the Institute for Infectious Diseases.

"Sam!" He called, and Sam quickly dropped down from the skies. Steve reached up as he grabbed his shield off his back, Sam swooping down to grab the Captain by his free arm.

"Man, Steve, did you put on a few pounds after getting married?" Sam grunted, and Steve sighed: "Really, Sam?"

Sam grinned, but quickly returned to being serious as they flew up towards the destroyed Institute gate.

"Now!" Steve called and Sam dropped the super-soldier. Steve lifted his shield, curling behind it as he landed right on top of one of Rumlow's guards, standing outside the Institute building.

Steve crashed the man into a nearby car with the force of his landing, knocking the man out as he quickly lifted his shield once more and took brief cover by the car, blocking the gunfire that the other henchmen fired his way. At the next opening, he quickly kicked the car, sending it crashing into one of the hostiles, while at the same time he threw his shield to take out another guard.

That left only one man, crouched low on the roof of a different car closer to the Institute building, and Steve swiftly headed over. He caught his shield as it rebounded back towards him, just as the man raised his gun at Steve, and Steve jumped up to kick the man off the car roof, sending the hostile flying into the building wall and knocking him out cold.

"Body armor." Steve listed promptly into his comms. "AR15s. I make 7 hostiles."

There was a cry from the Institute roof, before a man came crashing down from the rooftop, landing heavily on the top of a parked Institute car below.

"I make 5." Sam corrected as he appeared on the roof edge, and Steve glanced up just as Wanda came flying in as well, landing on the other side of the building. Steve quickly made his way over, as Sam also turned to meet the young woman.

"Sam." Wanda called, and about two seconds later, Sam corrected again: "Four."

Steve ran around the building to join the two as Sam informed him after his falcon device scanned the building: "Rumlow's on the third floor."

"Wanda." Steve ordered. "Just like we practiced."

"What about the gas?" She questioned unsurely, and Steve replied shortly: "Get it out."

Steve strode swiftly towards the nearest car, breaking into a light jog as he leapt onto the edge of the car and used it to vault himself up into the air. Wanda's powers wrapped around him, keeping him elevated and lifting him higher. Steve positioned himself behind his shield, crashing it through the third floor window.

He was immediately met by two hostiles, both wearing gas masks, and he quickly knocked one out as he slammed his shield into the man's head. He dodged the other man's punch, using the brief window of opportunity to grab the man's mask and pull it away. The man gasped, before quickly trying to stop himself from breathing in the fumes. Steve used the man's momentary distraction to hit him with his shield, sending the man flying and knocking him out as well.

Unfortunately, another two hostiles came running out of a lab, shooting at Steve. Steve quickly dived and stood behind a pillar, wincing as bullets kept ricocheting off the pillar. He quickly threw his shield, angling it so that it bounced off the pillars and the back wall to hit the closer gunman, making the man pause as he staggered in pain.

Steve took the opportunity to run out and, while catching his shield, he kicked the man, knocking him out and leaving him on the ground. He then turned to use his shield to block the bullets from the last remaining hostile, before whacking the man hard on the head with his shield and effectively taking him out.

The gas also began to dissipate at that moment as Wanda finally got control over all of the fumes, gathering it all up into a large ball of mass as she drew it out of the Institute building. The ball smashed all the windows as it flew out, and Wanda dispersed the gas harmlessly into the air, while Falcon guarded her and took out all other approaching hostiles.

Steve ran into the main lab, hoping that he'd get there on time, but his hopes were dashed as he spotted the empty bio-chamber in the far side of the room. He quickly called to his team, warning them sharply: "Rumlow has a biological weapon."

"I'm on it." Nat answered promptly, and Steve also ran, looking for where Rumlow had escaped out of the Institute.

He finally ran out onto a balcony on the third floor, glancing down just in time to see Rumlow, in his Crossbones suit, finish setting up a grenade gun from inside an army truck. Nat was nowhere to be seen and Steve quickly lifted his shield as he ducked his head, blocking his body just in time as a grenade came flying at him. It exploded against his shield, throwing him back into the building.

Steve quickly picked himself up, lifting his shield as he ran through the building, knowing Rumlow wasn't about to let him go. Sure enough, the floor exploded right behind him as Rumlow fired another grenade, driving the truck sideways against the building as he continued to try and take Steve out. Just as Steve was about to reach the other end of the building, a grenade hit the floor right beside him, the force of the resulting blast throwing him sideways and out the far end balcony window.

Steve dropped his shield as he fell down the three floors, landing on a slanted garage roof, tumbling down onto the top of a truck, and falling off onto the pavement below. He groaned in pain, before rolling over and pushing himself onto his knees through grit teeth.

"Sam." He bit out as he slowly got up, trying not to wince in pain. "He's in the main humvee heading north."

Steve groaned, but quickly moved again, grabbing his shield as he began running out of the Institute. He raced through the streets, jumping onto car tops and running over the traffic as he avoided cars and pedestrians.

"I got 4, they're splitting up." Sam called suddenly over the comms.

"I got the two on the left." Nat growled, and it was clear from her tone that she was very, very pissed off. Whatever had happened with her and Rumlow before Steve had found them had made her incredibly mad.

Steve ran up a beat later, heading for the abandoned truck. He broke through the crowd of Nigerians by running on top of another car, and rolling off to land right over the edge of the circle of people who had gathered around. Steve glanced down, spotting the weapons jackets that he'd seen Rumlow's men wearing, lying on the street beside the truck.

"They ditched their gear." Steve informed the team, barely able to conceal his resignation as he realized how quickly this mission could go wrong if they didn't act soon. Not to mention how dangerous the situation had gotten.

Steve continued as he looked around warily: "It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a hand bomb came flying out of the crowd, latching onto his shield. Steve glanced at it, his eyes widening in shock and he quickly made his decision. As the bomb beeped, he threw his shield high up into the air, ensuring it was away from the crowd of civilians as the bomb exploded.

As soon as the shield was out of his hand and the bomb went off, something punched Steve hard in the back. Steve flew through the air, crashing through a fruit stall and landing heavily in the middle of the market plaza.

"There you are, you son of a bitch." Rumlow snarled through his mask as he cocked his heavily machined arms.

Steve raised his head as Rumlow strode towards him, and he tried to get back on his feet quickly, but Rumlow beat him to it, throwing a punch with his heavily armoured fist while shouting furiously: "I've been waiting for this!"

The punch hit Steve right in the stomach and sent him flying again towards the edge of the market. He winced as he hit a table, making it crack as he crashed through, before he rolled quickly to the side and onto his feet to meet Rumlow's next attack.

Steve dodged the next punch, using Rumlow's brief opening to throw a kick at the man. Rumlow barely moved, the heavy armour protecting him and giving him increased strength, and Steve instead found himself flying through the air once more as Rumlow punched the side of his face.

Steve groaned as he got back up onto his feet, barely hearing as Sam called sharply over the comms: "He doesn't have it. I'm empty."

Steve almost sighed, but he quickly dodged as Rumlow sent another punch his way. Steve backed up, avoiding Rumlow as the man continued to swing at him, the anger and hatred almost radiating off the vengeful man.

"Payload secured." Nat called, and Steve breathed in relief. It was short-lived as Rumlow managed to land a punch, sending Steve to the ground once more just as Nat added appreciatively: "Thanks, Sam."

"Don't thank me." Sam said smugly as Steve glanced up before quickly rolling away as Rumlow threw a kick down at where Steve's head had just been.

"I'm not thanking that thing." Nat said flatly, a hint of disgust in her voice, and Steve almost groaned in exasperation as Sam protested: "His name is Redwing."

"I'm still not thanking it." Nat deadpanned, and Sam argued: "He's cute. Go ahead, pet him."

"Oh, for-" Steve muttered as he rolled onto his feet and got up to stop Rumlow's next kick. He used the moment to get a punch into Rumlow's face, before dodging as Rumlow retaliated with a vengeance. The pair danced about the edges of the market, each trying to land a blow while dodging the other's fist, although now that Steve had picked up on Rumlow's fighting style, the battle was going his way.

He got another solid two punches in on Rumlow's face, before catching Rumlow's fist as the man snarled: "Come on!"

Rumlow head-butted him, forcing Steve to release his fist, and Rumlow landed another punch on Steve, making him groan as he crashed into another stall. He quickly recovered, blocking more punches and landing a few more of his own, when Rumlow caught him against the wall of a nearby building. Steve caught Rumlow's arms, crossing them as Rumlow shoved him against the wall.

"This is for you and your _wife_ dropping a building on my face." Rumlow snarled as he leaned in on his arms. Steve's eyes widened as a knife slid out of a holder on the back of Rumlow's Crossbone wrist armour, the tip pointed close to his face.

Steve quickly dodged as Rumlow suddenly lunged with all his might, plowing the knife deep into the building wall and just missing Steve by an inch. Steve quickly grabbed Rumlow's wrist, twisting it arm and pulling Rumlow's arm around painfully.

Rumlow cried out in pain, before grunting as Steve elbowed him hard in the face, shoving Rumlow back as he pulled on Rumlow's arm. Rumlow went staggering back, causing his arm armour to wrench off and Steve tossed it aside as he faced Rumlow once more.

Rumlow simply slid another knife out of his remaining arm armour, and Steve almost sighed. _Seriously?_ He thought as Rumlow swiped at him and Steve simply leaned back to dodge the attack. _Ria's better than he is, but he thinks he can beat me using Ria's favourite weapon?_

Steve dodged another swipe, grabbing Rumlow's arm and twisting it in the way Arianna had taught him several years ago now. He then pulled on the armour once more as he whirled around and kicked Rumlow right in the stomach, sending the other man flying. The armour tore away and Steve tossed it aside as he strode over to where Rumlow was groaning on the ground.

Rumlow got to his knees, taking off his helmet and throwing it aside as he recognized defeat. Steve grabbed the man's head roughly, holding him in place and securing him in order to arrest the ex-STIRKE agent, but he paused. He slowly took in the grotesque mask that was now the man's face, covered in terrible burn scars.

"I think it look pretty good," Rumlow said between gasps as he tried to get his breath back, "all things considered."

Steve tightened his grip once more and he snapped, getting straight down to business: "Who's your buyer?"

"He knew we knew you." Rumlow answered, looking Steve right in the eye and making the super-soldier frown. "Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky."

Steve grabbed Rumlow by the front of his vest, pulling him closer as he snarled in a mix of anger and, despite himself, despair: "What did you say?"

"He remembered you." Rumlow said slowly, distinctly. He kept his eyes on Steve, a smile appearing on his face as he took in the anguish in Steve's eyes.

"I was there." Rumlow snarled, exacting his revenge on Steve better than any fighting or successful escapade could as he tortured Steve with information on Bucky. "He got all weepy about it. 'Til they put his brain back in the blender."

The blow hit Steve hard, and Steve knew Rumlow could see it. Rumlow sneered as Steve froze, unable to move or say anything: "He wanted you to know something. He said to me, 'Please tell Rogers, when you got to go, you got to go'."

It was like time froze for Steve, and he was unable to fully process Rumlow's words as the man added in a furious snarl: "And you're coming with me."

Rumlow pulled out a trigger, and Steve's eyes widened as he finally realized what Rumlow had done and was about to do. There was no time to react, to escape, and Steve could only flinch as Rumlow pressed the trigger.

Time seemed to slow, and Steve could only berate himself in horror as Rumlow began to explode before him and the heat of the explosion started to come closer to him. All those civilians still around him, the Avengers… _Ria._

But the blast stopped right there, held in a tight ball. Steve blinked before slowly turning around to see Wanda standing just on the outskirts of the market, a little behind him as she held her hands out in her effort to try and contain the blast. Her face was contorted in exertion as she tried to slow down Rumlow's explosion, but it meant that they had to watch as Rumlow slowly exploded bit by bit.

His pained cries rang out through the market as the flames from the bomb blast slowly licked their way up his body and towards his head, and Wanda's brows furrowed as she struggled to decide what to do with the bomb. She was running out of time and energy and she finally threw Rumlow up into the air, groaning as she did. She aimed high, trying to throw Rumlow up and away, but her concentration failed her at the very end.

Her arms sagged slightly, releasing Rumlow a little too soon, and he exploded right against the side of the tall apartment complex right next to the market area. Steve's eyes widened in horror as he lifted his arm against the force of the blast, felt even from down on the ground, and he and Wanda could only stare in horror as the explosion caused several floors to go up in flames.

Wanda clasped her hand to her mouth, unable to believe what she had done. She pressed her hand tightly against her face as she struggled to keep back tears, while Steve breathed in absolute horror: "Oh my..."

He stared up at the destroyed apartment, before calling weakly into his comms, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene above him: "Sam. We need..." he struggled to keep his breathing in check as the after-effects of the fight and the shock kicked in, "Fire and rescue, on the south side of the building."

He quickly forced himself to focus and move, and Steve broke into a run as he headed for the apartment building, saying urgently: "We got to get up here."

He ran inside, leaving a distraught Wanda as the young woman sank to her knees as her legs gave out. Her brows creased, furrowing as she struggled to keep her tears back, her hand still clamped over her mouth, aghast with her own actions. She stared up at the building, unable to look away as flames licked the sides of the destroyed floors, the sounds of people screaming from both inside and outside filling the streets.

*A/N Eek, trouble. And does anyone want to guess where Arianna was during this chapter? ;)


	16. Guilt

_At a similar time that day, April 17, 2016_

 _MIT, USA_

' _Try to remember the kind of September.'_ A beautiful blonde, elderly woman, dressed in an elegant blue silk suit and with dainty pearl jewelry, sang as she played a grand piano in a lavish sitting room. ' _When grass was green..._ '

There was a rustle from behind as an elderly gentleman pulled on his suit jacket, and the woman said firmly: "Wake up, dear."

There was a rustle from the couch as the elderly gentleman lifted the blanket covering the prone figure on the sofa. He glanced down in disgust as the young man beneath the blanket shifted, groaning a little as he rubbed his bleary eyes, and the woman added as she continued to play her piano, unperturbed: "Say goodbye to your father."

"Who's the homeless person on the couch?" The man asked his wife dryly as he buttoned up his suit jacket, and Tony said sarcastically as he finally got up, a red Santa hat planted on his head: "This is why I love coming home for Christmas. Right before you leave town."

Howard Stark folded his lips angrily, and Maria cut in, not even looking back as she continued to play: "Be nice, dear. He's been studying abroad."

"Really, which broad?" Howard snapped as he faced his twenty-one year old son. "What's her name?"

"Candice." Tony shot back, staring back at his father defiantly even as the older man lifted off the Santa hat and tossed it onto the sofa in disgust.

"Do me a favour." Howard said a little sarcastically. "Try not to burn the house down before Monday."

"Okay, so it's Monday." Tony quipped. "That is good to know. I will plan my toker party accordingly."

He walked carelessly over to stand behind his mother, ignoring Howard as the old man's jaw tightened. Tony asked his mother, acting as though he didn't care: "Where're you going?"

"You father's flying us to the Bahamas for a little get away." Maria answered calmly as she continued to play her piano serenely.

"We might have to make a quick stop-" Howard added as he also walked over, and Tony cut in spitefully: "At the Pentagon. Right?"

He turned to look at his father with resentment, before he turned back to his mother and said in a falsely sweet tone: "Don't worry. You're going to love the holiday menu at the commissure."

Maria finally stopped playing, turning to look at her son angrily. Tony ignored the look as he waltzed away towards the door leading to the entrance hall, and Howard said to his wife flatly: "You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential."

Maria folded her lips angrily while Howard said pointedly to his son's back: "If that's true, you'll be a great man some day. I'll get the bags." He added to his wife as he walked out without a backward glance at his son.

Tony folded his arms angrily as he leaned against the doorway, his own jaw locked in anger and resentment boiling inside him. Sixteen years of dismissing him had broken any relationship with his father, and since that time Tony had simply acted in the same careless attitude towards his father, knowing it irritated the man beyond belief.

"He does miss you," Maria suddenly said from her place at the piano, "when you are not here."

Tony just tightened his arms across his chest, hugging the anger and hurt. Maria watched her son, and she said seriously as she stood up: "And frankly, you're going to miss us. Because this is the last time we're all going to be together."

She walked over towards her son, grabbing her handbag from the seat beside the doorway. She turned to Tony, saying softly: "You know what's about to happen. Say something."

Tony glanced over, fighting his indecision as his father returned to the room, standing quietly in the other doorway. Maria whispered to Tony gently: "If you don't, you'll regret it."

Tony turned to stare at his mother briefly, while Howard waited with raised brows as he watched his wife and son. His brows rose even further in surprise as Tony finally blurted out quickly: "I love you, Dad."

He glanced at his father, before turning back to Maria and saying sincerely: "And I knew you did the best you could."

Maria watched her son with sad eyes before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She left with a final gentle caress to Tony's cheek, Howard moving to follow her quietly, glancing at his son one last, loving time. Young Tony watched them go, his eyes filled with despair and regret at their last time together.

The moment froze as adult Tony appeared, dressed in a full black suit and wearing a pair of black-framed spectacles as he stood in the other doorway behind his younger self.

"That's how I wished it happened." Adult Tony said, his voice filled with regret that his younger self hadn't fully been able to express.

"By merely augmented retro framing or 'BARF'…" Adult Tony continued, before he paused.

"God, I got to work on that acronym." He muttered before continuing as he walked further into the room: "An extremely costly method, of hijacking the hippocampus to clear..." he sighed, "traumatic memories."

Tony blew out a candle on the piano, causing the whole system to shift as the simulation adjusted to the change in the setting. He continued: "It doesn't change the fact that they never made it to the airport, or the things I did to avoid processing my grief."

Tony removed his spectacles, closing the system and shutting down the simulation. He continued as the whole simulation disappeared into data-pixels: "Plus, 611 million dollars for my little therapeutic experiment."

He waved his spectacles before the crowd of students and parents. As the whole simulation completely disappeared, Tony continued with his guest lecture: "No one in the right mind would ever funded it."

He looked out towards the crowd, and as the lights came back on on the stage, he called: "Help me out. What's the MIT admission statement? 'To'…?"

'To generate," the crowd recited with him, "disseminate and preserve knowledge."

"And work with others," Tony added, "to bring to bear on the world's great challenges."

He stared out at the crowd for a moment, before continuing as he walked about the stage for his lecture: "Well, you, are the others. And quite," he alternated reading off the teleprompter and engaging with his audience, "as it kept the challenges facing you are the greatest mankind has ever known. Plus, most of you are broke."

There was general laughter at that, and Tony added: "Or, I'm sorry, rather you _were_."

The crowd almost blinked in unison at that statement, before jaws dropped as Tony announced: "As of this moment, every student has been made an equal recipient of the Inaugural September Foundation Grant. As in, all of your projects have just been approved and funded."

The crowd broke into applause and excited whispers and cheering shouts.

Arianna smiled from her place in the wings, having come to quietly support Tony at their alma mater. Tony declared amidst applause and cheers: "No strings. No taxes. Just... reframe the future! Starting now."

He paused, his face falling a little. Arianna frowned, glancing at the teleprompter and her heart sank as she read: 'Now, I would like to introduce the head of the foundation: Pepper Potts.'

Tony appeared to have frozen for a moment, before he finished quickly: "Go break some eggs."

The crowd clapped, no-one else realizing something was wrong. Arianna's heart reached out to Tony, and she quickly met him at the edge of the wings as he walked off stage. She heard faint whispers as some students caught sight of her in the shadows, immediately setting off the gossip and rumours, but she couldn't care at the moment. Her priority was Tony.

"Tony-" She began as he walked over, looking shaken, but they were interrupted as one of the MIT faculty hurried over. Arianna vaguely recognized him from her own days at MIT, but couldn't really place him.

Nor did she care to as he gushed to Tony: "That uh..." he broke off a little as Tony walked straight passed but he then ploughed on: "That took my breath away."

Arianna glared slightly as she followed, but the man didn't notice as his gaze was fixed solely on Tony. Tony didn't seem to hear as he numbly let the sound crew remove his mic, while the professor continued jabbering: "Tony, so generous, so much money. Wow! I... Out of curiosity and... Will any portion of that grant be made available to faculty?"

Arianna's glare intensified, but again Tony just ignored the man as he walked away, taking Arianna with him as he linked his arm with hers. The professor continued, undeterred as he followed the pair: "I know, gross, but hear me out. I have got this killer idea for a self cooking hotdog."

Tony's eye twitched before he focused on something in the distance

"Basically, chemical detonator embedded..." The professor continued, and Tony interrupted as he pointed to what he'd seen, saying abruptly: "The Restroom this way, yeah?"

"Yeah." The professor said distractedly. "Embedding in the meat shaft-"

"Mr. Stark," one of the faculty in charge of the lecture came hurrying over, interrupting the professor as she apologized to Tony, "I am so sorry about the telepromter. I didn't know Miss Potts has canceled. They didn't have time to fix it."

"It's..." Tony muttered distractedly. "fine. I'll be right back, uh, Ria, mind coming with me?"

He excused himself as he dragged Arianna with him towards the restrooms, saying blindly: "I think I… need help checking something in… my eye."

Arianna shot him a look of disbelief, but seeing his lost expression she didn't comment and simply allowed him to lead her out, although she rolled her eyes as the professor called after Tony: "We'll catch up later."

As soon as they were away from the faculty and the stage, heading towards the restrooms in the building linked to backstage, Arianna turned to Tony worriedly.

"Hey, it'll be alright." She soothed as Tony also stopped walking, his hands shaking.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. It'll be fine." Tony muttered, and Arianna's gaze saddened.

"Tony, look at me." She said softly. When he didn't respond, she repeated a little more firmly: "Tony, look at me."

He slowly lifted his dark eyes to meet her hazel ones, and Arianna said gently: "You did good, both today and with Pepper. You've had rough patches, and you've managed to overcome them. I know you'll work it out this time as well."

"How?" Tony asked brokenly. "Ria, Pep… she-"

"She did what she felt was right at the time." Arianna said quietly.

Tony's shoulders shook a little, and Arianna sighed. Reaching out, she hugged Tony, comforting him as he slowly reached out one arm to clutch her tightly. She soothed: "You both needed to sort things out, but it's not over. I believe you'll find your answer soon enough. Just trust yourself."

"Thanks, Ria." Tony sighed. Arianna could hear he didn't quite believe her, but he had at least calmed down. And that was the most she could do at the moment.

"You're welcome, Tony." She answered, smiling at him gently.

"Sorry, by the way," Tony added as they let go of each other, "I mean, first you came out here to support me, and now I'm being all mushy on you, when you're, you know."

"It's alright, Tony." Arianna replied with a small smile. "What else are friends for? Besides," she patted her stomach lightly, "I doubt I'll be quite so understanding in a few weeks. So you might as well enjoy it now, before I become a monster."

"Eh, I'll be fine. That's Cap's nightmare." Tony tossed back, making Arianna smile a little wider.

They were interrupted as Arianna's phone rang, and she glanced down at it in surprise. Her brows furrowed in worry as she saw the caller, and she and Tony exchanged glances as Arianna answered: "FRIDAY?"

"Mrs. Rogers." FRIDAY explained. "It's about Captain Rogers and Lagos."

Arianna's blood ran cold. Tony had heard what FRIDAY said, and he quickly turned to his friend, ordering sharply: "And breathe, Ria."

Arianna took a shaky breath as Tony switched on his phone, linking to the call so that he could scold FRIDAY furiously: "Really, FRIDAY? Have more tact."

"Apologies." FRIDAY answered, while Arianna said between deep breaths as she tried to remain calm: "It's alright. Just tell me what's happened. Is Steve alright?"

"Captain Rogers is fine." FRIDAY answered immediately, and Arianna closed her eyes in relief.

They shot back open as FRIDAY continued: "Unfortunately, Lagos isn't."

Arianna and Tony exchanged grim looks as FRIDAY continued: "There was an incident. I have prepared the news articles and most updated files for your perusal."

Arianna quickly turned the screen on, and both her and Tony's faces became defeated as they saw the news articles about the explosion in Lagos. Tony's eyes, already dark and heavy with guilt, became more despairing while Arianna's eyes filled with worry and a deep thoughtfulness.

"The team is on their way back." FRIDAY informed. "Should I send for Mr. Stark's car?"

"Do you want me to take you to the compound?" Tony asked worriedly. "I can, you know, and you shouldn't really be on your own, not when you're…"

"I'm five months pregnant, not made of glass, Tony." Arianna answered, sounding a tad amused though worry still laced every word. "I can handle watching an AI drive me to the airport, and you should stay to finish up with the kids."

She nodded towards the stage and Tony sighed in defeat, but he also nodded in grudging agreement.

"Will you be alright on your own, though?" Arianna asked concernedly, and Tony shrugged.

"I'll be fine." He promised, and although Arianna pursed her lips, she conceded.

"Mind if I take the quinjet?" Arianna asked, and Tony answered seriously: "You'd better be taking the quinjet."

"Over-protective as always." Arianna joked, but she regretted it as a flash of guilt passed through Tony's eyes.

"Hey." She soothed as she lifted a hand to cup Tony's cheek. "You've got to learn to stop beating yourself up about the past. It wasn't your fault, or at least not entirely."

"Yes, it was." Tony answered quietly. He shrugged away from Arianna's touch as he walked on towards the restroom, saying softly: "And I'll always have to live with that."

"But not alone, Tony. Never alone." Arianna reminded him gently.

Tony paused, glancing back, before walking on. But not before he said quietly: "Thanks, Ria."

Arianna watched him go worriedly, but she was also concerned about the state the team would be in when they returned.

"Mrs. Rogers, the car is waiting outside to take you to the quinjet." FRIDAY called softly.

Arianna watched Tony disappear around the corner before she lifted her phone receiver back to her mouth, and she ordered firmly: "Take me home."

* * *

Tony P.O.V.

Tony walked with a heavy heart towards the restrooms, just wanting to avoid people for now. He wouldn't have minded Arianna's presence, but he knew she would want, and really need, to go back to Steve. It made his heart pang, both from jealousy that Steve had someone to care for him- which Tony no longer did- and from the strange feeling that he was losing his best friend.

Arianna had always been there to listen to him when he wanted to whine (except when she was on missions), even when she was dating Steve. But the wedding, and more specifically the pregnancy, was making him slowly aware that she could no longer give him that attention and friendship. She still made time, but it was limited, and her priorities would always be Steve, and now her kid, before anything else.

It wasn't that he spited her for it- just the contrary. He envied the couple, and his somewhat still-harbouring dislike for his dad's old friend made it harder for him to be able to let things change as they were naturally doing.

Tony paused in his thoughts as he noticed a dark-skinned woman standing before the elevators, just a few feet down from the restrooms. He noted the way she seemed to be waiting patiently, and he wandered over out of curiousity.

As Tony stood quietly to one side, leaning back slightly on his heels by the wall, the woman said quietly: "That was really sweet, what you did for the young people."

"Oh, they deserve it." Tony replied honestly. "'Cos it helps to ease my conscious."

"They say, there's a correlation between generosity and guilt." The woman acknowledged. There was something about the way she said the last word though, a certain tone and a certain gleam in her eye, that made Tony pause.

He eyed the woman carefully from the corner of his eye as she said a little bitterly: "But, you got the money."

She turned to look at him directly as she added with thinly veiled anger and, Tony realized, despair: "Break as many eggs as you like."

He looked at her directly, meeting the woman's eyes and he saw the same overwhelming anguish in her eyes as she met his gaze evenly. She bit out: "Right?"

Tony smiled mirthlessly as he walked a little closer, glancing at the elevator. He paused, looking at the woman again questioningly before he slowly pressed the 'up' button. It clicked on, and he asked her pointedly: "Are you going up?"

"I'm right where I wanted to be." She answered flatly as she stared at him with those desolate eyes.

She then reached into her purse, digging for something and Tony reacted immediately and reflexively as he grabbed the woman's wrist, saying quickly: "Okay, okay. Hey!"

He glanced at her, and she stared back in some surprise and then defiance. Realizing his mistake, Tony slowly let go of the woman's wrist, murmuring: "I'm sorry. It's my occupational hazard."

"I work for the State department." The woman snapped, and Tony nodded. "Human resources."

Tony glanced at her in mild surprise, and she acknowledged: "I know, it's boring. But, it enabled me to raise a son."

She smiled without mirth, and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she bit out, saying each word distinctly: "I'm very proud of what he grew up to be."

She slapped the photograph she had grabbed from her purse onto Tony's chest. He glanced at it, puzzled, before looking back at the woman as she almost spat: "His name was Charlie Spencer."

Her face crumpled and she was now very close to breaking into the tears Tony had seen inside the woman from the very moment he'd noticed her.

"Your murdered him." The woman whispered and Tony's head shot up to stare at her. "In Sokovia."

Tony's heart clenched, even though he tried not to react outwardly. The woman went on: "Not that it matters in the least to you."

That made Tony's façade crumble slightly, and his eyes shone with sorrow. The lines deepened on his face, his guilt aging him, but the woman didn't seem to care. Or perhaps, she didn't believe him.

"You think you fight for us." She murmured in a low voice as she fought back her own tears. "You just fight for yourself."

Tony's head twitched a little at that, but while he gaped a little, unable to think of something to say, the woman spat: "Who's going to avenge my son, Stark?"

That hit Tony hard, and it only worsened as the woman let go of the photograph. Tony clutched it in place as the woman said with angry tears and a heartbroken expression: "He's dead. And I blame you."

She turned and walked away, leaving Tony to stare after her. The triple blow of the day was taking its toll, and as he glanced down at the photograph of the smiling young man, Tony could no longer fight the waves of emotion and despair. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

And Tony stayed like that for a long time, contemplating his guilt and the consequences that had arisen because of his actions. But more than anything, he thought about what he could do to make it right, only to despair as he concluded… he couldn't.

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

Arianna arrived at the Avengers facility just before Steve's team returned from Lagos, so she was there to meet them when they exited their quinjet. She stood with Vision, who'd waited patiently at the facility, and her face was filled with sympathy as the team disembarked, each member wearied and filthy from the fight and the following clean up.

Nat and Sam came out first, the pair just nodding shortly to the two waiting by the ramp before they headed their separate ways to wash up. Wanda left next, clearly feeling guilty as she avoided their eyes and tried to walk away both quickly and also as unnoticeably as possible. Arianna watched her go worriedly, but Vision indicated he would follow and so she let the android try to help the young woman.

Instead, Arianna turned her attention to the last occupant in the quinjet, watching the blond Captain as he slowly made his way out at last. Steve met her gaze with his own sorrowful one, and Arianna walked to meet him halfway down the ramp. Not caring that he was covered in dirt and dust, Arianna wrapped her arms around Steve's neck and hugged him tightly.

Steve returned the hug carefully, quenching the desire to hold her as close to him as possible. Instead, he contented himself with burying his face into her hair on the crook of her shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell of lilies.

"How bad is it?" Arianna asked quietly as they broke slowly apart, and Steve sighed.

"It was pretty bad." He said quietly. "Wanda's taking it the hardest."

"And you?" She pointed out, and Steve sighed again.

"It was my fault." He murmured, and Arianna shook her head.

"I don't believe that." She chided.

"No, it was." Steve admitted. "Rumlow said 'Bucky'-"

"Bucky?" Arianna asked in confusion and Steve nodded, sighing again.

"He said he'd seen Bucky, when he was in HYDRA. That Bucky…" Steve trailed off, unable to finish, and he didn't have to.

Arianna hugged him tightly, murmuring softly: "We'll find him, Steve. I know we will."

"It's been almost three years." Steve said, disheartened. "And seventy before that, when HYDRA had him. And I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but I couldn't help myself. And it got people killed. When Rumlow mentioned Bucky…"

"It was like you were back to being a lost kid, with nothing but your best friend to lean on." Arianna said understandingly. "And I'm not saying what happened couldn't have been prevented. But we know," she looked at him pointedly, "that sometimes, we just have to learn to live with knowing we aren't perfect, either."

Steve smiled a little at last, before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Arianna.

"Thanks, babe." He murmured, and she replied with a light sigh: "Any time, babe."

"What would I do without you?" Steve murmured as the pair walked out and towards the elevator.

"Probably just mope somewhere." Arianna teased half-heartedly.

Steve chuckled lightly, before he asked as they stepped into the elevator: "How was Tony's speech at MIT?"

"It…" Arianna sighed. "It could've gone better."

As Steve threw her a questioning look, Arianna admitted: "Tony's having guilt issues as well."

Steve sighed, and as they stepped out into their floor apartment, he murmured: "I guess it's just one of those things."

"Occupational hazard." Arianna agreed, with a similar sigh.

Steve paused, knowing he really needed to go shower but wanting to stay with Arianna for even a moment longer. He reached out, hugging her to him and she wrapped her arms around him as they stood quietly for a moment in the entryway.

"You should also talk with the team." Arianna murmured as Steve rested his chin on the top of her head and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I know, and I will." Steve murmured. "But first, I just want to stay like this for a while."

He kissed the top of her head to prove his point, and Arianna nodded. Steve's hands rubbed her sides gently and Arianna's hands instinctively moved to rest on the small bump that was just starting to grow. Steve moved his hands to settle over hers, holding them gently as the pair stood in each other's embrace for a rare, quiet moment.


	17. Sokovia Accords

_April 18, 2016_

Arianna and Steve sat silently on their bed, Arianna sitting between Steve's legs as he kept his arms wrapped around her while they watched the news report.

The report was titled: 'Avengers Indictment? World reaction to violence' and it showed the explosion and subsequent medical and fire control efforts as the newsreader reported: "11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred."

Arianna tightened her grip on Steve's hand as he tensed slightly as the screen switched to show King T'Chaka of Wakanda as he announced to the press: "Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only the cause of the actions are criminals, but by the indifference of those pledge to stop them."

Steve bowed his head, and Arianna rubbed soothing circles on his arms. But she knew this was going to be a hard blow to overcome, and her own face was filled with guilt and sorrow as King T'Chaka finished grimly: "Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all."

"The Wakanda king went on to-"

Steve cut the report, switching off the TV. The pair sat in silence for a moment, before Arianna turned to face Steve.

"Steve?" She asked quietly, and he just sighed as he brought her closer to him, hugging her as he leant his chin on the top of her head. Arianna laid her head on his chest, rubbing his arms gently as she murmured concernedly: "You alright?"

"I will be." He promised softly. "This… it was a tough blow."

Arianna nodded, and they sat for a moment longer before she said quietly: "We should probably check on Wanda. She'll be taking this the hardest, and you know the press is especially going to focus on her for her powers."

"I know." Steve murmured. But as Arianna made to get up, he gently held her back down.

"But I'll go alone." He said softly. Arianna glanced at him questioningly, and he explained in a low voice: "No matter what anyone says, I had the biggest part in the incident and drove the situation to something Wanda couldn't control."

Arianna furrowed her brows, her frown deepening as Steve added: "And you should rest, you've been worrying over me, Tony, and the team the whole night. You need to take care of your health, too."

"It's not like you've been doing much better." Arianna pointed out, and Steve countered with a raised brow: "But I'm not the one physically pregnant."

She couldn't argue that, and she knew it. Arianna pursed her lips, but conceded as Steve kissed her softly, and murmured: "Go eat some breakfast, Ria. I _can_ handle myself."

"I know." She answered softly. "But so can I, and it doesn't stop you worrying over me, does it?"

"Guess not." Steve chuckled a little, but it died very quickly. Arianna kissed his cheek before they both slid out of bed.

"I'll see you both in the kitchen." She said pointedly, and Steve answered with a small grin: "Yes, ma'am."

She answered it with a half-smile of her own as she wrapped herself in a dressing gown and padded out towards the communal kitchen. Steve, already fully dressed in jeans and a black sweater, watched her for a moment before turning and heading towards one of the side corridors, walking down to where the younger Avengers lived.

He almost sighed as he walked closer to Wanda's room, hearing the TV inside as the newsreader said: "What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?"

Steve grabbed the remote, sitting on a table by the open door, and switched off the report. He placed the remote back down before folding his arms as he leant against the doorway, watching the young woman inside carefully. Wanda didn't even look over from where she was sitting cross-legged on her bed as she murmured: "It's my fault."

"That's no true." Steve chided gently, but Wanda countered monotonously: "Then turn the TV back on, you're being _very_ specific."

She turned to look at him at last, and Steve just bowed his head as he said quietly: "I should've grabbed that bomb, as I'm the leader to deal with it."

Steve pushed off the doorway, looking at Wanda seriously as he admitted to Wanda, deciding that honesty was the best policy: "Rumlow said 'Bucky' and... All of a sudden, I was a 16 year old kid again in Brooklyn."

He sat down beside Wanda, looking down at his hands as he said softly: "People died. It's on me."

"It's on both of us." Wanda corrected as she turned to also stare down at her hands.

Steve glanced at the young woman, and he comforted: "This job..." He trailed off as he tried to find the right words to explain and to help Wanda. "We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody, but, if we can't find a way to live with that, next time... maybe nobody can be saved."

He looked at her to see if she understood his point. Wanda had been watching him carefully, and she looked back down at her hands thoughtfully as Steve finished. Wanda flinched and Steve looked up in surprise as they heard a faint whooshing noise from the side of the room. Steve saw, to his astonishment, that it was Vision, the android having walked right through the wall to enter the room.

"Vis," Wanda said severely as she relaxed after her fright, "we talked about this."

Steve stared at Vision, a little stunned by the casual way Vision had entered and now explained to Wanda: "Yes. But the door was opened so I assumed..."

He trailed off as Wanda looked at him pointedly, and Vision quickly changed topics as he said hastily: "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

"Thank you." Steve answered, shaking off the shock. "I'll be right down."

Vision nodded, and then said uncertainly: "I'll... use the door."

He walked off, making to leave the room, and Steve raised a brow. He looked back at Vision in surprise as the android added: "Oh, and apparently, he's brought a guest."

"You know who it is?" Steve asked, cocking his head slightly as the android turned around in the doorway to say to them: "The secretary of State."

Vision walked out, leaving the pair inside to ponder the turn of events and what it might bring. Steve glanced at Wanda in concern as the woman looked back down at her hands worriedly, wishing he could say something to ease her obvious tension. But he knew that they both knew the Secretary's arrival couldn't mean anything good.

* * *

"Oh, five years ago," Secretary Ross reminisced as he stood before the gathered Avengers in the general meeting room, "I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my batting swing."

He mimed holding a baseball bat, before he dropped his arms and stood up straight once more. He continued: "Turned out, it was the best round of my life because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something 40 years in the army never taught me: Perspective."

He looked at each of the Avengers, most of whom were sitting around the conference table. Only Tony sat apart, leaning back in a chair in the far corner of the room as he watched Ross pensively while the elderly man continued: "The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt."

He looked to his right, where the new recruits were seated as he continued: "You have..." he paused to choose his words carefully, "fought for us. Protected us. Risked your lives."

His eyes moved across to the other side of the table, towards the three first Avengers, as he went on pointedly: "But while a great many people see you as heroes. There are some..." he looked directly at Steve, "that would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Nat asked from her place beside the now fully dressed Arianna, a wry half-smile on her face as she examined Ross carefully.

"How about 'dangerous'?" Ross answered flatly.

Arianna pursed her lips, also watching Ross carefully from her seat between Nat and Steve, while the Secretary continued pointedly: "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignores sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind them."

Steve's face was also pensive as he glanced around the table at his team, before watching Ross once more as the man moved to show them the screen behind him. Steve placed his chin on his hand as he and the team watched while the screen opened to show a world map with several highlighted dots spanning across all the continents.

"New York." Ross listed as the screen zoomed in on the location, showing footage from the Chitauri invasion in 2012, and more specifically videos of people dying and screaming as a result of the battle… and not just from the Chitauri.

Rhodey bowed his head, averting his eyes, while Nat stiffened minutely, as the Hulk appeared, smashing into an office building as he took out some Chitauri warriors but also injured and probably killed some of the people trapped inside the building.

"Washington DC."

The screen switched to show footage of the three Helicarriers from Insight, careening into the streets as they were shorted out by the team's efforts. Sam also lowered his head while Arianna turned her head away briefly, and Steve reached over to place a hand on her shoulder as people screamed while they ran for their lives in fear, many unable to escape being crushed by the enormous vessels.

"Sokovia."

The footage switched to show the airborne city, the edges of the city crumbling away and dropping people and buildings as it lifted into the sky. Wanda's jaw twitched as she watched her home torn apart, buildings crashing down and possibly killing hundreds. Tony bowed his head, unable to watch the consequences from his disastrous mistake.

"Lagos."

The screen switched to show the most recent mistake the team had made, and Arianna's fist clenched as the footage showed people being rushed out of the destroyed apartment floors. Medics were running everywhere as they tried to save what people they could while survivors from the explosion wailed as they tried to check on their families. The video zoomed in in particular on a young girl, lying dead amongst the rubble and flames, and Wanda finally turned her head away as well, unable to watch any more.

"Okay." Steve finally called sternly. "That's enough."

Ross looked at the Captain sitting in the chair near the opposite head of the table for a moment before he switched the screen off.

He walked back out to address the group from the front of the table once more as he said firmly: "For the past 4 years, you operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate."

He paused, during which Nat sat up straighter and Arianna turned her head to watch Ross once more. The Secretary said slowly: "But I think we have a solution."

He held out his hand towards his attendant, accepting a thick paper packet. He placed it on the conference table, sliding it across to Wanda, as the nearest Avenger. But Arianna couldn't help but think there was another reason he'd passed it to Wanda, and not Nat.

"The Sokovia accords." Ross explained. Arianna's eyes narrowed while Wanda picked the packet up, glancing at the cover page warily as Ross continued: "Approved by 117 countries."

Rhodey frowned before he held out his hand, and Wanda slid the packet over to him. Rhodey began flipping through the packet as Ross went on, pacing around the conference table: "It states, that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations Panel, only when and if that Panel deems it necessary."

He stopped behind Arianna and Steve, looking toward the Captain expectantly. Steve said at last, his voice deceptively calm and without inflection: "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that."

Arianna glanced at him, her hazel eyes pensive, as Ross countered pointedly: "Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?"

Steve looked up at the other man, meeting his gaze with a hint of defiance, as Ross continued quietly: "If I misplaced a couple of 30 mega tonne nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences."

Steve looked away, staring straight ahead into empty space as Ross started to pace around once more, saying firmly: "Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works."

He stood back at the front of the room as he added: "Believe me, this," he pointed at the Accords, "is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies…?" Rhodey checked, looking up at Ross expectantly.

Ross answered in confirmation: "Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords."

Steve frowned, turning to glance at Tony but the other man lowered his head once more, avoiding Steve's gaze. He glanced up furtively, and Steve immediately understood his position. Tony lowered his head once more as Steve turned back to the front, his jaw tightening as he glanced down at the Accords.

"So," Ross finished as he gestured at the Avengers, "talk it over."

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Nat questioned before Ross left. Arianna also turned to watch Ross with sharp eyes as the man paused, glancing at the two women.

"Then you retire." He said flatly. Arianna's jaw clenched while Nat smirked mirthlessly, all of them hearing the thinly veiled warning. Ross walked out, leaving only silence behind him.

* * *

Steve sat in an armchair at the head of the coffee table in the communal lounge, reading through the Accords carefully, a frown etched permanently on his face. Arianna was sitting in the sofa to his left, Nat sitting beside the brunette woman. Vision and Wanda sat in the chaise across from the two women, while Tony sat in an armchair on Steve's right, his hand pressed over his face in irritation as Rhodey argued with Sam behind Steve.

The two men standing in an angry face-off as Rhodey finally said in exasperation: "Secretary Ross, has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is 1 more than you have."

He pointed at Sam, who countered just as irritably: "So, let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they lo-jack us like a bunch of common criminals?"

"117 countries want to sign this." Rhodey cried. "117, Sam, and you're just like, 'No, it's cool'."

Sam snapped back: "How long are you going to play both sides?"

"I have an equation." Vision suddenly piped up, finally interrupting the two arguing men.

"Oh," Sam said sarcastically as Steve also lifted his head and they all turned to look at the android, "oh, this will clear it up."

Vision ignored the sarcasm as he leant forward on his arms, explaining to the group: "In the 8 years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of noted enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commissive rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve questioned, his eyes sharp as he watched Vision.

"I'm saying there maybe a causality." Vision explained. Arianna and Nat exchanged unhappy looks as Vision continued pointedly: "Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe."

He glanced down briefly, his expression also unhappy as he swallowed before continuing a little bluntly: "Oversight."

Vision looked at each of them as he said firmly and sadly: "Oversight is not an idea that could be dismissed out-of-hand."

"Boom." Rhodey chimed in, looking at Sam pointedly.

The latter turned to glare at Rhodey again while Arianna pursed her lips glumly, but Nat suddenly joined in, saying with a raised brow: "Tony."

Tony lowered his hand to glance at the redhead, and Nat pointed out: "You're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal."

Arianna sighed while Steve said flatly: "That's because he's already made up his mind."

"Boy, you know me so well." Tony said sarcastically.

Arianna rubbed her temples, feeling the beginnings of a migraine, while Tony stood up, saying flatly: "Actually, I'm nursing my electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap."

He walked over towards the kitchen, and Steve watched him with a frown as Tony grabbed a mug, saying irritably: "It's just pain..." He glanced into the sink. "It's discomfort…"

Tony paused, before he asked in exasperation: "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal?"

He slammed a hand in the sink before grabbing the coffee maker jug, saying as he turned back to face the team: "Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

Tony slammed the jug down on the counter as he glared out at the team, and Arianna said warningly as her head ached: "Tony."

Tony just reached into his pocket, grabbing his phone and placing it in the fruit bowl. He tapped it, making a hologram appear above the apples, showing a picture of a young man. The team frowned in confusion, and Tony said with false carelessness: "Oh, that's Charles Spencer by the way."

Steve glanced at the photograph as Tony continued flatly as he poured his coffee: "He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree. 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig, an Intel plan for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world, maybe be of service."

It felt like someone had placed ice down Arianna's back as she realized where this was going. Nat glanced at her, while Steve's brow creased once more as Tony continued: "Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam. Sounds fun." Tony added sarcastically.

Arianna turned her head away as Tony went on agitatedly: "He decided to spend his summer, building sustainable housing for the poor, guess where, Sokovia."

He slammed the coffee jug back down as he stared at the team in anger, defiance, and despair. Vision glanced at Wanda as the woman's face fell and she bowed her head while Tony continued flatly: "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were 'kicking ass'."

Steve looked over at Arianna uneasily, seeing the tension almost rolling off her shoulders in waves. His eyes flickered back over to Tony as the man paused, running a hand down his face before he took a shaky sip of his coffee. Tony finally said firmly as he turned back to the team: "There's no decision making process here."

He walked out, leaning against the counter as he continued, staring at each of them in turn: "We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony," Steve interjected sternly, "someone dies on you watch, you don't give up."

Arianna glanced at Steve, her brow creasing slightly, while Tony challenged Steve: "Who said we're giving up?"

"We are," Steve pointed out as he met Tony's defiant gaze, "for not taking responsibility for our actions. These documents just shift the blame."

"Sorry, Steve, that..." Rhodey interrupted. "That is dangerously arrogant."

Steve turned to look at the other man, who had taken up a seat on the head of armchair Tony had vacated. Rhodey pointed out: "This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the world security council," Steve sighed, shaking his head, "it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."

"No," Steve countered, "but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change."

"That's good." Tony argued as he walked back towards the team, glaring at Steve as he pointed out: "That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing them."

"Tony." Steve argued as he turned to face the other man once more. "You chose to do that. If we sign this," he pointed at the Accords, "we surrender our right to choose."

Nat frowned as well, while Tony turned his head away, clearly disagreeing. Arianna pursed her lips while Steve asked defiantly: "What if this Panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if it's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us?"

Steve looked at each of his team as he finished grimly: "We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now," Tony argued, "it's going to be done to us later."

Steve's jaw clenched in anger, and Tony pointed out: "That's a fact. That won't be pretty."

"You're saying they will come for me." Wanda pointed out flatly, but Vision answered quietly and firmly: "We will protect you."

Wanda glanced at Vision in surprise and gratitude, and he met her gaze evenly. Sam interjected, completely exasperated: "So, what, we lie down and let them walk over us because we're afraid of what they'll do later? Since when do we cave to pressure?"

"Maybe Tony's right." Nat piped up suddenly.

Arianna's lips thinned even further while Sam stared at Nat in disbelief as the redhead looked directly at Steve, saying gently: "If we have one hand on the wheel we can still steer. If we take it off-"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss our ass a few years ago?" Sam questioned flatly, while Steve pursed his lips.

"I'm just... I'm reading the terrain." Nat answered carefully, clearly wary of the division amongst the team's opinions. She pointed out: "We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"I'm sorry," Tony suddenly cut in as he leaned forward to stare at Nat incredulously, "did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?"

"Oh, I want to take it back." Nat moaned as she glanced at Tony, and Tony countered quickly: "No, no, no. You can't retract it."

"Oh, come on." Sam argued. "This isn't winning trust, this is bowing our heads meekly and doing what others tell us to do. Ria, back us up here."

He looked at Arianna for help, before his eyes narrowed. Steve also glanced over, his heart sinking as he saw the indecision on her face.

"Ria?" Steve asked, and she sighed.

"I agree that we shouldn't hand over our control-" she began unhappily, and Sam cut in, pointedly: "Good, so that's it, right?"

Arianna shot him an apologetic look before turning back to look at Steve as she said quietly: "But Tony does have a point. They'll use force if we don't compromise to some extent, and we can't protect people if it comes to that."

Steve's brows were furrowing unhappily as he gazed at Arianna thoughtfully, clearly taking her words into account. But she could also see he was unmoved in his decision, and she sighed as Sam threw his hands up in the air.

"Thank you." Tony began. Steve was distracted as his phone buzzed, and Arianna watched silently as Steve checked his message, while Tony said to Nat with only a hint of sarcasm: "I'm impressed by what you did. Okay, case closed. I win."

Arianna's lips curved down as she saw Steve's face fall, and she chewed her lip as Steve said abruptly: "I have to go."

He got up, not meeting any of their eyes as he walked out. Nat glanced at Arianna worriedly, her concern growing as she saw the sadness in her friend's eyes. She hugged Arianna gently, asking softly: "Everything okay?"

"I don't know." Arianna admitted before she also got up.

"Excuse me." She murmured as she also left the room, the other Avengers watching her with a mixture of concern and curiosity, but none of them made any move to stop her as she walked out after her husband.

"Steve?" Arianna asked softly as she stepped out into the stairwell, noting the blond man standing at the bottom, leaning against the railing with his head in his hand. Steve glanced up, his face so full of pain that Arianna's heart clenched and she quickly but carefully made her way down.

"Steve?" She asked worriedly, and he answered quietly: "Peggy's gone."

Arianna's heart dropped, before she quickly reached out to hug Steve. His arms wrapped around her shakily as she whispered: "I'm sorry."

There was more than just an apology for the loss, which she shared to a smaller degree, and Steve heard it in her voice.

"No," he murmured with a soft sigh, "I'm sorry."

Arianna's grip tightened around him as Steve buried his head into her shoulder, neither moving as both their hearts clenched and the unspoken tension weighed heavily down on them.


	18. Unexpected

_April 21, 2016_

 _London, England_

Arianna stood in the front pew beside Sam, watching as the church choir sang a beautiful, sorrowful song to mark Peggy's passing and Steve held the front right-hand corner of the coffin, carrying it with stiff steps down the center of the church. Tears shone in her eyes and she bowed her head when the coffin was laid out in the front, trying to swallow the pain as she stared at the union flag wrapped carefully around the coffin.

Steve moved back to stand beside Arianna, taking her hand as he too stared at the coffin and the picture to one side of the coffin. It showed the Peggy he had known, back in her army days, and standing exactly as he remembered her- tall and proud as she stared out into the distance and towards the brighter future she believed in.

He swallowed as they all sat down at the end of the song, Arianna squeezing his hand. He pulled her slightly closer to him, and she rested her head slightly against his shoulder as the tears finally fell, slipping down her face. Arianna made no effort to stop them, glad to be able to weep for the loss of a near and dear friend.

Steve just sat in silence as the funeral went on, barely moving until it finally came to an almost close.

"And now," the priest said gently, "I would like to invite Sharon Carter, to come up and say a few words."

Arianna looked up, while Steve didn't react. She nudged him gently, and he glanced at her before looking up towards the speaker pedestal at her nod. Steve blinked as he recognized the blonde woman, Agent 13 and his ex-SHIELD neighbor. Steve glanced back at Arianna, completely taken aback and noting the lack of surprise on her face.

 _How did she know?_ Steve wondered, before turning his attention back to Sharon as the woman began to speak, after smiling a little at Arianna and giving Steve a rueful look.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD." Sharon began, sounding nervous. "But I just knew her as Aunt Peggy."

Steve blinked before glancing at Arianna again. Arianna just gestured quietly towards Sharon, and they listened carefully as Sharon continued: "She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But, it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I barely told anyone we were related."

She glanced at Arianna again, and the brunette woman gave a rueful smile. Steve glanced between them questioningly, but refocused on Sharon as she went on: "I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage at a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either."

Sharon swallowed before she continued, her voice becoming stronger: "And she said, 'Compromise when you can. But when you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty, to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, "No...you move."'"

Steve's face was pensive as the words hit home. Arianna's face was harder to read as she looked down, hiding her eyes from Steve while her stomach twisted and her heart clenched.

* * *

"How'd you know?"

Arianna glanced up at Steve as he finally spoke, breaking the silence. She then turned back to stare at Peggy's picture, still at the front of the church. The ceremony had ended a while ago, but the pair had stayed behind. Sam had left them to have a moment in privacy, and they had used it to say their silent farewells to one of the greatest people they had ever known.

"Sharon told me… sometime before our wedding." Arianna answered quietly.

Steve glanced at Arianna from the corner of his eye before he turned back to staring at Peggy's picture, and Arianna continued softly: "She came to tell me about Peggy's worsening condition and to deliver the message about her RSVP to the wedding. Said Peggy wanted to do it herself, but that she never had the chance to before she forgot about the wedding again. So she came in Peggy's stead."

There was a moment's silence, and Arianna added: "You should talk to her; I know she wanted someone else to talk with about Peggy."

Steve nodded once, and they lapsed into silence once more, both avoiding the inevitable conversation.

Finally, Steve murmured: "So? What happened after Sam and I left?"

Arianna sighed.

"The team… made their own choices." She said quietly, and Steve nodded shortly.

"Who signed it?" Steve asked softly, and Arianna listed: "Tony, Rhodey…Vision, after another day of debating. Nat's going now to Vienna, to sign the Accords. It was a tough choice for her."

Steve glanced at her, the question plaguing his mind but he asked instead: "Clint?"

"Said he's retired." Arianna replied, noting Steve's questioning gaze and purposefully not answering.

"…Wanda?" Steve asked, and Arianna answered softly: "TBD."

There was another silence for a moment, before Steve finally asked aloud: "And you?"

Arianna sighed once more as she turned back to the man beside her. Steve also turned to face her, his hands wrapping around her waist as he leant back onto the side of one of the pews. They both knew that neither of them would hold it against the other no matter their decision. Steve wanted to show Arianna that with his actions, to make up for any worry that may have arisen in his absence over the past two days when he and Sam had left to help with the preparations for Peggy's funeral.

Arianna allowed him to draw her in close, wrapping her arms loosely around his side as well, wanting to show him the same thing. Her sad hazel eyes bore into his blue ones, and Steve's heart sank a little as Arianna said quietly: "I'm flying Nat to Vienna."

But he was surprised when Arianna added softly: "But I'm not signing the Accords. I'll be taking the jet back to the compound, and I think Tony's going to pick Nat up later. He's not talking to me right now, so I don't know for sure."

He threw her a questioning look, and she answered slowly, staring him right in the eye: "I know we didn't really get the chance to talk it over, but just because I didn't agree with you 100% doesn't mean I agree completely with Tony either. I agree that we're just giving up too much by agreeing to the Accords."

"But, it seemed like…" Steve began, happy she hadn't signed but confused as to why she wouldn't when she'd clearly been partial to the idea.

Arianna lowered her eyes as she admitted softly: "I know, and a part of me still does agree with Tony. But, I don't think he's completely right either. I can't sign knowing that. And besides," she raised her head, looking Steve right in the eye, "I made a vow to you, and we made a promise."

Her hand dropped to her stomach, and Steve's eyes softened as Arianna continued: "We'll take on everything as a team. I don't like the idea of having the Avengers team split- any more than any of us do really- but this," she indicated between herself and Steve, "team staying together is more important to me."

Steve stared at her pensively, torn between joy that she had chosen to stick by his side but also guilt that she was choosing a side she didn't completely agree with.

"Sorry." He murmured as he hugged her a little closer. "And thank you."

"No problem. But Steve," she sighed, "please, just think about negotiations first. I don't want this to become a fight."

"I know." Steve sighed. He didn't really think that negotiations would work too well, but he knew she had a point.

"I will think about it." He promised. "But I'm not promising I'll compromise where it isn't right."

"I know." She answered softly, repeating his words. "And you know that's all I'll ask you to do."

Steve nodded, before lowering his head. She leant up and kissed his cheek softly before leaning her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. Her hand moved to rest on her stomach as Steve tucked her head under his chin, both lapsing into pensive silence.

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

Arianna sat on the quinjet back to the Avengers facility, after dropping Nat off in Vienna. It had been a tough moment for both of them, the pair never having ever been so divided in opinion and taking different sides. Arianna sighed as she set the quinjet at jet-speed to get it back quicker, anxious to be at the facility before the end of the UN meeting. She didn't trust Ross and knew that, despite her decision, Nat didn't either, and she wanted to be back for when the decision around the Accords was announced.

Her phone rang, and she glanced at it before sighing.

"Tony." She answered, but Rhodey replied, a little apologetically: "Sorry, Ria. It's me."

"Rhodey?" She asked in surprise, and he explained, sounding a tad exasperated: "Tony wanted to give you a message, and he asked me to do it."

Arianna sighed, rubbing her temples again irritably as she asked flatly: "What is it?"

"He said, and I quote: 'So much for never being alone'." Rhodey relayed, sounding apologetic. Arianna winced.

"He can hear me, can't he?" Arianna checked, knowing Tony too well to know he'd just send a message.

"He's listening in, yeah." Rhodey confirmed, and Arianna snapped angrily: "Well then: Tony, you're acting like a five year old."

"Er…" Rhodey muttered as Tony snarled in the background: "Rhodey, tell her she's the one being unreasonable. We should be honoring what the people want, and doing what we can to rectify all the damage we've caused in the past!"

"But not like this, Tony." Arianna argued heatedly. "You know why I didn't sign those damned documents. Compromise should work both ways, and until the other side is willing to listen to us as well, I can't. We owe it to the people we protect, and we owe it to our _team_."

"Look, Ria, I know, alright?" Tony said as Rhodey muttered: "Here, just take it. I'm done here."

Tony's voice came clearer as he likely took the phone back from Rhodey. "And don't think I don't not agree with parts of the Accords either, but what other choice do we have? We'll be better established to make compromises and changes once we show them that we're willing to be cooperative."

"And you used that argument to win over Vision and Nat." Arianna said impatiently. "Tony, you know I agree with you up until a point. But until I see those changes on paper, I'm not putting my signature on there and certainly not without my husband."

"Ria, he won't sign, especially if you don't." Tony argued. "But you can make him see reason-"

"Not until _I_ see this reason you're talking about." Arianna said in exasperation. "Come on, Tony, Wanda's just a kid-"

"And I'm doing what I can to help her cause." Tony pointed out. There was silence for a moment, and Arianna sighed.

"I know, Tony." She said quietly. "But so am I."

Before Tony could argue, she explained: "I've sent in a request for a meeting with King T'Chaka to show that those of us who haven't signed aren't harboring any resentments to _his_ cause. He's just sent me a notice to say that he's accepted, and we'll be discussing amendments to the Accords."

There was silence for a moment before Tony asked quietly: "Have you told Cap about this?"

"I wanted to wait until the King confirmed; Steve's stressed out enough as it is." Arianna answered, her heart heavy.

"So are you." Tony pointed out softly. "And, I know I haven't been helping with that. So... I'm sorry."

"I know. It's okay." Arianna said quietly. "I'm sorry, too."

"You know, Cap's not going to be happy with you keeping stuff from him." Tony pointed out, and Arianna shrugged even though Tony couldn't see her.

"I know, but most of the time, the 'stuff' isn't my place to tell." She pointed out. "In cases like this… I just didn't want to raise his hopes if the King declined."

"So, you didn't want him to have another reason to dislike authority." Tony guessed, and Arianna sighed.

"Tony, Steve…" She said slowly. "He wears his heart on his sleeve and he can't ignore injustice. It makes it harder for him to take orders counter to his beliefs, and it doesn't help when so many of the past leaders he's had to deal with have had hidden agendas."

"Basically, you're better at politics than he is." Tony said bluntly.

Arianna grinned a little at that, chuckling when Tony added thoughtfully: "And, I suppose, than all of us."

He sighed, before he finally agreed reluctantly: "Alright, Ria. You have a point. So, I guess we'll have to see where this goes-?"

He broke off abruptly, and Arianna frowned.

"Tony?" She asked, and then her heart clenched and her hands tightened into fists as Tony shouted: "The hell? Shit!"

"Tony!" Arianna shouted in fear, and he quickly reassured: "Ria, breathe, it's not here."

Arianna took a deep breath, her free hand moving to rest calmingly on her stomach as Tony said grimly: "It's Vienna."

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve and Sam walked Sharon back to her hotel, Sam striking up a conversation with the blonde woman while Steve just followed quietly. As they approached the hotel, however, Sam excused himself, claiming to need to use a restroom while he shot Steve a look. Steve raised a brow- clearly Arianna had spoken to Sam- as Sam disappeared, before he turned to Sharon.

Sharon had been watching him a little uneasily, but as Steve met her gaze evenly she seemed to relax slightly, and she began lightly: "My mom tried to talk me out of enlisting, but, um... not Aunt Peggy."

She gave Steve a wry grin as she added: "She brought me my first knife holster."

"Very practical." Steve commented, and Sharon said a little teasingly: "And stylish. Arianna used the same one. Well, not the _same_ one," she added quickly, "just, you know, the same type."

Steve just answered with a small smile, before he asked curiously as he looked around the hotel: "CIA has you stationed around here now?"

"In Berlin," Sharon explained, "joint terrorist and task force."

"Right." Steve said, not knowing what else to say. "Sounds fun."

"I know, right?" Sharon chuckled. "Arianna said the same thing when I told her."

Steve paused, before he began slowly: "I've been meaning to ask you."

Sharon looked at him expectantly, and Steve asked: "When you were spying on me from across the hall-"

"You mean when I was doing my job?" Sharon corrected, smiling a little, but Steve asked seriously: "Did Ria and Peggy know?"

Sharon paused, examining Steve for a moment before she shook her head.

"Aunt Peggy kept so many secrets. I didn't want her at least to have any from you." She explained, and Steve nodded but waited.

Sharon gave him a wry smile as she answered the rest of his question: "Arianna knew, but she didn't know about my relation to Aunt Peggy, if you want to know. I only told her a few months back."

"Yeah, she told me about that today." Steve muttered.

Sharon looked up at him sharply, before she said softly: "Captain, Arianna was a spy. We learnt to keep secrets, even from those we loved, to keep them safe or protect somebody else. It will be the same for Arianna."

"I know." Steve replied, his voice firmer. Because he did know, and he understood what that was like. Perhaps a little too well.

Sharon smiled a little, and then she added: "Thanks for walking me back."

"Sure." Steve replied lightly, before blinking a little in surprise when Sharon added: "And your friend."

Steve blinked, not sure what to say to that.

"Uh…" He began, making Sharon grin, when Sam suddenly called: "Steve."

The pair turned, Steve's brow furrowing worriedly as he heard the seriousness in Sam's tone. Sam walked back towards them, his face grim as he told Steve: "There's something you got to see."

* * *

The trio stood in Sharon's hotel room after Sam had relayed the terrible news Tony had relayed to him over the phone. They watched the news broadcast of the incident, Sam leaning on the back of the couch while Steve waited anxiously on his phone and Sharon paced behind as she talked quietly to her own phone.

"A bomb hidden in a news van, blast through the UN building in Vienna." The reporter informed grimly. "More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead. Including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect, identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter soldier."

Steve stiffened as the screen showed a fuzzy video of the suspect, highlighting the face which did bear an uncanny resemblance to his former best friend. Sam also glanced at the Captain as the reporter continued: "The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations-"

"The number you have dialed is busy." The automated voice on his phone began. "Please try-"

"She's not answering." Steve muttered worriedly as he ended the call, and Sam glanced at his friend.

"She might just be busy- this is a large blow." Sam reasoned, but Steve's worried expression didn't let up.

Sharon rejoined the pair as she finally hung up her own phone, and she murmured quietly: "I have to go to work."

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

"Nat?" She called as the redhead finally answered her phone.

"Ria." Nat greeted, and Arianna asked worriedly: "Are you okay?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm good." Nat reassured quickly. "I got lucky. Very lucky."

"Thank God." Arianna sighed. "The news didn't mention you, so I figured you were okay, but I wasn't sure…"

"Hey, it's okay." Nat soothed. "Actually, Ria, I think I need to go talk to T'Challa, the Wakandan Prince and now King. I think he's gone into shock."

"Right." Arianna answered quickly. "You do what you have to. And Nat?"

"Yeah?" The redhead answered, and Arianna murmured softly: "I'm glad you're okay."

"So am I." Nat answered.

She hesitated, and just before Arianna hung up she said quickly: "Ria?"

"Yeah?" Arianna asked in surprise, and Nat said seriously: "Call Steve. Things aren't looking good over here."

Arianna tightened her grip on her phone, and she answered seriously: "I know. I will."

She hung up, and breathed once, before dialing on her phone once more. She listened anxiously, groaning as the line was busy. _Damn it, Steve._ She thought as she tried again, biting her lip worriedly.

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve tried to call Arianna again, groaning in frustration as the call went to the busy line once more.

"She can't be that busy." He muttered, as he leaned against a bridge pillar. Steve glanced out across the street once more, before he dialed a different number.

"Yeah?" Nat answered almost immediately, and Steve checked: "Are you alright?"

Nat snorted, making him raise his brow slightly.

"You haven't talked to Ria yet then?" Nat asked, and Steve admitted: "Not yet. She's busy."

"She's probably calling you at the same time you were calling her." Nat replied. "But to answer your question, yeah I am. I got lucky."

Nat paused uneasily before she murmured to Steve quietly: "I know how much Barnes mean to you. I really do. Stay at home. You'll only make this worse for all of us. Please."

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?" Steve asked, bordering on challenging her.

"No." Nat answered firmly.

She seemed to hesitate, as though she was cringing from the very thought, before she added grimly: "Someone will, if you interfere. That's how it works now. Don't do that to Ria."

Steve sighed, shaking his head even though Nat couldn't see him. He answered just as firmly as Nat had: "If he's this far gone, then I should be the one to bring him in."

He glanced furtively back across the street to where he could just see the destruction around what was left of the UN building and where Nat was standing up from the bench she had been sitting at when Steve had called.

"Why?" Nat demanded, not aware of his close proximity as she frowned deeply, and Steve replied flatly: "Because I'm the one least likely to die trying."

"Steve-" Nat began, but he hung up.

Steve walked quickly back to the nearby café, pulling his cap down further just in case as he pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. His phone vibrated almost immediately with a call from Arianna, and Steve hesitated before he answered it.

"Steve?" Arianna asked at once, sounding harried, and he said quickly: "I'm here, babe. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm back at the facility." She answered and he breathed a sigh of relief. But his brows furrowed once more as she continued firmly: "I'm heading out with Tony right now, to Vienna."

"Ria, you really shouldn't-" Steve began, but she said sternly: "I'm going to get Nat myself, and Steve…"

Her voice trailed off a little before she said quietly: "I saw about Bucky."

Steve went silent, and Arianna begged: "Steve, please, don't go after him."

Steve didn't answer, and she went on pleadingly: "Let the authorities handle this; Tony and I are trying to get the CIA and the German police force to let Rhodey bring Bucky in, it's the best chance he'd have. Don't get involved, Ross is already looking for a reason to arrest you for not signing the Accords."

"Ria." Steve interrupted quietly.

"Yeah?" She asked warily, and he said softly: "I'm sorry."

Steve hung up, switching his phone off with a heavy heart as he sat beside Sam at the café bar. He knew she'd probably be worried, or pissed, or both, but he couldn't risk her joining in the fray. Sam didn't even look up as he asked: "Was that Ria?"

Steve didn't respond, and Sam asked instead: "Did she and Nat tell you to stay out of it?"

Again, Steve didn't reply, his face a stoic mask of determination. Sam sighed, and he tried: "They might have a point."

"He'd do it for me." Steve answered flatly.

"1945, maybe." Sam pointed out. "I just want to make sure we considered all our options. Cause the people that shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at me."

He finally looked at Steve, who just answered quietly: "I wouldn't risk things with Ria if I wasn't sure. Especially not now."

Sam lapsed into silence as Steve looked over at his friend. Steve then glanced back to his other side as Sharon returned from checking in with her team at the bomb site, saying quietly: "Tips have been pouring in since the footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter soldier goes to their gym. Most of it is noise, except for this."

She slid an envelope across the bar to Steve, and he took it furtively as Sharon continued: "My boss expects a briefing and he pretty much knows, so that's all the answer you're going to get."

Sam glanced down at the file and then back at Sharon as the woman warned the two of them: "And you're going to have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight."

Sharon left, sending one last look at the pair as she did. Steve bowed his head briefly as he examined the envelope before he opened it and took out the papers filed inside.

"So," Sam murmured, "where are we going?"


	19. Black Panther

_Bucharest, Romania_

Steve walked through the small flat warily, his shield attached to the magnets on his left arm. He glanced around the somewhat untidy room, taking in the newspapers covering all the windows, and the lone mattress in one corner of the room with a thin blanket and one single pillow laid in the exact centre of the top. Just like in the army.

Something else caught his attention, and Steve wandered over towards the fridge, gently pulling a small notebook out from under a few candy bars. He opened it carefully just as Sam said over the ear comms: "Heads up, Cap. German special forces approaching from the south."

Steve examined the picture inside the notebook as he replied absently: "Understood."

Steve tensed as he suddenly felt a presence behind him, and he turned quickly to see Bucky standing by the mattress, watching Steve carefully. Steve slowly lowered the notebook as he faced Bucky fully, taking in the unclean shaven state of his old friend, his face partially hidden by a dark blue cap.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked carefully.

Bucky was eyeing him just as warily, and he finally answered monotonously: "You're Steve. I read about you in a museum."

He jerked his head at the notebook to add to his point, and Steve examined the other man. Sam called sharply: "They've set the perimeter."

Steve didn't respond, saying to Bucky carefully: "I know you're nervous." He slowly placed the notebook down on the counter beside him as he continued: "And you have plenty of reason to be."

Steve looked Bucky straight in the eye as he said firmly: "But you're lying."

Bucky seemed to weigh that, and he finally admitted flatly: "I wasn't in Vienna, I don't do that anymore."

"They're entering the building." Sam called urgently, and Steve glanced at the covered windows before saying to Bucky quickly: "Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"That's smart." Bucky answered, nodding slightly with some appreciation despite the situation. "Good strategy."

Bucky's stance also tensed, his flickering about the flat. Steve's fist clenched slightly as Sam called: "They're on the roof. I'm compromised."

Steve also glanced about, but he refocused on Bucky as he tried to persuade the man quietly: "This doesn't have end in a fight, Buck."

Bucky walked slowly over to the front door, and he looked Steve in the eye as he answered flatly: "It always ends in a fight."

"Five seconds." Sam cried urgently, and Steve demanded of Bucky, feeling the pressure: "You pulled me from the river. Why?"

Bucky pulled off the glove hiding his metal hand. He stared down at it pensively as he told Steve quietly: "I don't know."

"Three seconds!" Sam called, but Steve ignored him as he told Bucky firmly: "Yes, you do."

"Breach!" Sam cried, and both Steve and Bucky whipped their heads to the windows on the other side of the flat as a hand grenade smashed into the room. "Breach! Breach!"

Steve smacked the grenade away, making it burst harmlessly against his shield just as another grenade came flying through another window, rolling onto the ground beside Bucky. Bucky quickly kicked it towards Steve, and Steve crouched down immediately, slamming his shield over the bomb and letting it go off harmlessly beneath it.

There was a shout from outside the front door, and then a crash as they smashed a battering ram on the locked door. Steve quickly lifted his shield again as Bucky turned around, grabbing the mattress and used it as a shield as a gun fired from the windows opposite the door. Steve ducked for cover behind the counter as the front door rattled once more as the battering ram smashed against it.

Bucky glanced at the door before grabbing a small metal table and throwing it, wedging the table between the wall and the door in an attempt to slow down the door breaking off its hinges. There was another crash as a heavily armoured German task soldier swung in through the kitchen window while another jumped in through the flat window.

Bucky punched the soldier closest to him while Steve quickly pulled the rug out from under the other soldier's feet, causing the man to come crashing down on the kitchen tiles before he could shoot at Bucky. Bucky knocked out the soldier he'd been fighting as the back door broke open, and Steve quickly stood up, grabbing the soldier's gun.

He pulled the gun, holding it away from his face, and Bucky ran over to kick the soldier out the door. The man went flying away, falling down several floors, and Steve quickly grabbed Bucky's arm before the man could run out the door.

"Buck, stop!" Steve shouted, and Bucky whirled around, twisting his arm as he faced Steve.

Steve held on tight as he insisted: "You're gonna kill someone."

Bucky simply wrenched his arm, throwing Steve around in the air and freeing his arm as Steve crashed onto the ground. Bucky punched down, hard, and Steve quickly dodged the blow, Bucky's hand going right through the wood… beside where Steve's head had been.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." Bucky said grimly, pulling a black backpack out of the ground from where it had been hidden beneath the floorboards. Steve stared numbly, shocked by Bucky's admission, and Bucky stared back even as he threw his backpack out the door, making it land heavily on the roof of the building one block over.

Another soldier swung into the flat, quickly beginning to fire at Bucky. Bucky used his metal arm to block the bullets and Steve quickly jumped up as well, holding up his shield and covering them. Another soldier appeared at the kitchen windows, firing at them, and Steve quickly turned to block those bullets.

He suddenly found himself launching threw the air as Bucky pushed him, hard, and Steve crashed into the soldier, knocking the man down while he himself toppled out of the window and landed heavily on the balcony. Steve quickly grabbed the man's gun as he tried to lift it and fire at him, wrestling with the soldier as the man fought to try and get a clear shot at Steve.

Steve punched the soldier in the head, knocking him out before quickly running back into the flat. The whole place was a mess, several soldiers lying unconscious on the ground, but what drew Steve's attention was the empty doorway and the sounds of fighting coming from the stairwell outside. He ran out to see the door broken into pieces outside and a hole punched through the wall beside the doorway.

Steve quickly looked over the stair railings to see Bucky fighting his way down the steps, before Steve realized someone was speaking rapid German right behind him. He glanced over to see a wounded soldier shouting into his walkie-talkie, and he quickly grabbed the communications device. The soldier stared at him as Steve simply crushed the device with one hand as he glared at the man.

The soldier's mouth fell open but Steve didn't care as he ignored the man and jumped over the railings. He landed on the landing right below Bucky's floor, just above where Bucky was locked a fistfight with more German soldiers. He was caught between two floors, and was trying to punch his way out as the soldiers surrounded him.

Steve leapt onto the landing just below Bucky, just as Bucky whacked a soldier hard in the jaw, sending the man reeling over the edge of the stair rails. Steve quickly spun around to grab the man as he fell passed, causing the falling soldier to come to a jerking stop in the middle of the stairwell, a couple floors off the ground below.

Steve glanced over at his friend, and as their eyes met, he gasped out in exasperation: "Come on, Man."

Bucky just grit his teeth before jabbing his elbow sharply into the face of another soldier. Steve hauled the soldier he was holding back over the railings, throwing him heavily into the wall and knocking the man out. He then grabbed another soldier's gun as the man tried to point it at him, while Bucky broke away the stair railings and used it to swing down onto the floor below.

Steve almost sighed, before he refocused, grabbing another soldier's gun as the man tried to aim around his caught comrade. Steve used his grip on the guns to twist the men's arms around, shoving them heavily against the wall and forcing them to drop their guns. He noted a cable and clip on one of the soldiers, and quickly pulled it out, snapping the clip onto the other soldier before throwing the man over the railings.

The man cried out, only to jerk to a stop as the cable still attached to his comrade pulled him short. Steve left the two, running down the stairs and throwing his shield into one of the soldiers as the man aimed his gun at Bucky. His shield wedged itself into the wall and Steve briefly met eyes with Bucky as the other man glanced at him before Bucky jumped over the edge of the railings, going into free fall in the centre of the stairwell before he grabbed onto the railings about ten floors below.

He groaned with exertion, but quickly hauled himself up as Steve ran to grab his shield. Steve ran down one flight of stairs before running out a side passageway and onto the balcony, spotting Bucky on the rooftop across the block, having lost his cap, fighting a man in a black, cat-like suit.

Steve's eyes widened as Bucky was thrown to the ground, barely blocking his attacker, and he looked around quickly for a way down. He spotted a flying figure appear around the far corner of the building, and he called sharply as he backed up in the passageway: "Sam, south-west rooftop."

"Who the hell is the other guy?" Sam demanded, and Steve answered shortly: "I'm about to find out."

With that, Steve dashed forward, jumping onto the balcony railing and launching himself off the side of the building. He landed on the edge of the roof and tumbled forward onto the roof, rolling to his feet and taking off immediately towards Bucky. Steve saw that the man was dressed indeed in a full cat-suit, complete with a black mask. He looked almost like a powerful panther, and Steve could see sharp metal claws at the end of the man's fingers as Bucky struggled to keep the man's dangerous hands away from his face.

Steve ducked as bullets rained down onto the roof, aimed at Bucky and his attacker. He was surprised when the bullets simply bounced off the mystery man's suit, and the man turned to look at the German taskforce helicopter as it flew in overhead.

Steve also spotted the helicopter, and he called: "Sam."

"Got it." Sam replied swiftly as he flew in on the helicopter, effectively disabling the rear enough for the helicopter to make an emergency but safe landing. Steve turned in time to see Bucky use their momentary distraction to kick his attack off, spinning quickly to snatch his backpack before he took off across the roof.

Steve ran after him as Bucky's attacker did the same, following closely behind as Bucky leapt over the side of the roof. Steve reached the roof edge to see Bucky jumping down off the landing just below the edge of the roof, dropping in free fall while the mysterious man dug his claws into the side of the walls and skid all the way down after Bucky.

Steve jumped down after them, going straight down as Bucky ran, the mysterious man following closely behind. Steve held his shield below his knees, landing on his shield and rolling forward to lessen the impact, and rising to his feet smoothly as he also took off after Bucky.

Another helicopter flew in, firing at Bucky at his two pursuers. Steve was still a little further behind and so he ran on as the mystery man was forced to swerve slightly to avoid the bullets. Bucky simply ran to the side, jumping through an open area and down right into the middle of a highway tunnel.

Steve and the other man quickly followed, dropping down in the middle of the speeding cars and chasing Bucky as Bucky ran for his life down the middle of the highway. The three men ran at similar speeds, keeping up and overtaking many of the cars that sped down the road.

German special police taskforce cars came chasing after them, a commanding voice shouting as it caught up with Steve: "Stand down! Stand down!"

Steve glanced at the car, and as it came up beside him, he leapt at it, jumping to smack his shield down on the windshield. The windshield cracked and the car skid to a halt as the driver hit the breaks in alarm. Steve quickly tumbled off the car hood and dashed to the driver's door, opening it and pulling the driver out.

He threw the man to the side, the police officer landing heavily on the road beside the car as Steve punched the windshield out completely before taking off in the car. He sped even faster, swerving amongst the other cars in his larger, black SUV and overtaking the panther-like man.

But the man noticed Steve, and quickly jumped onto the back of a different car before launching himself onto Steve's car. Steve glanced back as something hit the back of his car, and he saw the man's claws embedded in the boot. Steve glanced into his side mirror to see the man clinging onto the left side of his car, hanging on at the back, and Steve swerved sharply in an effort to shake the man off.

But no matter which way he swerved, the man managed to cling on, and as Steve swerved around one more car, the man used the momentum to swing up onto the roof of Steve's stolen car.

"Sam, I can't shake this guy." Steve called into his comms, and Sam answered swiftly: "Right behind you."

Steve drove on, waiting impatiently, and then glanced back as he heard more police sirens from behind. He glanced in his side and rearview mirrors to more police cars coming up from behind. Steve then glanced to the side to see another special taskforce car pulling up slowly beside him and he quickly swerved to smash his car against the other.

It jerked, but remained on course as Bucky's mysterious attacker swung about wildly on top of Steve's car. Steve smashed his car into the other car once more, this time throwing it off course. He then glanced forward to see another posse of police cars coming in from the front of the tunnel. Steve spotted Bucky swiftly changing course into the other highway lanes, and Steve didn't hesitate as he broke through the barriers to drive onto the other side of the highway, both chasing Bucky and avoiding the police blockade ahead.

They left a police car blockade as the other cars were forced to brake to avoid colliding into each other, giving them some time to escape. Cars honked at Steve as they swerved away while Steve drove against the traffic. His eyes widened as Bucky suddenly ducked to one side, and then he groaned as he saw Bucky whack a man off of his motorbike.

Bucky used his metal arm to swing the still roaring bike up into the air, jumping up as well and using the momentum to turn the bike around, before he landed upright on the bike, facing the opposite direction from the traffic and Bucky sped off. Steve chased closely behind, stomping on the accelerator to keep up with the motorbike.

Bucky swerved back onto the right side of the highway, and Steve followed, slowly gaining on Bucky as the pair swerved through the other cars. Steve glanced back as there was a loud thump from the roof, and he watched in horror as the mystery man leapt across the car roof, landing on the hood of Steve's car, before launching himself off and towards Bucky.

Steve grit his teeth, his shoulders tensing as he watched Bucky stop the attack, lifting one arm off the bike to grab the other man's neck and keep him at arm's length. The man simply grabbed Bucky, hanging on before Bucky could throw him, before he stepped onto the side of the tunnels, running along the edges to jump over Bucky's head and push Bucky to the side.

The force of the push shoved Bucky's bike to the side, causing Bucky to throw out his left arm, using the metal to keep himself up and avoid crashing the bike. The mysterious man leapt up, his claws raised to strike down on Bucky's exposed right side, but Bucky lifted his feet off the bike to quickly kick the man away.

The man tumbled off, and Steve quickly avoided the stranger, swerving away before he accidentally hit the man. He sped up after Bucky as the latter straightened the bike back up and took off even faster. Steve heard a grunt from Sam over the comms, and he glanced into his rear mirrors.

Steve almost groaned in annoyance as he saw that the mystery attacker had latched onto Sam, hanging onto Sam as the Falcon flew in above the traffic and towards Steve. The man jumped onto Sam's back, clawing his way towards Sam's head.

Steve glanced forward once more, and his eyes widened as Bucky threw a grenade to the edge of the tunnel. It exploded as Bucky exited the tunnel, and Steve slammed his feet on the brakes, causing his car to swerve to the side. Sam had also swung up, cutting his flight short. The abrupt stop had caused the masked man to fly over his head, and the man used the momentum to propel himself at Bucky's bike.

Steve's leapt out of his still moving car, rolling forwards and through the collapsing tunnel roof, quickly landing on his feet and breaking into a run as Bucky's attacker hooked his claws into Bucky's back wheel. Bucky was also thrown off his bike, and he and his attacker tumbled as Steve raced towards them and away from his car as it crashed into the rubble Bucky had caused.

The speed it had been going at made the car overturn on the roof debris, flying over the rubble. Bucky, his attacker rolled quickly away as Steve followed, the car coming crashing down where they had been seconds before, tumbling over as it skid to a stop at last. None of the men cared as Bucky's attacker leapt up and at Bucky once more.

Bucky quickly lifted his metal arm to block the blow, and Steve jumped, lunging at the mystery man and grabbing his side as he tackled him to the ground. Steve threw the man to the side, and the man used his claws to quickly regain his footing on the road a few feet away. Steve leapt to his feet, his shield raised and ready, and the attacker stood up menacingly as Bucky also got to his feet warily.

They all paused as police cars finally caught up with the three men, the police forming a tight circle around the entire tunnel area and surrounding the trio. Steve raised a hand to stop Bucky as the man took a step towards his attacker, hearing more police cars coming from behind and another helicopter flying above the road.

The mystery man also straightened out of his fighting stance, sensing defeat. Steve glanced up as he heard something coming swooping in, and soon War Machine landed heavily right between the three men. Rhodey pointed his outstretched hands at Bucky and the mystery man, his lasers fired up and ready, while a machine gun popped up from his shoulder armour to point at Steve.

"Stand down. Now." Rhodey ordered. Steve glanced around as he heard German orders being shouted from the police, eyeing the many soldiers pointing their guns firmly at him, Bucky, and their masked companion. The man in question also glanced around warily, before backing down visibly.

Steve also lowered his arm, placing his shield back on his back as Rhodey said sarcastically: "Congratulations, Captain. You're a criminal."

Steve raised his hands in surrender as Bucky let his arms hang loosely to his side, clearly wary of making any move. Rhodey turned his head away from Steve to look at the masked man expectantly as the German police ran forward, swarming the three men and quickly surrounding Bucky.

They grabbed Bucky, forcing him to his knees as they wrapped heavy cuffs all around the man to ensure safe containment. Sam also came out with his arms up in surrender, his wings folded into their pack as police officers stepped forward to arrest him as well. The mystery man lifted his hands in surrender, Steve watching him carefully even as an officer came to cuff his hands behind his back.

The man retracted his claws, before slowly moving his hands to remove his mask. They all blinked in shock as the mask fell away to reveal the new Wakandan King, T'Challa, and the German soldiers called out to their superiors, wondering how to react to this development. Steve stared, completely stunned as T'Challa stared back with a mix of anger and disappointment.

He then glanced at Rhodey, who slowly broke out of his own surprise to say flatly: "Your highness."

T'Challa lowered his eyes, glancing at Bucky as the man was held flat against the ground while the heavy cuffs were placed around him, before looking back at Steve with furrowed brows and a grim expression. Steve met his eyes, staring back defiantly even as the handcuffs were locked onto his arms.

* * *

 _Early April 22, 2016_

 _Berlin, Germany_

An entire police task force sped down the streets, closely guarding the heavily armoured truck that carried the plexi-glass cage that held Bucky. Steve, Sam, and T'Challa rode in the back of a police van behind the truck, all three back in civilian clothes. They sat in silence for most of the trip, T'Challa in the front row while Steve sat in the middle and Sam sat at the back.

"So, you like cats?" Sam asked at last, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sam." Steve warned, and Sam replied snarkily: "What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?"

Steve glanced back, and then at T'Challa. He hesitated before asking: "Your suit. It's Vibranium?"

T'Challa glanced back briefly before he said quietly: "The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king."

He paused, before he said warningly: "So I ask you, as both warrior and king," he glanced back at Steve, "how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"

Steve met his eyes briefly, before turning away and looking out of the window. They once again lapsed into silence as they reached their destination, heading into the heavily guarded compound that was the CIA base in Berlin. As they arrived and they stepped out of the van, Steve spotted Bucky in his cage.

His entire body was clasped in heavy manacles, keeping him locked in a sitting position in the centre of the cage as several soldiers droved the cage off in a small forklift. Bucky glanced over at Steve, before looking away as he was taken off in a separate direction, and Steve turned to see Sharon standing with three guards beside a well-dressed man that was clearly her boss.

Steve strode over to the man, demanding flatly: "What's going to happen?"

"The same thing that ought to happen to you." The man answered equally as flatly. "Psychological evaluation and extradition."

"This is Everett Ross," Sharon introduced meekly, "deputy task force commander."

Steve didn't even acknowledge the introduction as he looked right at Ross and asked firmly: "What about a lawyer?"

"Lawyer," Ross snorted, "that's funny." He smiled mirthlessly, before he ordered his guards: "See to their weapons are placed in the lock up. Oh, we'll write you a receipt." He added mockingly.

Steve glanced to the side as their guards from the van carried off his shield and Sam's suit and wing pack. Sam snarled as he watched his suit being taken away: "I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that."

Ross didn't bother to answer as he simply turned, walking off and clearly expecting them to follow. The three men did so, Steve looking back over his shoulder once last time, staring at Bucky. Bucky had been watching them, and his eyes met Steve's just as heavy doors closed on him, locking him somewhere.

*A/N Sorry that there isn't much Arianna in this one, but I promise to update again with her soon!


	20. Worse

"You will be provided with an office instead of a cell." Ross told them as he led them down a glass walkway above the Spree river which linked the one office building to another across the river. The view would have been incredible, if not for the seriousness of the situation, and the many guards flanking them.

Ross added as they walked: "And do me a favour, stay in it."

Steve glanced up from Ross as he saw a familiar redhead walking towards them. Nat's face was a cold mask as she strode down the walkway towards the group, while T'Challa answered Ross flatly: "I'm not intending on going anywhere."

"For the record." Nat snapped as she joined Steve and did an about turn to walk beside him. "This is what making things worse looks like."

"He's alive." Steve answered shortly, not looking at her as he walked, and Nat snarled: "At what cost?"

That made Steve glance at her, but she just glared before she walked quicker, pulling ahead of the group as they reached a large security office.

Ross left them as Nat led the way in, and Steve could hear Tony's voice from inside as Tony insisted: "The remaining of us are now at court-section."

Steve saw Tony standing in the centre of the office, talking into his phone with his back to the door as he added: "And, Colonel Ross is supervising the clean up."

Nat snapped at Steve and Sam as the two men paused in the doorway and she walked on into the office: "Try not to break anything while we fix this."

Tony turned to face them, his face set in a heavy frown as he snapped into his phone: "Consequences? You bet there will be consequences."

Steve however had caught sight of familiar sharp hazel eyes. He fixed his attention on his wife and immediately realized why Nat and Tony were so furious with him, beyond obvious reasons. Arianna sat in a corner with her arms folded tightly across her chest, her face incredibly pale except for the dark circles underneath her eyes and she looked like she hadn't eaten for hours- at least.

In short, she looked ill, and Steve took a concerned step towards her, only to wince as Arianna's eyes narrowed at the movement, her lips pursing in anger. He stopped immediately, his own face unhappy as Nat sat beside her friend and whispered something into Arianna's ear as Tony continued to rage into his phone: "Obviously you can quote me on that because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir."

Tony walked over to Steve, who moved his eyes to face the other man. He repeated: "Consequences?"

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted." Tony answered, his eyes burning with suppressed anger as he turned away again, walking off towards Nat as the redhead got up again. "I have to give him something."

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked sarcastically, and Nat snapped at him as she walked with Tony towards one of the smaller conference rooms to the side of the office: "Technically, it's the government's property. Wings too." She added.

"That's cold." Sam returned, and Tony called over his shoulder flatly: "Warmer than jail."

Sam glanced at Steve, but the Captain had his eyes fixed back on Arianna. She was still in her seat and her arms still crossed, but now she was outright glaring at her husband. Sam winced, and he quickly muttered: "I think I'll just… go sit in that office room."

He quickly headed towards one of the side offices, clearly not wanting to be in the middle of what was obviously going to end in a couple fight. Steve sighed as he glanced at his friend's retreating back before he looked back at Arianna. He sighed again but steeled himself and walked slowly over to his infuriated wife.

"Ria-" Steve began, and she asked coldly: "Oh, are you going to speak with me now?"

He winced, and she continued scathingly: "Was a phone just too good for you? Or did you happen to drop it in an ocean or something when I called?"

"Ria-" Steve tried to interrupt, but she talked over him, ignoring him as her voice grew angrier and angrier: "I guess it didn't matter to you how it felt when you hung up on me like that, no, because looking for Bucky was much more important than how _worried_ I was when you disappeared-"

"Ria!" Steve interrupted, reaching down to grab her shoulders and she snapped.

She twisted his hands off, standing up as she cried, her voice cracking: "Would it have killed you to answer your phone!"

Steve jerked back, stunned as tears pooled in Arianna's eyes.

"I called, again and again, I didn't know if you were alive or drowning in a river again, no clue where you went and worried sick, hoping you'd gone to Bucharest so that we'd find you, and terrified you'd gone to Bucharest and we'd find you _dead_."

Steve winced again, and she continued ranting, her voice getting higher and higher: "What part about 'us staying a team' was too hard to understand? Or was it a lie when you said we'd go through everything together?"

"Ria." Steve said quietly, trying to calm her down, but she snarled: "Don't you dare 'Ria' me. Not after what you just put me through. Between not knowing if I'd ever get to see you again and the baby-"

"What about the baby?" Steve interrupted sharply, his stomach clenching and his heart dropping.

Arianna paused, apparently surprised. She had clearly not meant to reveal that, and she pursed her lips as Steve repeated sharply: "Ria, don't keep something like that from me. What about the baby?"

Her eyes narrowed, and he could see she was on the brink of telling him something along the lines of 'It's not your business'. In a much less friendly way. But she sighed, sagging a little as her head dropped and her hand moved to her stomach.

"After you hung up," she said quietly, the anger still there in her voice but a deeper despair taking over her tone, "and I started to worry myself sick about if you were even still alive… It affected the baby. I had to go to emergency because they were worried I was," she swallowed hard, "going to lose the baby."

Steve's heart sank, and he understood now exactly what Nat had meant earlier.

"Ria." Steve whispered, not knowing what to say and the guilt threatening to crush him.

"Yeah," Arianna said moodily, "it wasn't exactly the best way to end a day. You know it's the worst day of your life when the news that your husband has been arrested is the best piece of news you could have."

She glared at him again, her anger starting to simmer once more. Steve met her eyes, making no attempt to hide the pain and sorrow and guilt as he murmured: "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes filled with tears once more, and she swallowed hard.

"I know." She whispered brokenly. "And I know why you chose to leave me out of this. But…" she averted her eyes, "I think I need some… time… right now."

Her hand moved to rest on her stomach unhappily, and Steve understood.

"I know." Steve murmured, although his heart broke at her admission. But he knew this wasn't something that could be solved with words- not this time. Steve hesitantly lifted his hand, and Arianna eyed it warily as he slowly let it cup her cheek. She didn't push it away this time, but she also didn't lean into his touch, simply turning shiny hazel eyes back to his blue ones.

Steve's lips curved down sadly, and he said softly: "I love you. No matter what."

She sighed, closing her eyes and furrowing her brows as she fought her tears.

"I love you, too." She whispered. "Always."

She opened her eyes to meet his sadly, and Steve bowed his head. They stood for a moment longer, before Arianna turned and walked away, heading to where Nat had been watching the closely even as she worked, and Steve watched her go with a heavy heart.

Things had never been this bad between them since three years ago, never seemed this broken. He could see it in Arianna's weary spirit- he'd torn her apart with his decision. Not about Bucky- he knew she wasn't holding that against him, unlike Tony and Nat- but for leaving her out. He'd done it to protect her, especially since she wouldn't have been able to make the fight with her pregnancy, but in doing so he'd hurt her more.

 _'Why does it always end up like this?'_ Steve thought miserably as he watched Arianna talk quietly with Nat, neither woman looking very happy. As had become the norm the past few days. ' _Ria.'_

* * *

Nat P.O.V.

"I told you, you shouldn't hold back." Nat growled. "Let your hormones take control and give him what he deserves. You could've died, your kid could've died-"

"I know." Arianna said flatly. "I was there."

Nat's eyes narrowed angrily, but Arianna reminded quietly: "I haven't forgiven him yet; I can't, not right now. And he knows that."

Nat bit her lip against a snarky retort as she saw Arianna close to tears. Again. The brunette never cried, well used to never. Meeting Steve had broken down many of Arianna's colder spy masks, but even then it was rare for Arianna to actually break down into tears. But the past twenty-four hours had been an exception. And it infuriated Nat.

Steve had promised to take care of her 'little sister', and he'd spectacularly failed in Nat's opinion. Not only had he torn Arianna's nerves to shreds and cracked the trust she had in him, he'd also wrecked her health. The two hours in the ER late last night had been quite possibly the worst two hours of her life. And that was saying a lot.

Tony hadn't faired much better, and quite frankly Nat suspected the only reason Tony wasn't blowing his top at Steve was because he was worried about making Arianna worse. Anyone could see she wasn't well. It had almost made Nat smug when she saw the look on Steve's face the second he'd spotted Arianna. Almost- if it wasn't for the fact that she felt the exact same way.

Nat sighed, and patted her friend's arm as Arianna sat dejectedly staring down at her hands.

"Look, why not get something to eat at least?" Nat coaxed, using the same wheedling tone that she had when Arianna had had to suffer through morning sickness until a month ago. "I can get you a warm sandwich or a nice hot bowl of soup if you're still feeling queasy?"

"I'm not really hungry." Arianna muttered, and Nat prodded quickly: "Not even for the baby?"

Arianna glanced at her, a faintly amused smile finally appearing on her face as she said pointedly: "I know what you're trying to do there. And unfortunately, it works."

Nat grinned, feeling genuinely relieved as Arianna sighed before nodding.

"I'll go get some soup." Arianna murmured, and Nat quickly argued: "I'll get it. You really should rest."

"I don't think I can." Arianna admitted. "Not while things are still…" she struggled to find a word, "difficult with Steve."

Nat examined her friend, before saying bluntly: "You're already prepared to take his side though. Despite the hormones."

Arianna sighed, this time in defeat. Nat sighed as well, before she held her arm out wide.

"Come on," she persuaded, "let's go get something to eat."

Arianna nodded, and Nat wrapped her arm securely around the shaken brunette's shoulders as they walked out of the office. They could both feel a certain pair of blue eyes watching them from the glass conference room in the middle of the office floor, and Nat could also feel Tony's dark brown eyes following them closely, but neither looked back as they walked out and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve watched Nat and Arianna leave the room before turning back to stare at the side of the security office, which was lined with screens showing footage from various security cameras. He focused on the screen showing Bucky's containment centre, sighing as he did. He knew he'd done what was ultimately right, especially since he believed Bucky when the man admitted he hadn't been behind the Vienna bombing. But…

"Hey," Tony's voice suddenly called from the conference room doorway, "you want to see something cool?"

Steve turned in surprise to look at Tony as the billionaire walked in, holding up a small black case. Tony explained: "I pulled something from dad's archives."

Steve raised a brow, but hearing the tentative tone in Tony's voice- a clear attempt to make amends- Steve sat down in one of the conference chairs. Tony added under his breath: "Well, timely."

He tossed his expensive suit jacket onto another seat, glancing at Steve as he opened the case and placed it on the table before Steve. Steve glanced down at the pair of gold-tipped fountain pens, snuggled in the leather case. Tony explained: "FDR signed the Land-Lease bills with these in 1941."

Steve nodded slightly, starting to see where Tony was going. Tony went on anyway, his voice soft and almost pleading: "Provided support to the allies when they needed it the most."

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war." Steve countered, a mirthless smile on his face as he looked back up at Tony.

Tony met Steve's eyes evenly as he pointed out in return: "See, if not for these, you wouldn't be here."

Steve raised his brow again, while Tony continued firmly: "I'm trying to, what do you call it?" He took the seat beside Steve. "A... an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"

He looked at Steve pointedly, leaning his face against his fist as he waited expectantly. Steve pursed his lips unhappily. He did want to make amends with Tony, but he couldn't ignore what he thought was right either.

"Is Pepper here?" Steve asked tentatively, hoping to touch on an easier and happier topic with Tony. He glanced around the office as he added: "I didn't see her."

He looked back at Tony, surprised to see a strange look enter Tony's eyes- almost like regret. Steve's brows furrowed in confusion as Tony said slowly: "We are... kinda, well not kinda..."

"Pregnant?" Steve asked in surprise, wondering why Tony was rambling but hesitating to say what was actually wrong. It was the only logical explanation that Steve could think of, although it was very different from how he'd reacted when Arianna told him about the pregnancy.

"No, definitely not." Tony answered Steve's question, looking almost like he was trying to eat a sour lemon.

He paused, before he finally admitted to Steve: "We're taking a break."

Steve's face fell in understanding, and he bowed his head as Tony added quietly: "It's nobody's fault."

"I'm so sorry, Tony." Steve murmured as he glanced back at the other man apologetically. "I didn't know."

Tony almost smiled but it dropped as he said quietly: "Few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then, we had to muck up Hydra. And then Ultron," he tapped himself on the chest, "my fault."

Steve just listened, and Tony sighed: "And then, and then, and then- I never stopped. Cause the truth is, I don't wanna stop."

He looked Steve straight in the eye as he added pointedly: "I don't want to lose her."

Steve lowered his eyes, while Tony admitted softly: "I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference."

Steve just bowed his head at that, and Tony turned to stand, adding quickly: "In her defense, I'm a handful."

He smiled without it reaching his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, pacing a little by the glass walls, before he continued a little bitterly: "Yet, dad was a pain in the ass, but he and mom always made it work."

Tony turned to look out at the security screens, and Steve murmured softly, trying to lift Tony's spirits: "You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single."

"Oh really?" Tony asked sarcastically as he looked back at Steve. "You two knew each other? He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times."

Steve winced, lowering his head while Tony picked up his suit jacket. Tony added thoughtfully as he started to put the jacket on: "God, I hated you."

Steve sighed, and he looked back at Tony with sorrowful eyes as he said quietly: "I don't mean to make things difficult."

"I know." Tony answered with a raised brow. "Because you're a very polite person."

Tony walked behind Steve, pacing a little again. Steve turned to keep his eyes on Tony as he continued contritely: "If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could."

"No, you don't." Tony said flatly as he stared back at Steve, challenging him.

Steve paused, before he admitted with a small, wry smile: "No, I don't."

Steve sighed, and he began: "Sometimes-"

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth." Tony cut in flatly. Steve glanced at Tony, his brow raised.

Tony shrugged, before he added quietly: "But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. Ria especially."

Steve stared at Tony thoughtfully, and Tony continued pleadingly: "So far, nothing's happen that can't be undone, please just... sign."

He gestured at the pens, his voice almost breaking as he finally begged. Steve glanced back at the pens pensively as Tony pushed desperately: " We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych center instead of a Wakanda prison, and Ria doesn't have to go through another heartbreak."

Steve's brows furrowed as he stared at the pens, weighing Tony's words. He finally reached out, pulling a pen slowly from its holder. Tony almost sighed in relief as Steve stood up, playing with the pen in his hands

Steve glanced back at Tony, warning: "I'm not saying it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards"

"Sure." Tony answered immediately. "I know Ria hasn't told you yet, or more like she never had the chance to." Steve sighed. That was _definitely_ not going to go away anytime soon. Although he didn't blame Tony for being that way this time. "But she was going to meet with King T'Chaka to negotiate the Accords terms."

Steve glanced at Tony in surprise, but Tony ploughed on as he saw hope of fixing things with Steve: "Course that's all out the window, with what happened in Vienna, and Secretary Ross isn't exactly happy with you right now. But after you've signed and once we put out the PR fire, these documents can be amended."

Tony sat back down at the table while Steve nodded thoughtfully, but then his head shot up as Tony added: "I've already filed a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated."

"Wanda?" Steve asked, his brows furrowing. "What about Wanda?"

"She's fine." Tony promised, although a wariness had entered his tone. "She's confined in a compound currently. Vision's keeping her company."

"Oh God, Tony!" Steve groaned as he turned away in exasperation and utter disbelief. "Every time. Every time I think you're seeing things the right way-"

"What?" Tony cut in sharply. "It's a 100 acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people."

"Protection?" Steve repeated incredulously. "Is that how you see this? This is protection?"

Tony snapped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth, and Steve accused: "It's internment, Tony."

"She's not a US Citizen, and-" Tony bit back, and Steve groaned: "Oh, come on, Tony."

"-they don't grant visas to Weapons of Mass Destruction." Tony finished, and Steve snapped: "She's a kid!"

"Give me a break! What about your kid?!" Tony shouted angrily.

Steve's eyes narrowed furiously, but Tony continued, equally pissed: "What about Ria? Look," Tony took a deep breath as he visibly tried to calm down, "I'm doing what has to be done..."

He paused to look Steve dead in the eye as he finished flatly: "To stave off something worse."

Steve's jaw set, and he replied just as flatly: "You keep telling yourself that."

Tony's eye twitched but he snapped his mouth shut, his eyes dark with anger and disappointment as Steve handed him the pen back, muttering: "Hate to break up the set."

Steve strode out of the room, heading out into the office floor, leaving Tony to sit alone in bitter disappointment.

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

Arianna returned to the office about two minutes before Bucky was scheduled to be interrogated by the UN psychiatrist. She spotted Steve, standing once more in the conference room, Sam sitting at the table beside him, the two probably confined into the soundproof room by Colonel Ross. Tony was sitting moodily in a far corner of the office, and Arianna sighed; clearly, he'd tried to talk with Steve to no success. Nat, hearing Arianna's sigh, glanced over in the same direction, before she sighed as well.

"Men." She muttered, and Arianna sighed again.

"Tell me about it." She muttered. They turned to face the front as Colonel Ross called for final positions before the interrogation began. Arianna glanced back at Steve, meeting his eyes briefly as he stared at her. He broke away first, turning to face the screens and her heart was heavy as she too turned to the screens.

Nat wrapped her arm comfortingly around her friend as Tony also got up, joining the two women by the edge of the room, between the screens and the conference room. Ross stood at the very front, right by the screens, watching Bucky closely on the monitors as the doctor walked into Bucky's holding cell.

"Hello, Mr. Barnes." The man greeted, a slight East-European accent in his voice. "I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit?"

They watched as Bucky showed no response, and the doctor sat down anyway. Arianna glanced back at Steve worriedly, but he was just staring at the screen blankly as the doctor began: "Your first name is James?"

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve glanced at Arianna out of the corner of his eye as she turned back to the monitors, his heart heavy. His eyes flickered back at the screens, watching Bucky even though he couldn't hear anything. Steve stiffened as he heard the conference room doors slide open, just catching the end of the Doctor's first question as Sharon walked in, before the sound was cut once more.

"The receipt for your gear." Sharon murmured to Sam as she handed him a piece of paper and placed their file on Bucky, which Ross had initially confiscated, on the table beside Steve. She looked around warily as Sam took the paper, glancing down at it.

Sharon slowly inched her way over towards the centre of the conference table as Sam spotted something on the form and asked her incredulously: "'Bird costume'? Come on."

"I didn't write it." Sharon shot back. Sam raised a brow as he watched Sharon, noting her movements and the slightly uneasy air around her. He noted the direction of Sharon's movements, and also glanced around furtively as Sharon checked one more time that the coast was clear before she switched on the conference phone on the table, changing it from restricted access.

The screen inside the conference room, right by Steve's face, switched on, showing them Bucky's footage and providing sound into the room. Steve glanced at it in surprise and then glanced back over his shoulder at Sharon. She shrugged, nodding once at Arianna in answer to his silent question.

Steve's brow shot up, and he turned back to see Arianna glancing back at him again. She noted the surprise on his face before turning away, facing forward once more. Steve blinked, not having expected her to help him, but decided to file that away for future perusal.

He turned to look at the screen, listening as the doctor said to Bucky evenly: "I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?"

Unknown to him and Arianna, Nat saw Arianna's small movements, and she also glanced back. She noted the way Sharon stood a little too casually and Steve's pensive expression, before she turned back to the front as well, her green eyes thoughtful as the doctor continued: "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."

"My name is Bucky." Bucky answered at last, a hint of defiance in his tone.

Steve's lips pursed, and he turned back into the conference room with a frown. He picked up the discarded file, pulling out the Vienna security camera photos that showed the hooded man identified as Bucky from near the bomb site. Steve examined the photos again, before he finally voiced the thought that had been niggling on his mind ever since Bucky had said he hadn't been behind the Vienna bombing

"Why would the task force release this photo to begin with?" Steve asked aloud, glancing at Sharon and Sam.

Sam frowned, while Sharon shrugged and answered: "Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?"

"Right." Steve said flatly. "It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken."

Sam's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward on his arms, while Steve continued pointedly: "It got 7 million people looking for the Winter Soldier."

"You're saying someone framed him to find him." Sharon said slowly.

Sam pointed out: "Steve, we looked for the guy for three years and found nothing. Not even with Ria's hacking skills."

"We didn't bomb the UN." Steve countered. "That turns a lot of heads."

"Yeah," Sharon argued quietly, "but that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him, it guarantees that we would."

She froze as her words caught up with her, and her mouth dropped open as her eye twitched slightly in realization. Steve turned sharply back to look at the screen showing Bucky and the UN psychiatrist, muttering in horror: "Yeah."

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Tell me Bucky." The man interrogating Bucky said smoothly. "You've seen a great deal, haven't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Bucky answered flatly, just staring blankly at his interrogator.

The man continued, undeterred: "You feel that, if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop."

The man was reading his laptop screen intently, and he added: "Don't worry." He tapped his screen as he received a message, and he read: 'STATUS: PACKAGE DELIVERED'.

The man turned his bespectacled eyes back to Bucky as he said darkly: "We only have to talk about one."


	21. Trigger

*A/N Lots of changing P.O.V.'s in this one!

Arianna P.O.V.

Arianna frowned, glancing around uneasily as all the lights in the office suddenly went out and the monitors all switched off as the power in the building cut. She looked back in alarm at Steve to see the trio inside the conference room also looking around in confusion as emergency fluorescent lights switched on around the edges of the room, throwing everything into a dim green hue.

"Great." Colonel Ross muttered as he pulled out his walkie-talkie, calling: "Come on, guys. Get me eyes on Barnes."

He motioned to the other soldiers in the office as the men all stood to attention, ordering: "Go."

Nat and Arianna exchanged looks before turning to Tony sharply. The billionaire was already on it, calling through his special sunglasses: "Friday. Give me the source of that damage."

Nat turned to quickly move to one of the computers, hoping to try and get something to work as Arianna glanced back at Steve once more.

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve met Arianna's eyes briefly, and understanding passed between them. It didn't matter if they were currently at odds, years of working together meant they could literally tell what the other was thinking without one word exchanged. Arianna quickly turned away to avoid drawing attention to Steve while Steve turned to Sharon sharply, giving her a pointedly questioning look.

Sam did the same, and she caught their looks. She answered quickly: "Sub-level 5, east wing."

Steve looked at Sam, and then the pair ran out of the conference room, using Ross's current focus on the power outage to race out of the office without notice. Sharon met eyes with an extremely worried Arianna as the brunette glanced back out of the corner of her eye. Arianna turned back to watch Tony anxiously, one hand on her stomach and the other twisting her locket.

None of them saw T'Challa spot Steve and Sam's exit, a thoughtful look crossing his features as he did.

* * *

Bucky P.O.V.

Bucky glanced around the darkened room, red alarm lights flashing and providing the only light. He asked with a confused frown: "What the hell is this?"

"Why don't we discuss your home?" His interrogator asked instead. "Not Romania. Certainly not Brooklyn, no."

The man's accent thickened and he pulled out a notebook from his bag. He held it up so that Bucky could see the cover as the man said menacingly: "I mean, your real home."

Bucky's heart dropped as he recognized the star on the cover, the only distinguishing mark on the leather notebook. He finally realized something was very wrong, but it was too late as the stranger removed his glasses and began to read in Russian as he paced around Bucky's cage: " _Longing. Rusted_."

"No." Bucky gasped as he felt an intense pressure beginning to build in his mind.

" _Seventeen._ " The man continued, and Bucky hissed as he felt his control starting to slip: "Stop."

Bucky's arms began to shake and he clenched his fist tightly as he tried to fight the effects the words were having on him. He shook his head, trying to remember Steve, his best friend, his…

"Stop." He bit out, but the man continued: " _Daybreak."_

Bucky howled, his metal arm breaking out of the heavy restraints as the Winter Soldier reared his head and began trying to free himself with a vengeance.

 _"Furnace_."

Bucky tried to fight the effects, but it was a losing battle as the Winter Soldier broke off all the restraints and began to punch at the plexi-glass cage with his metal fist.

" _Nine."_

Punch.

 _"Benign._ "

Punch.

" _Homecoming."_

Punch.

 _"One."_

Punch.

 _"Freight car._ "

With an almighty crash, the door flew right off its hinges and the Winter Soldier landed in a crouch right outside the now open doorway. The stranger paused in his pacing before slowly walking up to stand before the Winter Soldier as the latter stood up, his face a dark and empty mask.

" _Soldier?_ " The stranger asked, and the Winter Soldier answered monotonously, as he had been trained to do: " _Ready to comply._ "

"Mission report." The strange man demanded. "December 16, 1991."

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve ran down the hallway towards Bucky's holding room, pausing when he reached the last corridor and spotted the guards lying dead on the ground. He glanced back to exchange looks with Sam as the other man skid to a halt beside Steve. The pair warily made their way down the corridor, Sam bending down to check the fallen men while Steve moved into the security room beside the cell.

Steve paused as he saw more dead soldiers lying all over the room, his brows furrowing as he noted the dark bruise marks around many of their necks, where it had been snapped. Steve bent down to check if any of them had made it, when suddenly a raspy voice called from inside the holding cell: "Help me."

Steve looked up to see the man who had been interrogating Bucky, lying on his side by the empty plexi-glass cage, clutching his side as he whimpered in pain. Steve strode into the room angrily, repeating incredulously as he walked closer: "Help?"

He reached down towards the man, snapping: "Get up."

Steve grabbed the man by the front of his jacket, hauling the man to his feet. The man eyed him warily as Steve glared. Steve shoved the man into the wall, demanding furiously: "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man met his gaze, his eyes becoming cold and dark as he snarled: "To see an empire fall."

Sam finally followed Steve into the holding room, when movement in the corner of the room caught his eye. Sam quickly ducked as the Winter Soldier leapt from where he had been hiding in the shadows, throwing a punch towards Sam. He missed, hitting the concrete doorway and punching a hole through the rock.

Sam quickly retaliated, punching at the Winter Soldier's side, but it didn't even faze the other man as he punched Sam back right in the stomach. Sam winced, staggering one step back from the force of the blow, and the Winter Soldier used the moment to grab Sam's chin in his metal hand, before throwing Sam across the room.

Sam crashed into the cage, collapsing onto the ground, out cold. Steve quickly ran at Bucky, ducking as the Winter Soldier swiped at him. As the metal arm whizzed over his head, Steve stood upright once more, throwing a punch of his own at his former best friend. He hit the Winter Soldier right in the face, and the ma snarled as he swung his fist back at Steve.

Steve dodged it, his fists raised warily, but the Winter Soldier suddenly kicked out, landing a solid kick right in Steve's stomach. Steve grunted as he was thrown backwards, landing back in the security room. He quickly scrambled to his feet as the Winter Soldier strode after him, and Steve blocked the next kick with his bare hands.

Steve leapt up, throwing a kick of his own at the Winter Soldier, which the man blocked with his metal arm before he swiped at Steve with his other hand. Steve dodged it before moving to quickly block the Winter Soldier's next punch, backing away as the Winter Soldier forced him back.

The pair continued to fight, throwing kicks and punches while parrying and blocking the other's moves, moving through the office and back out into the corridor. Steve grunted as a kick forced him back against the elevator, and he grabbed the sides of the doorway in order to stay upright. Steve quickly dodged as the Winter Soldier threw another punch, and the man's fist went right through the metal elevator door.

Steve desperately attempted to block the man's blows, trapped in the small doorway. He grabbed the Winter Soldier's metal fist as the man threw another punch at Steve's chest, trying to hold it back, but it was to no avail. The metal arm whirred before the Winter Soldier shoved his whole weight into the blow, punching Steve in the chest and making Steve crash right through the metal doors.

Steve fell down the elevator shaft, hitting the back wall painfully before he landed with a crash atop the elevator a few floors below. Steve groaned in pain, struggling to clear his head before he slowly began to lift himself back onto his hands and knees, knowing he needed to get back up to the elevator doors and out after Bucky before the Winter Soldier could cause more destruction.

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

"Evac all civilians." Colonel Ross was ordering sharply into his walkie-talkie as the whole building flew about in a frenzy, the news that the Winter Soldier was loose finally reaching their ears. "Give me a perimeter around the building and gunships in the air."

Nat, Arianna, and Tony walked quickly passed the harried Colonel, heading out the office and down the walkway. Arianna walked between her friends at their insistence, all three pairs of eyes darting about tightly as Nat muttered to Tony under her breath: "Please tell me you have a suit."

"Sure did." Tony replied sarcastically as they hurried down the corridors. "It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-Piece, 2 button... "

Nat glared at him, and Tony snapped: I'm on active duty, non-combatant."

Arianna sighed, almost rolling her eyes at Tony, but her worry stopped her. Nat threw another glare at Tony, but they were all distracted as Sharon dashed after them, saying quickly: "Follow me."

She ran passed them, and Arianna didn't hesitate to follow. Nat was the next quickest to react, darting after her friend and forcing Arianna to take position behind her as the redhead kept a constant guard around the younger woman. Tony hurried after the three women, silently cursing his expensive loafers and formal suit.

Sharon led them into an emergency stairwell, going swiftly downstairs and towards the first floor. The trio followed, and soon they could faintly hear the sound of fighting and pained yells. Tony stopped Arianna as they reached the first floor, moving to the front instead as they all slowed down, edging their way out of the stairwell.

Tony peered around the wall, spotting the Winter Soldier as he took on six CIA agents in the middle of the canteen, while the three women quickly snuck their way around the edges of the room, forming a perimeter around the fight. Nat kept a tight guard on Arianna, keeping her behind her as Tony snuck out swiftly behind a pillar, slowly closing in on the Winter Soldier while Sharon took up position on the other side of the room.

Nat turned to Arianna briefly, warning tensely: "Stay here. No discussion."

Arianna's eyes narrowed, but she nodded once in understanding. Nat eyed her warily, clearly distrusting her easy acceptance, as she said into her comms, informing Tony: "We're in position."

At her words, Tony activated his watch, giving him at least the Iron Man hand armour. As the Winter Soldier threw the last CIA agent, aiming his gun and getting ready to fire at the man, Tony stepped out from behind the pillar. Tony blasted a sonic sound wave at the Winter Soldier, making the man freeze as he winced in pain.

Tony quickly used the moment to run closer to the Winter Soldier, and as the super-soldier turned to face him, Tony shot a light blast at the man. The Winter Soldier ducked, closing his eyes against the bright light, and Tony took his chances. He ran at the Winter Soldier, jumping to try and take the man down.

The Winter Soldier reacted quickly however, turning upright once more as he caught Tony's arm before Tony could attack. Tony quickly shoved the man's arm aside, blocking another blow from the metal arm. The Winter Soldier swiftly retaliated, lifting his gun arm, the gun pointed right at Tony's face. Tony quickly snapped his hands up, grabbing the Winter Soldier's gun with one hand while covering the gun-hole with his Iron Man hand.

The gun fired, the bullet hitting Tony's suit hand harmlessly. Tony stared at the Winter Soldier in shock for a moment, before he grit his teeth, pulling on the man's gun. He pulled the entire slide off the pistol. The Winter Soldier stared at his now-useless gun briefly, almost as though unable to believe his eyes, and Tony grinned smugly before punching the Winter Soldier right in the face.

His victory was short-lived as the Winter Soldier swiftly retaliated, punching Tony across the face, and making him grunt in pain. Before he could recover, the Winter Soldier punched Tony again right in the stomach, sending Tony flying across the canteen and crashing into the tables.

Sharon quickly dashed out, throwing her leg up in a kick at the Winter Soldier's face, but the man blocked the blow quickly. Sharon grit her teeth, trying to aim another kick at the man as Nat dashed out of her spot. The Winter Soldier blocked that blow as well, before throwing a blow at Sharon.

The blonde ducked, and Nat jumped in, landing a kick right in the Winter Soldier's stomach. The man grunted as he staggered back a few steps, and Nat quickly followed with a well-aimed jab at the man's groin as she skid passed. The Winter Soldier winced, freezing on the spot in pain, and Sharon kicked him in the face.

Unfortunately, he was still standing, and Sharon tried to kick again, but the Winter Soldier grabbed her leg. The blonde woman simply jumped off her other leg, wrapping her leg around the Winter Soldier's neck. Before she could strangle him, however, the soldier threw himself forwards, using the momentum to throw Sharon over his head and making her crash onto a table as well.

Nat jumped onto the Winter Soldier's exposed back, grabbing him as she wrapped her legs around his neck in her signature Black Widow move, locking his head between her legs and choking him. As the Winter Soldier struggled against her, she jabbed her elbow down repeatedly on the man's head, trying to knock him out.

The Winter Soldier suddenly threw himself forward, smashing Nat down onto a table and making her crash through as well. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of Nat's lungs, and her legs released their hold fractionally for one second too long. The Winter Soldier grabbed her and threw her right into a wall, making Nat land with a heavy thud on the ground.

Arianna ducked out from cover, pulling her gun and she fired at the Winter Soldier as the man took a menacing step towards Nat's fallen body. The Winter Soldier lifted his metal arm, blocking her shots as he turned to her. She continued to fire her pistol, gritting her teeth as the Winter Soldier ducked to the side, avoiding her bullets as he ran right at her.

Arianna swiftly moved, ducking as the Winter Soldier tried to punch her in the face, and she used his momentary exposure to throw an elbow jab right at the man's side. He barely flinched as he swung at her once more, but Arianna leant back, avoiding that as well before she threw a kick at the Winter Soldier, hitting him in the chest.

He reared back slightly, and she aimed another punch at him, but she wasn't quick enough to pull it away and he caught her arm. Arianna tried to break out, kicking him in the side, but he only winced before using his hold on her arm to grab her exposed neck with his metal arm, lifting her up and then shoving her against the wall as he began to choke her.

Arianna grasped both her hands on his metal arm, tugging in vain as she placed her feet on his chest, holding him as far at bay as she could, even as he tightened his grip. She gasped out, glaring at the man's emotionless grey eyes: "You could at least recognize me."

The man didn't react, but Arianna was thankfully saved as T'Challa suddenly appeared, punching Bucky in the head and forcing him to let go. Arianna fell gasping on the ground, clutching her aching neck as she watched T'Challa fight the Winter Soldier, throwing kicks and punches as he droved the other man away from where Arianna lay.

The Winter Soldier kicked T'Challa hard in the chest, making the man fly backwards. But T'Challa quickly tumbled over as he landed, so that he ended up crouched on his hands and feet, glaring up at the Winter Soldier as the latter retreated quickly up the stairs and away from the team.

T'Challa quickly followed, and Arianna groaned as she tried to get her breath back: "Damn, it."

Of course, little did she know Sam was sharing her sentiment at the same time, as he tried to catch the fake UN doctor only to lose him in the civilian crowd.

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve ran out of the elevator, heading out towards the emergency stairwell. It was lucky he did, because he faintly heard footsteps running far above, heading for the rooftop. Steve dashed after the sounds, running out onto the roof to see Bucky sitting in a helicopter on the helipad one floor up, preparing to take off.

The Winter Soldier glanced down, spotting Steve, and Steve saw him quickly move to take off faster. Steve ran up the stairs after the other super-soldier, racing onto the helipad just as the helicopter started to rise into the air. Steve leapt at the chopper, grabbing the landing skids.

The helicopter jerked as Steve pulled down with his entire weight, forcing the chopper back down until his feet were back on the pad. Steve dug his heels into the pad, trying to keep the helicopter from flying off as the Winter Soldier fought to take off. Steve's feet skid along the pad, inching closer to the edge of the roof.

As they came closer to the edge railings, Steve leaned back, moving into a crouch. Keeping one hand on the landing skids, Steve reached down with his other hand, grabbing at the railings. He grit his teeth in exertion as the helicopter tried to keep moving away, kept back by Steve's grip as Steve held on to both the copter and railings for all he was worth. His arms felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets as he was pulled to his limits.

Suddenly the chopper swerved, and Steve glanced up to see the Winter Soldier had swung the entire helicopter in an attempt to either cut him with the blades or crush him with the chopper itself. Steve quickly let go, leaping out of the way of the chopper as he ducked away from the whirring blades as it cut into the concrete helipad right above his head. Steve rolled out of the way, getting to his feet quickly only to see the tail coming right at his head.

Steve ducked quickly, avoiding being beheaded by the blades on the tail as he dove down to lay flat against the ground. As the chopper finally came to a halt, hanging precariously at the edge of the roof, and the dust began to clear, Steve slowly lifted his head. He looked up to see he was right in front of the cockpit, and stared through the cracked window at Bucky.

The Winter Soldier suddenly sprang forward, punching his arm right through the glass to grab Steve's neck with his metal arm. Steve quickly grabbed the hand choking him, gritting his teeth as he struggled to breathe and break the Winter Soldier's grip. Steve stared into the familiar grey eyes that glared at him with no recognition.

Steve struggled to try and get free, becoming alarmed as the chopper started to slowly tilt off the edge of the roof. Steve scrambled on his knees, trying to get a footing and break free all while struggling to breathe around the death-grip the Winter Soldier had around his neck. Unfortunately, it wasn't working and as the helicopter began to slowly fall off the roof, Steve moved his hands to grab at the helicopter.

He hung for dear life even as the Winter Soldier choked him and the helicopter fell off the roof. The two men and the chopper went into free fall before crashing into the Spree below, the force of the impact forcing the Winter Soldier to let go of Steve. Steve tumbled through the water, struggling to get his bearings as bubbles surrounded him.

Steve barely caught sight of the unconscious Bucky in the cockpit before the helicopter continued to sink down towards the riverbed. Steve quickly swam over, grabbing Bucky and hauling him out with the little strength and air he had left. The helicopter crashed soon after into the riverbed, while Steve swam up desperately, holding Bucky for all he was worth, and gasping in relief as he broke through the water and sucked in fresh air.

He quickly swam away, glancing around to make sure they were unseen as he swiftly moved away from the CIA building and the helicopter debris floating on the river and lying on the river edge, creating a very familiar landscape.

 _'Ria's going to kill me.'_

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Steve stared out of the small opening in the abandoned warehouse he and Sam had taken refuge in. His arms were folded across his chest, one hand holding a cellphone, as he warily eyed another German police force helicopter as it flew off in the distance.

"Hey, Cap!" Sam called sharply, and Steve turned to see the man standing outside the doorway to the inner factory workroom where they'd trapped Bucky. Steve quickly jogged over, joining Sam inside the room and staring cautiously at the now awake Bucky.

"Steve." Bucky greeted in a hoarse voice, wincing a little as he tried to straighten up a little from the stiff sitting position he'd been in, his arm trapped between a heavy clamp machine.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked suspiciously, and Bucky glanced at him, blinking slowly as he thought about that question.

"Your mom's name is Sarah." He seemed to be slowly regaining his senses, and he chuckled as he remembered: "You used to wear newspapers in your shoes."

Steve raised a brow, and his face relaxed as he commented lightly: "You can't read that in a museum."

"Just like that, we're supposed to be cool?" Sam asked, a little incredulously.

"What did I do?" Bucky interrupted, glancing at Sam grimly.

"Enough." Steve answered flatly, his face also becoming serious once more as Sam pursed his lips.

Bucky sighed, breathing in horror: "Oh, God, I knew this would happen."

Steve watched him with a mixture of sorrow and caution, while Bucky muttered bitterly: "Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do is say the god damn words."

"Who was he?" Steve asked, and Bucky admitted: "I don't know."

"People are dead." Steve said sternly. "The bombing. The set up. The doctor did all that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know'."

"Not to mention what's happening with Ria." Sam muttered under his breath, and Steve ignored him. But Bucky frowned as Sam's words dislodged something in his memory, but when he tried to focus, it slipped away.

Bucky's frown deepened, but he switched focus reluctantly as he tried to answer Steve's question. He tried remember what had happened after the Winter Soldier had been awakened, saying slowly: "He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where…"

"Why would he need to know that?" Steve asked, frowning, and Bucky paused.

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." He answered darkly.

* * *

 _December, 1991_

 _Bucky rode out on the motorbike, pulling up beside the other car as it drove down the deserted road. He shot the handle, taking out the car's power and making the vehicle careen off the road before it crashed into a tree. The hood broke out into flames immediately, and Bucky quickly turned his bike around, coming to a stop behind the vehicle._

 _He wrenched open the boot, revealing the metal briefcase inside, and he clicked it open to check the contents. Five small blue sachets, unmarked in any way, lay snuggled in the foam._

 _Soon after, Bucky delivered the goods to his commander, and the man smiled. "Well done, soldier."_

 _And later still, after the serum was administered into five different agents and the effects had taken hold, Bucky trained with each of the new Winter soldiers. They were strong, as strong or stronger than him, and more ruthless than even he was in his hypnotized state. Too ruthless._

 _They were almost uncontrollable, attacking anyone and anything in their way. They killed several HYDRA soldiers and doctors in the middle of the training and testing session in their bloodthirsty need for violence, eventually forcing HYDRA to place them into forced slumber, frozen in cryogenic tanks._

* * *

 _Back in the present_

"Who were they?" Steve questioned as Bucky finished his brief story.

"The most elite death squad." Bucky answered quietly. "More kills than anyone in the HYDRA history. And that was before the serum."

"They all turned out like you?" Sam asked curiously, and Bucky answered flatly: "Worse."

"The doctor," Steve asked next, "can he control them?"

Bucky glanced at Steve before lowering his head, saying softly: "Enough."

Steve frowned, looking at the ground and then Sam thoughtfully as he said: "He said he wanted to see an empire fall."

Sam glanced at him in disbelief, but their attention quickly turned back to Bucky as he warned: "With these guys he can do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night and you'd never see them coming."

Steve's face became grim, while Sam walked over to Steve, saying in a low voice: "This would've been a lot easier a week ago."

"If we call Tony-" Steve began in the same hushed tone, but Sam pointed out: "He won't believe us."

"Even if he did-" Steve sighed, and Sam finished: "Who knows if the Accords will let him help?"

Steve sighed deeply as he concluded the obvious: "We're on our own."

Sam paused, and then he said slowly: "Maybe not."

Steve stared at him in a mix of surprise and expectancy, and Sam suggested: "I know a guy."


	22. New Additions

Arianna P.O.V.

"And I don't suppose," Secretary Ross said slowly as he paced before the remaining Avengers, "you have any idea where they are."

"We will." Tony answered flatly from where he stood behind Arianna, who was seated at the conference table inside the security office. Nat sat beside her friend, glancing at Arianna's neck worriedly every so often, but both were focused mostly on Secretary Ross as they observed the situation quietly.

"GSG-9's got the borders covered, recons flying 24/7." Tony continued firmly. "They'll get a hit, we'll handle it."

"You don't get it, Stark." Secretary Ross interjected flatly. "It's not yours to handle."

Tony's hand clenched inside his pants pocket, while Ross continued sternly: "It's clear that you can't be objective. I'm putting special ops on this."

"And what happens when the shooting starts?" Nat demanded. "What, are you going to kill Steve Rogers?"

Arianna's face shut down, becoming cold as Ross turned to Nat and answered evenly: "If we are provoked."

His eyes then moved to Arianna as he continued pointedly: "Barnes would have been eliminate in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people," he turned to look at Tony as the billionaire took a seat beside Arianna and folded his arms defiantly, "who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math."

Arianna's eyes narrowed in anger, but Nat placed a warning hand on the brunette's arm while Tony said flatly: "All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys and bullets, Ross. You've got to let us bring him in." Tony insisted.

"And how will that end any differently from the last time?" Secretary Ross challenged.

"Because this time I won't be wearing Loafers and a silk suit." Tony answered, his tone holding a warning to the Secretary not to push him further.

Ross paused, eyeing Tony as though weighing his words, and Tony promised: "72 hours, guaranteed."

Ross glanced at Arianna, before he turned back to Tony and said scathingly: ""36 hours. Barnes." He ordered as he began to walk out.

He glanced at Nat as he added: "Wilson."

He looked right at Arianna as he finished: "Rogers."

Arianna's eyes were blazing with anger, but she just glared back at Ross silently. Ross left, satisfied, while Tony called after the man: "Thank you, sir."

Nat's eyes were also narrowed with anger, but Tony met Nat's gaze evenly. He glanced at Arianna, taking in her appearance, before he said lightly, trying to ease the tension: "My left arm is numb, is that normal?"

Nat's eye twitched in irritation, but Arianna's lip curved up slightly. Tony breathed in relief as Arianna stood up, walking over to rub his shoulder. He'd been worried she'd be sick again – especially after they'd found the helicopter scene by the river – but she'd been fine. She'd needed to use the ladies room for about ten minutes shortly after, but as she pointed out, she was pregnant- it was normal.

"You alright?" Arianna asked quietly, and Tony answered with a small sigh: "Always. You?"

He eyed her neck, and she sighed.

"Always." She promised, even as her hand moved to her locket, twisting it again. Nat sighed, but also joined them, coming to stand beside Arianna.

The pair leaned on the desk, staring out blankly while Tony muttered with a sigh: "36 hours, jeez."

"We're seriously understaffed." Nat pointed out, glancing at Arianna.

Tony did the same, his eyes dropping to her stomach, and Arianna sighed while Tony muttered dejectedly: "Oh, yeah."

"Well, sorry." Arianna muttered, making Tony chuckle and Nat almost smile.

"It would be great if we had a Hulk, right about now." Tony commented as he looked at Nat hopefully. "Any shot?"

Nat's lips also pulled up in a small, although sad, smile. She answered softly: "No."

She became more serious as she added, looking at Tony pointedly: "You really think he'd be on our side?"

Tony thought about it and then he muttered: "I know."

There was a pause, and then Arianna sighed.

"I need to go to the medic centre." She said quietly. "I've put it off too long."

"Go." Tony said immediately, and Nat added: "I'll take you."

Arianna shook her head.

"You two have your hands full right now, and I'm technically on 'maternity leave'." She pointed out. "I'll be fine, it's just a few floors down. The most dangerous thing that could happen already did; I think I can manage on my own for a bit."

Tony sighed, but nodded. Nat pursed her lips, eyeing Arianna for a fleeting moment before she nodded in agreement. Arianna turned, walking out, her heart heavy as she did. Her hand moved back to her locket, twisting it again as she felt her neck throb from where the Winter Soldier had choked her.

* * *

Nat P.O.V.

After finishing making plans with Tony, Nat waited patiently downstairs. She stood beside the line of cars waiting by the building doors, checking her watch and sighing as she did.

 _Damn it, Ria._ She thought before she quickly refocused as she heard T'Challa's voice, the man saying as he walked out of the CIA building with his entourage: "It's just a matter of time. Our satellites are running facial, biometric and behavioral pattern scans…"

He spotted Nat, raising his brow. His bodyguard stepped forward, facing Nat directly as she threatened: "Move, or you will be moved."

Nat raised a brow, a smirk on her face. T'Challa stepped in, saying amusedly: "As entertaining as that would be…"

He looked at his guard pointedly, and the tall woman backed down immediately. She and the rest of his entourage moved away, preparing his vehicles as T'Challa turned to Nat, looking at her expectantly.

"You really think you can find him?" Nat questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Our resources are considerable." T'Challa answered evenly, his brow raised as he waited for the true nature of her presence.

"Yeah." Nat quipped. "It took the world 70 years to find Barnes. So," she looked at him pointedly, "you could probably do better than them by half that time."

T'Challa raised both his brows as he realized: "You know where they are."

Nat smirked again, although her heart was heavy as she answered lightly: "I know someone who does."

* * *

 _Early April 23, 2016_

Steve P.O.V.

Steve climbed out of his car as the other car pulled up beneath the nondescript bridge they'd chosen as a meeting point. He shut the driver's door, leaving Sam and Bucky in the car as Sharon and Arianna stepped out of their sleek black Audi. The pair were dressed in dark jackets over their regular clothes, clearly ready to disappear, although Steve wondered why Arianna's jacket was zipped up so high already. Was she cold?

Sharon commented dryly as she eyed his vehicle: "I'm not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car."

Steve shrugged as he walked away from the old Bug he'd commandeered, answering as he headed in Arianna's direction: "It's low profile."

Arianna met him at the right end of Sharon's car, and she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck as he hugged her tight. He breathed deeply, taking in the familiar smell of lilies and the feel of her in his arms, feeling grateful to have that back. She clung to him, clearly returning the sentiment, but the pair quickly broke apart as they returned to the gravity of the situation.

"Good, 'cause this stuff tends to draw a crowd." Sharon told Steve grimly, now that his attention was back on the bigger picture. She opened the boot, revealing Steve's shield and Sam's wings along with their respective uniforms, which she and Arianna had stolen under the pretext of getting Arianna checked up.

"I owe you again." Steve said to Sharon gratefully as he wrapped his arms around Arianna firmly, kissing the side of her head as a silent show of appreciation to her.

Arianna leaned back on him, while Sharon answered lightly: "So does your friend."

She nodded briefly to the car, and they all glanced over briefly to where they could see Sam sitting in the front passenger seat, Bucky looking uncomfortable behind him. And not just because of the cramped space. Bucky was eyeing Arianna with a frown, as though trying to place her in his memories, before his eyes widened as her hazel eyes briefly met his before flitting away. Steve frowned in turn, wondering why Bucky seemed almost pained as his eyes dropped to Steve's arms around Arianna's waist. Suddenly, realization hit him, and Steve's eyes shot over to Arianna and her high-necked jacket.

She saw his look, and ignored it as she said to Sharon lightly: "How about I get Sam to buy you drinks sometime, to 'show his gratitude'?"

"Deal." Sharon answered lightly. She then nodded at the pair as she added: "I'll wait in the car, but we have to hurry. Ten minutes." She warned.

Arianna nodded, while Steve just glanced at Sharon to give her a brief farewell nod before fixing his gaze back on Arianna. Sharon climbed back into the driver's seat, and as soon as the door shut behind her, Steve demanded quietly: "Let me see."

"No." Arianna answered lightly, but there was a serious undertone to her voice.

"Ria-" Steve warned, but she interrupted quietly: "No, Steve. He's your friend, and I think he's feeling guilty enough as it is."

She nodded at Bucky, and Steve glanced over just as Sam and Bucky looked away quickly, pretending they weren't watching. Steve didn't really care either way, but he focused more importantly on the flash of guilt that had been on Bucky's face before he'd quickly schooled it into polite indifference.

Steve sighed, turning back to Arianna as he conceded: "Alright, but how bad is it?"

"It's fine, and the baby's fine." Arianna dismissed. "Besides, we only have ten minutes. You didn't really get to explain over the phone, what happened?"

Steve sighed, but let the topic of her bruised neck slide as he explained the situation and the plan quickly and quietly.

"If that doctor gets his hands on those others like Bucky…" Steve finished, and Arianna sighed: "So you're going to go stop him."

Arianna looked him in the eye, warning: "Steve, Tony isn't going to take this lying down, he's already got a man-hunt going. Although, that is the better option," she added in a low undertone, "at least he's looking to be merciful; Ross has ordered for his men to shoot to kill if you fight for Bucky."

"He said that to you?" Steve asked with a frown, and she answered flatly: "Threw it in my face, more like. I don't think he trusts me- probably only lets me be because I'm technically not on active duty right now."

"Well, I guess he had something right in the end then." Steve muttered, and Arianna replied lightly but menacingly: "Which makes him the bigger idiot in the end, since he still didn't take precautions against me. I called you naïve but…"

Steve snorted, before he looked down at Arianna seriously.

"I heard from Tony," he said quietly, "about the meeting you'd tried to set up with King T'Chaka, and then about Pepper."

She nodded, already seeing where he was going with this, but Steve continued anyway: "And Sam told me about the intruder last June, which you also knew about."

"Most of that stuff isn't my place to tell." Arianna answered his implied question softly. "I kept what I had to, to protect those whose secrets I knew. You know you'd do the same."

She looked right at him, and Steve sighed. His heart tugged, but he answered quietly: "Yeah, I would."

Her hazel eyes were sharp and she examined him intently, but Steve steered the topic back to his initial point as he murmured: "But don't try to keep things like what happened with the baby from me. You're always saying you're not made of glass, but I'm not delicate either; I can handle stress and I want to know when you're hurt."

She smiled a little at that, and she promised: "I know, and I won't keep things that you're entitled to from you. I wasn't really thinking straight earlier, with the hormones and being angry with you- though I still kind of am, now that I think about it."

"Well, I can't have my wife angry with me." Steve murmured as he leant in closer.

Arianna raised a brow, but Steve could see she was fighting a smile as she challenged playfully: "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I guess I'll have to make it up to her." He replied before he closed the small space between them and kissed her.

She kissed him back softly, her lips molding themselves to his as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, being careful but also taking comfort in her proximity. But all too soon, they knew it was time. Arianna broke off first, pulling away softly and reluctantly.

"Take care of yourself." She breathed as she opened her eyes and met his crystal blue eyes sadly.

"I will." He promised. "Get yourself and the baby far away, and please stay safe."

"I know." She answered softly, almost forlornly.

Steve knew she was very unhappy with how things were progressing. Arianna was a field agent, and at the end of the day she felt the most comfortable in the middle of the fight, not watching helplessly from the sidelines. And more importantly, despite the danger, she felt safest when she was with Steve.

But that was a luxury for her now, and so she simply kissed his cheek one last time before climbing back in the car with Sharon. Steve watched her go, smiling a little at her as she glanced back at him one more time before she disappeared into the car. Because for Steve, despite the slight disappointment in not having Arianna there to have his back against the toughest challenge he was likely to face, it was easier on his mind knowing she would be safe far away from the fight.

Steve sighed as Sharon's car disappeared before he turned around, and then he grimaced. Sam had his brows raised as he watched Steve with a smirk while Bucky looked torn between extreme guilt and a little wry amusement. Steve made a face- he'd forgotten they had been watching his brief farewell with Arianna.

* * *

Some time later, Steve drove his friends up into the parking garage right beside the airport he'd agreed to meet the rest of their team at. He spotted the white, non-descript van that Clint had described, and he pulled up just a few spots down just as the archer clambered out of his car.

"Cap." Clint greeted, walking over to shake Steve's hand as the super-soldier climbed out of his small Bug. Wanda also climbed out of the van as Sam and Bucky followed Steve out, and Steve caught Clint's eyes flicker behind to the other two men, before sweeping around once.

"Ria's safe?" The agent asked with fake nonchalance as he returned his gaze to Steve's, satisfied yet disappointed to find Arianna absent.

"Yes. She's gone." Steve confirmed, feeling a small pang but shaking it off. He knew Clint understood the feeling all too well, but he was also glad to see Clint could also understand the necessity of it.

He reached Clint and shook the other man's hand firmly as he added: "You know I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice."

"Hey man, you're doing me a favour." Clint answered lightly, before he turned serious as he added firmly: "Besides... I'm on your team."

Steve nodded once gratefully, glancing back at Wanda to include her as well as he said: "Thanks for having my back."

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda answered lightly, glancing at Clint meaningfully. Steve noted the look, and realized Clint must've helped her- as he always did. Steve had always thought it was part of the archer's paternal nature, probably starting from before he'd even been a father or taken Arianna as his trainee. Steve turned back to the man in question, placing his thoughts aside as he refocused on the situation.

"How about our new recruit?" He asked, and Clint answered as he turned towards the van once more: "He's ready to go. I have to put a little coffee in him, but…"

Clint pulled open the van's side door, startling the sleeping occupant on the middle seat. The man literally jumped, his arm lifting to shield his eyes against the sudden bright light as he squinted out.

"He should be good." Clint finished, while Steve's side examined the newcomer intently.

The brown-haired man groaned as he basically rolled out of his seat, complaining to Clint: "What timezone is this?"

"Come on. Come on." Clint answered impatiently, pushing the man out of the van and towards… Scott Lang stumbled a little, before freezing in shock as he found himself staring at Steve.

Scott's mouth fell open a little, and he blinked at the super-soldier while Clint closed the van door behind him. Steve was examining the man curiously, having heard from Sam about the details around this 'Antman', but he gave a small yet warm smile to the stunned Scott.

"Captain America." Scott breathed, and Steve greeted as he held out his hand to the other man: "Mr. Lang."

"It's an honor." Scott answered, still sounding more awed than anything else. Steve raised a brow in response as the man continued to pump his hand, and Scott seemed to realize this as he added awkwardly: "I'm shaking your hand too long."

Steve's lip curved up a little in amusement as Scott finally let go of his hand, the latter still mostly in shock as he continued, staring at Steve: "Wow. This is awesome."

He turned back to Clint, pointing at Steve as he said excitedly: "Captain America. I know you, too." He added to Clint belatedly, making Clint lift a brow and Wanda grin. "You're great."

Steve also lifted a brow, hiding his amusement, when Scott turned back to him, and added: "Oh, and by the way, late congratulations on your marriage."

Steve nodded in thanks, smiling politely, although it dropped somewhat as Scott randomly reached over and grabbed Steve's shoulders as though feeling his arms.

"Jeez." Scott muttered before letting him go, and Steve glanced back at Sam and Bucky in amusement, before turning back to Scott as the man added: "Look, I wanted to say. I know you know a lot of super people, so... Thanks for thinking of me."

Steve smiled again, just nodding back as Scott's attention shifted once more to look at Sam, who was standing right behind Steve.

"Hey, man." Scott greeted, and Sam tossed back flatly: "What's up tic-tac."

"Good to see you." Scott answered hesitantly, and Steve raised a brow as Scott said to Sam sheepishly: "Look. What happened last time was, uh…"

"It was a great audition," Sam cut in, "but it'll…" Steve glanced at his friend in amusement as Sam shrugged and finished firmly: "it'll never happen again."

Scott seemed to be skeptical at that, but Steve steered them back to the current situation as he asked Scott: "Did they tell you what we're up against?"

He nodded back at Clint and Wanda, and Scott glanced back at the Captain, saying uncertainly: "Something about some... psycho assassins."

Steve nodded- it wasn't wrong- but he was dead serious as he warned the other man: "We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

"Yeah, well," Scott muttered with a light shrug, "what else is new?"

"We should get moving." Bucky suddenly chimed in from his spot still beside the Bug, and Steve glanced back.

"I got a chopper lining up." Clint informed them.

Suddenly, an alarm began to blare, and an intercom began to call out an emergency warning.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky sighed as the rest of the team glanced around uneasily, and Sam turned to Steve.

"Stark." He muttered, and Scott chimed in in surprise: "Stark?"

Steve turned to look at each of his team grimly, his brows furrowed worriedly as he examined each of them. There were many things going through his mind- worry for both their safety and what this upcoming fight would mean for them all, gratitude that they had come, and most of all the grim determination. But he said nothing of that, knowing there was no need.

Clint and Wanda met his gaze evenly, their minds made up. Even Scott, who was new to their ways, met his eyes with his own unwavering gaze. And Steve knew that they didn't need to hear anything more. They would have his back, no matter what.

So he simply ordered his team: "Suit up."


	23. Divide

*A/N Lots of different P.O.V. in this one!

Steve P.O.V.

Steve strode grimly towards the airport landing area, fully suited up in his Captain America uniform and carrying his shield on his left forearm. He easily spotted the helicopter Clint had mentioned, parked and readied just outside the hangar currently keeping Steve from view, and he knew he'd have seconds or less to get there once he ran out. Steve glanced around warily before he broke into a brisk run out of cover and towards the chopper.

But he stopped almost immediately as a small gadget hit the chopper's wings, immediately sending up an electric current and short-circuiting the entire helicopter. There was only one person he knew who would be here to do that, and Steve slowly lifted his gaze to where Tony was hovering in his Iron Man suit, his hand outstretched from where he'd shot the gadget. As soon as he saw Steve had stopped running, Tony flew down towards him, Rhodey appearing out of his hiding spot to join Tony as the two men landed their suits right before the chopper and in front of Steve.

"Wow," Tony said sarcastically, "it's so weird how you run into people at the airport."

He removed his helmet, revealing the black eye he'd received from Bucky, as he asked Rhodey lightly: "Don't you just feel weird?"

"Definitely weird." Rhodey replied, and Steve said firmly, interrupting their falsely-light banter: "Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."

There was a light thunk and a whooshing noise behind him, and Steve's shoulders tensed. However, he kept a neutral expression beneath his helmet as he turned to see Black Panther landing to his right. T'Challa slowly brought himself upright from his landing crouch, keeping his eyes trained on Steve as he greeted: "Captain."

"Your highness." Steve returned, also watching the other man warily.

"Anyway." Tony cut in, and Steve turned back to him. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve answered flatly, his back straight and standing proud against Tony as the man's expression hardened.

"Your judgment is askew." Tony accused quietly. "Your war buddy killed innocent people yesterday, which almost included Ria-"

"And there are 5 more super soldiers just like him." Steve interrupted, not liking how he always seemed to bring Ria into their arguments. The guilt trip wouldn't work- especially not anymore.

"I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony." Steve told him more calmly, but just as firmly. "I can't."

"Steve."

Steve turned in some small surprise to hear the woman's voice, although he wasn't surprised that Nat would be here.

The Russian assassin stepped out of the shadows from behind, her green eyes trained on him and silently pleading him as she said grimly: "You know, what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

Steve slowly turned back to look at Tony, his gaze softening with sadness. He didn't answer verbally, but Tony could see the answer clearly in the blonde man's face.

"All right," he snapped, "I've run out of patience. Underoos!"

Steve frowned at the random call, before blinking in shock as something whipped through the air and caught his shield, yanking it out of his grip. At the same time as the shield was pulled up, something came down to bind his wrists together, and Steve glanced down in surprise to see it was a sticky, web-like material. He lifted his head back up sharply, turning to look as something red and blue landed on top of a nearby truck cab.

Steve blinked, unable to hide his surprise as he stared at a young man in a skin-tight blue and red suit, complete with a mask that completely hid his face. Two large white patches covered where the new super's eyes would be, and Steve was impressed with the amount of flexibility and agility the young man had shown. Although it was dampened as he narrowed his eyes at his shield as the newcomer caught and held it firmly.

"Nice job, kid." Tony called as Steve continued to somewhat gape.

Steve frowned slightly as the young man – or rather _boy_ – answered enthusiastically: "Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just… the new suit... Well," he added hastily, "it's nothing, Mr. Stark It's-It's perfect, thank you."

"Yeah," Tony interrupted with a small sigh, "we don't really need to start a conversation."

Steve almost raised a brow, bewildered that Tony had apparently actually taken on a young teenage boy, judging by his voice to be about sixteen, as his apprentice. Had it been any other situation, he might even have found it funny.

Steve returned his attention to his current grim situation, glancing back at the boy as he mumbled: "Okay."

The boy glanced at Steve, and gave him a timid salute as he greeted in an equally timid voice: "Cap... Captain."

Steve nodded at him, feeling somewhat amused despite circumstances as the boy added: "Big fan, I'm Spider-Man."

"Yeah," Tony interrupted again, looking exasperated, "we'll talk about it later. Just..."

He trailed off, and 'Spider-Man' greeted the whole group shyly: "Hey, everyone."

"...Good job." Tony finished with a sigh.

Steve finally found his tongue, and he pointed out: "You've been busy."

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony snapped as he turned to glare at Steve and his voice steadily rose with his anger. "Pushing Ria out. Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep-"

He broke off, taking a deep and calming breath before he said to Steve, almost pleadingly: "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

Steve met his gaze squarely as he answered evenly: "You did that when you signed."

Tony's eyes went cold, and he said quietly: "Alright, I'm done."

Steve tensed as Tony raised his voice once more, shouting sharply: "You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us. Now! Because it's us!"

He indicated his team, as Nat took a deep and almost regretful breath, and her expression was clearly unhappy and divided as Tony continued angrily: "We're squaded JSOC, guys, with no compunction about being impolite."

Steve turned his head away, and to almost anyone else it would seem as though it was out of further defiance. Which, in a way it was. The reaction made Tony's face fall, as he wondered if he'd perhaps been a bit harsh. In reality, however, Steve was wondering what on earth was taking his team so long.

 _'Surely it can't be that hard.'_ He thought in silent exasperation, when suddenly Sam called through his earcomm: "We found it."

Steve immediately turned his eyes back on Tony, watching intently as he waited for the right moment as Sam continued: "The quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."

 _'As we thought.'_ Steve thought fleetingly. It had been obvious to them from the start that Tony would cut off any and all means for them to escape, which meant the helicopter would be useless. However, Tony's team would've needed a lift to get here- confirmed when Nat had stepped out behind Steve. They just needed to find it before Tony could stop them. A diversion Steve had easily provided. But now, the real challenge would have to begin.

Steve lifted his bound hand up high above his head, catching Tony by surprise as an arrow came flying through the air and swiftly cut through Steve's bonds. Tony's face hardened as he turned to look towards the arrow's source, his helmet reconstructing around his head and shielding him once more.

"Alright, Lang." Steve murmured, quickly taking advantage of Tony's momentary distraction, and he spotted the tiny movement on his shield beside Spider-Man.

"Hey, guys." Spider-Man began as he felt the small movement on his side. "Something-"

He was cut off as Scott suddenly enlarged, kicking him sharply in the chest as he did. The force of the blow sent the boy flying backwards, dropping the shield as he did. Scott quickly grabbed it as he quickly darted off again, while Rhodey asked in shock: "Whoa. What-What the hell was that?"

Using the momentary pause, Scott reached Steve, handing the man his shield as he said: "I believe this is yours, Captain America."

Steve took the shield with a small, wry smile as Tony sighed: "Oh, great."

His head then tilted slightly as he glanced up at the airport building, quickly running a scan before he ordered his team: "Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them is Maximoff, I'm going to grab her."

He flew up swiftly, making to chase the pair as he added flatly: "Rhodey, you want to take Cap?"

Rhodey also took to the air, but Steve smiled grimly.

"Got two in the terminal." Rhodey called warningly to his team. "Wilson and Barnes."

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa said sharply as he swiftly started to make his way towards the building. Nat had paused, hesitating slightly, while took the opportunity to throw up his shield and hit Rhodey right in the chest, knocking him down a little.

"Hey, Mr. Stark," Spider-Man called quickly, sounding very uncertain, "what should I do?"

Steve ran off, unable to hear Tony's response and not really caring as he ran after Black Panther. He quickly threw his shield, knocking the other man down, and he grabbed T'Challa in a headlock before the other man could get up, using his grip to throw T'Challa back towards the airport landing area.

T'Challa landed in a crouch, and he slowly stood back up, facing Steve as he snarled: "Move, Captain. I won't ask a second time."

Steve tensed, gripping his shield as Black Panther suddenly jumped at him, and he used his shield to block T'Challa's powerful kicks as the man leapt at him. The pair quickly began to aim hits at each other, trying to block the other's attack while aiming to get in a kick or punch of their own.

Off to the side, Scott had taken Nat on in hand-to-hand combat, which ended soon after as Nat electrocuted the ant-sized man, sending him flying backwards and into the side of a truck cab. Spider-Man had meanwhile leapt after Sam and Bucky, and Steve could hear their conversation as Bucky demanded, staring at the new figure: "What the hell was that?"

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Sam spat in response as they ran through the airport building and towards the hangar.

Steve tuned them out again as he took dodged T'Challa's sharp claws, using his shield to block the attacks and wincing slightly as the claws screeched against his shield, leaving scratch marks. Steve had just blocked another attack when he spotted Rhodey behind T'Challa, pulling an electric rod from his suit as he said grimly: "Sorry, Cap. This won't kill you but it ain't gonna tickle either."

Steve barely had time to think before T'Challa kicked him right in the middle, sending him flying backwards. Steve landed with a grunt, quickly lifting his head and then his shield as Rhodey came flying in with the rod. Steve barely managed to block the blow, using his shield to keep the rod away from his body.

* * *

Tony P.O.V.

Tony fired blast after blast after Clint and Wanda as the pair ran below him, hurrying off along the runway. He finally cut them off, blasting a truck near them and forcing them to stop as Clint shielded Wanda from harm. Tony took the opportunity to overtake them, flying to be in front of them as he called sarcastically: "Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings."

"You locked me in my room." She snapped back, and Tony protested: "Okay. First, that's an exaggeration. Second, I did it to protect you."

Wanda just glared at him, but Tony turned his head away, simply greeting: "Hey, Clint."

"Hey, man." Clint answered warily, his arrow already notched in his bow. The archer held his weapons loosely, but Tony knew it would take less than a second for him to aim and fire the arrow at him.

"Clearly retirement doesn't suit you." Tony commented wryly. "Get tired of shooting golf?"

"Well," Clint shrugged, "I played 18, I shot 18. Just can't seem to miss."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he fired the arrow at Tony. Tony barely dodged it, blowing the arrow up with a blast from his suit's hand-laser, and he turned back to Clint to say mockingly: "First time for everything."

But Clint just smirked slightly as he answered flatly: "Made you look."

Tony frowned behind his helmet, before his eyes widened as he heard a distinct crack behind him. He spun quickly to see cars coming flying out of the parking garage right behind him, and he quickly tried to fire them out of his way while he backed away to safety. But Wanda's powers kept the cars coming, and soon one hit him- hard.

Tony went crashing to the ground as first the one and then several more cars landed heavily on him, crushing him onto the floor. He groaned as he felt several parts of his body bruise, before rolling his eyes as FRIDAY informed him: "Multiple contusions detected."

"Yeah," he muttered back sarcastically, "I detected that too."

* * *

Sam P.O.V.

Sam was flying around, trying to either take down the boy in the Spandex suit or escape him, but 'Spider-Man' was proving to be extremely difficult to hit. The boy kept swinging around, using his strange webbing to cross incredible distances while twisting and landing agilely all over the support beams underneath the building roof.

He dodged another of Falcon's shots, landing on a beam just behind the soldier as he flew off, before his eyes widened.

"Oh god." The boy muttered as he glanced back before quickly dodging as a large piece of debris came flying his way. Sam glanced back gratefully to see Bucky swiftly ducking back behind a pillar and out of sight, having caught the boy's attention, before Sam's eyes widened.

Sam quickly turned back around, flying back as Spider-Man used his webbing to catch the debris piece, before throwing it back at Bucky as he called: "Hey buddy, I think you lost this!"

Bucky quickly dodged the attack, while Sam crashed into Spider-Man and took him down with him. The boy wriggled before slipping out of his grasp, using his webbing to fly back up above him before he shot more webbing at Sam's wing-pack. The attack shut down Sam's pack, and Sam yelled as he went crashing down through a kiosk.

He glanced back, making to run off quickly, when the annoying brat shot more webbing, catching Sam's hands and sticking them to the balcony railings right behind him. Sam glanced down in disbelief, trying to tug his hand free but the webbing was too strong. He glanced up as the boy landed on the pillar beside him, somehow managing to stick to its side as he called: "Are those wings carbon fiber?"

"Is this stuff coming out of you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

The kid went on, ignoring his question: "That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio which, gotta say, that's awesome man."

"I don't know if you've been a fight before," Sam interrupted, "but there's usually not this much talking."

"Alright, sorry, my bad." The boy answered before he swung off suddenly. Sam soon saw why- Bucky came running, trying to pull a sneak attack, but it back fired as the boy swung out of the way before kicking Bucky into Sam. The force sent the pair crashing through the glass railing and down onto the floor below. Before either could get up, Spider-Man shot them with his web, attaching them to the floor with webbing across Sam's chest – pinning his arms together before his chest – and webbing on Bucky's hands.

"Guys, look." Spider-Man called down at them. "I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today." Sam almost sighed as he manipulated the controls on his left arm now that he had access to it.

"And I gotta impress Mr. Stark," the boy continued, "so, I'm really sorry- wha-?"

He broke off as Redwing came flying in, a cable shooting out of the small metal bird and attaching itself to the kid's wrist. Before the boy could figure out what had happened, he was yanked away, and he went crashing through the window before falling with a yell as Redwing released him. "Wwahhhh!"

Sam sighed, now that it had gone quiet at last…

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky deadpanned, and Sam sighed: "I hate you."

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve was still fighting T'Challa and Rhodey, dodging quickly as Rhodey took a dive at him. He spun quickly in the air to avoid Rhodey's attack, making the man crash into the ground and break his electric rod while Steve turned and blocked T'Challa's leaping attack.

He quickly used a momentary opening to kick T'Challa, sending the Black Panther flying back and away. Steve tensed his muscles as both Rhodey and T'Challa started to get to their feet, when Scott called: "Captain, heads up!"

Steve glanced in surprise as Scott suddenly placed a small, toy-like truck in his hand, before he looked back at the man as Scott explained: "Throw it at this."

He held up a small blue disk, and Steve glanced down at it when Scott yelled: "Now!"

He threw the disk, and Steve didn't question it, just throwing the truck at the disk. As soon as it hit the disk, the truck suddenly enlarged, becoming a full-scale large truck and Steve's eyes widened as he watched it spin through the air. Nat's eyes went huge as well, before she ran, dodging the truck as T'Challa did the same while Rhodey complained as the truck came straight at him: "Oh, come on!"

The truck exploded as it hit Iron Patriot, bursting into flames upon impact. The force of the blow knocked Rhodey back off his feet while the heat from the blast sent both T'Challa and Nat flying to the side while Steve and Scott flinched.

"Oh, man." Scott breathed as Steve slowly lowered his shield. "I thought it was a water truck."

Steve turned to give an incredulous look at the other man, and Scott saw it. He turned to look at Steve as he said sheepishly: " Uh... sorry."

The pair quickly turned and ran, heading for the hangar as originally planned before the other side could recover. Steve glanced back as he heard a familiar metal clang, and he tensed as he saw Tony return, joining his team and helping them to their feet. They needed to hurry, and now.

Steve pushed himself faster, running out in front of Clint and Wanda as the pair appeared around the corner, heading for the hangar.

"There's our ride." Clint muttered as he, too, pushed himself to start running faster now that they could see the quinjet in the hangar across the runway.

"Come on!" Steve shouted as Ant-Man caught up with them as well, and he spotted Bucky and Sam running out from the airport. The pair joined the others behind Steve as Steve dashed ahead, running straight for the hangar. They came to a screeching halt as a laser fired right before them, forcing them to stop halfway down the runway as Vision floated down towards them.

"Captain Rogers." The android called as he looked down at them almost scathingly. "I know you believe what you're doing is right."

Steve's side tensed as they stood in a loose line, facing Vision as Tony and Nat, and then Rhodey and T'Challa, and finally Spider-Man all appeared on the other side of the jagged cut Vision's laser had created in the ground.

"But, for the collective good," Vision finished as he landed to join his side, "you must surrender now."

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked tightly, and Steve took a deep breath.

"We fight." He answered simply, and he strode forward.

The rest of his team followed right behind their Captain's lead, and Nat cocked her head, her brows furrowed sadly as she muttered: "This isn't going to end well."

Tony's side also began to move, striding forwards to meet them. Clint notched an arrow as they slowly began to up their pace to a jog, the other side following their lead while Spider-Man glanced at Tony and said uncertainly: "They're not stopping."

"Neither are we." Tony answered firmly before he took to the air. Rhodey followed his lead as the others began to run faster. Wanda and Sam took off into the air as well, as Steve's side broke into a sprint, and the fight began.

*A/N I really hate that they're fighting :( Also, to readers concerned about the lack of Ria's involvement in the fight, don't worry because Ria will be making an appearance sooner than you guys think!

Also to **Guest Jo:** I usually don't write thank yous for reviews on my chapters, but as a guest I can't PM you and I really wanted to let you know I appreciate all your reviews and your continual support. And this goes to all my readers! Thank you!


	24. Catastrophe

Tony came flying down to strike his fist on Steve's shield, the pair starting to fight in the middle of everyone else as the others also engaged one-on-one. Black Widow and Ant-man started to fight each other once more as Falcon and Iron Patriot engaged in the air above. Spider-Man dodged Scarlet Witch's attacks while Hawkeye shot arrows swiftly to break Vision's attacks, and Black Panther got his wish and engaged the Winter Soldier in battle.

The fight quickly spread, each attacking whoever they could from the opposite side while trying to avoid all the attacks that came their way. Steve hit Tony hard in the chest with his shield, and at the moment Tony was knocked back, Clint fired an exploding arrow at the man. Tony was sent flying backwards from the force of the blow while Steve dodged an attack from Vision as Clint fired an arrow at Spider-Man, who was busy dodging all the flying vehicles Wanda was sending his way.

T'Challa and Bucky remained engaged in a tight battle as Ant-Man attracted Vision's attention and the two began to fight not far away. Nat had engaged Clint in close combat, swinging her batons at him as he used his bow almost as a staff weapon to block her attacks. The two friends were in an apparently even match, when Clint pinned Nat slightly back.

"We're still friends, right?" She asked, and Clint grinned: "Depends how hard you hit me."

He then blinked as Nat swung him around in her famous headlock, throwing him down before she aimed a kick at his head. Clint braced himself for the impact, but it never came as Nat was stopped by a red energy. Nat barely had time to look over at Wanda before the younger woman threw her away. Nat crashed into the side of a truck, landing with a pained groan as Clint got back up to his feet.

He glanced at Wanda, who answered his questioningly gaze with the flat: "You were pulling your punches."

She then dashed off as Clint sighed, shrugging before he darted off as well.

Meanwhile, T'Challa and Bucky were locked in a tight fight as they threw punches and kicks at one another. Bucky finally locked his metal arm around the other man's neck, gripping him tightly and forcing T'Challa to grab his hand tightly as he struggled to get free.

"I didn't kill your father." Bucky said suddenly as he stared into the other man's eyes, hidden behind the mask.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa demanded, before drawing on his anger and hate to fuel his strength. He slowly pulled Bucky's arm away from his neck, causing the other man's eyes to widen and Bucky quickly leapt back as T'Challa aimed another punch at him. Their fight began once more, the two landing equal hits on the other before T'Challa managed to land a solid kick on Bucky's chest. Bucky was sent flying back, hitting a pile of crates before he crashed back down to the ground.

T'Challa leapt at him, his claws extended and ready to rip Bucky's throat out, when he was suddenly stopped by a red energy. Like Nat, T'Challa barely had time to look over before Wanda threw him up through the air and sent him crashing right threw a jet bridge.

Spider-Man flew by as she did, and Steve quickly threw his shield at the youngster… or rather the web that was holding the boy up. The shield cut right through the webbing, sending Spider-Man crashing down. The boy was quick to recover, leaping to his feet as he landed in a crouch and he stared at Steve as the super-soldier caught his shield as it boomeranged back to him.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all." The boy commented dryly, pointing at Steve's shield and Steve almost sighed.

"Look kid." Steve said sternly. "There's a lot going on here that you don't understand."

"Stark said you'd say that. Wow." The boy observed before he shot another line of webbing at Steve. Steve quickly blocked it with his shield, when suddenly Spider-Man aimed his other wrist at Steve's feet, shooting another line of webbing from his hand and attaching it to Steve's ankle.

Spider-Man then jerked on the strings of web sharply, pulling Steve down onto his back. Steve grunted as he landed before he was dragged by his leg towards the boy. Spider-Man fired more webbing at Steve, sticking it to his shoulders and using it to keep Steve down. As Steve was pulled in closer, he leapt down and landed a solid kick on Steve, sending the Captain flying backwards and into the side of a heavy metal truck. As Steve landed with a heavy thud and a pained grunt, dropping his shield, Spider-Man quickly ducked away, landing in a crouch underneath a jet bridge.

"He also said to go for your legs." He chuckled proudly, when Steve glanced at his shield. He quickly ran for it, but the boy reacted quickly as he shot his webbing once more, this time grabbing Steve by each hand. Spider-Man grunted as he pulled back on his hold on Steve, trying to keep the super-soldier away from his shield as Steve grit his teeth and tried to pull his arms forward and down to his fallen shield.

Steve glanced at the webbing as they struggled in a battle of wills and strength, and an idea popped up in his head. He spun his whole body around, using the momentum to tug on the webbing sharply. The force of the pull dragged a surprised Spider-Man off his feet and into the air, and the boy yelled in surprise as Steve kicked him away for good measure.

Meanwhile, Sam was both fighting and flying away from a very angry Iron Man, and as another laser blast from said Avenger barely missed him, Falcon called into his comms urgently: "Clint, can you get him off me?"

He flew off away from Tony as quickly as he could, unintentionally flying right before Clint far below.

"Buckled in?" Clint asked as he aimed his arrow carefully, and Scott answered in an excited but nervous tone from his position on Clint's arrowhead: "Yeah! No, I'm good. I'm good, arrow-guy. Let's go. Let's go!"

Clint fired his arrow just as Tony flew by, trying to get after Sam. Tony quickly turned as he noticed the arrow, dodging it and shooting laser blasts at the arrow for good measure as well, unaware of the small man that slid down the arrow and onto his outstretched arm before slipping inside his suit.

Tony, still unaware, turned to fire at Clint as the archer continued to shoot at him, raining laser blasts down at the agent as Clint quickly ducked around various airport vehicles to avoid being hit all while still aiming arrows at Tony. One grazed past Tony's head, and in anger Tony aimed his hand at Clint… only for nothing to happen.

Tony glanced at the laser on his hand, watching as it powered down with a sputter, and he called: "FRIDAY?"

"We have some weapon systems offline." FRIDAY reported, and he asked blankly: "They what?"

"Oh," a voice called from somewhere near his back, "you're gonna have to take this into the shop."

"Who's speaking?" Tony asked through grit teeth, and Scott answered wildly as he ran about inside Tony's suit, dismantling parts and pulling wires: "It's your conscience. We don't talk a lot these days."

As the flight engines on his suit began to falter as well, Tony called in alarm: "FRIDAY."

"Deploying fire suppression system." She answered swiftly, while inside the suit Scott turned, still holding up a wire he'd just pulled out, to see thick condensed water foam being fired towards him.

"Uh oh." He muttered before he tossed the wire aside and turned to run. He ran down the length of the inside of the suit, but was quickly caught in the foam. He yelled as he was ejected from the suit with the foam, the small man sent flying through the air as Tony tried to get his suit working again.

Steve meanwhile was finishing up his fight with Spider-Man, knocking the kid down with a hard whack on the head using his shield. The boy quickly scooted away before using his web to swing up and away, landing on a jet bridge just above Steve. Steve looked up at the kid, mildly impressed and intrigued as he called: "Did Stark tell you anything else?"

"That you're wrong." The boy replied. "You think you're right. And that makes you dangerous."

He then leapt off the jet bridge, using his web to swing underneath it and towards Steve. He fired a piece of webbing at Steve, but the super-soldier had seen this attack coming and quickly dodged it before he jumped into the air and landed a solid kick on Spider-Man's chest. The boy went flying backwards, crashing against the leg holding the jet bridge up before he landed with a pained grunt on the ground under the jet bridge.

"I guess he had a point." Steve muttered as he threw his shield quickly, hitting the same pillar the boy had crashed into. The force of the blow made the metal bend before it snapped, and Spider-Man barely managed to get to his feet in time before the bridge came crashing down on him. He lifted his arms in alarm to catch it before it could crush him, barely holding it up as Steve caught his shield and reattached it to his arm while the boy struggled with the weight of the bridge.

Steve looked over thoughtfully, seeing something inside the boy- the something that he was sure Tony had seen, and which he was sure Dr. Erskine had seen in him.

"You got heart, kid." He called to the boy. "Where're you from?"

"Queens." Spider-Man answered even as he struggled to hold up the bridge.

Steve chuckled in part amusement and part disbelief, before he told the kid as he gestured to himself: "Brooklyn."

He ran off, leaving the kid to groan as he tried to keep the heavy metal bridge from crushing him. He met up with Bucky as his friend ran over, and the pair quickly hid behind nearby airstairs.

"We got to go." Bucky said tightly. Steve glanced at him as he pointed out: "That guy's probably in Siberia by now."

"We've gotta draw out the fliers." Steve muttered as he looked about and judged the distance from their current position to the quinjet.

"I'll take Vision, you get to the jet." He ordered, when Sam countered: "No, you get to the jet! Both of you!"

Steve hesitated, but Sam pointed out as he watched Clint engage Tony once more: "The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

"As much as I hate to admit it," Clint chimed in as he notched another arrow, "if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it."

"This isn't the real fight, Steve." Sam finished firmly, and Steve glanced at Bucky.

The Winter Soldier's face held indecision, clearly uncertain whether he was worth the sacrifice the others were clearly willing to make for him. But Steve knew, and it made it easier to decide what to do, even if it wasn't easy actually following his decision.

"Alright, Sam," he called firmly, "what's the plan?"

"We need a diversion." Sam pointed out. "Something big."

He quickly twirled in the air as he avoided a blast from one of Rhodey's bigger guns.

"I got something kind of big," Scott interjected, "but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell."

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks, knowing the other's thoughts just from the silent communication after all the years of battling together in World War II. Who'd known they'd be fighting side by side once again in the 21st century?

Steve frowned slightly however, when Scott added: "And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"He's tearing himself in half?" Bucky asked in disbelief, a matching frown on his face as he glanced at Steve. His face clearly showed he was re-thinking whether he should escape with Steve, but again, Steve knew this was their best bet.

"You're sure about this, Scott?" Steve checked, and Scott answered blithely: "I do it all the time. I mean once... in a lab. And I passed out."

That was not as reassuring as Steve had hoped, and he fought the indecision that Scott's words brought. Maybe he should stay- Bucky could go on his own right? Could he and should he be abandoning his team, and risking them to who knew what? But at that moment, something seemed to explode right above them. Steve stared as Scott appeared from nowhere and grew to be enormous, probably a hundred feet tall, and he grabbed Rhodey as the Iron Patriot flew by.

"Holy shit!" Spider-Man yelped, echoing everyone's sentiments as they all stared in complete disbelief at the giant being.

"Okay," Rhodey said flatly as he struggled to get free from Scott's grasp, "tiny dude is big now. He's big now."

"I guess that's the signal." Steve said as he stared up at the huge man, and Sam whooped: "Way to go, tic-tac!"

As Scott began swinging Rhodey around in his grasp, Tony stared up in a mix of shock, anger, and disbelief.

"Give me back my Rhodey." He said petulantly, when Sam came swooping down and kicked him. Tony, caught off-guard as he stared at giant Ant-Man, was sent flying through the air at the same time Scott threw Rhodey off into the distance.

Vision watched, his face unreadable, while Spider-Man called as he ran up onto a jet bridge to catch Rhodey: "I got him!"

He shot his web at Rhodey, trying to catch him and pull him down safely, but ended up being dragged off after the Iron Patriot. Spotting a truck, Spider-Man quickly pulled himself down, landing on the truck and using the force to keep himself from being pulled further. The sudden stop pulled Rhodey back, and he was able to stop himself just before he went crashing into a plane.

Scott meanwhile had kicked a bus at T'Challa, making the Black Panther tense in anticipation of a painful crash, when Vision came flying down. The android blocked the bus with a single arm, making the bus split in half and go sliding passed while leaving the pair unharmed. T'Challa looked over to see Steve and Bucky sprinting down the runway towards the hangar, and he made to follow when Scott pulled the wing off a plane and smashed it right before him, blocking his path.

"Okay." Tony called as he barely managed to dodged the same plane wing. "Anybody on our side hiding any shocking, and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion."

T'Challa was still trying to follow Steve and Bucky, but Scott simply stepped before him and in his way, calling menacingly: "You want to get to them? You got to go through me."

He kicked at T'Challa, crushing the nearby crates as T'Challa ran for his life, barely managing to dodge the kick as he threw himself to the ground to avoid being kicked in the head. Scott was distracted as Rhodey, carrying Spider-Man began to attack him and drew his attention away, while Clint engaged T'Challa and kept him away from Steve and Bucky as he fired arrows at the Black Panther.

"We haven't met yet." Clint greeted as he switched his bow into a fighting staff. "I'm Clint."

"I don't care." T'Challa snarled, and Clint swung his staff at T'Challa, the two starting to fight in close combat. It was a battle Clint could only lose, but he tried to keep T'Challa occupied for as long as he could. It was only as Steve and Bucky had almost made it to the hangar that T'Challa finally managed to send Clint down, cutting through his bow-staff and breaking it beyond repair.

Vision meanwhile had fired a blast at the hangar, having used his powers to go right through Scott and towards the escaping pair. The effect of his attack was to cause the nearby watch tower to break, the tower snapping before it began to topple over, right in front of the hangar doors.

Steve and Bucky slowed slightly seeing immediately that they would never make it, when suddenly the whole tower froze, suspended in mid-air. Steve glanced back to see Wanda fighting with herself as she willed her powers to be strong enough to keep the tower in the air. Steve and Bucky quickly ran once more, running for the hangar as Rhodey came flying in and fired a sonic wave at Wanda.

The wave broke Wanda's concentration and she clutched her head in pain, screaming in agony. The sound quickly attracted Vision's attention, and he gave up chasing Steve and Bucky to fly over to his friend in concern while Steve dashed into the hanger, Bucky right behind him as the pair barely managed to slide inside before the tower came crashing down behind them.

Steve leapt back to his feet once he was safely away from the tower, only to come to a screeching halt. Bucky stopped beside him, the pair staring at the sight that met them.

Arianna glanced back at them, her eyes meeting Steve's just briefly before she returned her gaze to the redhead between her and Steve.

"Let me guess." Nat said dryly, not turning to look back even as her grip on her gun tightened. "Steve and Barnes arrived behind me."

Arianna didn't reply- she didn't have to. Instead, she stared down the barrel of the gun Nat had aimed at her, as she held her own gun pointed right at Nat's chest. Steve stared, aghast and taken by complete surprise as he wondered what on earth was going on.

* * *

 _Ten minutes earlier_

Arianna slipped into the hangar, completely unnoticed by anyone since both sides were completely absorbed in each other. A part of her noted it should really worry her that no-one had noticed: anyone could've slipped in and they wouldn't have noticed. However, she was mostly too relieved she wouldn't have to fight anyone. Yet.

"Doesn't matter about later." She muttered to herself as she fired up the quinjet's engines, preparing it for a quick departure.

Arianna had soon left Sharon, claiming that the pair would surely draw attention. Sharon had unhappily agreed after much convincing, and the pair had separated to go their own ways with Sharon warning Arianna to call if she needed help. That had made Arianna snort, but the blonde woman had been quick to point out that being pregnant made Arianna highly vulnerable. And not only would Steve kill her if Sharon let anything happen to Arianna, but Sharon admitted she didn't think she could live with herself if anything were to happen to the brunette woman. The admission both surprised and touched Arianna, but it hadn't swayed her from her decision, and so they parted, reluctantly on Sharon's side.

"If she saw me now." Arianna sighed as she moved about the quinjet.

She'd come to the airport – where else would Steve go to chase after a rogue scientist? – and set up a stakeout in a tree just outside the runway grounds. It had initially been a reassuring tactic, just so she could be sure he made it out safely, but she'd quickly realized from her observations that Steve wouldn't be able to make it out at all without help. He hadn't even managed to get close to the hangar yet, and she knew that when he eventually did, he'd be extremely pressed for time. So she did the thing she'd thought was right: she snuck in.

And here she was, in the quinjet, and setting it up so that Steve would be able to leave the second he got inside. As she flipped the last switches, save for the ones needed for takeoff, she sighed.

"Steve is going to kill me." She muttered as she slipped to the quinjet doors, staying hidden but placing herself in a position so that she would be able to see when someone came in, her hand hovering over her gun just in case. And it hadn't been long before someone did- it just wasn't the blond man she'd been expecting to be first to enter.

Arianna tightened her grip on her gun before she stepped out, surprising the Russian agent who'd slipped inside the hanger. Nat whirled around at the sound, drawing her gun in a flash before shock registered on her face as she saw exactly who she was being faced with.

"Ria?" Nat asked in surprise, and Arianna greeted nonchalantly although her grip on her gun didn't loosen: "Hi, Nat. Long time no see."

Nat's eyes narrowed, and her own grip on her gun tightened. Their guns were set as stunners, but they both knew the stun gun was more than enough- especially against Arianna. Nat had pre-set the setting to its maximum, having intended the gun for use against a super-soldier, and in Arianna's current condition there was no way she would make it if she got hit, but that wasn't the question that plagued her. The question in _her_ mind was: would Nat actually fire?

"You don't seem nearly as shocked as I thought you would be." Arianna noted, still sounding casual although she didn't let her body relax in the slightest.

Nat was the same as she asked flatly: "Did you think I didn't guess where you would go after you 'disappeared'? I'm assuming Steve called you during that time you suddenly vanished to 'the bathroom' for ten minutes while we were cleaning up after the fight with the Winter Soldier."

Arianna shrugged lightly, although she kept her eyes trained on the other agent. They barely flinched as they heard the tower crack, and as it didn't crash, neither bothered to give it any more attention. Instead the two women watched each other, sizing the other up before Nat said abruptly: "You know, he could be wrong."

"I know." Arianna answered, and Nat continued: "Steve isn't perfect."

"I know." Arianna repeated quietly. "But you know as well as I do that this is more than what I feel- this is about what's right. And Steve hasn't been wrong. Not yet, at least."

She leveled a look at Nat, seeing the distress and indecision that flitted across her friend's face.

"Nat…" Arianna said softly, almost pleadingly, and Nat's jaw clenched. That was when the tower came crashing down, and Steve arrived to find them facing off against each other.

* * *

Back in the present, Steve watched anxiously, glancing between the pair in mixed horror and sorrow. He would never have asked for this, to tear apart the only family Arianna had left- and it made his heart ache as he watched Arianna aim her gun firmly at the woman she called her sister. And yet, the gun Nat had pointed at Arianna filled him with a dread that almost cancelled out every other feeling in his body.

He hesitated, Bucky pausing beside him as he glanced at his friend worriedly. The man didn't know all the details around the trio but he knew enough and he wasn't about to make the decision in this situation. Instead, he waited beside Steve, waiting for his friend to make the decision while Steve stared at his wife.

"Steve." Nat began, and he glanced at the redhead warily as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "You're not going to stop?"

Steve hesitated, before he exhaled sharply and answered firmly: "You know I can't."

He glanced at Arianna worriedly, his grip on his shield tightening as he readied for whatever situation his words might bring. He was surprised as Nat slowly turned so that she was facing him more than she was Arianna, although her next words were aimed at the brunette woman behind her.

"And Ria, you're going to follow him." She stated more than asked, but Arianna answered anyway: "You know I will."

"I'm going to regret this." Nat sighed as she shifted her arm to point the gun towards Steve instead of Arianna.

Steve frowned, tensing, especially as he saw Arianna tense as well, her gun still held up firmly. Steve flinched as Nat fired, Arianna shooting just after the redhead did… And both bullets shot right passed him.

Steve and Bucky blinked, whipping their heads around to see Nat's stun bullet hitting T'Challa in the neck while Arianna's hit him in the shoulder. Steve turned back to stare first at Arianna, and then Nat, in disbelief while Bucky continued to stare at T'Challa in surprise.

Nat met his gaze, her green eyes filled with grim determination as she bit out: "Go."

Steve nodded before he and Bucky ran towards Arianna as she stood guard by the quinjet doors, her gun still aimed at T'Challa.

"And Steve," Nat said as he dashed by, "hurt my sister again and I _will_ kill you."

It almost made Steve smile, but the dire situation prevented anything but a curt: "I'll let you."

Arianna fired once more, knocking T'Challa back down as he tried to get up and follow Steve. Nat also fired, ensuring TChalla was knocked down once more while Arianna stepped into the jet, Steve and Bucky rushing in after her.

"Ria, we're talking about this later." Steve called severely, and she answered sharply: "Duh. Just get us up in the air."

Steve was already in the pilot's seat as she spoke, and he noted the preparations she'd made. He wouldn't tell her – or if he did, it would be much later after he demanded she explain her presence when he'd clearly ordered her to stay out of harm's way – but it made him immensely relieved to see it. All Steve had to do was start the engines before he took them off, Bucky strapping in beside him while Arianna strapped herself into a seat in the back.

Below them, Nat continued to fire at T'Challa, emptying her cartridge on him as Steve took off, taking them out of the hangar and away as T'Challa watched helplessly. And then it was their turn to watch helplessly as Steve glanced down just once to see his friends defeated and seconds away from being arrested far below.

"We've got a tail." Bucky murmured quietly, and Steve glanced back to see first Rhodey and then Tony flying after them.

"Sam?" Steve called, and Sam answered grimly: "I'm on it, just fly."

Arianna turned, her eyes sad as she saw Steve's jaw clench. He didn't answer, just powered up the jet's thrusters so that they increased speed. She turned to look at the monitors, before her eyes went wide. One of the three dots trailing the quinjet had suddenly dropped, falling towards the ground at a speed that wasn't normal and clearly indicated one of her friends had lost his flight power.

"Steve-" She began, when Tony called over the quinjet's comms, still connected to Tony's side: "Rhodey?"

Arianna's eyes went wide and her blood went cold as she realized something was going to go terribly wrong. Steve's grip on the quinjet's wheel tightened as Bucky leaned forward intently, all of them waiting anxiously, and Arianna prayed silently for a miracle. It was in vain.

"RHODES!"

Steve cut the comms at the scream, the dead silence that followed only contrasting to the raw pain and anguish that filled Tony's final cry. There was no question about it- his tone had been enough answer. Arianna bowed her head, tears forming but not falling as she prayed that Rhodey could be saved.


	25. Friend

They'd reached about halfway to Siberia when Bucky finally broke the heavy silence.

"What's going to happen to your friends?" Bucky asked quietly, and Arianna glanced at him while Steve just pursed his lips, his eyes still facing forward, before he let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever it is," he answered firmly, "I'll deal with it."

There was another brief silence as Arianna turned her eyes to Steve, watching him sadly, before glancing at Bucky once more as the man admitted softly: "I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve."

He meant more than just the fighting- both Arianna and Steve could hear it in his voice. He was feeling guilty not just about leaving their side behind, but also driving a deeper wedge between the Avengers. A wedge that had caused a fissure that they all knew might never be reconnected again.

Steve finally glanced back, eyeing his friend briefly before he said slowly but sternly: "What you did all those years... It wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"I know." Bucky answered, turning his head and averting his eyes briefly. "But I did it."

He looked straight back at Steve, daring the other man to argue, and Steve knew he couldn't. It was the truth, there was no denying it. Bucky saw that, and he nodded once before turning his head away once more. Steve sighed quietly before glancing at Arianna. She had been watching him, but as soon as their eyes met, she averted her eyes too.

Steve sighed again, this time more audibly, before switching the quinjet to autopilot and getting up. Bucky glanced over before turning again, keeping his face turned away in an effort to afford the other two occupants some privacy as Steve headed over to Arianna. She glanced over at his approach and turned back towards him as he sat down beside her.

"You all right?" He asked softly, and she nodded curtly.

"As best as I can be." She answered quietly.

He nodded as she eyed him, before she asked gently: "Are _you_ all right?"

Steve sighed before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close hug. She returned the embrace, hugging his waist with one hand and keeping her other on her stomach as he laid his head against hers and folded his hand over hers over the baby bump just beginning to show.

"As best as I can be." He repeated back to her, and she nodded.

They were silent once again, before Steve began with a sigh: "Ria-"

"I know." She muttered, but he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Ria, I asked you to stay away and keep safe." He chided. "Why did you come there, and why did you follow me here?"

"What, you wanted me to stay behind and get arrested with everyone else?" Arianna joked half-heartedly, and Steve just gave her a look.

She sighed, before admitting softly: "I never really planned on following- I just wanted to stay and make sure you got away safely. Besides," she gave him a look, "I never said I'd run and hide- I only said I knew you wanted me to. There's a difference."

Steve sighed as he muttered: "You know I hate it when you use loopholes against me."

"And you know I hate sitting helplessly on the side." Arianna returned. "I'm a field agent for a reason."

"You're on maternity leave." Steve countered, and Arianna shot back: "Who goes on maternity leave when they're five months pregnant?"

"When your job involves strenuous movement-" He began and she cut in: "There is no leave, maternity or otherwise, when the world needs saving."

"I know." Steve replied quietly. "But you are as important as the rest of the world to me."

Arianna's face softened, and she pulled back to look Steve right in the eye. She placed her hands on either side of his face as she told him softly: "I know. But the goes for me, Steve. You're my world too, and that's the difference."

Steve sighed, nodding his head as she said gently: "I can't sit there and wait for it to be okay. I need to see you're okay with my own eyes, and if I see you aren't, I'm going in."

"I doubt you'll be as willing in four months." Steve muttered before he paused.

"Actually, I really hope you won't be as willing in four months." He added, and she chuckled softly.

"Don't worry." She answered dryly. "I won't be quite so 'reckless', as you think I am," he grinned slightly, "again. But don't ever expect me to be a helpless housewife waiting for her husband to come home safe."

"I know." He chuckled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way really. Just…" he stared at her with serious blue eyes, "please, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." She replied as she leant in and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "And promise me, you will too."

"I promise." Steve repeated as he returned the gesture, stopping himself from deepening their kiss. He was aware that Bucky was still there behind them, even if his best friend was trying to give them their small moment in peace, and he didn't want to make things any more awkward than they were. Arianna grinned as he pulled away reluctantly, clearly amused, but she let him go as he stood back up.

She blinked in surprise, however, when he held out his hand to her, but accepted quickly, letting him pull her up as well. The pair headed back into the cockpit, Steve taking the pilot seat once more while Arianna settled into the co-pilot seat opposite Bucky. She was ignoring him- partly because she was still a little peeved at him and partly because she honestly wasn't sure how to interact with him – when Bucky spoke once more.

"Sorry."

Both Arianna and Steve glanced at the man in surprise, but Bucky had his face still turned away as he elaborated: "For your neck… and for shooting you that time, a couple years ago. There's no excuse, but… I just wanted to apologize."

Steve blinked, a little shocked that Bucky remembered, while Arianna answered slowly: "I'm not sure if I accept that apology… but thank you, anyway."

"And I guess, belated congratulations on your marriage." Bucky added, making the other two blink in surprise once more. "I saw it in the papers."

He finally turned to glance at Arianna and then at Steve, before looking away again in almost embarrassment. Arianna raised a brow, a wry smile appearing on her face, while Steve allowed a soft smile to spread across his face. They weren't friends yet, or anything close, but it made Steve a little happier to see the two people he cared about most in the world taking a step closer to understanding each other.

* * *

Tony P.O.V.

Tony rubbed his head in his hands, frustrated. The only good news of the day was that Rhodey was still alive; everything else just seemed to turn the situation from bad to worse.

First, Rhodey was facing at least some form of paralysis after this. Second, it had been Vision's fault, something that stunned all of them, most of all the android himself. But no-one could even really blame him because he'd caused the accident while being distracted with worry… for Wanda, of all people. Third, apparently Arianna had been at the battle to help and then escape with Steve. Fourth, he knew this because Nat had told him after she had betrayed them, and the Russian was now on the run as well.

Except, it turned out she hadn't betrayed them because she was right- Steve was right. That was number five: Steve was right. He'd been right to question how conveniently the blame had been placed all on Bucky right when it was needed, and to question the 'UN doctor'.

"Zemo…" Tony growled. FRIDAY had identified the 'doctor' they'd seen in Berlin as ex-Colonel Helmut Zemo, a Sokovian intelligence agent. Berlin police had found the original psychiatrist the UN had hired to interrogate Bucky, dead in a hotel bathroom, along with a wig and facial prosthesis that approximated the appearance… of Bucky Barnes.

Tony rubbed his face again, sighing deeply. They had been entirely set up, and Tony had taken the bait completely, disregarding Steve as he did. He'd had ripped the team apart and caused a rift in his friendship with both Steve and Arianna… for nothing. And not only was Tony only now starting to see just how very wrong he had been, but he had no idea where Steve – or Arianna – were. It left him unable to help his friends, all while Ross continued to bug him about Steve's escape. The only reason Tony was even putting up with Ross was because of the aforementioned problem- he didn't know where Steve was. But he was going to find out if it was the last thing he did.

"This is the Raft prison control." A voice called over his helicopter communications and Tony finally lifted his head out of his hand, grimly adjusting the arm brace on his other arm. "You are clear for landing, Mr. Stark."

Tony watched as the prison rose up out of the sea below, rumbling as it broke through the choppy water surface. FRIDAY flew the chopper down onto the landing pad, battling the strong wind and heavy sea spray as the helicopter landed perfectly on the waiting landing pad. As soon as they were on, the landing pad detracted back inside the heavily guarded prison, while the facility itself sank back into the watery depths.

Tony climbed out of his helicopter as Ross walked out to meet him, and the billionaire demanded impatiently: "So? Did you get the files? Let's reroute the satellites, and start facial scanning for this Zemo guy."

"You seriously think I'm gonna listen to you even after that fiasco in Leipzig?" Ross asked flatly as he looked at Tony with a raised brow.

"You're luck you're not in one of these cells." He hissed, making Tony raise his own brow. Ross led the way inside, Tony following quietly as they headed towards the deepest part of the prison. Tony's eyes widened as he walked through the security room, spotting his former friends each sitting in the highest security cells, complete with prison garb… and an entire straightjacket for Wanda.

Tony's face turned grim and his fist clenched briefly in anger, but he quickly readopted his neutral posture as he walked on, heading towards the cells themselves. The heavy doors slid aside, and Tony walked into the circular room, looking at each of the cells that lined the round walls of the prison. He glanced up, noting the position of the cameras quickly, before his attention was pulled as Clint called loudly: "The futurist, gentlemen!"

Tony bowed his head, slightly annoyed but mostly guilty as he turned towards the archer. Hawkeye didn't even look over as he sat on his hunches, continuing sarcastically: "The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not."

"Give me a break, Barton." Tony muttered as he walked over to stand before Clint's cell, staring through the bars and plexiglass that separated them. "I had no idea they'd put you in here, come on."

Clint's answer was to spit on the floor before he growled: "Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony."

He looked up at Tony at last, his expression dark, and Tony protested: "Yeah, but, not some super max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for..."

He trailed off, trying to find the word, which Clint supplied.

"Criminals?" Clint bit out as he finally stood and faced Tony directly. "Criminals, Tony. I think that's the word you're looking for. Right? It ain't used to mean me, or Sam, or Wanda. But, here we are."

"'Cause you broke the law." Tony pointed out sternly, and Clint sighed: "Yeah."

"I didn't make you." Tony continued, and Clint turned to walk away around his cell, muttering: "The law. Blah blah blah."

"You read it," Tony went on, "you broke it."

"Blah blah blah." Clint continued to mutter as he turned his back on Tony, and Tony snapped: "Alright, you're a grown up. You've got a wife and kids. I don't understand. Why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?"

Clint's shoulders tensed in anger, and Tony turned away. But as he walked way, Clint called after him darkly: "You better watch your back on this guy."

He slammed his hands on the plexiglass as he shouted angrily after Tony: "Chance is he's going to break it."

Tony almost paused, glancing back, but he walked on, passing by Scott Lang's cell as the man said darkly: "Hank Pym always said you never can trust a Stark."

"Who are you?" Tony shot back as he simply walked passed, making the man gape incredulously before muttering in exasperation: "Come on, man."

Tony walked on, coming to the next cell and his target cell.

"How's Rhodes?" Sam asked, not even turning around from where he was facing the sealed doors at the back of the cell, opposite the barred plexiglass front.

"We're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow." Tony replied quietly. "So... Fingers cross. What do you need? They feed you yet?"

Sam turned to him incredulously, asking with a sarcastic smirk: "You're the good cop now?"

"I'm just a guy who needs to know where Steve went." Tony answered, and Sam snarled: "Well, you better go get a bad cop," Tony covertly lifted his wrist right wrist before his chest, "because you would have to go Mark 'Terminal' on my ass to get information out of me."

Tony simply pressed some buttons on the watch he'd been wearing, and Sam frowned as he watched before his eyes widened in surprise as Tony informed him: "Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about 30 seconds before they realized it's not their equipment."

Sam glanced around, noting the cameras placed around the prison cells and realizing Tony was out of the camera's sight where he stood. Sam narrowed his eyes as he turned back to Tony as the billionaire said: "Just look."

Tony pressed another button on his watch, showing Sam an image of the dead psychiatrist as he explained: "Because that is the fellow who is suppose to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong."

"That's a first." Sam muttered darkly as he glared at Tony shrewdly, and Tony pleaded: "Cap is definitely off the reservation and he's about to need all the help he can get. Arianna can't, not in her condition."

Sam was eyeing him, as though sizing him up, and Tony sighed as he admitted: "We don't know each other very well. You don't have to-"

"Hey. It's alright." Sam sighed, holding up a hand to stop Tony. Tony paused, while Sam pursed his lips, before he sighed.

"Look," he said at last, "I will tell you. But you have to go alone," he looked Tony dead in the eye, "and as a friend."

"Easy." Tony shrugged.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tony strolled back towards his helicopter, Ross finally calling after him: "Stark, did he give you anything on Rogers?"

"No, he told me to go to hell." Tony tossed back over his shoulder, climbing casually into his chopper as he added snarkily: "I'm going back to the compound instead. But, you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink."

Tony grinned with fake enthusiasm at Ross, enjoying as the man grit his teeth in annoyance, before his helicopter door slid shut and he took off into the air once more. The second he was out of sight of the prison, Tony's face turned grim once more and he took off the brace on his arm, steeling himself for what lay ahead.

He pressed a button on the chopper controls, laying back as the seat collapsed beneath him while the Iron Man suit unfolded itself and attached onto him. The seat fell away, a hole appearing in the helicopter floor and Tony fell out in free fall before he switched on his flight engines and shot off into the sky, taking off for Siberia. Unaware of the stealth jet that followed him as he flew off into the distance.

* * *

 _Early April 24, 2016_

Steve P.O.V.

They reached the facility that Bucky had told them about, and Steve switched positions with Arianna so that he could get ready to move out while she landed them. Bucky joined Steve, the pair quickly adjusting their suits and readying their weapons as Arianna gently landed the quinjet right outside the hidden facility doors, sending up a small flurry of snow as she did.

She glanced back, her eyes filled with worry as she watched Steve lower the ramp and get ready to leave. Steve was glancing at Bucky, who was incredibly tense as he stared out at the snowy plains.

"You remember that time," Steve said to his best friend suddenly, "we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?"

Bucky paused, glancing at his friend in some surprise before his face turned thoughtful.

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" He asked, a smile breaking out across his face as Steve nodded with a small chuckle.

"You blew three bucks," Steve accused jokingly, "trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead."

Arianna grinned as Bucky also chuckled, before he asked thoughtfully: "What was her name again?"

"Dolores." Steve replied and Arianna's brow rose before she snorted as Steve added: "You called her 'Da'."

Steve glanced back at her, his eyes twinkling before he turned back to his best friend as Bucky commented: "She's got to be a hundred years old by now."

"So are we, pal." Steve pointed out, reaching out to pat Bucky's shoulder as he gave him a humorous grin. Bucky smiled back at his friend, his grin becoming a little wry as he stared at his friend.

"So." Arianna called and the pair broke eye contact to glance back at the amused woman as she walked over. "When you two are done staring lovingly at one another," Steve chuckled, "there's a criminal to catch."

She nodded out into the snow as Steve released Bucky's shoulder and reached out to hug his wife.

"We'll be back soon." He promised, and she teased lightly: "Well, you'd better hope those old joints can hold you to that promise, grandpa."

"I'll show you 'old joints'." Steve murmured, making her grin widen while Bucky made a face.

"Okay, maybe save that for when we get back and I'm not here." Bucky commented dryly, making the other two grin. But their faces quickly turned serious once more as Steve pulled on his helmet, and Arianna adjusted it for him.

"Be careful." She warned, and Steve nodded.

"I promised." He reminded her, kissing her lightly and touching her stomach before he nodded at Bucky and the pair headed out into the Siberian winter. Arianna watched them disappear, her heart heavy with worry as she prayed for their safe return, one hand clutching her stomach tightly.

* * *

Steve and Bucky made their way warily towards the base as the quinjet took off behind them, Arianna taking it away to a safer hidden location. The pair arrived cautiously before the doors to the Soviet base, and Steve frowned to see them already partially hauled open.

"He can't have been here more than a few hours." Steve commented as he analyzed the opening and the surrounding area, and Bucky pointed out grimly: "Long enough to wake them up."

They slowly made their way inside, Steve leading the way with his shield held tightly in his right hand as Bucky kept his gun raised and ready. They reached the rickety old elevator, speaking of days long gone by, and Steve carefully checked the whole contraption before they entered it and slammed the metal grate shut behind them.

"Ria, we're going down." Steve murmured into the comms, and she replied: "Okay, Steve, be-"

She was cut off and Steve frowned as his earpiece filled with static.

"Ria?" He called, but there was no response as their earcomms were rendered useless in the secured base. His face set in a grim expression as Bucky glanced at him.

Neither said a word, just facing each other in silence as the elevator arrived in the basement with an ominous clang, and the doors opened to reveal a dim corridor, leading into the facility. Steve glanced out the doors, moving his hand to the manual guardrails and pulling them up.

Bucky moved to lead the way this time, his gun raised as he made his way carefully down the corridor and towards where he remembered the labs to be. Steve had his back, keeping his shield raised and ready to protect them in the event they came under attack, while the elevator doors slid shut behind them.

Bucky slowly made his way up the stairs at the end of the corridor, when suddenly a noise in the elevator had them both spinning on their heels. Steve lifted his shield to cover them both as Bucky held his gun over Steve's shoulder, cocking it as he aimed at the doors.

There was another loud creak from inside the elevator, and Steve asked quietly: "You ready?"

"Yeah." Bucky replied determinedly, his eyes never leaving his target range as they both waited for the hostiles to show themselves. The doors creaked again, as they were hauled open and Steve blinked in surprise as he stared at the metal-clad figure inside, the familiar blue-ish reactor shining at them through the dimly lit corridor.

Steve lowered his shield fractionally as the Iron Man mask folded back, revealing Tony's face as the billionaire walked closer, his eyes also darting around warily as he checked for danger.

"You seem a little defensive." Tony called as he slowly made his way over towards the pair.

Steve also stepped cautiously closer, his shield still lifted while Bucky kept his gun trained on Tony, as Steve said carefully: "It's been a long day."

Tony glanced up at Bucky, calling flatly: "At ease, soldier. I'm not currently after you."

"Then why are you here?" Steve bit out, his blue eyes watching Tony suspiciously and Tony sighed, turning his eyes back on the Captain.

"Maybe, your story is not so crazy." Tony replied seriously. "Maybe."

Steve raised a brow as Tony admitted: "Ross has no idea I'm here, I'd like to keep it that way."

He leaned against a nearby pillar, joking although his tone was still too grim for it be as cocky as his usual cracks: "Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paper work." Steve replied monotonously, and Tony snorted while Steve finally lowered his shield.

"It's good to see you, Tony." Steve offered, and Tony answered softly: "You too, Cap."

Tony then glanced up at Bucky, who was still pointing his gun at Tony, and he called sarcastically: "Manchurian candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here, you can drop it."

Steve glanced back, gesturing to Bucky that it was all right, and the man slowly lowered his gun although his dark eyes never left Tony. Steve turned back to Tony, who seemed to be hesitating, before he asked quickly and quietly: "And Ria? She okay?"

"She's fine, Tony." Steve replied with a brief nod. "She's safe… for now, at least."

"Good." Tony replied shortly as he moved to take the lead, his mask folding back over his face to protect him. "I'd like to be able to apologize, in person."

"Well, maybe you won't want her to be fine, then." Steve joked half-heartedly as he and Bucky made to follow Tony into the facility. "She'll probably throw a knife at you, since she can't kick you."

"Touché." Tony admitted, but the air had quickly become too grim as they moved deeper inside, and any attempt at lightheartedness ended as Tony carefully led the way towards the deepest part of the labs. Steve and Bucky followed, glancing around continuously as they kept eyes and ears open for any signs of danger. Unaware of Black Panther stalking them carefully from a large distance as the Wakandan Prince keeping to the shadows and watching for the opportune moment.

Tony had just reached the doorway to the dark lab when he paused, frowning inside his suit as he warned: "I got heat signatures."

"How many?" Steve asked immediately, both he and Bucky coiling tightly in preparation, when Tony answered in a puzzled tone: "Uh, one."

Steve frowned as Tony slowly walked into the lab with his hand raised cautiously, ready to fire when necessary. Bucky and Steve followed, their own weapons at the ready as they stepped inside when the lights inside the cryogenic tanks lining the lab flickered on, and Steve's eyes widened.


	26. Truth

"If it's any comfort," Zemo's voice called over the intercoms as the trio stiffened, "they died in their sleep."

Steve slowly made his way further into the room, leading the other two as he examined the bodies in the cryogenic tanks while Zemo hissed: "Did you really think I wanted more of you?"

"What the hell?" Bucky growled as he stared at the single bullet holes in each tank, and the blood slowly dripping down each of the Winter Soldiers' faces from the small but fatal wounds sitting dead centre on each soldier's foreheads.

"I'm grateful to them though." Zemo continued as the trio looked around warily, trying to find the source of his voice. "They brought you here."

A light flickered on in the far side of the room, and Tony aimed his laser as Steve threw his shield at Zemo as the man's face was revealed from the shadows. It bounced right off the steel door protecting Zemo, and he caught it as it came flying back towards him while Zemo commented with a hint of amusement: "Please, Captain."

The lights throughout the facility flickered on as Zemo said to them through the thick glass window in the door: "The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR 100 rockets."

"I'm betting I can beat that." Tony called sharply as the trio all made their way closer to the re-enforced door, and Zemo answered lightly: "Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'll never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asked darkly, his eyes narrowing as he strode closer to the door.

None of the group was aware of T'Challa pausing in the doorway, hidden from their sight but he could hear everything they were saying as Steve stopped before Zemo, facing him through the glass.

The man's eyes were dark with anger and hatred as he hissed: "I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, I followed you."

He stared right back at Steve, meeting his gaze as he murmured darkly: "But now that you are standing here, I just realized... There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes."

Steve's eyes narrowed while Zemo chuckled mirthlessly, murmuring flatly: "How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian." Steve bit out, choosing to ignore the man's words as his eyes and voice hardened. "Is that what this is about?"

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell." Zemo answered, his voice hardening as he matched Steve's gaze. "No. I'm here because I made a promise."

Steve's brow lifted just slightly beneath his helmet as he realized exactly what had driven Zemo to do the things he had done. There was nothing to fuel anger and vengeance… like love.

"You've lost someone." Steve realized, and Zemo nodded just slightly, his gaze filling with deep hatred as he snarled: "I've lost everyone."

Steve's lips thinned, before his eyes narrowed as Zemo hissed: "And so will you."

Zemo turned, touching a button and the computer beside Steve, sitting between him and Tony, switched on. He glanced over sharply, before he frowned slightly as he read the words that had appeared on the screen: '16 Декабрь ( _December_ )1991'.

He turned back to Zemo sharply, before he walked over to the computer as Zemo bit out: "An empire topple by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within..." Steve glanced back at the man, "that's dead... forever."

Steve's jaw set as he turned back to the screen. Tony had moved to look at the screen as well, his mask unfolding once more and he frowned as he saw the video footage that was starting to play.

"I know that road." Tony said shakily, his voice trembling as he stared at the scene that had haunted his nightmares for years. He glanced at the date showing at the bottom of the security camera footage, noting the date: '16 December 1991'.

"What is this?" He shouted sharply at Zemo, but the man's face was impassive save for the slight glazing of his eyes as he watched them silently.

Tony turned his eyes back to the video footage, his jaw clenching as he watched the very familiar car coming spinning from one end of the screen before crashing front first into the tree at the side of the road. The crushed hood immediately started smoking, bursting into a small fire, but Tony frowned as he saw something shoot passed the car.

He stepped closer to the screen, his eyes narrowing as he watched a motorcycle spin back around and drive back before parking just behind the car. The man was clothed in full black, and his face was hidden from the camera, but a dark sense of dread began to settle in his stomach as he watched the biker climb off his vehicle.

Steve glanced at Tony, his eyes wary as he watched Tony's face fill with horror while on the screen, Howard Stark crawled out of his car. Howard, sensing someone's presence, pleaded through his pain: "Help my wife. Please. Help her."

The other man simply bent down, using his one human hand to grab Howard by the hair and pulling his head back sharply. Howard gasped in pain as the movement dragged his head up and pulled him up to his knees, before he looked over at his assailant in first fear and then horror.

"Sergeant Barnes?" He asked in shock, and it was like Tony's heart had turned to stone, dropping straight down to his stomach. And for one miniscule of a second he wished it had stayed like that because next second it felt as though his heart was being twisted and shredded into pieces as the full weight of the betrayal hit him.

Tony slowly looked up to stared at Bucky, whose gaze was on the floor as Maria Stark's voice called between gasps, laced with pain: "Howard."

Tony's jaw set and his eyes were already filling with tears as Bucky slowly lifted his eyes to meet Tony's, filled with apology and regret. But Tony didn't care as his brows furrowed with pain and anger as Maria called again anxiously: "Howard!"

He turned back to look at the screen just in time to see Bucky smash his metal arm into Howard's face once, twice, and then thrice. The final blow snapped Howard's neck, ensuring his death, as Maria called desperately, her voice filled with agony: "Howard!"

Tony's eyes closed briefly before they snapped back open, filled with anger, and he was starting to tremble as he watched Bucky haul his father back into the car, placing the dead man against his steering wheel as Maria's breath became even heavier as she stared at her husband's body.

Steve closed his eyes as Bucky moved around the car towards the passenger seat, reaching in with his human hand and choking Maria. He didn't even look down, his dead eyes fixed on thin air as he slowly choked Maria to death. Tony's eyes filled with tears as he watched his mother call weakly: "Help."

And then it was over, and she was breathing no more. Steve opened his eyes to stare at the back of Tony's head as the man's fist curled, his body still shaking as he watched Bucky walk up to the camera before shooting it and ending the footage.

There was a brief silence as Tony's breathing started to become ragged, before he spun and took a menacing step towards Bucky. Steve quickly grabbed him, holding him back while Bucky made no move to defend himself as Steve tried to say pleadingly: "Tony. Tony."

Tony paused at that, before slowly turning to stare Steve right in the eye. His eyes were filled with tears, anger, hatred, and hurt as he bit out: "Did you know?"

Steve's eyes filled with sorrow and regret, giving him away as he answered quietly: "I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers." Tony hissed furiously, his voice low as his hands curled into tight fists. "Did you know?"

Steve stared at Tony, searching Tony's eyes briefly before his jaw set and he admitted quietly, his voice filled with apology: "Yes."

Tony pulled his arm away from Steve's grip, reeling back in horror and pain as he felt the true weight of the betrayal. His tear-filled eyes slowly moved back to the now black screen, and he asked, his voice cracking as a single tear slipped out: "Did Ria also know?"

Before Steve even had time to answer, Tony turned, punching Steve right in the face. Steve went flying backwards as Tony's mask slipped back on, covering his hate-filled gaze as he watched Steve tumble away. Bucky lifted his gun immediately, but Tony sent a blast at the man before he could shoot, knocking the gun out of Bucky's grip.

Bucky moved swiftly as Iron Man approached him with angry strides, throwing a punch at him but Tony grabbed Bucky's metal arm, tightening his grip as he turned Bucky's arm away from him.

Zemo turned and slipped away, disappearing into the shadows behind the door as the enraged Tony grabbed Bucky's throat and hauled him up before taking off into the air briefly to gain momentum as he slammed Bucky back down on the ground. Bucky groaned at the impact, and Tony quickly took advantage of the opening to slam his feet down on Bucky's wrists, pinning him down.

Bucky grunted, and writhed to try and get free as Tony aimed his hand's laser at Bucky's face. Steve's shield hit him on the back of the head just as Tony fired, causing Tony's head to jerk and his hand to shift, missing his target as the blast hit right by Bucky's head.

Tony whipped his head around as the shield went flying back, and Steve caught his shield before slamming it against Tony's body. Tony was thrown off Bucky, but landed swiftly on his feet, the metal screeching on the floor as he came to a sharp halt before he flew at Steve as the Captain stood protectively over his best friend. Steve raised his shield to block Tony, but Tony simply flew right at the shield, tackling Steve and sending him flying back with a grunt of pain.

Tony quickly fired at Steve, the metal gadgets spinning in the air before the pieces wrapped around Steve's ankles in a tight restraint. Before he could fire again, Bucky tackled him, punching Tony in the face. Tony retaliated by grabbed Bucky by the neck, taking to the air once more and slamming Bucky against the wall a few feet above the ground. Tony tried to aim his laser at Bucky's head once more, but Bucky caught Tony's hand with his own metal one, turning the laser away from himself and pointing it towards Tony's head as he tightened his grip.

He finally squeezed hard enough that the suit casing cracked and the laser smashed, becoming useless. Bucky grit his teeth as he fought to breathe, his hold on Tony's hand loosening. Tony used that moment to pull his hand free, instead aiming his fist at Bucky's head as he released a missile from the back of his suit's wrist. Bucky reacted quickly, knocking Tony's hand away and causing the missile to fly off to the side, where it exploded against one of the pillars above one of the cryogenic tanks, holding the tank in place.

Steve whacked his shield down on the restraints around his ankles one more time, this time managing to break them, and he quickly ran for the fighting duo as the pillar came crashing down, smashing the tank beneath it. Unfortunately, the broken pillar lead to a chain reaction as it tore down the beams holding up the rest of the chamber.

Steve glanced up before he jumped aside as the lab began to collapse in on itself. Bucky and Tony also looked over before Bucky finally ripped himself out of Tony's grasp, landing with a thud on the ground below. He quickly rolled away before he could be flattened while Tony was knocked aside by one of the falling beams, landing with his own heavy thud on one side of the collapsed lab.

Steve quickly leapt to his feet, looking around before spotting Bucky as the man also got up, breathing heavily as he glanced first at the metal and concrete debris that almost killed him and then across at Steve.

"Get out of here!" Steve ordered, and Bucky immediately turned and ran as Steve turned back to look for Tony.

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

"I hate waiting." Arianna muttered as she tried to decide on the best course of action. She'd been worried ever since they lost comms – not that they'd held much hope in them considering the nature of the Soviet base – but now she was biting her lip worriedly as she squinted through the snowstorm.

It was blocking her view of the skies, and paired with the fact that she now had no eyes on the front of the base, it was all she could do not to follow Steve inside. The quinjet was equipped to pick up on most technology, but given that it was of Tony's design it also meant it was unlikely she would be able to see him, or even - she suspected - T'Challa, coming.

However, even she knew better than to go inside in her current condition. It would be suicide, not only because she was definitely no match for the Winter Soldiers even when she was at her peak performance, but because Steve would murder her if she followed him into a battle against the other super-soldiers.

' _Sometimes, I really miss the days when the strangest thing was Clint wielding a bow and arrow._ ' Arianna thought gloomily, before she looked up sharply as the quinjet picked up on missile signatures from inside the Soviet base. She quickly worked at the computer, pulling up what she could from the readings and her brow furrowed as it came up with only one possible match for the extremely advanced and specialized weapon.

' _What the hell is Tony doing there, and how the hell did I miss him going in?_ ' Arianna wondered, before she realized he'd probably had his cloaking technology activated. Like the quinjet, his suit couldn't be tracked by any form of technology currently available. Not unless you physically followed it. And the snow outside was definitely not helping.

"Damn it." Arianna muttered, wondering what was going on inside that Tony had fired a missile. Her heart sank as she went through the various scenarios, and she could only conclude that it meant the hostiles were active. She bit her lip, going through her own options, but the only one that made sense was one she really didn't want to take. Not while it meant Steve was in danger.

" _Damn it._ " Arianna groaned, turning worried eyes back out towards the base, when she paused. There was slight movement at the roof, the back door shifting as though someone was trying to push the stiff and heavy metal open.

Arianna tensed, reaching back for her gear and quickly strapping on warmer clothes as she waited warily. Her eyes narrowed as the door swung open at last and a smallish figure stumbled out. A very familiar figure. She made a split second decision, and exited the quinjet quietly, making her way warily and soundlessly towards the base as she watched the figure turn back to shove at the door, trying to force it closed again.

If he thought he was getting away, he had another thought coming.

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Bucky had just reached the far doorway when Tony spotted him, firing lasers after him as he ducked out and away. Steve quickly jumped over, landing in front of Tony's path and blocking his way. There was an ominous clang behind him and something creaked while a cold wind blew inside. Steve absently noted that a door to the outside of the base must have been opened but he ignored it for the moment as Tony fired up his flight jets.

"It wasn't him, Tony." Steve called at Tony desperately. "Hydra had controlled of his mind!"

"Move!" Tony snapped as he flew higher, before shooting forward to fly over Steve's head and after Bucky.

Steve jumped, grabbing Tony's foot and hauling him back and down as he yelled: "It wasn't him!"

When Tony showed no sign of relenting, trying to fly on, Steve began punching his shield on the jet on Tony's foot. He finally smashed it, causing it to shut down and he let go as Tony lashed out, dodging the kick as Tony landed heavily at the doorway that Bucky had disappeared through.

Steve hurried after him, but Tony simply fired a laser at the concrete around him, causing the doorway to collapse and blocking Steve from following them. He grit his teeth, before smashing at the concrete, starting to punch his way through as he hoped that Bucky was somewhere safely away. At the very least, Steve was certain Tony wouldn't be able to fly as quickly or as high anymore, not with one of his flight jets busted.

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

Arianna slipped onto the roof, slowly moving in on Zemo as he stared at the sky, holding a cell phone to his ear. She snuck up enough that she could faintly hear a woman's voice, speaking through a thick Sokovian accent as she said: "You should've seen his little face… Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you."

Zemo hung up, and Arianna cocked her gun, pointing it at his head. He glanced sideways at her before turning his eyes back towards the sky as she hissed: "Revenge? That was what this was all about?"

Zemo stared out at the sky for a moment longer before he spoke.

"My father lived outside the city." He told her in a flat voice. "I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. And I told my wife, 'Don't worry. They are fighting in the city. We are miles from harm.'"

Arianna's grip on her gun tightened as Zemo's eyes went dark with a deep despair turned to bitter anger. "When the dust cleared, and the screaming stopped, it took me two days to find their bodies. My father... still holding my wife and son in his arms. And you, the Avengers... you went home."

He didn't look at her as she kept her gun pressed to his temple, watching him carefully for any sign of danger as she pressed on in a hard voice: "I'm sorry for your loss, but it doesn't mean what you did was right. You killed all those innocent people."

"Innocent is a strong word." Zemo replied as he stared broodily at the clouds, the snowfalls finally calming down at least for the moment.

"So is revenge." Arianna answered flatly. "Those people in Vienna, the agents you killed Berlin, and the doctor you were impersonating… did they deserve to die just so you could get your petty payback?"

Zemo's eyes hardened as he glanced over at her and he spat, though he did not move his head: "'Petty?' I lost everyone I ever loved because of you and the Avengers."

"It still doesn't excuse what you've done." Arianna replied in a tight voice. "Now, put that gun down."

Zemo raised a brow before he toyed with the gun in his hand.

"You will have to shoot me." He replied darkly, and Arianna's eyes narrowed as she warned: "I will if I have to, but I wouldn't try to shoot me if I were you-"

"I do not wish to kill you, Aria." Zemo replied flatly. "I know it is not possible for me when greater men than I have tried."

Arianna paused, but Zemo continued as he turned his eyes back to hers: "No, I want to destroy what you hold most precious."

"We will stop you before you can 'destroy' anything." Arianna answered flatly, but she paused as Zemo chuckled.

"You are too late." Zemo turned to stare into her eyes, his eyes dead as he snarled: "I will tear the Avengers apart from within, piece by piece, and watch you annihilate each other. That was my promise when I found my dead family."

Arianna's grip tightened on her gun, her mind whirring as she took this new information and tried to make sense of it. She snapped her attention back to Zemo as he murmured: "It was interesting watching you dance. Spy that you are…"

He sneered at her. "You are worse than your husband. Playing both sides, keeping such a terrible secret from a man you called a friend."

"What are you talking about?" Arianna demanded, her face blank and hiding her confusion although her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Oh, no need to act innocent now." Zemo scoffed. "He has already found out the truth as well."

"What are you talking about?" Arianna asked tightly, and Zemo examined her intently for a moment.

"Oh…" He realized before a wide, humourless smile appeared on his face. "You really didn't know…?"

*A/N This is killing me to write… but things will look up again soon…


	27. Broken

Steve P.O.V.

Steve finally broke his way through to see Tony flying in small bursts up what looked like a giant spiraling catwalk. It appeared to have been a rocket launching room, or at least built with that intention, as the catwalks were separated and designed more for maintenance platforms or support structures than an actual pathway, and the whole cylindrical room opened up to an enormous missile hatch that was currently open hence the cold air Steve had felt earlier.

Steve arrived just in time to see Tony kick Bucky as the Winter Soldier tried to leap across to another catwalk, causing the man to come crashing down on a lower platform with a grunt. Tony turned, firing up his laser, and Steve leapt up, jumping a few platforms before leaping in front of Bucky and raising his shield just as Tony fired.

The laser rebounded off Steve's shield, hitting Tony and causing Iron Man to go crashing backwards, hitting the wall before he fell a few floors down onto a different catwalk far below them. Steve glanced down worriedly as Bucky got to his feet, and he muttered grimly: "He's not going to stop."

He glanced at his best friend, ordering: "Go."

Bucky's jaw had set as well, but he followed Steve's order immediately, turning and making his way back up once more as he jumped up onto the next platform above him. Steve pulled out one of the gadgets Arianna had designed for him from his suit, clicking it as he placed his shield onto his back and took a deep breath.

Tony had fired up his flight jets once more and was just moving to follow Bucky when Steve jumped from his catwalk, shooting one end of his gadget at Tony as he fell. The wire shot out, wrapping around Tony's neck and hauling him down after Steve as the pair fell. Tony whacked his head against one of the platforms, causing the suit to spin and smack against another platform as he fell before he smashed into one more, face first, as Steve landed further down on another platform.

He glanced up to see Tony had also gotten up on his knees, pointing his laser in Bucky's direction as the man made his way up the side of the structure. Steve threw his shield at Tony, hoping to cripple him just a few seconds longer, but Tony heard the shield whizzing through the air and turned quickly to knock the shield aside, causing it to fall harmlessly all the way on the ground far below.

Steve's eyes narrowed as he watched his shield before he glanced up at Tony as the man aimed his laser once more. Steve was certain that all the frontal hits on Tony's mask should've at least damaged Tony's targeting systems- he remembered having heard Arianna having been worried about it before, but it wasn't something that could be fixed if Tony wanted to keep the targeting systems linked to his eye visor. So why… Steve realized one second too late what Tony had been planning to do.

"Oh, n-" Steve began, but Tony had already fired a missile, shooting the hinge on the metal hatch far above. The entire hinge exploded, destroying it completely and causing the hatch to fall back down just before Bucky reached the top, slamming shut right above Bucky's head and forcing him back down onto the platform a little below his feet.

Tony took off into the air once more, making his way unsteadily but swiftly up towards Bucky. Bucky leapt back to his feet, grabbing a piece of broken metal and smashing it against Tony before Iron Man could fire a laser. Tony took the blow before grabbing Bucky, throwing him against the wall before pulling him into a headlock.

Bucky gripped Tony's arms, preventing him from breaking his neck but he wasn't strong enough to pull free from Tony's grasp. Tony grit his teeth as he hissed: "Do you even remember them?"

"I remember all of them." Bucky answered flatly, before he kicked off the platform, showing them both back. Tony fired his jets, preventing himself from hitting the wall before he turned so that they were flying downwards, intending to slam Bucky into the ground and kill him.

Steve leapt from where he'd been, grabbing the pair as they came crashing down and the momentum threw Tony into the wall. He let go of Bucky from the force of the blow, and Bucky fell to land heavily on a platform below as Tony and Steve went spiraling down, both landing heavily on the ground below. Tony's suit landed with a heavy thud while Steve rolled the moment he touched the ground, falling off the empty rocket launcher and onto the ground below. He finally rolled to a stop, landing on his stomach with a pained grunt before he slowly got up to his feet.

He turned to see Tony doing the same on the top of the launch pad, and the two former friends stared at each other as Tony slowly straightened his suit, the metal clinking painfully as Steve breathed heavily and painfully.

"This isn't going to change what happened." Steve pleaded up at Tony, but Tony snarled back: "I don't care. He killed my mom."

With that he jumped at Steve, lifting his fist to punch the Captain. Steve blocked Tony's attack, retaliating with a fist to Tony's face, but Tony blocked the move before throwing another punch of his own which Steve blocked. The pair fought, closely matched as they knew each other's fighting style all too well, when Steve finally managed to get his arms around Tony's neck in a chokehold.

He clung on, trying to cut off Tony's air enough to make him pass out, but Tony fired a laser beam at the ground to throw them both back, flipping them as they went flying through the air and Steve fell off, landing with a thud on his back. He quickly dodged as Tony threw another punch at his face, the man's iron fist landing right beside his head and the pattern repeated as Steve tried to escape while Tony pinned him down and tried to hit him.

Tony had just landed a punch to Steve's face when there was an angry yell from behind and Bucky smashed Steve's shield into the Tony's back. Tony went flying forward, spinning as he landed to fire a laser at Bucky, but the man blocked it with the shield before throwing the shield to Steve as both he and Tony got up.

Bucky dodged the punch Tony threw at him, kicking him instead, and Steve smashed Tony's chest with his chest as Tony reeled from the blow. Tony retaliated by punching Bucky in the face before trying to hit Steve, but Bucky recovered quickly to kick Tony's leg out from under him as Steve dodged the blow. Tony was forced to his knee, his head snapping back as Steve threw his shield at Tony's face, and Tony crouched back on his knee to try and blink the stars away as Bucky caught the shield before smashing it on Tony's head.

Steve threw another punch at Tony as well, before reaching up to catch his shield as it bounced off Tony's head, when Tony fired a laser right at Steve's exposed chest. Steve went flying backwards, hitting the wall with a pained grunt as Bucky engaged Tony in a close hand-to-hand combat duel.

The brief struggle ended with Bucky slamming Tony to the wall, pinning him with a strong grip to Tony's head as Bucky slammed his metal hand against Tony's arc reactor, slowly crushing the power source. Bucky yelled out with exertion as Tony struggled to get free and Steve slowly got back to his feet, blinking away the black spots that dotted his vision. Bucky had just started to crack the reactor when Tony broke free, blasting a laser from the reactor that knocked Bucky back… and also burnt off his metal arm.

Tony fired a shot at Bucky's back, sending the wounded man flying to the ground as Steve leapt to his feet, running at Tony. Tony fired laser after laser at Steve, but Steve blocked every one with his shield as he approached. Finally, Tony raised both hands, throwing both laser beams at Steve and Steve braced himself against his shield as he blocked the attack, pushing against the force of the lasers as it bore down against him.

* * *

Arianna P.O.V.

"Know what?" Arianna demanded, and Zemo just laughed.

"Know. What?" Arianna asked distinctly as she pressed her gun closer to Zemo's temple.

He didn't seem bothered, which made her frown before she tensed as a deep voice called: "The truth behind the death of Tony Stark's parents."

Arianna chanced a glance back to see T'Challa standing in the rooftop doorway, his mask removed as he watched Zemo, glancing at her every so often. She relaxed slightly when he lifted his hands in a sign of peace towards her, but she didn't let up her grip on her gun as she watched the cat-like man slowly move towards Zemo's other side.

"The man known as the Winter Soldier killed Stark's parents." T'Challa informed her, making Arianna's grip on her gun tighten. She showed no other outward reaction, and it was a testament to how thorough SHIELD's training had been. Her mind and emotions were a whirlwind at this revelation, and she quickly worked through shock at the news, hurt and sympathy for Tony, betrayal as she realized Steve had been hiding this from her, anger at Zemo, and forced cold calculation.

' _This isn't the time._ ' She told herself sternly as she glanced briefly up to meet T'Challa's sympathetic gaze. ' _I can grill Steve later, once we're out of danger… if we get out of this._ '

T'Challa had been watching her out of the corner of his eye, and when her mask slipped into the perfect expressionless face he recognized as an agent at work, he turned back to Zemo.

"Is this what you wanted?" T'Challa demanded of the Sokovian, who looked almost as emotionless as the agent currently pointing her gun at his head. "To see them rip each other apart?"

"I'm sorry about your father." Zemo replied abruptly. "He seemed a good man. With a dutiful son."

Arianna's eyes flashed with anger, but T'Challa's filled with regret and deep sorrow.

"Vengeance has consumed you." T'Challa said quietly. "It's consuming them."

He jerked his head once towards the building where Steve and Bucky, and Arianna now knew Tony, were. Her grip on her gun tightened until her knuckles were completely white, but her hands didn't shake, as T'Challa finished determinedly: "I'm not letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough."

Zemo turned to sneer at him: "Tell that to the dead."

His gun hand lifted swiftly, getting ready to shoot himself in the head and both Arianna and T'Challa reacted immediately. Arianna shot Zemo's hand, making him yell in pain as he reflexively dropped the gun while T'Challa tackled Zemo, pulling him into a headlock and keeping him from escaping.

"The living are not done with you yet." T'Challa told him harshly, before glancing up at Arianna.

"Go." He ordered. "Stop the Captain and Tony Stark, before it is too late."

Arianna hesitated, before she nodded and turned around, heading straight for the facility as T'Challa knocked Zemo out and started to carry him back to his own jet.

* * *

Steve P.O.V.

Steve punched at Tony, hitting him in the face as he blocked one of Tony's punches with his shield, keeping the shield between them to prevent Tony from blasting him again with his laser. He landed another two punches, swiftly pushing Tony's arms away and keeping them away.

It was only a matter of time now before he beat Tony- both of them knew this. Tony was no match for Steve in hand-to-hand combat, and now with most of his suits weapons down, he didn't have much other choice. Not unless he wanted to waste power.

Steve punched Tony's face with the shield, shoving him into the wall, and keeping him pinned there as the threw punch after punch, hoping to knock the other man out so that he and Bucky could make their escape. He only prayed Arianna had the quinjet ready to disappear… although, where they could go was still a question. A question that would have to wait for now.

He threw another punch at Tony, when suddenly Tony's hand shot out and grabbed his shield. His shield, still attached to his right arm. Tony blasted the shield with a laser, hitting it off Steve's arm and Steve's eyes widened. ' _He didn't…_ ' Steve thought in horror.

Steve threw another punch, which Tony blocked before he shot a weak, but still powerful enough, laser at Steve, knocking him back to the ground and further from his shield. Steve landed with a grunt, realizing with horror that his suspicions were correct. Arianna had told him she and Tony had been working on trying to make a scanner that could analyze and countermeasure fight patterns quickly and more accurately than the existing technology in the field, which was functional at best.

It seemed Tony had figured out how to get the scanner running, as Tony flew at Steve, blocking every move Steve tried to make before Iron Man hit him hard in the face, causing Steve to stagger back momentarily winded before Tony fired another blast at Steve's stomach. Steve doubled over, falling to the ground in pain right before Bucky's prone form.

Tony took a step to stand right before Steve as he painfully got back up to his knees. He could feel something trickling down the right side of his face – most likely his own blood – and he could taste the metallic tang in his mouth, but he ignored it as he stared up at Tony beseechingly.

"He's my friend." Steve got out between his gasps of pain, and he searched the mask desperately for some sign that Tony would stop his rage and pain-induced attacks.

"So was I." Tony answered flatly, before he swung his fist at Steve's head once more. He punched Steve once, twice, right in the face, knocking the super-soldier back down on all fours. Steve coughed, feeling the blood pooling at the back of his mouth, before Tony grabbed his shoulder and threw Steve into the opposite wall.

Steve landed hard against it, sliding down and landing with a pained grunt. His head had cracked against the wall, and he could feel more blood trickling down the left side of his neck, and he coughed as he got to his knees while Tony warned darkly: "Stay down. Final warning."

Steve ignored him, getting unsteadily to his feet, and he faced Tony once more, taking on a loose fighting stance as he met eyes with the mask covering the face of a man he'd have once called a good friend.

"I can do this all day." Steve gasped out between pain and exhaustion, his fists lifted before his face. He couldn't see Tony's face, but the air seemed to shift around the suit, becoming, if possible, even colder as Tony slowly lifted his hand to blast Steve one last time.

Bucky suddenly grabbed Tony's ankle with his one remaining hand, having regained consciousness and he held the foot down down and distracting the Tony. Tony turned, kicking Bucky in the face before he spun back around as he heard Steve move. Tony lifted his hand again to blast Steve, when a knife came flying through the air and hit his hand, breaking part of the casing and shutting down the laser as the knife sliced through one of the inner wires.

Tony partially turned in stunned disbelief to see Arianna, breathing heavily and her face a worrying shade of green, but her eyes flashed with determination. Before Tony could react, Steve had grabbed him and lifted the suit above his head before the super-solider smashed the suit back down on the ground.

Tony let out a pained grunt, his head hitting the concrete with a sharp thud and his mask cracked as it fell off. Before Tony could move or react, Steve was on him. Tony thrashed but Steve had grabbed his shield, lying right beside Tony, and brought it down on Tony's arc reactor. He smashed it once, on the crack Bucky had already made, effectively breaking the reactor and Tony's suit shut down completely, becoming dead weight on the man's exhausted form.

Both men paused, breathing heavily and their fatigue just catching up to them as the fight ended. But that wasn't the only feeling catching up. Steve met Tony's eyes, his gaze filled with apology and regret while Tony's swam with betrayal as Steve sagged, swaying a little, only for Arianna to catch him as she came up beside him.

Arianna looked down at Tony's bloodied face, her heart breaking for her former best friend as he stared at her with glazed eyes accusing her of her betrayal. She met his gaze with her own expressionless one, her thin lips the only sign of her distress, before she helped her husband to his feet as Steve rose unsteadily. He was still breathing heavily, both from the fight and the weight of the outcome, but he pushed off his wife just long enough to reach over and pull the shield out from where it was still protruding from Tony's chest.

Tony turned with a pained grunt to watch them go, the shattered remains of his arc reactor falling to the ground at his movement, as Steve leaned heavily against Arianna while she reached one hand out to Bucky in silence. He stared at her for a brief moment, watching her around his bloodied nose, before he took her hand. Steve reached out to help as they hauled the other man to his feet as well, and Steve finally placed his full weight on his own two feet as he shouldered his best friend.

Arianna held Bucky on his injured side while Steve slung Bucky's remaining human arm around his shoulders, and the three slowly made their exit when Tony called after them and made Arianna pause.

"That shield doesn't belong to you." Tony bit out through his teeth, fighting pain both physical and emotional. "You don't deserve it!"

Arianna turned to Tony, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the hurt and rage in Tony's eyes as he glared between her and Steve's back as the super-soldier refused to turn around to face Tony.

"My father made that shield!" Tony yelled, and Steve paused. He closed his eyes against his pain, taking a deep breath, before he dropped the shield. A tear slid down Arianna's face as she looked at Steve before looking back at Tony as Tony grit his teeth in anger and disappointment when Steve started forward once more. The Captain half-carried his best friend out, never looking back, while Arianna gave Tony one last mournful look before she turned and disappeared along with her husband.

Tony watched them leave, waiting until Arianna was also gone before he choked on a sob, his eyes falling to the shield. He spat out the blood that was mixing with phlegm at the back of his mouth, slowly crawling up into a sitting position as he fought against tears. He refused to cry- they didn't deserve it. Or at least that was what he told himself.

' _They don't deserve it._ ' He repeated to himself in a mantra, but it was doing nothing to help. It only made the cracks in his heart grow and grow until he was fighting to breathe as tears rolled down his heartbroken face.

*A/N Still killing me… but almost reaching a happier ending…


	28. Sanctuary

_April 27, 2016_

"Hey, babe."

Steve raised a brow, turning to see Arianna leaning casually against the wall.

"I thought I asked you to rest." He said severely, although he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face. Arianna shrugged.

"And since when did I listen?" She teased as she walked up to him, her eyes darting over his face and noting with satisfaction that most of the wounds had healed nicely. It was one of the times she really thanked the stars for the super-soldier serum.

Steve slung an arm around her waist gently, bringing her closer to him as his hand rested on the baby bump that was starting to really show. He murmured: "I was hoping you'd start now. Although I suppose since even being in charge of our son's life in addition to yours didn't stop you, nothing ever will."

She smiled at him, her eyes softening as she heard the words fall from his lips. ' _Our son_ '. They'd had a scan done immediately upon arrival at the facility to check her condition while Steve went into medical care- after he'd begged her to, that is.

Arianna had wanted to wait until he was taken care of but Steve threatened to refuse treatment until she went to her checkup, so she had gone in rather reluctantly. Although, as Bucky pointed out, it was probably his argument to think of the baby that actually won Arianna over.

Regardless of the reasons, she'd found out during the tests that it appeared she would indeed be having a boy. The doctors weren't quite sure yet, but they were about 82% sure, which was good enough for her and Steve.

Neither really cared about the gender, as long as their baby was healthy. Though after everything they'd been through, Arianna seriously doubted if he would be anything but. If he could live through a battle between Earth's mightiest, he could live through anything.

Telling Steve had been both wonderful and hard, because they'd also had a sit-down to discuss Tony's parents. Steve had told her everything with utmost seriousness, and she'd listened without comment until he was finished. Then, she simply reached over to hug him, and he'd returned the embrace, knowing she'd forgiven him. It wasn't easy, but she understood why he'd done what he had done. And despite the heartache at losing Tony, she knew she would always ultimately take Steve's side.

The couple walked into the medical room, just in time to see a nurse walking away after checking Bucky's vitals. He sat on the cot before the examination table, an IV attached to his human arm while a cap covered the carefully sealed remains of his metal arm, which ended as a stub right at the end of his shoulder.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked as he brought them to a stop before his best friend.

Bucky glanced up, his eyes sliding briefly to Arianna before turning back to Steve as he mused: "I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing... for everybody."

Steve nodded, knowing there was no questioning the logic behind Bucky's decision. Arianna just watched silently as the doctor called Bucky forward. She noted that it was the same doctor who'd checked her while the obstetrician checked her baby, and she smiled in greeting when the man nodded at her before turning her attention back to Bucky as a nurse removed his IV drip.

Bucky nodded at the couple as he rose, clasping his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezing once before going to lean back on the examination table, placing his head gingerly in the placeholder while the doctor strapped him in.

"I still don't like you." Arianna said suddenly, making Steve sigh but Bucky chuckled.

"And I still don't really like you- I'm not used to sharing my best friend." Bucky replied, grinning at Steve.

Steve made a face at the pair while Arianna grinned back at Bucky, but her expression became a little surprised as Bucky added sincerely: "But I'm glad he's not alone, so I guess I am grateful to you for being by his side."

Both Arianna and Steve blinked, and Bucky laid his head down flat as he readied himself. But he glanced over as Arianna called: "Even if you say that, I'm not naming my son after you. That privilege was long promised to the best man I ever knew."

Bucky grinned wryly while Steve frowned, but both men's expressions changed to surprise and a little bit of shock as she finished: "So will you be willing to settle for a middle name instead?"

A small smile broke across Steve's face while Bucky stared at Arianna, clearly taken completely by surprise. But as the doctor moved away to the monitors, getting ready to put Bucky back under, his face broke into a rare smile, one that lighted his face and allowed the man he had once been to shine through. Arianna returned the smile, having had all the answer she needed.

Steve hugged his wife tightly as Bucky smiled at them before closing his eyes as the glass cylinder rose around him, closing and locking around him and he was soon sent back into deep slumber. Arianna hugged Steve as he took a deep breath watching his best friend disappear from him once again, but he would be okay. They both knew it.

Arianna stayed behind a moment to talk with the doctor as he did a check-up on her, while Steve wandered over to the windows where King T'Challa stood, looking out over his kingdom.

"Thank you for this." Steve murmured sincerely, and T'Challa just nodded once.

"Your friend and my father, they are both victims." He answered seriously. "If I can help one of them to find peace..."

He trailed off meaningfully and Steve nodded.

"You know, if they find out he's here, they'll come for him." Steve warned, and T'Challa glanced at him before looking back out.

"Then, let them try." He answered firmly, staring out the window. Steve also looked at where T'Challa had been looking, staring at the panther monument long after T'Challa had turned and left, walking off down the hallway. Steve continued to stare thoughtfully when he heard movement behind him and simply held out one arm for Arianna to slip into.

"We should probably get going soon. We've left the team for too long." She commented lightly after a moment, and Steve nodded.

He'd long since given up convincing Arianna to stay behind where it was safer- he was just happy she'd agreed when he'd borderline begged her to stay in the quinjet while he broke into the prison. He just hoped nothing went wrong and caused her to follow him. Again.

"I just need to do something first." He murmured looking down at his wife as she looked up at him questioningly.

"What?" She asked and he just smiled a little, shaking his head.

"It won't take long. Can you go get the quinjet ready?" He asked and she shrugged, her eyes still watching him curiously as she tried to think of what he could be up to.

Steve smiled, kissing her on the forehead before letting go and heading towards his room to find a piece of paper and an envelope.

* * *

 _April 28, 2016_

Tony walked slowly beside Rhodey as the pair paced along one of the smaller training rooms at the Avengers facility.

"This is just a first test." Tony said quickly as he walked and Rhodey muttered as he focused on placing one foot before the other: "Yeah."

"Give me some feedback." Tony borderline begged as he watched Rhodey struggle to adjust to the mechanical legs, which were almost like a skeletal outline of the bottom half of one of his suits. Rhodey was clutching a barre with one hand and holding Tony's shoulder with his other as the pair walked down the length of the barre.

"Anything you can think of." Tony continued, watching Rhodey anxiously while trying to hide just how concerned he was. "Shock absorption. Lateral movement. Cup holder?"

"No, you may want to think about some AC down here." Rhodey tried to joke as he reached the end of the barre, attempting to rebuff Tony's worries, but it was all for naught as he let go of the metal rail to gesture down at his crotch only to fall forward with a gasp.

Tony was reaching forward to help him immediately, trying to catch his friend before he fell face first, but Rhodey caught himself as he landed on his hands and held his face and upper body up off the ground before he could land painfully. He let out a pained grunt before he let out a deep breath as Tony closed his eyes momentarily, sagging in relief and concern.

Rhodey took five seconds just to breathe before he slowly made to push himself back up and Tony said quickly as he held out a hand to either grip Rhodey's hand or his shoulder: "Let's go. I'll give you a hand."

"No, no, don't." Rhodey answered quickly as he held up one hand to stop Tony. "Don't help me. Don't help me."

Rhodey took a deep breath before he pulled himself up and turned himself to sit back, leaning on his arms to brace himself up. He glanced up to see Tony watching him with worry and that flash of regret that he'd caught crossing the other man's face so many times lately. Rhodey sighed before letting out a small, amused snort, turning his eyes to his paralyzed legs as Tony slowly slid down to be eye-level with his friend.

"138." Rhodey said solemly. "138 combat missions."

Tony blinked, cocking his head questioningly and Rhodey elaborated without even having to look: "That's how many I've flown, Tony. Every one of them could've been my last, but I flew 'em."

He turned to look at Tony grimly, his words heavy with meaning as he said: "To the fight needed to be fought. It's the same with these Accords. I signed because it was the right thing to do."

Rhodey almost sighed as he glanced back at his legs, saying: "And, yeah, this sucks. This is... This is a bad beat."

He turned back to Tony as he finished seriously: "But it hasn't changed my mind."

Tony swallowed, a hint of a grateful smile appearing as Rhodey questioned: "What do you think?"

Rhodey sighed again and Tony's eyes were only filled with understanding as he held out a hand. Rhodey took it, and Tony helped the other man to his feet, hauling Rhodey up as the latter winced.

"You okay?" Tony checked, and Rhodey quipped back, albeit a little breathlessly: "Oh yeah."

A smile finally broke through on Tony's face, a crooked half-smile but a smile nonetheless. Rhodey however, frowned, looking over Tony's shoulder and Tony glanced back just as an elderly mail delivery man knocked on the glass door.

"Are you," the man called as he squinted through his sunglasses at the name on the package he was holding, "Tony 'Stank'?"

Tony's frown was now one of annoyance, while Rhodey snorted before calling in a tone barely concealing his amusement: "Yes, this is-this is Tony 'Stank'! You're in the right place. Thank you for that!"

Tony turned to Rhodey, glaring with playful irritation, and Rhodey just grinned back at him as he added: "I'm never dropping that, by the way."

"Oh, my god." Tony muttered under his breath, scratching his head in a mix of embarrassment and amusement, while Rhodey continued as he turned back to practicing walking: "Table for one, Mr. 'Stank'. Please, by the bathroom."

Tony laughed- he couldn't help it before going to collect the package. He waved off the deliveryman as he moved to his office to open the package in peace and to finally get out of Rhodey's hair as the man continued to practice. The smile fell off Tony's face as he opened the package to find an old cell phone and a letter addressed to him in a hand he would recognize anywhere. His face was drawn as he slowly took a seat, steeling himself before he opened the letter.

' _Tony._ ' It read. _'I'm glad you're back at the compound. I don't like the idea of you rattling around in a mansion by yourself, and neither does Ria.'_

Tony sighed at the mention of his former best friend, although it did make him feel a little better to know she was still thinking of him. Because despite it all, he regretted how things had turned out between them all. Maybe not enough to forgive Steve, at least not yet. But… He sighed again before he returned to the letter once more.

 _'We all need family.'_ Steve wrote. _'The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine.'_ Tony's lips pursed unhappily but he continued to read. _'Before I met Ria, I was on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere, even in the army. My faith's in... people, I guess. Individuals. And, I am happy to say, for the most part, they haven't let me down.'_

 _'Which is why I can't let them down either.'_ Tony lifted a brow. _'Locks can be replaced, but, maybe they shouldn't.'_

Tony thought about it for a moment before he continued and his face hardened slightly at the next line.

 _'I know I hurt you, Tony. I guess I thought, by not telling you about your parents, I was sparing_ _you, but… I can see now that I was really sparing myself. And I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. And… don't hold any blame on Ria. I think you've guessed it by now, but she didn't know. So don't blame her for my choices. And just know that she does still care about you- probably more than you believe right now.'_

Tony bit his lip, blinking slowly as he struggled to determine how he felt about that. Yes he had guessed, but he still resented Steve for withholding what he'd known about Tony's parents' deaths. Even so, he could also understand why he'd done it. It didn't mean he had to like it - and he still didn't - but… he did understand it. And it did ease his hurt just a little to know for certain that Ria hadn't been in on the devastating secret.

 _'I wished we'd agree on the Accords,'_ Steve admitted in his letter. _'I really do. I know you're doing_ _what you believe in. And that's all any of us can do. That's all any of us should.'_

Tony smiled a little as he read the last part of the letter, his heart feeling warmer than it had since his fight with Steve in Siberia.

"Priority call from Secretary Ross." FRIDAY informed him, breaking him from his thoughts. "There's been a breach at the RAFT prison."

"Yeah, put him through." Tony replied, and his desk-phone beeped before Ross's voice said urgently: "Tony, we have a problem."

"Ah, please hold." Tony interrupted, reaching over to the phone.

"No." Ross argued. "Don't-"

Tony pressed the hold button, watching the little red light beep with a smug expression. His eyes unfocused as he thought back on the last part of Steve's letter.

 _'So, no matter what, I promise you. If you need us… if you need Ria… and if you need me...We'll be there. I'll be there.'_

* * *

 _August 12, 2016_

 _Secure facility_

Clint paced the hallway anxiously, his hand clutching his cell so tightly it was a wonder it didn't break. Sam kept glancing at the blond archer, finding the man's continuous movements distracting, but he hadn't commented yet as he also fidgeted worriedly. It had been _hours_ \- surely, there should've been some news by now?

"Wanda," Sam sighed at last, "can you please put me down?"

The young woman looked up in surprise before hastily placing the chair Sam had been sitting on – as well as all the other chairs lining the room – gently back down on the ground with her powers.

"Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "I didn't realize, I was too…"

"Nervous?" Sam supplied, and Wanda nodded.

"We all are." Sam sighed, glancing at Clint once more as the archer turned on his heel to make his way back down across the hallway. There was another silence for about ten minutes, before Sam couldn't take Clint's restless movements any more.

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now?" Sam finally asked Clint, who glanced over at Sam with a mostly unreadable expression.

"It's different when it's your sister in there." He muttered distractedly as his blue eyes darted back towards the birthing room doors.

"Do you think she's all right?" Wanda asked at last, feeling incredibly concerned by the amount of time that had passed since Arianna had started whimpering from the contractions.

There should've been something funny about the fact that the strong agent who'd taken on an alien invasion and a robot army without so much as a blink of an eye was reduced to a crying mess from birthing contractions, but it wasn't funny to any of them. Not one bit.

Clint had been the first to react, running for a doctor before disappearing to the roof for a while, presumably to call Laura and tell her the news as well as get some small comfort from her. Wanda had remained frozen, staring with wide concerned eyes as the nurses wheeled Arianna out quickly, while Sam had had to support Steve for a moment as the super-soldier lost all colour in his face.

Steve had then hurried after Arianna at the doctor's calm reminder that he should stay with Arianna for the birthing, leaving his friends to stand in frozen silence. They had all slowly made their way out into the waiting room, which was where they sat now hours later.

"We'll have heard if she isn't." Clint answered tersely, although the slightly worried look in his eyes was hardly reassuring to the group.

Before anyone could say any more, however, the doors finally opened and a tired-looking but smiling Steve walked out. Wanda and Sam shot to their feet so quickly you'd have thought they were being faced with a Chitauri army and Clint's face had become so stern even Ultron would've gone running.

"How's Ria?" Clint demanded as he strode up, and Steve beamed as he answered: "She's fine, just resting. The baby's fine, too."

The whole group relaxed, Wanda and Sam finally breaking into smiles as they congratulated Steve while Clint turned to make a call to let Laura know. Steve nodded as he accepted their congratulations, and he added: "You guys can come in. Ria's awake, and the baby's all washed and bundled."

Wanda beamed as she darted inside at Steve's gesture, while Sam clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve smiled back at the other man, just as Clint returned, shoving his phone back into his pocket, and the three men entered into the ward as well.

Clint and Sam paused in the doorway, staring silently as they watched Wanda cooing at the blue bundle in Arianna's arms. The brunette woman herself was looking incredibly tired with her sweaty hair sticking to her face, but no-one really noticed as they took in the absolutely blissful expression on Arianna's face. She was smiling, her eyes filled with indescribable joy as she held her baby boy to her chest, watching the tiny man wave his fists as he gurgled back at Wanda.

Steve had moved to Arianna's other side, running a hand across the side of her face and gently pushing back her hair. She looked up at him with a blinding smile that made both Clint and Sam smile too, before she glanced over to the doorway.

"Clint. Sam." She called softly, the happy smile still on her face. Sam just nodded back while Clint moved to stand behind Wanda, leaning over the bed to kiss the top of Arianna's head before he lowered himself to be eyelevel with the baby's head.

Arianna watched with a smile as Clint cooed softly, gaining the baby's attention as the newborn wrinkled his nose and moved his head towards Clint. His small eyes blinked open briefly to stare into Clint's blue ones before he shut them once more and gurgled back at his honorary uncle.

"He has your eyes." Clint commented and Arianna chuckled a little tiredly.

"Yeah, it's a shame. But he looks like he'll be blond." She murmured, making both Clint and Steve chuckle as the latter pressed a kiss onto his wife's temple.

"I happen to like that he has your eyes." Steve told her, making her grin tiredly, while Clint added: "Yeah, it's nice that he won't look exactly like a mini-Cap. Although I don't know if I'll be able to deny him anything if he has your eyes."

"Lies." Arianna chuckled, making them all laugh a little.

Wanda stroked the baby's head carefully, murmuring almost in worship: "He's beautiful."

"He is." Arianna agreed, making them all laugh again.

"So, have you named him yet?" Sam asked curiously as he walked over to stand behind Clint, peering down with a smile as the baby waved his fist again.

"Yeah." Steve answered with a loving smile down at his wife. "We decided to go with our initial choice."

"So, 'Clint is awesome'?" Clint joked, making them all laugh again, although Arianna's was starting to sound sleepy.

They all caught it, and Clint quickly ushered the others out, playing father and brother as he called: "Get some sleep, Ria. We'll come back later."

"Thanks for coming by." She called tiredly, and they all nodded as they sent their greetings back to the happy couple and their newborn baby. Once the doors swung shut behind Clint, Steve moved to settle at the chair by the bedside and Arianna shifted her position to face him.

"Hold your son." She offered, holding out the bundle and Steve smiled.

"I already did." He told her, even as he accepted the baby carefully, cradling him against his chest as Arianna watched with a sleepy smile. "When you fell asleep earlier."

"You mean when I fainted." She said dryly, making him chuckle.

"Hey, you were tired." He corrected, and she laughed: "True. You owe me big time for the hell you put me through today, Rogers."

But there was no bite in her tone and her eyes were filled with so much warmth and love as she stared at her husband and her child, that it was impossible to believe this was the same woman who had once been one of SHIELD's top agents. Steve chuckled again.

"You don't think he's enough to make it worth it?" Steve teased as he nodded down at their son, making Arianna smile.

"Oh, he's more than worth it." She murmured as she yawned a little. "But I did most of the work here, so you still owe me."

Steve smiled as Arianna's eyes started to droop closed. Leaning forward while holding the baby carefully, he kissed Arianna gently, murmuring as he pulled back: "Get some rest, Ria. I'll watch over you and our son."

"I know." She murmured sleepily, giving him a small smile before her eyes closed and she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Steve smiled at her before he glanced back down at the baby as the tiny fist waved up at him again.

"Welcome to the world," Steve murmured as he stared down at their son with pride, "Philip James Rogers."

END ARC 2

*A/N I'm so sad this is over, but thank you to every single one of my readers for sticking this out until the end! Also, thank you to everyone who commented and showed their support. It meant a lot to hear how much you were enjoying the book and I hope I didn't fail you at the end. I won't be doing a sequel until the next movie(s) come out; I hope you understand. Hopefully I'll still see you guys around in 'Captain's Hart: Deleted Scenes', but if not then until next time! Thank you once again. Xx


	29. Sneak Preview: Infinity War

*A/N So many of you have been asking since the end of this book if I was going to do 'Infinity War'. I did promise I would, and I will because it is amazing (watched it in theatres last weekend along with so many of you!)/ Fair warning, it will probably be a while before I start working on the sequel but I have enough ideas that I wanted to share a sneak preview. **PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL THE MOVIE IN YOUR REVIEW/COMMENTS! Let's be respectful and give everyone the chance to watch spoiler free and be as surprised and amazed as we were!** That said, it was definitely one of the best movies in the MCU (my opinion). I was kind of worried, but Marvel showed me again that my fears are unfounded and they certainly know what they're doing. A tiny spoiler I did cry a little bit (a lot) but I won't say more than that, promise! I again ask everyone to keep reviews to spoiler-minimum. Without further ado, to all you lovely people who read my work and are interested in reading a sequel to this book, I present a small preview! Hope you all enjoy and as always thank you to everyone who showed such tremendous support!

* * *

 _ **There was an idea…**_

 _November, 2007_

"Arianna Hart."

Arianna stood tensely, staring warily at the man who stood beside her potential savior.

"My name is Phil Coulson… we would like to hire you."

 _ **To bring together a group of remarkable people...**_

"Why me?" Arianna asked, and Coulson smiled.

"We told you - you're what we need."

Arianna paused, mulling the offer over, the danger but also all the good she could do. She took a deep breath-

"I'm in."

 _ **To see if we could become something more…**_

 _May, 2012_

Arianna and Nat looked up when the door to the medical bay opened, and Arianna was surprised to see Steve Rogers standing there fully dressed in his Captain America suit, stars and stripes and all.

She stood up, while he said firmly, "Time to go."

He looked toward Arianna.

"Can you fly one of those jets for us?"

"I'll do it." Clint replied as he walked out of the bathroom where he'd been cleaning up. Steve gave him a measured look, before looking questioningly at the women in the room. Both nodded, and Steve questioned the archer no further.

"Suit up." He instructed.

 _ **So when they needed us…**_

The New York streets were in absolute chaos as police sirens wailed and people ran screaming in all directions. All around the city, the alien race they'd come to know as the Chitauri crawled about, destroying buildings and shooting at innocents while more kept pouring down from the giant wormhole above Stark Tower.

"How do we do this?" Nat asked Steve as the Avengers faced off against the alien invasion.

"As a team." Steve answered firmly.

 _ **We could fight the battles…**_

 _Avengers Tower_

 _Summer, 2015_

"That, up there?"

Tony pointed to the ceiling to emphasize what he had witnessed when he'd gone through the wormhole in the sky during the Chitauri battle in New York three years prior; when he'd seen the entire alien army just waiting to attack from space.

"That's the end game. How were you planning on beating that?"

Steve didn't even miss a beat.

"Together." The Captain answered.

 _ **That they never could.**_

Tony stepped up to his best enemy turned friend, staring hard at the blond soldier.

"We'll lose." He pointed out, his eyes flickering briefly but meaningfully to Arianna.

Steve noted the silent hint, but he remained firm as he replied quietly, "Then we'll do that together, too."

* * *

 **Arianna - "United, we stand."**

 _Present day_

Arianna smiled as Steve wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest. Reaching up she played with the length of dark-blonde hair that threatened to fall into bright blue eyes, fingering the hair fondly before pushing it back for her husband.

"I love you." Steve told his wife, and Arianna's smile widened.

"I-"

She broke off as she saw something flash on the television screen from the corner of her eye. Her attention captured, she placed her full focus on the picture that had appeared beside a breaking news headline with a growing coldness that crept up her spine as her brain processed what her eyes were telling her.

 **"Divided..."**

"What is it?" Steve asked, turning around to look at what had caught Arianna's attention.

He stilled as well, and Steve's expression became grim as he too stared at the news broadcast. Arianna's eyes remained riveted on the dark brown gaze in the all-too familiar and somewhat painful to look at face of her ex-best friend. Beside the picture, the headline screamed: 'Tony Stark missing following alien chase into space.'

"Tony..." Arianna whispered, and Steve tightened his hold around his wife.

 **"We _fall_."**

* * *

Arianna grit her teeth as she fired her machine gun at the monsters that seemed to be coming from every direction.

Sensing movement behind her and feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand, she bent over backwards, swinging her upper body in a horizontal arc just as a clawed hand swiped where her head had been a second ago. Arianna fired at the creature that had tried to attack her from the back, killing it, before she threw a knife as she brought herself upright once more, killing yet another one of the foul beasts.

"Thanks!" Nat yelled, green eyes briefly meeting the younger agent's hazel ones, before both women became too absorbed in their own battles once more.

 _ **Thanos - "The end is near."**_

But the more she fought, the more Arianna despaired of surviving. The creatures were coming endlessly, and to her right and left she could see so many still being mauled by the hideous monsters despite her best efforts to save who she could while staying alive herself.

" _ **When I'm done..."**_

Arianna threw her last regular knife even as she shot down the creature coming to her left, and her heart sank as she heard the clink that told her she was on her last bullet. It was quickly spent as she shot down a creature that was in mid-leap, and the monster collapsed in a dead heap not far from where Bucky was struggling against yet another of the aliens.

He didn't have time to thank her, and Arianna didn't have the time to pause to see if he even saw her as another one of the aliens leapt toward her, snarling wildly.

" _ **Half of humanity will still exist."**_

Arianna swung her twin knives and the electrified vibranium blades sliced through limb after limb, body after body as Aria whirled around like a miniature hurricane on the battlefield.

But still they kept coming, and Arianna found herself praying as she was almost beheaded for the thirteenth time -

' _Please, God, if you exist, don't let my son become an orphan this day.'_

" _ **I hope they remember you."**_

"Steve!" Arianna screamed.

"RIA!"


End file.
